O Jogo da Vingança
by cintiana2
Summary: Hope Vega é uma moça do distrito 3 que foi aos Jogos Vorazes com um objetivo: vingar a sua irmã. Seu alvo é Kent Wayne, vitorioso e mentor do seu distrito. Mas conviver com esse charmoso mentor pode trazer vários problemas para ela, que se acaba envolvendo numa trama perigosa e cheia de sensualidade.
1. Esse é o prólogo

**Sinopse**

Hope Vega é uma moça do distrito 3 que foi aos Jogos Vorazes com um objetivo: vingar a sua irmã. Seu alvo é Kent Wayne, vitorioso e mentor do seu distrito. Mas conviver com esse charmoso mentor pode trazer vários problemas para ela, que se acaba envolvendo numa trama perigosa e cheia de sensualidade.

**Notas da história**

Essa história se passa no Universo da série Jogos Vorazes (antes dos acontecimentos dos livros). Quase todos os personagens são minhas criações, mas a maioria dos lugares e a dinâmica dos Jogos não. Não pretendo colocar Spoilers dos livros ou do filme. Mas criei essa história para pessoas que conhecem esse universo, assim, como aviso aos leitores, é interessante ter lido pelo menos um dos livros ou ter assistido o filme. Isso não é extremamente necessário, mas não pretendo colocar explicações muito didáticas ou descrições mais detalhadas sobre aspectos da história que foi mostrado na série Jogos Vorazes.

Farei citações de poemas e músicas que não são meus, e colocarei quem são os seus autores.

**(Cap. 1) Este é o Prólogo**

**Notas do capítulo**

Essa é a minha segunda estória no universos de Jogos Vorazes, a minha primeira foi :  . /historia/217861/O_Filho_Do_Vitorioso_Jogos_Vorazes, que já está foi concluída. Ambas as histórias se passam em uma edição anterior aos jogos dos livros. Mas essa estória é bem diferente, além de situações e personagens diversos, ela terá um teor mais erótico não sendo recomendada para menores de 18 anos. Espero que gostem, e comentem.

_**Este é o Prólogo**_

"_**...**_

_**Ver passar os espectros**_

_**de vidas que se apagam,**_

_**ver o homem despido**_

_**em Pégaso sem asas.**_

_**Ver a vida e a morte,**_

_**a síntese do mundo,**_

_**que em espaços profundos**_

_**se miram e se abraçam.**_

_**..."**_

_**Federico Lorca**_

Eu sou Hope Vega. Estou na frente da porta do quarto que ele ocupa. Seguro a faca firme em minha mão. È um momento decisivo. Em breve farei o que queria quando vim aos jogos. Em breve! Muito breve!Conseguirei atingir o objetivo que me guiou nos últimos anos. Lembro de Mercy, minha irmã, minha melhor amiga. Seus abraços, seu carinho, sua cumplicidade. Ele irá pagar ... por ela.

Kent Wayne, meu mentor nos jogos vorazes, um vitorioso do distrito 3. Ele não perde por esperar. Eu irei me vingar por Mercy. Eu planejo essa vingança há anos. Tem sido o meu único objetivo de vida, tem sido a minha vida! Sinto a raiva em meu corpo. Um ódio me domina, uma expectativa, uma excitação. Estou muito perto dele. Perto de Kent Wayne. O momento que tanto imaginei havia chegado.

Giro a maçaneta da porta, e entro no quarto com cuidado. Vejo-o sentado em uma cadeira. Ele está curvado para baixo, ajeita algo nos seus pés. Não vejo o seu rosto, mas sei que é ele. O cabelo negro, os fios não são lisos, nem encaracolados, não são compridos nem curtos demais, é um pouco maior do que o tamanho normal, mas nada em exagero. Eu podia matá-lo daquele jeito, mas não atiro a minha faca. Quero que ele morra me olhando, quero que ele saiba de onde veio a faca e quem o matou.

Ele movimenta o corpo para cima e vejo o seu rosto. Enxergo os seus olhos verdes esmeralda, sua característica registrada, sua marca de sensualidade. Sim, ele é muito sensual, sua pele branca, sua barba a fazer,sua roupa negra, e seu jeito sério e misterioso. Tudo isso trouxera um status, uma fama de sensualidade, fofocas e pude constatar que eram verdadeiras, a sua presença realmente era forte. Ele era bonito, mas não extremamente belo, seu rosto possuía alguns traços grosseiros. Mas em compensação ele esbanjava charme.

Ele olhava em meus olhos, deveria estar surpreso pela minha presença. Mas não foi isso que notei em seu rosto. Ele tinha uma expressão calma e objetiva como se me esperasse. Não adiantava se portar daquele jeito. Eu teria a minha vingança. Minha vingança! Levantei a faca e a joguei nele.

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Então o que acharam? Esse prólogo não é o inicio então nos próximos capítulos, pretendo narrar acontecimentos anteriores a esse. Espero que tenham gostado.


	2. O inimigo

**(Cap. 2) O inimigo**

**Notas do capítulo**

Uma volta no tempo...Esse é realmente o início da história, onde acontece a colheita do distrito 3.

_**O inimigo**_

_**"Eu sou o inimigo**_

_**Eu sou o paradoxo**_

_**O crime e o castigo**_

_**O universo e seu umbigo**_

_**Unânime e controverso**_

_**O torto e o seu inverso**_

_**Eu sou o inimigo**_

_**Eu sou o cadafalso**_

_**Harmônico e dissonante**_

_**Genial e ignorante**_

_**Altruísta e egoísta**_

_**Megalomaníaco minimalista**_

_**Eu sou o inimigo**_

_**Eu sou a outra face**_

_**Reservado e verborrágico**_

_**Espirituoso e trágico**_

_**Vaudeville e Grand Guignol**_

_**Sangue quente e formol"**_

_**Thadeu Meneghini/ Adalberto Rabelo Filho**_

Era mais um dia de colheita em Panem. Eu estava lá ansiosa pelo sorteio. Vestia a minha habitual roupa preta, e não um vestido, como a maioria das garotas que estavam lá. Usava uma calça justa, uma blusa e uma jaqueta. Para quer se vestir de menininha, se uma de nós seria oferecida em sacrifício? Para que ficar doce e bonita nessa situação? Era somente uma hipocrisia.

Desde que minha irmã morrera, preto tinha se tornado a minha cor, eu me vestia com ela em quase todas as situações. De certa forma, era um sinal de luto e também de rebeldia. Se não fosse doloroso, eu também teria feito tatuagens e piercings, ou se não desse trabalho e ocupasse o meu tempo com algo pouco útil, eu usaria uma maquiagem forte. Ou até mesmo se não prejudicasse a saúde, eu beberia e usaria drogas. Entretanto, eu tinha um propósito, e não me prejudicaria ou perderia tempo com algo que o atrapalharia.

Todos a minha volta estavam apreensivos, eu não, o meu sentimento era diferente. Eu desejava ser sorteada para os Jogos Vorazes. Aquilo ajudaria no meu plano. Sienna Coulter, a mulher da Capital, tirava um papel. Quando ela diz o nome, vejo uma garotinha de 13 anos indo para o palco. Hum... aquilo não seria problema. Então, Sienna pergunta por voluntários. No distrito 3, voluntários para os jogos eram muito raros. E todos se surpreendem quando eu falo e vou para o palco. Percebo uma melhora no ânimo geral, isso quebrou um pouco o clima de tragédia, e bem, eu com 17, quase 18, era um tributo muito mais promissor do que uma menininha.

–Qual o seu nome? – Sienna me pergunta no palco

–Hope Vega.

– Hope, mas que grata surpresa! Nós temos aqui uma menina corajosa. Não é pessoal? Batam palmas para Hope .. Vega. - eu percebi, uma certa hesitação ao dizer o meu sobrenome, ela devia tê-lo reconhecido.

A população obedece ao pedido de Sienna e escuto as palmas. Acho que eles ficaram aliviados com o meu oferecimento. Eu não era muito querida lá. Meu pai era rico, e isso trazia uma certa inveja e obrigação de ser simpática com todos para mostrar que não era mimada, mas há alguns anos, tinha me tornado reservada, me afastado das pessoas, cortando a possibilidade fazer amigos ou suscitar afeto .

Sienna continua o sorteio e tira o nome do tributo masculino. Ela fala algumas palavras antes de revelar o nome. Mas depois acaba lendo o papel: Brody West. Vejo um rapaz grande e forte se aproximando do palco. O reconheço da escola, ele tem 17 anos e estuda na série abaixo da minha. Sienna mais uma vez, exulta o tributo e pede palmas que são obedecidas.

Mas eu não olho para a multidão. Só queria ver o rosto de uma pessoa. Ele ocupa um lugar de honra no palco. Kent Wayne, um dos mentores e vitoriosos do nosso distrito. Ele é o motivo de eu estar ali. Chegara o momento da minha vingança. Eu estava forte e preparada. Foram 6 anos para me sentir pronta. Eu vingaria a minha irmã, eu vingaria Mercy.

Ele percebe o meu olhar. E em seus olhos verdes noto algo diferente. Ele me fita diretamente nos meus olhos. Será que ele havia me reconhecido? Não pode ser. Não depois de tanto tempo! Ele saberia das minhas intenções? Nãooo, mais improvável ainda. Será que ele estava interessado em mim? Tinha ouvido falar da sua fama de mistério e sedução. Mas não deveria ser essa a sua intenção.

Eu sabia que era bonita, ficava sozinha e não dava muita bola, mas percebia os olhares dos garotos para mim. Tinha olhos castanhos, cabelos lisos da mesma cor, pele morena, o que entregava a minha ascendência latina. Tinha pernas e braços longos e bem torneados e um corpo bonito e esquio, que em parte fora cultivado por exercícios. Eu chamava atenção por onde passava. Mas minha atitude, minha falta vontade de me relacionar, sempre mantinha as pessoas longe, até mesmo os rapazes.

Ahh, mas se aquele Vitorioso estava esperando algo assim, ele estava perdido. Sei que provavelmente conseguiria todas as mulheres que quisesse. Sendo um vencedor, jovem e charmoso não era difícil. Mas comigo não. Eu só queria matá-lo. O seu olhar enigmático prendeu a minha atenção. Nada mais em seu rosto demonstrava qualquer outra reação.

Quando dei por mim, os pacificadores me levavam embora. Eu deveria esperar em uma sala antes de embarcar para a capital. Na verdade, eu não esperava visitas. Meu pai era vivo, mas ele nunca ligou para a gente, depois que Mercy morreu ficou pior ainda. Ele era um homem, inteligente e empreendedor. Tinha uma fábrica de eletrônicos da onde conseguia muito dinheiro, mas viajava constantemente e era frio. As vezes, eu pensava que ele não tinha coração. Em compensação, nada faltava e ele dava tudo que eu queria, a não ser afeto Estava viajando nesse dia, mas acho que mesmo se estivesse lá, provavelmente ele não me visitaria.

Fui surpreendida quando alguém abriu a porta. Vi Zala entrar, ela trabalhava na minha casa desde sempre, pelo menos para mim, lembro que mesmo antes da minha mãe morrer, ela estava lá. Notei seus cabelos desarrumados, cheio de fios brancos, ela já estava se aproximando da casa dos 60's. Sempre fora boa e carinhosa comigo e Mercy. Acho que pode se dizer que ela nos criara, bem mais que nossos pais. Nos últimos tempos, ela andava meio chateada comigo, por causa das minhas atitudes, da pessoa que me tornei após a morte da minha irmã. Mas aparentemente ainda queria se despedir de mim. Se sentou na cadeira a minha frente, coloquei as mãos em cima da mesa, ela as segurou apertado. Ela chorava e disse:

– Por que você fez isso, Hope. Por que? Já não basta a sua irmã? Por que se ofereceu?

– Eu tenho os meus motivos, Zala- respondi impassível

– Se você queria morrer, há outras formas para fazer isso!

– Não, minha motivação é outra – eu não poderia falar o que eu realmente pretendia

– Você acha que é brincadeira? Em algum momento pensou no que te aguarda? Teimosa!Seja quais forem os seus motivos, você pensou nas coisas que acontecerá na arena?

– Está tudo sob controle – eu tentava acalmá-la, sabia sobre os jogos, sobre a luta na arena, mas preferia não pensar muito nisso, não pensar em como seria lá.

– Faça uma coisa, tente ao menos ficar viva. Me diga que fará isso e eu poderei sair um pouco mais tranqüila.

– Eu vou tentar.

Ela me abraçou, há algum tempo não fazia isso e saiu. Não esperava, mas a porta se abriu novamente. Era a Senhora Rhett, a professora de educação física. Na época em que Mercy morreu, ela era minha treinadora também. Entretanto tinha parado de me treinar e também de conversar comigo:

– Eu não sei o que passa na sua cabeça, garota! Vi o quanto mudou. Mas ainda lembro de você, a menina de antigamente, que era magnífica, brilhava nas apresentações. E era doce. Sei que passou por uma situação terrível. E aí ficou assim, mas quero que se lembre um pouco daquela menina, e também da sua irmã, ela não ia querer isso. Você tem chance. Você consegue voltar! - ela se aproximou de mim apertou a minha mão e foi embora apressada.

Eu fiquei ali mais um tempo. Não houve mais visitas depois. Eu não esperava nenhuma mesmo. Após algum tempo, os pacificadores vieram e me levaram para o trem. Vi um rapaz ruivo de olhos azuis, ao meu lado. Era Brody, eles também o levavam. Ele me olhava de maneira estranha, o que será que passava na mente dele? Ahh, do que isso me importava. Aquele garoto só era mais um oferecido em sacrifício nos Jogos Vorazes.

Andei firme e de cabeça erguida para o trem. Eu e Brody fomos para o vagão restaurante. Lá havia uma grande mesa cheia de comida. Vi Nero, um vitorioso e o outro mentor do distrito 3. Ele pediu que nós sentássemos. Obedecemos e começamos a comer. Percebi que o trem entrava em movimento. E Nero começou a falar:

– Antes de iniciarmos o treinamento, gostaria de saber se vocês tem alguma habilidade especial? Algo que a gente possa usar..

– Eu sou bom em luta, e sei mexer um pouquinho com espadas – respondeu Brody com um certo orgulho

– Bom... isso é bom – Nero parecia satisfeito e depois se virou para mim – E você?

– Eu? Nada. - falei essa mentira com certa dureza

– Eu tinha ouvido falar que você é uma ginasta talentosa- falou uma voz atrás de mim

Me virei e vi um homem de cabelos negros, vestido com um terno preto. Seus olhos verdes e cativantes focavam o meu rosto. Era Kent, não havia percebido que ele estava lá:

– E quem te disse isso, senhor Wayne?

– Kent, querida, sou muito novo para ser chamado de senhor – nossa como odiei ele me chamando de querida, seus olhos ainda estavam fixos em meu rosto e ele continuou – Sua irmã me contou.

Uma raiva tomou conta de mim, e acho que deixei isso transparecer. Ele sabia quem eu era, aquele escroto, havia tido conversas pessoais com minha irmã, ela tinha lhe contado sobre mim e mesmo assim ele fizera aquilo! Que homem perverso! Eu comecei a falar tentando dar pouca importância aquilo:

– Ah, isso? Foi há muito tempo. Mas eu desisti, me cansei. - depois virei para Nero

– È uma pena, mas talvez a gente ainda possa aproveitar alguma coisa que você sabia na época.- falou Nero

Tornei a virar meu rosto para Kent e percebi que ele continuava me observando. Aqueles olhos tentava me decifrar. Então, falei tentando desafiá-lo, mostrando uma certa rebeldia e raiva:

– Não sei, não acredito ter preservado muita coisa daquela época. Aconteceram tantas coisas ruins que eu preferi esquecer.

Kent se aproximou de mim, deixando seu rosto bastante perto do meu, senti sua respiração calma, como se nada o abalasse. Entretanto o ritmo da minha aumentou, e então como se me desprezasse ele falou:

– Sim, é mesmo uma pena- ele levantou um pouco o rosto e começou a olhar para o vazio

Aquele desgraçado não sabia com quem estava se metendo. Ele não imaginava o que faria com ele.


	3. Vingança

**(Cap. 3) Vingança**

_**Vingança**_

"_**...**_

_**O remorso talvez seja a causa do seu desespero**_

_**deve estar bem consciente do que praticou**_

_**...**_

_**Mas, enquanto houver força em meu peito eu não quero mais nada**_

_**Só vingança, vingança, vingança aos santos clamar**_

_**Ela há de rolar como as pedras que rolam na estrada**_

_**Sem ter nunca um cantinho de seu pra poder descansar"**_

_**Lupicínio Rodrigues**_

Fui para o vagão onde indicaram o meu quarto. Decidi tomar um banho, ainda tinha tempo para isso. Em breve chegaríamos a Capital. O distrito 3 não era muito longe de lá, e deveríamos passar aquela noite na metrópole.

Depois do banho deitei na cama, só com a toalha. Eu devia pensar no meu plano, qual seria a minha ação a partir de agora? O que era necessário para matar Kent? Mas acabei me lembrando do passado. Quando Mercy ainda era viva, e nós éramos muito próximas. Ela era 4 anos mais velha do que eu. Minha mãe morrera quanto eu tinha 6, nosso pai mal nos via. Então, era só nós duas e éramos bem unidas. Ela era o meu apoio, e sempre andávamos juntas. Ia comigo aos treinos de ginástica, via todas as minhas apresentações com grande orgulho e animação. Não cansava de dizer aquela é minha irmã. Mercy, quanta saudade de você! Estava prestes a chorar, mas segurei, fui forte e continuei me lembrando! Veio a colheita 6 anos atrás. O nome de Mercy foi sorteado. Eu fiquei desesperada. Pedi que ela voltasse para mim.

Mas naquele ano, o outro tributo do distrito 3 foi Kent Wayne. Rapaz de 18 anos, um bom lutador que também conhecia espadas. E além disso, era bonito e muito charmoso, com um sorriso encantador (estranho parecia que agora ele não sorria mais). Kent era um ótimo tributo e foi convidado pelos carreiristas para fazer parte do grupo deles. Ele aceitou. E ainda com seu carisma, conseguiu diversos patrocinadores. Ficou claro que os mentores deram preferência a ele, enquanto ele recebeu vários presentes, minha irmã ficou a míngua. Em certo ponto dos jogos, Mercy e Kent se encontraram. Os dois travaram uma luta e ele a matou. Foi muito difícil vê-la com aquela espada em seu corpo. Depois de alguns dias os jogos acabaram sendo ele o único que restou.

A partir dessa data, passei a odiá-lo. E prometi que a minha vida seria acabar com ele. Aquele era um assassino que matou a única pessoa que eu amava. Sei que também poderia culpar o Capital, os mentores do distrito 3, os patrocinadores. Mas fora ele com suas mãos que matara Mercy. Ele era o culpado afinal. O traidor se unira aos carreiristas, e matara alguém do seu próprio distrito. Ahh, como odiava os carreiristas, aquele espetáculo hipócrita, os governantes da capital. Mais do que eles, só conseguia odiar Kent.

Lembro da cerimônia de aclamação dele, o povo aplaudia. Vitoriosos não eram tão comuns no nosso distrito. Meu pai e eu, como família do outro tributo, estávamos no palco. Ele apertou a mão daquele homem, ele não deveria ter feito aquilo! Apertar a mão do homem que matara a sua filha! Eu não, eu só olhei com raiva para Kent.

Aquela tinha sido uma das raras vezes em que fiquei perto dele. Poderia ter executado a minha vingança lá, mas eu era pequena, havia muitos pacificadores em volta e dificilmente conseguiria. Tentei me aproximar dele em outras oportunidades, não tive muitos sucessos, e quando conseguia, havia muita segurança em volta. Ele era um vitorioso, um mentor dos jogos vorazes e isso o tornara importante. Absurdo! Ele era somente um assassino que conseguiu glória por isso.

Me preparei durante esses anos para matá-lo,larguei um pouco a ginástica, preservando do que tinha aprendido, apenas o que seria útil na vingança. Aprendi a lançar facas, e me tornei muito boa nisso. Percebi que a melhor chance de confrontar Kent seria sendo uma tributa nos jogos vorazes. Dessa forma, meu acesso a ele seria fácil e eu teria boas oportunidades para matá-lo. Eu estava pronta, preparada para me vingar. Nunca tinha estado em melhor forma, e era bem certeira com a faca. Só esperava que ele não desconfiasse das minhas intenções, dessa forma a minha ação seria muito mais fácil.

Fui retirada desse pensamento, quando Sienna bateu na porta. Eu deveria me aprontar, estávamos chegando a Capital. Vesti uma roupa preta qualquer que encontrei na gaveta e fui me encontrar com os outros.

Já tínhamos chegado, a multidão estava em polvorosa. Gritava os nossos nomes. Mas eu não ligava para aquilo, prestei atenção no meu alvo. Kent com seus olhos verdes, parecia me observar também.

Chegamos ao apartamento onde devíamos ficar hospedados. Fui ao quarto que seria meu, olhei as coisas em volta. Ele era bem grande. Lavei o rosto no banheiro. Acho que estava começando a ficar nervosa. Pensava se essa noite seria o momento certo para agir, ou se seria precipitado.

Fui à sala e encontrei Sienna, Nero, Brody e claro Kent, sentados a mesa, conversando e comendo. Resolvi comer, a verdade é que não sei como consegui engolir aquela comida, parecia que havia um nó na minha garganta e eu nem sentia o gosto direito. Mas tinha que parecer que tudo estava normal. Entretanto, fiquei calada. E pude observar mais uma vez Kent que também estava atento a mim.

Depois de algum tempo, Nero e Sienna foram dormir. O ambiente estava bem silencioso. Percebi que Kent não era de muita conversa. Eu com meu jeito revoltado também não estimulava esse tipo de coisa. Assim, Brody ficou calado também. O rapaz ruivo deve ter ficado acanhado em puxar conversa com a gente.

Após mais um tempo, Kent se levantou. Isso me trouxe alívio, a presença dele me deixava incomodada. Movendo com agilidade, peguei uma faca da mesa e escondi debaixo da minha blusa. Brody começou a falar comigo, e um arrepio tomou conta de mim, será que ele tinha visto a faca?

– Hope, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

– Se for extremamente necessário – disse um pouco feroz

– Eu estou um pouco curioso. Por que você se voluntariou?

– Ahh, isso? – fiquei mais tranqüila, então voltei a falar de forma calma e fria, queria colocar medo nele – Pensei que seria uma boa forma de morrer, e antes de morrer eu poderia matar um monte de gente. Então fique no seu canto, tô indo para a arena para matar quantos puder, e se você estiver em meu caminho, não pensarei duas vezes. – me levantei e fui andando para o meu quarto

Esbarrei com Kent no corredor, que tinha me visto ameaçando Brody. Ele tinha um olhar faiscante e um sorrisinho cínico nos lábios. Falei irritada:

– O que você está olhando?

Ele continuava com o sorriso, e parecia que não iria me responder. De qualquer forma, não esperei. Fui andando para o meu quarto e vi que Kent também foi para o seu.

Coloquei um pijama, deitei na cama e fiquei olhando o teto. Aquele homem me irritava de tal forma! Eu estava com ódio. E quando eu ficava com muita raiva, acabava chorando. Percebi que as lágrimas começavam a se formar nos meus olhos, e as segurei. Eu não podia chorar naquela hora, não podia ser fraca. Tinha que focar no meu plano.

Fiquei um tempo pensando. Decidi que seria naquela noite. Não havia motivos para esperar. Ele estava sozinho no quarto. Será que eu estava sendo precipitada? Não, não estava, aquela era a melhor hora. Saí do quarto com a faca em punho.

Parei um pouco na porta do quarto dele, mas depois entrei. Vi os cabelos negros dele, ele estava sentado com o corpo curvado para baixo. Ele levantou o corpo, e vi seus olhos verdes. Aquela era a minha chance. Joguei a faca.

Ela passou há alguns centímetros do ombro dele, e ficou cravada na cadeira. Meu Deus, eu havia errado! Não podia ser! Eu era muito boa naquilo, e não errava aquela distância. Eu tinha tremido. E agora estava à mercê de Kent. Por que eu tremi? Por que eu hesitei? Ele merecia!

Kent veio correndo em minha direção. E me prendeu na parede com o seu corpo. Eu sabia da sua força, e que poderia me matar com as mãos. Meu Deus. Eu sentia a sua respiração apressada, o seu cheiro, seu corpo me pressionado na parede. Via os seus olhos verdes fulminantes olhando para mim. Ele colocou a mão no meu rosto o inclinou e beijou meus lábios com fúria.


	4. Um beijo é um tiro

**(Cap. 4) Um beijo é um tiro**

_**Um beijo é um tiro**_

"_**O beijo é como um tiro**_

_**Miro e desfiro**_

_**A pele ele não fere**_

_**É um corte invisível**_

_**Até de acertar**_

_**Atiro o beijo à queima roupa**_

_**O beijo é um suspiro**_

_**Adere em arrepio**_

_**Ferve como febre**_

_**É leve como alívio**_

_**Até de encontrar**_

_**Atiro um beijo à queima roupa**_

_**Sou fora da lei**_

_**Abra agora a sua boca**_

_**Uma nova lei**_

_**Estou armado, miro bem**_

_**E eu atiro dez mil tiros outra vez**_

_**E esses tiros entram fundo no seu peito**_

_**Te dou um beijo**_

_**Te dou um tiro**_

_**Por que o beijo é como um tiro**_

_**Te dou um beijo**_

_**Te dou um tiro**_

_**Por que o beijo é o tiro que eu sei**_

_**Por que o beijo é o único tiro que eu dei"**_

_**Erasmo Carlos / Nando Reis**_

Eu não podia acreditar no que acontecia. Ele não tentava me matar, ele me beijava. Eu atirei uma faca nele, e ele me beijou. Um beijo voraz como se quisesse me dominar, me possuir. E apressado. Os seus lábios pareciam pulsar nos meus. Sua língua invadia a minha boca, e a minha a dele. Eu sentia o seu gosto. Ele me beijava, e eu... eu retribuía. Não consegui me conter!

Seu corpo estava próximo ao meu, se encaixava ao meu. Suas mãos, puxavam o meu rosto para o seu, parecia querer diminuir ainda mais a distância entre a gente ... como se fosse possível. Nossas bocas se moviam freneticamente. Tudo em volta parecia desaparecer, eu só o sentia. Meus olhos estavam fechados e eu coloquei meus braços a sua volta.

Ele tirou as mãos do meu rosto. Uma mão me agarrou pela cintura, pressionando mais ainda o seu quadril contra o meu. A outra, quente, encontrou um caminho por dentro da minha blusa, começou na parte de baixo. E foi subindo pelo meu corpo devagar. Minha barriga, meu abdômen até chegar em meu seio. Eu o sentia acariciando delicadamente o meu peito. Aquilo me causou arrepios e gemidos.

Ele tirou os lábios dos meus e pude respirar. Sua mão continuava em meu seio. Meus gemidos se tornaram mais altos. Sua boca deslizou pelo meu rosto, eu senti a sua barba curta (para fazer, mal feita) roçar a minha pele. Era uma sensação maravilhosa. Ele continuou deslizando pela minha face e sua boca alcançou o meu pescoço. Ele o beijava, o chupava, o mordiscava. Aquilo me arrepiava, e eu gemia.

Seu rosto estava pregado ao meu. Sentir sua barba deslizando era excitante. Então ele alcançou a minha nuca. Sentia seus lábios, sua língua, sua barba e até um pouco dos seus dentes movimentando devagar. Foram mais arrepios e sensações mais fortes. Minhas pernas ficavam bambas e meus gemidos ficavam mais altos.

Então ele parou e se afastou. Sua respiração estava rápida. Ele mirou aqueles olhos verdes em mim e falou baixo, mas claro:

– É melhor você ir – o olhei um pouco zonza e ele continuou – Vá agora!

Eu o avistei por mais um momento, então era aquilo? Estava confusa. E corri de lá. Cheguei ao meu quarto e pulei na cama. Não consegui me conter e comecei a chorar. O que tinha acontecido? Que merda eu tinha feito?

Durante anos, eu havia sonhado em matar aquele homem. Quando tive a chance, falhei. Eu falhara com Mercy, com o meu objetivo de vida. E ainda... deixara ele me beijar... me tocar... eu gostei daquilo! Eu senti prazer! Como podia ser? Ele debochou de mim, me mandou embora!

Meu corpo e minha mente ferviam, eu ainda pensava nele e o sentia tocando em mim. E minha cabeça tentava entender o que era aquilo. Eu só fiz merda naquele quarto, hesitei ao jogar a faca. Ele veio para cima de mim. Eu deixei que ele me tocasse. Kent havia provado algo, zombou de mim.

Eu estava em suas mãos. Não conseguira matá-lo. Dificilmente conseguiria agora, já que não tinha mais a surpresa ao meu favor. Havia perdido minha chance de vingança. E chorava bastante, mas não era só essa falha que me fazia chorar, era a forma que ele havia me dominado.

O que ele faria agora? Me denunciaria? Nesse caso, eles me deixaram presa no quarto até o inicio dos jogos? Me matariam? Não, e se ele me chantageasse? O que ele pediria? Como ele continuaria esse jogo? Tentaria tocar em mim? Eu continuaria sendo seu motivo pessoal de deboche?

E aquelas sensações que eu tinha sentido? O que foi aquilo? Como eu agi daquela forma? Nunca tinha sido tocada daquela maneira e havia praticamente me entregado! Ele era bonito, eu gostava da sua aparência, tenho que admitir! E mais ainda ele era misterioso e muito charmoso. Era realmente um sedutor e soube me tocar de um jeito que despertou algo que eu pensava que não existia em mim. Meu Deus! Que merda eu havia feito! Que merda eu estava pensando!

Eu fiquei chorando e pensando por horas. Não conseguia dormir. Quando percebi o dia já estava olhei no espelho, estava horrível! O rosto vermelho, o cabelo todo bagunçado e tinha olheiras enormes.

Resolvi tomar um banho. Preparei a banheira. Tirei a minha roupa. Antes de jogar a minha blusa no chão, a cheirei. Ainda tinha um pouquinho do cheiro de Kent. Que ódio! Entrei na banheira, e senti o calor da água a minha volta. Aquilo era reconfortante. Ainda chorava e estava cansada.

Acordei na banheira, devia ter cochilado um pouco A água já estava fria. Levantei, vesti uma roupa preta e me olhei no espelho. Minha aparência havia melhorado um pouco, mas ainda estava ruim. Não me importei com isso e fui para a sala.

Encontrei Nero e Brody tomando o café da manhã. Não vi Kent, aquilo me deu certo medo e alívio ao mesmo tempo. Eles conversavam, aquele seria o dia do desfile e em poucas horas, a equipe dos estilistas viriam nos buscar.

Comi um pouco, não estava com muito apetite. Me levantei para voltar ao meu quarto, quem sabe eu não conseguia dormir um pouco?Antes que eu saísse, Nero falou:

– Espere um momento, Kent pediu que caso você viesse tomar café, era para esperar até ele voltar. Parece que tem uma surpresa.

Aquilo me gelou. Uma surpresa? Ele ia me denunciar e viria com pacificadores para me prender? O que ele estava aprontando? Eu não disse nada e me sentei novamente. Esperava assustada.

Depois de um tempo, escutei passos, vi Sienna entrar e logo atrás dela Kent. Ele segurava um bolo, com velas acessas. Sienna batia palmas e cantava "Parabéns para você". Brody e Nero se juntaram a ela. Enquanto isso, Kent sustentava o bolo com pouca expressão em seu rosto, e me olhava com seus olhos verdes enigmáticos. Era meu aniversário. Eu estava completando 18 anos e não havia me lembrado disso. Mas Kent tinha tomado conhecimento da data, e preparado aquela surpresa.

Depois da minha tentativa fracassada de matá-lo, nosso beijo e outras coisas, ele fizera aquilo? Eu não conseguia entendê-lo, não sabia direito qual era o seu jogo. Mas até que sorri aliviada, era uma surpresa boa.

Após mais algumas cantorias, partimos o bolo e o comemos. Sienna, Brody e Nero começaram uma conversa animada, eu e Kent. às vezes fazíamos parte dela, mas nada digno de nota. Depois, fui para o quarto e tentei dormir um pouco.

Fui acordada com batidas na porta. Três mulheres com roupas e cabelos esquisitos entraram e me levaram como um furacão. Fui guiada para o centro de estética, onde fui depilada e embelezada. Elas falaram mal da minha aparência, das minhas olheiras enormes. È claro que eu tinha olheiras, eu quase não havia dormido! Pelo menos, elas elogiaram a minha pele.

Depois de alguns tratamentos estéticos e capilares, fui levada para uma sala onde conheci Lamia. Ela era minha estilista. E vestia roupas brilhantes. Pediu que eu tirasse o meu roupão e me olhou nua dos pés a cabeça.

Ela saiu e depois de uns minutos voltou com uma roupa. Um vestido cinza azulado, com fios imitando um circuito eletrônico. Eu achei de péssimo gosto. Coloquei uma calcinha e vesti o vestido, que ficou justo em meu corpo, destacando as minhas formas. Mas eu parecia um andróide, ainda mais quando ela trouxe um chapéu para minha cabeça ficar parecida com a de um robô. Ela perguntou o que eu achava e tentei não ser totalmente sincera:

– Hummm, bom. Mas eu preferia algo preto.- ela ri e respondeu

–Na próxima a gente arruma algo preto para você.

Fu para a sala onde os outros tributos esperavam. Brody estava lá, usava um terno que tinhas fios similares ao do meu vestido, e também parecia um robô. Resolvi não me aproximar de ninguém. Ainda estava abatida. Eu não sabia o que fazer, o que seria de mim dali para frente? Eu falhara na noite anterior e aquilo me desanimara, os últimos anos da minha vida pareciam perdidos, e ainda tinha acontecido aquilo com Kent. Pode dizer que eu estava, de certa forma, mansa, na verdade estava um pouco perdida, sem rumo:

– Parece que sua bateria está fraca –escutei e olhei para o lado, era Kent

– Mas logo ela estará com sua carga total – falei de forma energética, praticamente acordando de um sono profundo, ele achava que tinha me derrotado, mas não era bem assim, eu iria mostrar a ele.

– Calma, estou vendo ... – ele disse com um sorriso irônico nos lábios, e seus olhos faiscantes, estava gostando daquilo, e continuou – Tome cuidado para não entrar em curto circuito agora – ele apontou para os fios na minha roupa com o mesmo sorriso. – Está na hora de se reunir com seu companheiro, logo entrarão no desfile. Boa sorte.

Ele saiu e me posicionei ao lado de Brody. Sentia um pouco de raiva. E aquilo me avivou. Até que eu não pareci tão desanimada no desfile. Voltei para o apartamento e todos falavam entusiasmados de tudo. Eu só comi e fui para o meu quarto.

Vesti um pijama e pretendia dormir novamente, mas os pensamentos não me deixavam. Pelo menos eu não chorava mais. Depois de algum tempo, me levantei e fui andar pela casa. Ela estava vazia, todos pareciam ter dormido. Me aproximei da sala e vi que alguém estava lá. Eu queria saber quem era e vi Kent, ele percebeu a minha presença e disse:

– O que você está olhando?– depois riu, eu já havia dito aquilo para ele. Kent bebia alguma coisa, eu sabia que era algo alcoólico. Ele estava um pouco mais solto, mas não parecia bêbado.

– Nada , já estou indo – eu estava arrependida da minha curiosidade

– Não precisa, não fique com medo, eu é que vou sair– ele se levantou, pegou o casaco do seu terno preto que estava estendido em uma cadeira, colocou a outra mão no bolso e continuou falando – ahh, você esqueceu algo no meu quarto ontém - ele tirou a mão do bolso e colocou uma faca em cima da mesa

Eu o olhei perplexa, aquele olhos verdes brilhavam, e eu pensava, o que deveria fazer? O que ele tramava?

– Pegue, ela pode ser necessária, nunca sabe se você precisará dela, talvez quando tentar me matar novamente.

– Você acha que eu não consigo? Que não tentarei de novo? – eu estava irritada, ele já tinha pensado que havia me vencido

– Não, é que ... Talvez isso seja até bom, eu não faço as coisas direito, né? Matei a sua irmã... E ninguém sentiria falta de mim mesmo. Estarei te esperando, minha porta vai ficar aberta – sua forma de falar e olhar eram intensos, ele manteve aqueles olhos verdes pousados em mim por alguns instantes e depois foi para o quarto

Ele me provocara, me desafiara. Kent não acreditava que eu podia matá-lo. Isso não ia ficar assim. Não ia deixá-lo debochar novamente de mim. Peguei a faca e fui para o quarto de Kent. Ele ia ver.

Abri a porta do quarto, e mal havia entrado quando ele me agarrou e me desarmou. Em seguida me jogou em sua cama, colocou seu corpo em cima de mim, e me beijou com fervor.


	5. O meu amor

**(Cap. 5) O meu amor**

_**O meu amor**_

"_**O meu amor tem um jeito manso que é só seu**_

_**E que me deixa louca quando me beija a boca**_

_**A minha pele toda fica arrepiada**_

_**E me beija com calma e fundo**_

_**Até minh'alma se sentir beijada**_

_**O meu amor tem um jeito manso que é só seu**_

_**Que rouba os meus sentidos, viola os meus ouvidos**_

_**Com tantos segredos lindos e indecentes**_

_**Depois brinca comigo, ri do meu umbigo**_

_**E me crava os dentes**_

_**Eu sou sua menina, viu? E ele é o meu rapaz**_

_**Meu corpo é testemunha do bem que ele me faz**_

_**O meu amor tem um jeito manso que é só seu**_

_**Que me deixa maluca, quando me roça a nuca**_

_**E quase me machuca com a barba mal feita**_

_**E de pousar as coxas entre as minhas coxas**_

_**Quando ele se deita**_

_**O meu amor tem um jeito manso que é só seu**_

_**De me fazer rodeios, de me beijar os seios**_

_**Me beijar o ventre e me deixar em brasa**_

_**Desfruta do meu corpo como se o meu corpo**_

_**Fosse a sua casa**_

_**Eu sou sua menina, viu? E ele é o meu rapaz**_

_**Meu corpo é testemunha do bem que ele me faz"**_

_**Chico Buarque**_

Eu estava mais uma vez nos braços de Kent, sentia os seus lábios e seu corpo contra o meu. Ele me atraíra para aquilo, eu sabia, e com sua força física e a tentação que eu sentia por ele, havia me dominado. Ele me beijava apressado, e em cima de mim, pressionava o meu corpo, a minha bunda, minhas costas contra a cama. Sentia os seus lábios pulsando nos meus, sua língua invadindo a minha boca e a minha a dele. O seu gosto, dessa vez, estava misturado com o de uma bebida doce e alcoólica, eu não sabia qual era, não tinha o costume de beber. E o seu cheiro, nossa, o seu cheiro era ótimo.

Sentia a sua barba roçando no meu rosto, aquilo me arrepiava, e depois de um beijo longo, ele decidiu beijar outras partes. Foi deslizando sua boca para meu pescoço, me lambia e me beijava devagar. E eu gemia. Por momentos alcançou a nuca, e um arrepio percorreu a minha espinha , atingindo o meu corpo todo. O que era aquilo?

Então sua boca foi deslizando novamente pelo meu corpo. E dessa vez ele foi para o colo, atingiu o decote do meu pijama, e desabotoou o primeiro botão da camisa. Mas parecia que ele não tinha muita paciência e com um puxão, arrebentou o resto dos botões. Encontrou meus seios nus. E devagar começou a beijar, a chupar e até morder delicadamente os meus peitos, e os meus mamilos. Novos arrepios me dominaram, eu gemia mais.

Ele parou, olhou para mim, seus olhos verdes pareciam perturbados. Se levantou e continuou me olhando daquela forma e falou com a respiração ofegante:

– Você me deixa louco, mas ... eu não sou um estuprador. Se quiser ir embora agora, vá.

Eu olhava para ele, será que ele estava debochando de mim novamente? Minha mente dizia que eu deveria ir, mas meu corpo não queria me obedecer. O desejo me dominava, desejava ficar. Então não me movi.

Ele ainda me olhou por alguns instantes, e começou a tirar a sua roupa. Iniciou pela camisa e pude notar o seu peitoral, abdômen, seus ombros largos, e seus braços (ele sempre usava blusa preta de manga comprida). Seus braços eram fortes com alguns músculos bem definidos, mas não eram muitos. Seu peitoral não era volumoso, e não muito musculoso, ainda bem, pois achava horrível homem com o peitoral bem definido, onde os peitos eram tão altos que até pareciam seios femininos. Seu abdômen tinha músculos, mas eles não formavam quadradinhos perfeitos. Sua barriga era praticamente lisa, com uma elevação bem pequenina, mas nada que pudesse ser chamada de barriguinha mesmo. Notei uma quantidade pequena de pêlos na região, que bom ele não se depilava! Percebi que seu corpo não era daqueles cultuados em academias ou com muita musculação. Mas era bem formado. Definido na medida, e não da forma exagerada e afetada do ideal de perfeição, afinal ele era um homem, e por não ter o corpo considerado perfeito, me parecia mais humano e mais macho.

Ele se livrou dos sapatos e das meias. Em seguida, tirou a calça e mostrou suas pernas fortes. Depois tirou a cueca. Vi o seu pênis já ereto, ele não estava debochando de mim, agora era pra valer. Eu não tinha muito com que comparar, mas o seu pinto parecia ter bom tamanho e espessura, e com certeza poderia dar prazer a uma mulher.

Ele estava indo em minha direção, mas deu meia volta e foi andando para porta. Assim tive a visão da sua bunda, firme, branca e redondinha. Nossa , que bunda maravilhosa.! Ele trancou a fechadura e voltou para mim.

Com cuidado, se posicionou em cima de mim, e me beijou ,só que dessa vez com calma. Nós nos movíamos de forma tão serena que parecia que eu tinha sido levada para outro plano. Eu estava ficando quente e queria mais e mais. Ele descolou os seus lábios dos meus e foi movendo pelo meu rosto, passou pelo meu pescoço e nuca novamente, me arrancando suspiros e gemidos.

Ele parou um pouco, sorriu para mim, retirou minha blusa completamente e a jogou longe. Começou beijar meus seios, e parecia que a minha temperatura aumentava cada vez mais. Eu estava arrepiada, continuava gemendo. Levei minha mão para baixo e peguei o seu pênis duro, o toquei com cuidado e percebi que ele deu alguns gemidos. Então eu o soltei.

Ele desceu mais, e alcançou o meu ventre, o beijava devagar. Foi quando eu senti um formigamento em minhas partes baixas e arrepios que começavam naquela região e se propagavam para todo corpo. Ele me olhou novamente, sorriu e disse:

– Eu sou desajeitado com roupas, seria mais fácil se você estivesse de camisola.

Então ele tirou a calca do meu pijama, colocou as mãos entre as minhas coxas e foi subindo gentilmente. Com a boca beijou o meu ventre e foi descendo. Seus dedos passaram por baixo da minha calcinha e alcançaram a minha vagina, ele os movia de forma delicada. Enquanto a boca também descia para aquela região. Os formigamentos aumentaram, parecia que meu coração batia naquela região. Soltei um gemido forte.

Quando percebi, vi que Kent tinha arrancado a minha calcinha, e tinha posicionado a sua cabeça entre as minhas pernas. Ele beijava a minha vagina e fazia movimentos circulares com a língua. A região ficava cada vez mais úmida. Eu gemia a cada movimento delicado da sua língua em minha vulva, e da sua cabeça que parecia querer se aprofundar em mim. Os arrepios percorriam todo o meu corpo. Comecei a sentir que minhas pernas ficavam fracas, e parecia que eu estava perdendo controle do meu corpo. Espasmos fortes me moviam. Que sensação era aquela? Algo pareceu tomar conta de mim, algo que começava em baixo e dominava todo o meu corpo.

Kent tirou a cabeça de entre as minhas pernas e subiu o seu corpo. Percebi que devagar ele colocava o seu pênis dentro de mim. Ele tinha colocado somente a cabecinha de seu membro em minha vagina, e começou a se mexer com calma. Aquela sensação era boa, eu gemia e ele também. Foi então que ele tentou aprofundar o seu órgão em mim.

Eu senti uma dor forte, soltei um grito, deixei a dor transparecer em meu rosto, ele percebeu e recuou ... Bem, meu plano de vingança havia tomado o meu tempo nos últimos anos, então eu ainda era virgem. Kent levou a sua mão até meu rosto e fez um carinho:

– È claro, você é só uma garota, que acabou de completar 18.

Em seguida me beijou de leve e com ternura. E colocou sua cabeça entre as minhas pernas novamente. Eu ainda sentia uma dor, ele começou a mover sua língua delicadamente, como se estivesse fazendo uma massagem em minha vulva. A dor começou a diminuir, ou pelo menos a sensação de prazer começou a tomar conta de mim, e eu comecei a gemer. Ele continuou movendo sua língua, e começou a usar os dedos também. Eu gemia, meus gemidos foram ficando mais altos que pareciam até gritos. Só que dessa vez não era somente de dor, era de prazer. Aquela sensação de descontrole e exultação, dessa vez, ficou mais forte.

Kent moveu seu corpo para cima, e delicadamente foi colocando seu pênis dentro de mim. Ele se mexia com cuidado e aquilo me excitava cada vez mais. Eu gemia e ele também. Ele se afundava cada vez mais dentro de mim. E então eu senti uma dor forte novamente, menor do que a primeira tentativa, mas ainda forte. Gritei. E Kent parou, mas queria que ele continuasse, e passei as minhas pernas em volta da cintura dele. Eu agüentava, ele deveria continuar.

Então ele continuou se movimentando em cima de mim, afundava e recuava. Conseguiu colocar seu pênis totalmente dentro de mim. A sensação de dor foi passando, e o meu prazer aumentando. A gente se movia devagar em sincronia. Ficamos um tempo assim, e gemíamos. Os espasmos tomavam conta do meu corpo, eu precisava segurar alguma coisa.

Estiquei minha mão para baixo, e agarrei aquela bunda perfeita dele. Subi um pouco a minha mão e fui arranhando-o com minhas unhas. Ele soltou um grito e olhou para mim. Ele estava excitado. Tirei a mão e ele começou a se mover com mais rapidez. Foi indo cada vez mais rápido. Nossos gemidos se transformaram em gritos. Meu corpo parecia que nem era mais meu de tão descontrolado. Ficamos um tempo assim. Até que ele deu um último grito, mais alto e rouco. Eu também gritei nesse momento. E despencou em cima de mim, parado.

Ele ficou uns momentos assim, nossos corpos ainda pareciam ferver. Então virou, e se deitou ao meu lado. Era aquilo, havia terminado. Ele estava saciado e eu também. Eu comecei a pensar no que tinha acabado de fazer. Mais uma merda. Havia me entregado a ele. Foi ótimo, ele fora gentil e atencioso. Eu sentira um prazer indescritível. Mas não deixava de ser uma merda!

Estava mais uma vez perdida, o que eu devia fazer? Comecei a sentir um pouco de dor, não era forte. Mas levei minha mão até a minha vagina. E depois a trouxe até os meus olhos. Notei um líquido branco e viscoso, talvez não fosse tão branco assim, ele parecia um pouco amarelado para mim. Mas eu sabia o que era, era o esperma de Kent. Ele realmente tinha gozado dentro de mim. Então, aquilo era normal, eu não estava sangrando, devia ter sangrando em algum momento, mas não sangrava mais. Era tudo normal até aquela dor.

Olhei para Kent ao meu lado. Eu tinha acabado de transar com ele. Os pensamentos sobre a minha vingança e Mercy, já me traziam certa angústia. Não sabia o que fazer. Me levantei e preparava para dar um passo. Quando Kent segurou o meu pulso:

– Não vá agora. Fica aqui comigo – seus olhos verdes realmente pareciam suplicantes, ele me puxou de volta para a cama e me envolveu em seus braços


	6. Carinhoso

**(Cap. 6) Carinhoso**

_**Carinhoso**_

_**"Meu coração, não sei por quê**_  
_**Bate feliz quando te vê**_  
_**E os meus olhos ficam sorrindo**_  
_**E pelas ruas vão te seguindo,**_  
_**Mas mesmo assim foges de mim.**_

_**Ah se tu soubesses**_  
_**Como sou tão carinhoso**_  
_**E o muito, muito que te quero.**_  
_**E como é sincero o meu amor,**_  
_**Eu sei que tu não fugirias mais de mim.**_

_**Vem, vem, vem, vem,**_  
_**Vem sentir o calor dos lábios meus**_  
_**À procura dos teus.**_  
_**Vem matar essa paixão**_  
_**Que me devora o coração**_  
_**E só assim então serei feliz,**_  
_**Bem feliz.**_

_**Ah se tu soubesses como sou tão carinhoso**_  
_**E o muito, muito que te quero**_  
_**E como é sincero o meu amor**_  
_**Eu sei que tu não fugirias mais de mim**_

_**Vem, vem, vem, vem**_  
_**Vem sentir o calor dos lábios meus a procura dos teus**_  
_**Vem matar essa paixão que me devora o coração**_  
_**E só assim então serei feliz**_  
_**Bem feliz**__"_  
_**Pixinguinha/ João de Barro**_

Eu sentia o seu calor a minha volta, seus braços e ombros me envolviam como se ele quisesse me proteger de todos os males do mundo. O peitoral e abdômen de Kent protegiam as minhas costas, suas pernas envolviam as minhas. Ele roçava delicadamente seu rosto no meu e em meu pescoço. Eu sentia sua barba de leve. Era uma sensação aconchegante, tenho que admitir. Ele não parecia mais aquele homem que furioso havia me beijado. E iniciara tudo isso.

Por um tempo eu me deixei dominar por essa sensação, por aquele momento. Mas os meus pensamentos voltaram. Quem era aquele que me acalentava? O assassino da minha irmã. O homem que jurei matar. Que eu odiava há anos. Que fora meu propósito de vida nos últimos tempos. O homem a quem eu havia me entregado, me deu prazer e agora era carinhoso comigo. Eu estava confusa, sentimentos contraditórios me consumiam. Culpa, tranqüilidade, derrota, até um pouco de felicidade. E muita dúvida.

Eu queria fugir dali, e ao mesmo tempo ficar. Eu queria brigar com ele e ao mesmo tempo que ele continuasse me fazendo carinho. Eu estava inquieta. Meus batimentos aumentavam. Então Kent sussurrou em meu ouvido:

– O que foi? Você está bem?

– Nada, não foi nada.

Ele afrouxou o seu abraço, e virou o meu corpo. Nossos rostos ficaram frente a frente, e ele voltou a falar:

– Tem alguma coisa. O que foi? Você se machucou? Não gostou? Está com alguma dor? – aqueles olhos verdes eram inquisidores.

Percebi que eu podia magoá-lo nesse momento. Ele estava preocupado comigo e eu poderia mentir, caçoar do seu desempenho, isso feriria o seu ego. Mas eu estava frágil, entregue a ele. Não queria brigar, não queria feri-lo daquela forma. Queria um pouco de paz naquele momento, e aqueles olhos verde-esmeralda brilhavam, refletiam o meu rosto, eu não queria acabar com aquilo, não conseguia mentir para ele:

– Kent, não é isso. Eu estou um pouco dolorida, mas me parece normal... Eu realmente gostei, e isso é de certa forma parte do problema. Eu passei os meus últimos anos planejando e treinando para te matar. Eu me voluntariei para atingir isso, era o meu único objetivo de vida. E o que eu fiz quando cheguei aqui? Fui seduzida, e acabei indo... – Kent me beijou de forma calma e depois falou

– E você acabou perdendo a virgindade comigo. Indo para cama com o inimigo. – ele falou de forma divertida, que eu até dei uma breve risada

– Não tinha certeza que você havia percebido que eu era virgem.

– Não é preciso ser um gênio para saber isso, era evidente, querida. A dor que você sentiu... – ele puxou um pouco o lençol e mostrou uma mancha vermelha nele – essa mancha de sangue...

– Entendi. Mas não me chame de querida.- falei firme

– É? – ele falou com certo cinismo – Como devo chamá-la?

– Pelo meu nome. Eu tenho um, sabia?

– Hope ... – ele sussurrou de forma sensual, depois se levantou da cama, e começou a falar irritado olhando para mim – Tem idéia do que você fez?

– Como? – eu não entendi do que ele estava falando, era sobre o sexo?

– Quando sua irmã morreu, você era só uma criança! Em vez de brincar, viver, fazer amigos, se apaixonar, entregou nessa maratona de vingança. Você devia ter aproveitado a sua vida. Você ainda podia estar na sua casa, vivendo bem e não aqui. Tem idéia do que fez? Do que você desistiu? Tudo por causa dessa bobagem! Mercy não iria querer isso, ela te amava!

– Não fale sobre ela, você não tem esse direito. Você não!- falei com raiva e me levantei da cama

– Você não quer admitir. Mas eu a conheci, Hope... E foi num momento difícil das nossas vidas. Nós conversamos, trocamos confidências, talvez ela tenha me contado coisas que você não sabia. Ela era uma boa pessoa. Te amava e não iria querer que você fizesse da sua vida uma vingança.

– Você a conheceu, é? E o que isso te torna? Um assassino muito pior. Isso me faz te odiar mais ainda!

– Talvez você tenha razão nesse ponto. – ele olhou para baixo com tristeza e depois voltou olhar para mim com determinação - Mas não acho que eu esteja enganado em tudo. Você deveria ter vivido. Mercy fez a sua parte, já não era suficiente? Você poderia ter ficado livre disso. Ter tido uma boa vida, construído uma família.

– Parece que você já me deu como morta na arena.

– Não é bem isso, você morrer na arena é uma possibilidade forte. Mas mesmo que volte, nunca será a mesma. Será uma assassina. Tem idéia do que é matar alguém? Nem o mais forte ou mais cruel, entra na arena e volta do mesmo jeito. A vida deixa de ser a mesma, e é difícil conviver com isso. Eu queria voltar no tempo e ser aquele garoto novamente, aquele Kent que sorria bastante. E não isso que me tornei agora. Eu daria tudo para voltar, mas não posso. E você também não pode mais. Entendeu o que fez? Isso não é brincadeira!

Eu o olhei por um tempo. Aquelas palavras pareciam sinceras. Ele estava perturbado, mas eu não queria escutar aquilo:

– Eu vou embora daqui! Não quero brigar, não quero conversar sobre isso.

Mesmo nua, eu estava me dirigindo a porta, Kent me segurou e me jogou na cama. Me beijou com raiva novamente. Sentia sua barba, seu cheiro, seu coração batendo. Aquilo já estava parecendo uma rotina. Kent parou de me beijar, seu rosto estava próximo ao meu, ele imobilizava os meus braços e seu corpo me prendia a cama. Me olhou por alguns momentos, se acalmando e disse:

– Não vá. Durma comigo. Eu não falarei mais sobre isso ... hoje.

Ele afrouxou o cerco sobre mim, eu me movi, me deitando de lado. Ele apagou a luz, puxou uma coberta sobre a gente, me abraçou por trás, entrelaçou suas pernas na minha, e ficamos na mesma posição acolhedora de antes. Mas ele ainda queria saber algo:

– Você se arrependeu de ter ficado comigo hoje?

– Não..Nunca... - isso era sincero, mas não queria passar a impressão que estava rendida e continuei -Mas não pense que você se livrou totalmente. Não acha perigoso? Posso te matar enquanto dorme.

– Vou correr o risco. Se morrer essa noite, morrerei feliz.

Ele beijou meu pescoço delicadamente, e continuou fazendo carinho em mim com seu rosto e assim eu fui embalada em meu sono.


	7. Depois

**(Cap. 7) Depois**

_**Depois**_

"_**Depois de tudo bem feito**_  
_**Depois do sonho no ar**_  
_**Depois da noite em claro**_  
_**Vou ter que me consolar**_  
_**Depois do sonho desfeito**_  
_**Me restam as marcas do azar**_  
_**Se eu for atrás todo ele se soma e por isso eu não**_

_**Não vou no teu segredo eu já sei**_  
_**Vou aumentar teu medo eu bem sei**_  
_**Não me arrependo e fico na lei**_  
_**A culpa só se pune uma vez**_

_**Depois de tudo bem feito**_  
_**Depois do sonho no ar**_  
_**Depois da noite em claro**_  
_**Vou ter que me consolar**_  
_**Depois do sonho desfeito**_  
_**Me restam as marcas do azar**_  
_**Se eu for atrás todo ele se soma e por isso eu não**_

_**Não vou no teu segredo eu já sei**_  
_**Vou aumentar teu medo eu bem sei**_  
_**Não me arrependo e fico na lei**_  
_**A culpa só se pune uma vez**_

_**Não vou no teu segredo eu já sei**_  
_**Vou aumentar teu medo eu bem sei**_  
_**Não me arrependo e fico na lei**_  
_**A culpa só se pune uma vez..."**_

_**Emílio Santiago**_

Eu acordei e ainda estava nos braços de Kent. Ele dormia tranquilamente abraçado a mim. Nossos corpos nus se aconchegavam debaixo da coberta. Fora um sono tranqüilo. De repente, pensei: Quantas horas eram? Será que eu havia dormido muito? O quarto ainda estava escuro. As cortinas da janela estavam fechadas, mas eu percebia que uns raios solares conseguiam ultrapassar a barreira e invadir o cômodo. Era muito tarde? Será que foram ao meu quarto e notaram que eu não dormira lá? Não sei porque, mas a idéia de perceberem o que havia entre mim e Kent me deu medo. Balancei o corpo dele, e ele começou a se mexer, me levantei, esperando ele acordar e abrir os olhos:

– Quantas horas são? Não vi relógio em seu quarto.

Ele estendeu o braço esquerdo, e ainda esfregando os olhos com a mão, olhou no seu relógio de pulso e falou:

– São 9 e 10.

– 9 e 10? Eu dormi demais! Podem me ver saindo do seu quarto.– nervosa comecei a procurar minhas roupas no chão

– Calma. Vai tudo da certo! Nada tão horrível vai acontecer se eles descobrirem sobre a gente.

– Eu não quero que descubram. – ainda procurava e catava minhas roupas

– È, se isso acontecer, não vai ser bom, mais ainda para mim. Não vai ficar muito bem ter um caso com uma tributa, se começarem a fofocar, há pessoas que não irão gostar. Vão achar que estou dando vantagem a você. Mas não vai ser o fim do mundo- ele se levantou e olhou meu rosto – Calma, tudo vai dar certo. Pode ser que ninguém te veja saindo daqui. – ele deu um sorriso deslumbrante e depois voltou a falar – Já achou tudo?- olhei as roupas em minhas mãos

– Só falta a minha calcinha.

Ele se deitou no chão e olhou debaixo da cama. Voltou com algo preto em sua mão:

– Isso? – me entregou uma peça

– É. – eu a examinei, ela estava despedaçada, Kent a havia rasgado para valer, não tinha como eu vesti-la

– Nossa, o que fez com ela? Usou como corda de varal?- ele deu uma risada gostosa

– Eu não sou muito bom com roupas! Te disse! Mas ela nem é sua mesmo! Foi colocada na sua gaveta pelos funcionários dos jogos.

– È, mas sou eu que a uso. E agora não vou consegui fazer isso – joguei a calcinha de voltar para ele, ele a colocou no rosto, cheirando-a, a jogou na cama e faceiro veio em minha direção, pegou em meus seios, e me beijou

Eu retribui o beijo, mas depois o interrompi, coloquei minha calça e falei:

– Não, não tem tempo para isso. Eu tenho que ir, já estou atrasada e hoje é o primeiro dia do treinamento.–ele me olhou com uma cara de safado desapontado e deu um passo para trás

Eu coloquei a blusa, e quando fui abotoá-la, percebi ,ou melhor, me lembrei que Kent havia arrebentado os botões:

– A blusa também. Não dá para usar.

Ele riu, pegou uma peça de roupa no chão. Era a blusa dele, tirou minha camisa e disse:

– Use a minha. – em seguida a vestiu em mim- Ficou ótima!-Olhou-me com os verdes olhos cintilantes,me agarrou pela cintura de maneira forte e me beijou, depois se soltou, deitou na cama e ficou me olhando ir embora.

Fui andando devagar e com cuidado para o meu quarto, Por sorte, só fui vista por uma Avox, bem, ela não poderia falar daquilo para ninguém. Entrei no quarto e tirei as minhas roupas, jogando-as no chão. Olhei para a blusa de Kent, me agachei e a cheirei. Tinha o odor dele. Era delicioso, eu não queria que a lavassem, então a escondi em uma gaveta.

Eu estava atrasada, mas precisava de um banho. Então fui para o banheiro e tomei uma chuveirada quente. Aquilo foi energizante. Por causa da noite passada algumas partes do meu corpo ainda doíam, mas eu conseguia me mexer bem. Me vesti e fui a sala. Encontrei Nero e Kent sentado a mesa. Eu me juntei a eles e Nero disse:

– Você está atrasada. Já devia está treinando.

– É –falei como se não fosse nada

– Brody já foi para lá.

– Bom para ele!

– Não provoca garota!– eu não estava agradando Nero, não queria ficar amiga dele mesmo - Quero te passar algumas instruções. Hoje começa os treinamentos, você disse que não tinha habilidades. Mas eu quero que mostre o que tem de melhor. A melhor estratégia é fazer parte do grupo dos carreiristas. Foi assim que Kent sobreviveu – ele bateu no ombro de Kent, cretino, ou melhor cretinos, eles deixaram a minha irmã de lado e foi assim que ela morreu

– Sim, é a melhor estratégia. Concordo com ele, Hope. Ficar do lado dos mais fortes aumenta as chances de sobrevivência. Dê o seu melhor, e quem sabe você não consiga fazer parte do grupo deles- falou Kent como se não soubesse da minha "aproximação" com facas, não era talvez, seu eu quisesse, eu conseguiria!

– Ok. – respondi ao cretino, era estranho conviver com ele depois do que havia acontecido

Aliás, Kent era estranho. Eu me sentia um pouco constrangida, mas ele não. Ao olhar para ele, não conseguia notar nada. Ele tinha aquela expressão fria e os olhos enigmáticos de sempre. Não parecia aquele cara que me mostrou tantas emoções. E ninguém perceberia que havíamos passados a noite juntos.

Eu ainda estava confusa, o odiava e me sentia atraída ao mesmo tempo, estava até um pouco fragilizada com ele. Mas ainda continuava sendo eu, e se ele achava que eu ia obedecer às ordens deles, estava enganado. E na verdade isso não era só por teimosia, eu não concordava com aquelas instruções, elas não combinavam comigo.

Continuei tomando o café, quando fiquei satisfeita, me levantei. Kent me acompanhou até o centro de treinamento, durante o percurso achei que ele falaria ou tentaria alguma aproximação comigo, mas nada. Ele ficou impassível. Porém, antes de eu entrar no centro, ele me olhou de modo diferente, com certo desejo, sorriu levemente e disse:

– Boa sorte. – e foi embora, é, os boatos estavam corretos, ele era bem sensual


	8. Fera Ferida

**(Cap. 8) Fera Ferida**

**Fera Ferida**

"**Acabei com tudo**  
**Escapei com vida**  
**Tive as roupas e os sonhos rasgados na minha saída**  
**Mas saí ferido**  
**Sufocando o meu gemido**  
**Fui o alvo perfeito**  
**Muitas vezes no peito atingido**

**Animal arisco**  
**Domesticado esquece o risco**  
**Me deixei enganar e até me levar por você**  
**Eu sei quanta tristeza eu tive**  
**Mas mesmo assim se vive**  
**Morrendo aos poucos por amor**

**Eu sei**  
**O coração perdoa**  
**Mas não esquece à toa**  
**O que eu não me esqueci**

**Eu andei demais**  
**Não olhei pra trás**  
**Era solta em meus passos**  
**Bicho livre sem rumo sem laços**

**Me senti sozinha**  
**Tropeçando em meu caminho**  
**À procura de abrigo**  
**Uma ajuda um lugar um amigo**

**Animal ferido**  
**Por instinto decidido**  
**Os meus passos desfiz**  
**Tentativa infeliz de esquecer.**

**Eu sei que flores existiram**  
**Mas que não resistiram à vendavais constantes**  
**Eu sei**  
**As cicatrizes falam**  
**Mas as palavras calam**  
**O que eu não me esqueci**

**Não vou mudar**  
**Esse caso não tem solução**  
**Sou fera ferida**  
**No corpo na alma e no coração**

**Eu sei que flores existiram**  
**Mas que não resistiram à vendavais constantes**  
**Eu sei**  
**As cicatrizes falam**  
**Mas as palavras calam**  
**O que eu não me esqueci"**  
**Roberto Carlos/ Erasmo Carlos**

Eu via o centro de treinamento. Todos os tributos já haviam chegado. Eu era a última. Olhei em volta e lembrei que com exceção de Brody ,não sabia o nome de ninguém. Ele estava em uma luta corpo a corpo com um rapaz forte de olhos e cabelos escuros. Estava indo muito bem, realmente era um bom lutador. E seguia as instruções de Nero ao mostrar o que sabia de melhor.

Me agachei em um ponto e fiquei observando tudo. Eu não pretendia mover um dedo. Não ia mostrar nada a ninguém. Não queria fazer parte dos grupos dos carreiristas, eu os odiava. Fora num cerco com os profissionais que Kent matara Mercy. E eles gostavam daquele show, eram os mais animados nesse espetáculo odioso chamado Jogos Vorazes. Também com maior freqüência o vencedor vinha deles. Eu não faria nenhum show muito menos com eles.

Via aquelas crianças se movendo de um lado para outro, tentando aprender e mostrar coisas. Monitores a ensinavam, guardas nos vigiavam e alguns Gamemakers faziam anotações. Percebi uma garotinha me observando, ela devia ter 12 ou 13 anos. Tinha cabelos castanhos, olhos negros, e sardas no rosto. Ela era do distrito 5. Que tristeza, ainda tão jovem, me simpatizei com ela. Nós trocávamos olhares e ela veio andando em minha direção, quando estava próxima a mim. Eu virei as costas, notei que ela parou e deu meia volta. Não queria contato com ninguém, nem mesmo com quem eu me simpatizava. Nos tornaríamos inimigas ao entrar na arena, então só via hipocrisia em formar grupos e fazer amigos que provavelmente morreriam em breve, ou me matariam. Ficaria em meu canto e não daria trela para ninguém.

Fiquei assim um tempo, até que Brody se aproximou de mim. Ele estava feliz sendo o menino de ouro de Nero e puxou conversa comigo:

– Ficar parada aí, pode não ser a melhor estratégia.

– Eu não sei nada. Então acho que é!- lhe dei um olhar sádico

– Poderia aprender algo então. Você fica fazendo esse jogo, mas eu não tenho medo de você!

– Que bom, então somos dois! Não tenho medo de você também. – falei fria

– Garota difícil. Vá entender o que quer. Fica aí, vou voltar ao meu treinamento.

– É, vai mostrar os seus músculos para os carreiristas.- falei para finalizar

Continuei observando e pensando. A minha ida a arena se aproximava e eu estava naquela enrascada. Nada do que fiz nos últimos anos, e o que fiz depois que me voluntariei aos jogos fazia sentido para mim. Eu havia falhado em minha vingança, dormira com o inimigo. Culpa e derrota. Tecnicamente ainda poderia matar Kent. Mas eu não podia me enganar mais. Eu não conseguiria matá-lo. Lembrei da nossa noite juntos. Tantas sensações que eu havia sentido. Quase podia senti-las novamente. E o via quando fechava os meus olhos, seu corpo em cima do meu, sua respiração, seu cheiro, seus olhares, sua boca. Era melhor eu parar de pensar naquilo.

Isso não deveria continuar. Eu me afastaria dele. Seria somente uma noite e pronto. Eu havia me decidido. Mas será que eu conseguiria ? Essa era a grande dúvida. Fui interrompida, quando vi um rapaz grande e loiro de olhos azuis, em pé ou meu lado me olhando de cima:

– Licença, eu quero passar. – abusado, ele tinha que passar no lugar que eu estava? Havia muito espaço em volta para ele andar

– Você pode dar a volta. Sei que seus pés não vão doer por isso.

Ele me olhou irritado, e passou próximo a mim, até me deu um chute de leve. Eu não fiz por menos, o soquei na perna e vi ele ir embora. Felizmente os pacificadores não viram esse acontecimento, pois poderia complicar para a gente.

Continuei observando, percebi que o lugar se esvaziou um pouco. As pessoas deviam ter ido comer. Resolvi continuar onde estava. Não sentia fome. E também não queria enfrentar o refeitório cheio. O tempo passou e eu continuava ali. Grande parte dos tributos e dos tutores de atividades já tinham voltado. E eu ficava em meu lugar.

Estava sentada e notei que alguém se aproximava de mim. Beleza, mais um tributo para eu espantar. Quando ergui os olhos. Vi um homem de terno preto, sem gravata, usava um blusa também preta por baixo do casaco. Estava muito elegante e charmoso. Seus cabelos também eram negros e seus olhos verdes, estavam faiscantes e me miravam. Era Kent:

– Vamos almoçar! – ele falou autoritário, eu nem reagi direito, ele me puxou e foi me empurrando para o refeitório.

Nós podíamos ter ido comer no apartamento, mas acho que Kent preferiu o refeitório, era mais perto. E ele estava, de certa forma , com raiva durante o percurso. Sentamos-nos e comíamos calados. Seu olhar ficou frio e ele permanecia impassível. Eu realmente gostaria de saber por que ele agira daquela forma um pouco explosiva, me arrastando para o almoço. O que ele queria?

Eu já tinha terminado o meu prato e ele também. Ele ainda me olhava frio, mas seu olhar mudou um pouco parecia mais caloroso, até mesmo carinhoso. Havia poucas pessoas no refeitório, mas mesmo assim ele foi discreto, pegou minha mão por baixo da mesa e disse:

– Você está bem? Está sentindo alguma dor? Está doente?

– Não, estou bem. – não podia ser só aquilo, ele não agira daquele jeito só porque estava preocupado comigo

– Bom!

Ele largou minha mão e se levantou, eu o segui, ainda um pouco confusa com aquilo. Nós paramos em um corredor, ele olhou para os lados e depois se aproximou de mim quase me pressionando contra a parede. Seu olhar mostrava raiva novamente e ele falou:

– O que está fazendo? Quer cometer suicídio? Ficou parada no centro. Não mostrou suas habilidades...

– Eu não quero fazer parte dos carreiristas, os odeio, eles te ajudaram a matar minha irmã. Aliás, eu odeio tudo isso, esses jogos...

– Odeie tudo então. Mas não se torne um alvo! Você está agindo como uma selvagem, afastando e assustando todos que tentam aproximar de você. Tá querendo ser odiada por todos na arena? Até uma briga com um carreirista arrumou! Quer morrer nos primeiros minutos ? Eu não deixarei isso acontecer!

– Você acha que só por que passamos a noite juntos, me dominou! Eu não te amo, e não serei submissa a você! – o seu olhar mudou um pouco, abrandou, e de modo sedutor ele se aproximou de mim, e nossos rostos ficaram próximos

– Você não me ama?

Ele me olhava com desejo, aqueles olhos verdes me enfeitiçavam, achei que ele me beijaria, e aproximei os meus lábios dos seus, mas ele desviou e beijou a minha bochecha, foi deslizando o seu rosto no meu, sentia sua barba, comecei a me arrepiar. Ele continuou mexendo e sua boca alcançou a minha orelha e disse quase sussurrando:

– Podemos mudar um pouco a sua estratégia. Seja menos feroz, não aja como se fosse atacar todos os outros tributos. Se torne mais simpática, não é da sua natureza, mas sei que consegue! E mostre pelo menos um pouco do que sabe. Não quero que eles pensem que você só sabe falar para meter medo. Não quero que seja a inimiga número um de todos. Tente aprender algo, mostrar alguma coisa e seja um pouco menos selvagem. Só isso!


	9. Mulher Sem Razão

**(Cap. 9) Mulher Sem Razão**

**Mulher Sem Razão**

**"...**

**Caia na realidade, fada**

**Olha bem na minha cara**

**Me confessa que gostou**

**Do meu papo bom**

**Do meu jeito são**

**Do meu sarro, do meu som**

**Dos meus toques pra você mudar**

**Mulher sem razão**

**Ouve o teu homem**

**Ouve o teu coração**

**Ao cair da tarde**

**Ouve aquela canção**

**Que não toca no rádio**

**Pára de fingir que não repara**

**Nas verdades que eu te falo**

**Dê um pouco de atenção**

**Parta, pegue um avião, reparta**

**Sonhar só não dá em nada**

**É uma festa na prisão**

**Nosso tempo é bom**

**E nem vemos de montão**

**Deixa eu te levar então**

**Pra onde eu sei que a gente vai brilhar**

**Mulher sem razão**

**Ouve o teu homem**

**Ouve o teu coração**

**Batendo travado**

**Por ninguém e por nada**

**Na escuridão do quarto**

**Ouve o teu coração**

**Ao cair da tarde**

**Ouve aquela canção**

**Que não toca no rádio"**

**Cazuza**

Kent me deixou novamente no centro de treinamento, e sumiu sem falar uma palavra. Ele estava irritado comigo, e nem sei porque me importava com isso. Mas de certa forma, ele tinha razão, o modo que eu estava agindo poderia me tornar a pessoa mais odiada na arena. E isso não seria bom.

Eu não me arrependia de ter reagido à provocação do carreirista, ele achou que poderia pegar no meu pé, e que eu o deixaria fazer aquilo. Mas estava acostumada a dar o troco. E ele não sabia do que eu era capaz, só porque eu agia de forma estranha, isso não dava o direito dele me perturbar. Eu não abaixaria a cabeça para ele!

Olhei em volta e o vi. O marquei, ele era do distrito 1. Próximo dele estavam mais 6 tributos, um deles era Brody. O rapaz de cabelos escuros que eu vira lutar com meu companheiro, era do distrito 2. Além deles notei 3 garotas, todas altas e fortes. Havia uma loira que era do distrito 1. Uma de cabelo castanho quase preto do distrito 2, e outra de cabelo cobre era do distrito 4. Também havia mais um garoto, só que ele era menor, mais novo e mais fraco que outros, não chegava a ser pequeno, mas em comparação ao resto dos carreiristas, ele estava em desvantagem. Era do distrito 4, tinha a pele clara, cabelos bronze, e olhos castanhos claros. E pelo seu físico, eu duvidava que tivesse sido voluntário. Esse era o grupo dos carreiristas, e pelo que eu via, Brody conseguiria fazer parte dele.

Era melhor deixá-los de lado, era melhor me manter longe. Olhei novamente e vi a garotinha do 5. Ele estava mexendo com cordas. Então pensei que seria interessante aprender alguns nós também. Eu sabia fazer acrobacias com cordas, subir com elas, mas nós eu não sabia fazer, em casa alguém sempre amarrava a corda para mim, mas na arena eu não teria ninguém para fazer isso. Além do mais, poderia tirar a impressão ruim que a garota deveria ter de mim. Eu fiquei ao lado dela e comecei a prestar atenção no monitor. Ela olhou para mim e eu sorri. A menina me devolveu o sorriso. Bom, acho que a má impressão havia passado.

Em pouco tempo estávamos mostrando os nossos nós uma para outra. Dando opinião sobre o que podia ser melhorado e outros aspectos. Era fácil conversar com ela, a menina era bem esperta. Mas eu ainda não sabia o nome dela, e resolvi me apresentar, esperando que ela fizesse a mesma coisa:

–A propósito, eu sou Hope.

–Eu sei. Você se voluntariou por uma garotinha no seu distrito.

–Então sou famosa por isso?

–De certa forma – ela sorriu, uma pena ela estar naquela situação, ela era tão doce

–Sinto, mas não sei o seu nome.

–Lyra. Tenho 13 anos, se você quiser saber minha idade também.- ela riu- Mas ninguém fez por mim o que você fez.

–Poucos fariam.

–Você fez, por quê? Conhecia a garota? Ela era sua amiga?

–Não. Meus motivos são bem mais egoístas e menos nobres do que você pensa.

–Você não vai me contar qual é?

–Não. É um segredo. Mas não ache que eu sou uma heroína.

–Ok.- Lyra parecia confusa, ela ainda queria saber sobre aquilo

–Vamos falar sobre outra coisa? Já que você é uma garota com tão boa memória, por acaso saberia o nome de algum dos carreiristas?

–Algum interesse em especial?

–Nada, só quero saber o nome do pessoal que eu odeio.

–Humm... - ela pensou um pouco- Seu companheiro de distrito, Brody, está com eles, ele é tão chato assim?

–Não, até que ele deve ser legal, mas é um princípio meu, odeio os carreiristas!

–Bem, o loiro é Gaiman do distrito 1, sua companheira de distrito é Nyx. O rapaz do 2 é Vaughn, sua companheira é Nikita. O rapaz do 4 é Asriel e a sua companheira é Lune. - realmente ela parecia saber o nome de todos

Lyra me fez companhia pelo resto do dia. Ainda reparei em mais alguns tributos e ela igualmente sabia o nome deles. A menina do distrito 6, tinha pele e cabelos claros e olhos verdes, ela era menor do que Lyra e segundo essa tinha 12 anos e se chamava Lisbeth. Mikael, o menino do 9 também era pequeno, tinha cabelos e olhos negros. Eles junto com Lyra, eram os menores tributos. Era triste pensar, que provavelmente pelo menos um deles, senão todos, morreriam nos primeiros dias na arena.

Kent tinha me pedido para mostrar alguma habilidade. Eu não podia continuar parecendo uma inútil que não sabia nada. Ou eles achariam que eu seria uma vítima fácil. Resolvi mostrar a Lyra, e por conseqüência a todos na arena, algumas acrobacias. Eram movimentos simples, eu sabia fazer coisas bem mais complexas, mas acho que eles já mostrariam que havia vítimas mais fáceis do que eu.

Voltei para o apartamento e comi com Brody, Kent, Nero e Sienna. Nero parecia estar bem satisfeito com Brody. E os dois falaram sobre o dia dele no treinamento. De vez em quando, Sienna dizia alguma coisa. Mas os homens falavam mais, meu companheiro era o garoto de ouro de Nero. Enquanto eu era uma decepção. Eu sabia o que ocorria, não poderia mais contar com Nero. Ele faria comigo o mesmo que fez com minha irmã, me deixaria na mão, mas eu não me importava com isso.

Kent se portava da maneira habitual, o olhar frio, falando pouco. Somente deu uns breves comentários acerca do que Brody contava sobre o seu dia. E eu fiquei praticamente muda. Gostaria de saber se Kent ainda estava com raiva de mim. Mas como ele sempre escondia seus sentimentos, eu não descobri nada.

Pouco depois do jantar, me levantei e fui para o quarto. Ainda era cedo, mas eu não queria ficar lá. Aquela conversa sobre o treinamento, a babação de ovo de Nero e Brody, aquela hipocrisia já estava me dando nojo. Entrei na banheira, aproveitei a água quente por um tempo. Depois que a água já começava a se esfriar me levantei.

Abri o armário de roupas, peguei uma calcinha e vesti. Passei minha mão por um pijama, e me lembrei de Kent. Na noite anterior, ele havia comentado sobre uma camisola. Eu não pretendia ir ao quarto dele novamente. Havia decidido não passar mais outra noite com ele. Mas me imaginei em uma camisola e pensei nele tirando-a. Olhei na gaveta, havia uma linda camisola preta. Ela era bem sensual.

Resolvi vesti-la. Ela ficou muito bem. Me deitei na cama e fiquei pensando em Kent arrancando-a. Nossa, eu realmente conseguiria ficar longe dele essa noite? Minha respiração já estava apressada. Eu imaginava suas mãos percorrendo o meu corpo.

De repente, a porta se abriu. Eu ainda pensei que estava imaginando. Mas não. Kent entrou no meu quarto, trancou a porta e veio em minha direção. Antes de vir para cima de mim, ele disse:

– Você está linda!

Ele me beijou com pressa. Depois o beijo ficou mais calmo e ele percorreu o meu rosto pescoço e seios. Aprofundou em meu peito. Eu já estava arrepiada e gemendo. Ele me olhou mais uma vez. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam. Arrancou a minha camisola e calcinha. Eu o ajudei a tirar sua camisa e calça. Pude ver a elevação em sua cueca box preta. Ele estava excitado.

Ele colocou sua cabeça entre minhas pernas. Beijou minhas coxas e chegou a minha vagina. Brincou com a minha vulva, me beijava, lambia e chupava. Seus movimentos me levaram a loucura. Eu gritava, e a sensação de descontrole me dominava.

Ele levantou a cabeça e foi subindo, tirou a sua cueca e pude ver o seu pênis duro. Ele ia me penetrar. Quando já estava em cima, ele me virou e me colocou de quatro na cama. Ele me pegaria por trás? Aquilo me deu medo. Eu nunca tinha feito isso, e deveria doer muito.

Ele inclinou minha bunda. Mordeu as minhas nádegas. Aquilo era excitante, então ele posicionou o seu quadril em mim. E eu pensei, lá vem a dor. Mas ele me inclinou mais. E seu pinto alcançou a minha vagina, que já estava bem molhada esperando por ele.

Nós ficamos um tempo assim. Ele me penetrava e recuava, para depois me penetrar e recuar novamente. Começou devagar, e depois foi indo mais rápido. Cada vez mais eu sentia o abalo de seu pênis em mim, e o impacto de seu movimento e nossos corpos em meu braço. Eu gritava, era delicioso e excitante. Mas meus braços ficaram cada vez mais moles, e eu não consegui me sustentar. Caí na cama. Comigo deitada, ele continuou os movimentos rápidos que me invadia. Eu gemia e ele também.

De repente, ele me virou de lado, me agarrou pela cintura, abriu um pouco as minhas pernas, colocou seu pênis em minha vagina, fechou minhas pernas novamente, deixando apenas um espaço para o seu membro passar. Então, se afundou em mim. Seus movimentos começaram devagar, mas a velocidade foi aumentando. Aquilo era gostoso, confortável, sentia uma sensação de êxtase. Cada vez que ele me penetrava, era como se fôssemos um só. Eu gemia e gritava, e ele também.

Depois de um tempo, ele soltou um último grito seguido de um suspiro, eu também. Eu já sabia o que era aquilo. Ele havia gozado em mim. Nós ficamos mais alguns momentos colados e imóveis. Depois ele tirou as mãos da minha cintura e me envolveu abaixo dos seios, beijou a minha nuca e apoiou sua cabeça em meu ombro.


	10. Sob Medida

**(Cap. 10) Sob Medida**

**Sob Medida**

"**Se você crê em Deus**

**Erga as mão para os céus**

**E agradeça**

**Quando me cobiçou**

**Sem querer acertou**

**Na cabeça**

**Eu sou sua alma gêmea**

**Sou sua fêmea**

**Seu par, sua irmã**

**Eu sou seu incesto**

**Sou igual a você**

**Eu nasci pra você**

**Eu não presto**

**Eu não presto**

**Traiçoeira e vulgar**

**Sou sem nome e sem lar**

**Sou aquela**

**Eu sou filha da rua**

**Eu sou cria da sua**

**Costela**

**Sou bandida**

**Sou solta na vida**

**E sob medida**

**Pros carinhos seus**

**Meu amigo**

**Se ajeite comigo**

**E dê graças a Deus**

**Se você crê em Deus**

**Encaminhe pros céus**

**Uma prece**

**E agraceça ao Senhor**

**Você tem o amor**

**Que merece"**

**Chico Buarque**

Kent estava deitado de bruços, eu havia colocado minha cabeça em cima da sua bunda gostosa, e a acariciava com as mãos. Ele moveu seu pescoço, olhou para mim com aqueles olhos maravilhosos e disse:

– Tem alguma coisa errada aí?

– Nada, é justamente o contrário. Você sabe o quanto sua bunda é gostosa, não?

– Se você diz- ele riu de maneira sincera e depois continuou – Há mais coisas que você gosta em mim?

– Humm... - havia algumas coisas, seu jeito misterioso e sedutor, o seu corpo na medida para mim, o seu pênis que me dava prazer,o modo que me tocava, seu cabelo escuro e claro... - os seus olhos verdes, eles são fenomenais e me dominam.

– Então vem olhá-los mais de perto – ele riu mais uma vez e me puxou para cima, nossos corpos ficaram lado a lado, ele ficou mais sério e continuou – Eu queria falar sobre sua irmã, só não fique brava e tente me matar novamente

Eu o olhei séria, e ele continuou:

– Você acha que eu sou um demônio em certos momentos. Você realmente amava a sua irmã, eu entendo,e fez tantas loucuras por ela, pela memória dela.

– Nós éramos unidas, nossa mãe morreu há muito tempo, nosso pai nunca ligou para a gente. Era só eu e ela, ela era a única pessoa que eu amei. E agora não há mais ninguém, não há nada nem ninguém que me espera e por quem eu voltaria da arena.

– Eu te entendo, Hope. Também não tenho ninguém que me espera no nosso distrito. E eu sei que Mercy sentia o mesmo por você. Ela me contou como era a vida dela. Antes de irmos para a arena, nós conversamos, éramos de certa forma amigos.

– Esse fato só me faz ficar com mais raiva de você!

– Eu sei. Mas acho que você merece saber as coisas na forma que aconteceram, você a amava e merece isso! Não estou me justificando, mas na arena tudo muda. Eu fui convidado pelos carreiristas, e ela não. Nos separamos, tinha que me portar como um assassino e assim o fiz. Não quer dizer que eu gostei daquilo, que tenho orgulho da forma que agi, das crianças que matei, pelo contrário, isso me assombra. Mais ainda a sua irmã, eu realmente sinto muito pela morte dela, e pelo que isso fez a você.

– Eu não vou te perdoar. Não adianta se arrepender. Já está feito!

– Eu compreendo, só quero que entenda. As coisas mudam muito na arena, é um jogo de sobrevivência, você vai compreender quando estiver lá... Eu me reencontrei com Mercy durante uma ronda. Fui o primeiro a vê-la e ela foi para cima de mim. Me defendi, poderia ter me livrado dela sem matá-la. Poderia, mas com os carreiristas por perto, ela não sairia viva de qualquer jeito. Então, fiz o que deveria fazer, não estou justificando, mas eu pensei que seria o melhor, enfiei a espada nela, e ela morreu rapidamente, não sentiu muita dor, talvez um dos meus colegas a fizessem sofrer, eu não, meu golpe foi certeiro. Pode ser horrível, ainda vejo tudo que aconteceu na minha mente, isso me assola, mas foi o que fiz. - ele olhou triste para mim

– Eu não entendo, não posso entender. Você matou a minha irmã! – falei irritada, queria esmurrá-lo

– Quem sabe você não entenda daqui a algum tempo- ele me fez um carinho, me abraçou puxando meu corpo para perto do seu

Eu desviei um pouco o olhar. Havia ficado nervosa novamente. Mas foi bom saber o lado dele. Percebi que era verdade, ele não tentou embelezar nada. Olhei novamente em seus olhos, esses realmente me dominavam, e voltei a falar:

– Mesmo assim, eu não tentarei te matar novamente.

– Que bom. – ele sorriu, era a deixa para eu mudar de assunto

– E meu rendimento no treinamento hoje, melhorou um pouco á tarde?

– Eu não fiquei inteiramente satisfeito, mas melhorou sim. Você só poderia ter se aproximado de alguém mais forte. - ele falou de forma brincalhona, fiz uma cara feia, Lyra me parecia melhor do que todos os carreiristas

– Você parece ver tudo! Já Nero não pareceu se importar com isso. Ele estava bem feliz no jantar com o seu garoto. E não se importou nem um pouco comigo.

– É, mas você não age de forma amigável com ele, né?

– Bem, esse modo de agir funcionou com você !– eu ri e ele também – Eu já entendi, ele fará o mesmo que fez com minha irmã. Me deixará abandonada. Já escolheu Brody.

– Sim, ele está satisfeito com o garoto. Ele acha que Brody tem chances de ganhar. Mas lembre-se, ele não é o único mentor do nosso distrito.

– E você tem uns motivos diferentes para me apoiar. - eu me esfreguei nele

– Não é bem isso. Eu acho que você tem mais potencial do que Brody.

– E acha isso, por quê? Pelo modo que eu mexo na cama ou pela minha tentativa fracassada de matá-lo? - ele sorriu com um pouco de perspicácia e passou a mão em meu rosto

– Hope ... a forma que você se porta ... o modo que tentou me matar... você não conseguiu, matar pela primeira vez não é fácil ... mas isso me diz que você é perigosa, e eu realmente acho que também tem instinto de sobrevivência. Você brilhará na arena, essa é a minha impressão. Eu realmente gostaria de ver o que pode fazer, com a faca, e outras coisas que eu sei que sabe.- ele me olhava de forma admirada

– Que bom que você tem essa confiança em mim.

– Tenho. Dê uma amostra do que sabe.

– Agora?

– Sim, estamos sozinhos e eu não contarei para ninguém.

Eu o olhava com surpresa, ele se levantou, foi até onde estava a sua calça, pegou algo. Era a faca, a mesma com que tentei matá-lo. Ela já estava parecendo um amuleto para ele. Foi até a parede, fez um x pequeno nela. Me passou a faca e disse:

– Acerte ali.

Eu me levantei com a faca na mão e olhei o x, estava próxima da marca. E mesmo nua, comecei a fazer acrobacias, mais bonitas e complexas do que as que tinha feito no treinamento. Eu já havia me afastado da parede, estava a uma distância considerável da marca. Dei mais um salto e enquanto me movia, arremessei a faca e ela ficou cravada bem no meio do X.

Eu me virei para Kent que me olhava encantado. Ele veio correndo em minha direção, me colocou em seus ombros, me carregou e me jogou na cama. Tenho que admitir aquilo era excitante, ele me olhava com desejo, foi para cima de mim e disse:

– Eu sabia. Você é toda maravilhosa!

Me beijou de forma abrupta e violenta. Senti o seu pênis já ereto, e ele penetrou fundo em mim. Eu também o desejava, ansiava por aquilo! Ele se movimentava rápido em mim. Aquilo era eletrizante.

Percebi quando Kent se afastou de mim, eu estava apenas cochilando, ele se mexeu um pouco, tirou os seus braços do meu corpo e tentou sair sem ser percebido. Eu me movi e olhei para ele:

– Já está quase amanhecendo. Não queria te acordar. – ele dissse

– Mas eu acordei. – me levantei, fui até ele, e o abracei - Você tem que ir agora mesmo?- ele me beijou, aquilo era bom, mesmo depois de uma noite de sono, ele não tinha nojo ou medo sentir o meu gosto, e eu também queria sentir o dele.

– Na verdade, ainda tenho um tempinho. – ele me respondeu

Eu o empurrei para cama, coloquei o meu corpo em cima do dele, e já senti o seu membro duro contra mim. É, aquela noite parecia não ter fim. E eu estava decidida a aproveitar tudo àquilo com menos culpa, afinal em breve eu iria para a arena.


	11. Pesadelo

**(Cap. 11) Pesadelo**

**Pesadelo**

"**De que servem os olhos meus**

**Se não vêem os olhos teus**

**Muito embora estejamos lado a lado**

**Pra que servem os braços meus**

**Se não entrelaçam os teus**

**Como se eu fosse um mutilado**

**Eu queria dizer-te baixinho**

**Quanto és bela, és pura, és santa**

**Quando chego a teu lado**

**Me foge a voz da garganta**

**Eu pedi ao grande Deus**

**Que viesse aos sonhos meus**

**Sonhos estes, puro, eterno**

**E deitei-me satisfeito**

**Repousei as mãos ao peito**

**Olhos fixos ao teto**

**E qual foi a surpresa maior**

**E pior tive um pesadelo**

**Onde tu gritavas horrorizada**

**Não desejo vê-lo."**

**Cartola**

Eu cheguei mais cedo ao treinamento no segundo dia. Havia conseguido dormir mais e melhor. Ainda sentia certa culpa por ter fracassado em minha vingança, era como se tivesse em falta com Mercy. Mas eu havia percebido que não adiantava brigar comigo. Em poucos dias eu iria para a arena, e tentaria viver o melhor que conseguisse. Ainda odiava Kent ou talvez não, era muito complicado, ele exercia um domínio em mim, e eu não conseguia ficar longe dele, era como se tivesse um imã me atraindo para ele. E nossas noites! Ahhh! As nossas noites eram maravilhosas!

Fiz alguns exercícios com Lyra. Ela estava tentando se fortalecer, e conseguir correr por mais tempo, e até que ela era rápida, e tinha uma boa resistência. Mas nesse quesito eu reparei em Lisbeth. A menina loirinha corria com uma incrível rapidez, e seus movimentos eram ágeis e leves.

Julius, o garoto de 14 anos do distrito 10, passou mal e acabou sendo atendido durante o treinamento. Aquilo foi realmente bem estranho. E eu fiquei pensando se ele estava apenas cansado ou era alguma doença. De qualquer forma, houve muitos bochichos e até risadas cruéis, a maior parte vinha dos carreiristas. Nossa! Minha raiva por eles só aumentava. E Brody continuava firme na turma deles.

Gaiman novamente tentou mexer comigo, dessa vez seu objetivo era claro, ele queria me humilhar, queria que eu fosse motivo de risada de todos. Quando eu estava treinando nas barras, ele tentou passar por mim, movimentando de maneira rápida, ele literalmente me atropelou, sua intenção era que eu me desequilibrasse e caísse no chão, mas eu era mais ágil do que ele pensava. Consegui mudar de mão rapidamente e me segurar, machuquei a unha. Mas não fiz cara de dor, apenas olhei impassível para ele. Ele deveria entender que não seria tão fácil fazer isso comigo, e nesse jogo de terror, eu era melhor que ele.

Ele e mais dois carreiristas ainda pegaram no pé de Mikael, chamaram o garotinho para fazer alguns exercícios, e não deram nenhuma chance para ele, o menino tentava de toda forma segui-los, seu esforço era louvável, mas os carreiristas não lhe deram chances, em vez disso o derrubaram no chão e riram dele. Ahh, aquele Gaiman precisava de uma lição!

Eu e Lyra bolamos um plano. Enquanto Gaiman mostrava sua habilidade com machadinhas, o que parecia ser sua especialidade. Peguei um machado razoavelmente pesado. Eu conseguia segurá-lo, mas fingi muita dificuldade. Entrei na frente do carreirista, e dei alguns passos para trás.

Ahh, como era pesado, aquele machado!. Ele foi obrigado a recuar. Lyra, já havia colocado um peso atrás dele. Ele acabou tropeçando nele, e caiu no chão, jogou sua machadinha para frente e por sorte não se machucou. Todos riram e aquilo foi muito bom. Ele saiu humilhado. Talvez alguns tenham percebido jogo a nossa trapaça, mas não me importei. Gaiman aprenderia que não sairia ileso quando mexesse comigo.

No fim do dia, eu e minha amiguinha resolvemos mexer um pouco na área tecnológica. Como alguém que vivia no distrito 3, aprendi a trabalhar com eletro-eletrônicos na escola. Não era muito boa, mas tinha um conhecimento básico e as explicações do monitor me ajudaram a desenferrujar e até descobrir coisas novas. Lyra tinha certo talento com aquilo, ela entendia bastante de fios e energia, coisa que ela aprendera com o pai. Bem, o seu distrito era responsável pela energia e eletricidade de Panem

Brody, Nero, Sienna, Kent e eu jantamos juntos. Todos com exceção de eu e Kent, estavam animados. Kent não era muito de demonstrar emoção (talvez só para mim naquela casa) e eu por que fingia que não me importava. Toda essa felicidade tinha um motivo. Brody havia sido convidado para o grupo dos carreiristas, e Nero não disfarçava a sua preferência pelo garoto.

Novamente fui para o quarto cedo. Eu não agüentava aquele ambiente, aquela hipocrisia. Brody não parecia ser tão ruim, mas eu não iria fingir estar contente com a glória e a conquista dele, sendo que o seu sucesso, só evidenciava o meu fracasso, ou pelo menos, era isso o que eles deveriam pensar ... e claro, eu odiava os carreiristas. Tomei um banho, e vesti uma camisola. Esperava a visita de Kent. Assisti um pouco de televisão. Mas não sei se era minha ansiedade, ou se realmente ele estava demorando. Fiquei com medo que ele não viesse. Resolvi procurá-lo. Fui em direção ao quarto dele, e parei quando ouvi uma conversa:

– Não sei por que você está assim, o garoto é ótimo. Forte, talentoso, gentil e vai fazer parte do grupo dos profissionais. Ele me lembra você! Já ela não faz nada a não ser dar respostas atravessadas, não seguir os nossos conselhos e arrumar confusão.- disse Nero

– Eu sei o que você está fazendo? Eu não a deixarei a própria sorte. A gente não devia escolher um tributo assim, e mandar o outro para a morte. Você não fará com ela, o mesmo que fez com Mercy. - falou Kent

– Você devia me agradecer por ter escolhido você. Afinal, está vivo, não?

– Eu poderia ter conseguido sem tanta ajuda sua. Eu deveria ter conseguido sem isso. Você não precisava abandonar Mercy!

– A gente nunca irá saber isso, né? Eu ajudei quem achava que conseguiria sobreviver, você conseguiu. Então esse é problema? A culpa. Você não desistirá dela por causa da irmã. Ou é outra coisa?

– Nero, ela também tem os seus talentos. A história não irá se repetir, não irei abando... - a voz de Kent começou a ficar mais baixa, eu tentei me aproximar deles e acabei fazendo barulho

Perceberam a minha presença e passei por eles fingindo que ia a sala. O problema é que eu estava com uma camisola curta, e não queria que Nero me visse daquela forma. Cheguei à sala e vi Brody. Ele estava sozinho. Merda! Era mais um para me ver assim! Ele estava um pouco aéreo. Mas percebeu quando cheguei, me olhou de cima a baixo, devia ter gostado de me ver assim. Mas eu não tinha intenção de seduzi-lo. Merda! Havia uma jarra de água em cima da mesa, peguei um copo e o enchi. Tinha que demonstrar naturalidade. Ele acabou falando:

– È, o dia está chegando. Em breve, tudo irá mudar.

– É ... - eu não sabia o que falar – humm... Parabéns pelo convite dos carreiristas.

– Eu penso se fiz o certo em aceitar. Sei que essa era a estratégia, mas eles podem ser bem sanguinários. Eu penso no que terei que fazer lá.

– A gente tem que fazer o possível para sobreviver. Não sofra antes do tempo.

– Sabe... Você está diferente, um pouco mais calma, talvez, até mais feliz.

– Pode-se dizer que eu estou mais leve, carregava muitas coisas em meus ombros... - não sei por que eu dizia aquilo para ele, talvez por ele ser um tributo como eu, e estar com dúvidas, algo como compaixão – Decidi viver da melhor forma que posso até entrar na arena, viver ao máximo. Talvez você também possa fazer isso

– Não sei como. Eu só queria mesmo estar em casa e não aqui jogando. - ele me parecia sincero

– Nem sempre as coisas acontecem da maneira que a gente quer...- aquela conversa tinha ido mais longe do que eu pensava, ele podia começar a pensar coisas erradas sobre mim - Eu vou voltar ao meu quarto agora. Não vou ser hipócrita, e te desejar boa sorte, dizer que vença o melhor. Já que também estou jogando. Mas sobreviva o máximo que puder e fique longe de mim na arena. - estava indo embora

– Sobreviva o máximo que puder, e eu não tenho medo de você. - ele riu

– Eu também não tenho medo de você. - ri e fui embora

Voltei apressada para o quarto e encontrei Kent no corredor. Ao me avistar, ele falou:

– Veio atrás de mim?

– Vim. Conversa difícil aquela, né?

– È ...- ele me olhou no rosto, depois moveu os olhos para o meu braço e pegou na minha mão com carinho – Vamos? - eu movimentei minha cabeça afirmativamente e nós fomos de mãos dadas para o meu quarto.

Nos jogamos na cama. Ele me beijou de forma calma como se quisesse aprofundar em mim. Eu desci minha mão para sua calça, consegui desabotoá-la, coloquei minha mão para dentro. Passei pela a cueca e alcancei o seu pênis. O acariciei delicadamente, começando pela pontinha, e ele começou a ficar duro. Ele gemia e eu continuei com meus movimentos.

Ele passou sua mão por baixo da minha camisola. Contornou a minha calcinha e alcançou a minha vagina. Ele movia os seus dedos dentro de mim. Eu me arrepiei e comecei a gemer. Nossos lábios permaneciam unidos, com nossas mãos tocávamos nossas partes, a cada movimento meu, ele gemia, e eu sentia sua demonstração de prazer em meus lábios. A cada movimento seu, também passava o meu gemido para ele. Era uma sensação gostosa, entrecortada. Até que ele desceu a sua calça e cueca, arrancou minha calcinha e me penetrou. Ahhhh! E pela noite foram mais movimentos, mais posições sexuais (algumas novas!), mais gemidos, gritos, orgasmos e prazer. Até que eu dormi em seus braços.

Acordei, a luz do quarto estava apagada, ainda era noite. Kent se movimentava de maneira brusca. Algo o perturbava, ele dizia coisas que eu não consegui entender. Era um pesadelo. Me agarrei forte nele. Beijei o seu pescoço e falei:

– Calma, você está sonhando!

Eu continuei firme e ele foi se acalmando, o ritmo do seu coração diminuía, sua respiração abrandava. O quarto estava escuro, mas por causa de flashes que vinha de fora, eu vi que ele abrira os olhos. Parecia perdido. Fui para cima dele, e o beijei. Um beijo longo e sereno. Nos viramos e ele ficou em cima de mim. Continuamos nos beijando de forma calma, e fazíamos movimentos tranqüilos. Ele sorria, e disse:

– Claro, estou seguro com você.

Nossos corpos se moviam em sincronia. Era um ritmo sereno. Seu pênis ficou excitado, e ele o colocou dentro de mim. Os movimentos continuaram pacíficos. Era algo quase espiritual, ele gemia e eu também.


	12. Bete Balanço

**(Cap. 12) Bete Balanço**

**Bete Balanço**

**"Pode seguir a tua estrela**

**O teu brinquedo de 'star'**

**Fantasiando um segredo**

**No ponto a onde quer chegar...**

**O teu futuro é duvidoso**

**Eu vejo grana, eu vejo dor**

**No paraíso perigoso**

**Que a palma da tua mão mostrou...**

**Quem vem com tudo não cansa**

**Bete balança meu amor**

**Me avise quando for a hora...**

**Não ligue pr'essas caras tristes**

**Fingindo que a gente não existe**

**Sentadas, são tão engraçadas**

**Dona das suas salas...**

**Pode seguir a tua estrela**

**O teu brinquedo de 'star'**

**Hummm! Fantasiando um segredo**

**No ponto a onde quer chegar...**

**O teu futuro é duvidoso**

**Eu vejo grana, eu vejo dor**

**No paraíso perigoso**

**Que a palma da tua mão mostrou...**

**Quem vem com tudo não cansa**

**Bete balança o meu amor**

**Me avise quando for a hora...**

**Quem tem um sonho não dança**

**Bete Balanço**

**Por favor!**

**Me avise quando for embora..."**

**Cazuza/Frejat**

Aquele dia seria decisivo. Era o último do treinamento, e á tarde todos nós teríamos a sessão com os Gamemakers. Eu me voluntariei por causa da minha vingança. Mas a verdade é que eu não queria fazer um show para a Capital. A idéia de pontuar nossos rendimentos me incomodava, como se carimbassem na gente notas altas para quem iria durar mais tempo na arena e notas baixas para quem morreria logo. E muitas vezes, mesmo com notas altas, alguns tributos morriam rápido, e outros com notas baixas duravam bastante, então aquilo nada mais era do uma exibição sádica de talentos.

As notas eram importantes, dadas de acordo com potencial de assassinato, de defesa e sobrevivência de cada tributo. E notas altas traziam patrocinadores, esses patrocinadores significam presentes na arena. E muitas vezes, os presentes realmente faziam a diferença para sobreviver.

Eu entendia a idéia de fazer uma boa apresentação, mas detestava ter que fazê-la. Não era nervosismo, na época em que era ginasta, fazia apresentações para multidões. Mas isso era muito sádico para mim, além de ser uma mostra de como eles nos dominavam. Então, mesmo faltado poucas horas para minha sessão, eu ainda não decidira o que fazer. Ficar parada ou mostrar minhas habilidades?

No primeiro caso, eu teria uma nota baixa, mas mostraria para mim e para eles o quanto não estava satisfeita com aquilo. E claro afastaria os patrocinadores. Além disso, Nero ficaria com a razão em me abandonar, e eu imaginava que Gaiman, e até outros profissionais gostariam disso. Eu havia me tornado uma espécie de unha encravada dos carreiristas, principalmente o loiro do distrito 1, e acho que eles preferiam que eu não tivesse êxito. Se entrasse no jogo e mostrasse o que eu sabia, era como se eles me dominassem, mas eu teria uma nota boa, mostraria que Nero não tinha razão, deixaria os carreiristas preocupados (o que talvez me tornasse um alvo maior), aproximaria os patrocinadores, e deixaria Kent feliz. E claro, imaginei a cara de merda de muitos nessa situação. Mas a verdade é que eu não conseguia me decidir.

Passei a manhã com Lyra novamente. Mexemos com eletrônicos. E tive a oportunidade de conhecer Rama, o seu companheiro distrito. Ele tinha 17 anos e parecia um rapaz legal. Bem, pelo menos fora da arena! Não sabia mexer com armas, mas mostrava ter talento em lutas. A garotinha sempre andava comigo. Mas eu não gostava da idéia de ter aliados na arena. È estranho, um aliado num jogo de sobrevivência onde só sai um. È um fingimento, quando na realidade, o outro é o inimigo. Sendo que também seria doloroso me apegar a alguém que tem 23 chances em 24 de morrer. Eu já sofrera bastante com a morte de Mercy, não queria sentir novamente algo parecido. Mas não queria mal a Lyra. Então pensei que seria interessante se Rama pudesse protegê-la lá.

Também conheci Lotus, a menina do distrito12, ela tinha 15 anos. E apostou corrida com Lyra. E essa apesar de menor, ganhou. E uma coisa eu comecei a perceber, Lyra era uma menina sociável, sorridente, e conseguia encantar os outros. Já eu era completamente o oposto.

O momento da sessão com os Gamemakers estava chegando. E eu ainda estava confusa com que eu ia fazer. Os tributos se reuniam para ir à sala de espera. Eu também estava indo, quando vi Kent. Ele me chamou e eu fui ao encontro dele. Aquilo era estranho, não havia nenhum outro mentor lá. Era como se ele estivesse quebrando uma regra ou costume. E ele fazia isso por mim. Me olhou com doçura, pensei que me abraçaria ou pegaria em minha mão, mas ele se manteve afastado, e sorria, um sorriso lindo. Era algo fora do normal, eu nunca o vira sorrindo fora do quarto, pelo menos não daquela maneira doce:

– Isso é importante. Mostre como é maravilhosa, brilhe. Sei pode ... – ele suspirou- Não me desaponte! – e depois saiu

Eu segui os outros tributos um pouco perdida, tentava observar Kent indo embora. Quando cheguei à sala, me sentei com Lyra. Foram nos chamando, respeitando a ordem do número do distrito.

O pessoal do 1 e do 2 já tinham ido. E Brody foi chamado. Ele sorriu para mim e piscou. Eu devolvi o sorriso. Desejava que ele fosse bem.

A próxima seria eu. Lyra me olhava com certa tristeza. Provavelmente aquela seria a nossa despedida. Na verdade, seria melhor que fosse. Não haveria mais treinamentos, então não teríamos mais oportunidades de interagir, a não ser na arena. Eu não queria aliados, e muito menos matá-la ou vê-la morrendo. Achei que ela fosse me abraçar. Aquilo seria um gesto exagerado, poderia mostrar fraqueza, e isso não era bom. Então peguei em suas mãos, as apertei forte e disse:

– Garotinha, seja dura. Sei que você se sairá bem. Fique longe da encrenca e sobreviva na arena. - percebi que ela fazia força para não chorar e me olhava

Fui chamada, acariciei o rosto de Lyra e ela disse:

– Boa sorte.

– Boa sorte para você também – era um desejo verdadeiro

Fui andando. E pensava, em minha mente via o rosto dos gamemakers e seu sadismo. Brody. E Nero me ignorando, qual seria o seu olhar se eu tivesse uma nota alta? Gaiman e sua mania de humilhar, o que ele acharia se eu me mostrasse mais perigosa do que pensava? Lyra ficaria feliz por mim? E Kent e aquele olhar doce, aquele pedido para eu ir bem. Eu já havia me decidido.

Comecei a minha apresentação dando giros e saltos, me aproximei das facas assim. Peguei uma e a coloquei no bolso do meu casaco. Depois segurei mais duas facas em minhas mãos. Continuei as minhas acrobacias. Enquanto me movimentava, joguei uma faca, depois a outra e no fim a última que estava em meu agasalho, todas elas de maneira ágil e acertando 3 alvos diferentes em pontos mortais. Era aquilo, eu tinha terminado, fora um belo show, pelo menos somente os gamemakers o veriam. E eu percebi que eles ficaram impressionados.

Voltei ao apartamento do distrito 3. Brody e Nero conversavam. Falavam sobre a apresentação. Brody estava confiante, sua nota seria alta. Nero não podia estar mais satisfeito. Sienna ria e estimulava ambos. Kent estava em pé do outro lado da sala observando tudo, de preto e com o semblante frio. Ahh, se eles soubessem o quanto ele mudava no quarto! Sienna notou a minha presença e disse:

– E você Hope, deu um belo show?

– Sim. - falei com confiança

– O que você fez? - perguntou Nero de maneira seca, uma idéia tomou conta da minha mente, era como se o diabo estivesse me atiçando

– Ahh, eu não sei nada, e sou uma garota bonita, não? Então fiz um show de streeptease.- falei conseguindo segurar o riso

– Você está brincando! - falou Sienna

– Eu não sou de brincadeiras, e você acha que eu brincaria com isso?- mais uma vez contive a risada e me mantive séria – Havia mais homens do que mulheres entre os Gamemakers e eu acho que eles realmente ficaram impressionados. Foi uma coisa, sabe? E ainda mostrou um potencial atlético, não acham? – destilava sarcasmo nessa última frase

Sienna me olhava confusa, Nero irritado, Brody desviava o olhar, talvez quisesse rir. E Kent como de hábito estava impassível. Ahh, não dava para saber o que ele achou da minha história, será que ele comprou o streeptease ou imaginava que eu fizera uma versão melhorada e vestida da amostra noturna de minhas habilidades? Realmente aquilo causou uma confusão.

Mas depois de um tempo, as coisas se acalmaram e nós fomos comer. Após o jantar nos sentamos para ver as pontuações na televisão. Sienna e Brody começaram a conversar e eu percebi que Nero evitava olhar para mim, ainda não conseguira engolir o streeptease?

O programa começou e as pontuações apareciam. Gaiman recebeu um 9, Nyx um 10, Vaughn um 10 e Nikita um 9. Eram notas muito boas, nunca vira ninguém conseguir mais de 10, e notas entre 8 e 10, era o que os carreiristas normalmente conseguiam. Brody conseguiu um 9. Nero e Sienna ficaram bem satisfeitos e o felicitaram. Então veio a minha nota, um 10!

Eu olhei para a cara de Brody, ele estava surpreso, assim como Sienna que também ficou animada. Nero estava abismado, e eu adorei isso. E kent ria. Um sorriso de felicidade e satisfação, ele observou todos e eu comecei a ver também sarcasmo em seu rosto, tentei me segurar, aquilo era impagável :

– Eu não disse? Eles realmente gostaram do meu streeptease !- e de forma apressada e altiva andei para o quarto, tinha que segurar a risada que tomava o meu interior para que ninguém a ouvisse.


	13. Só Pro Meu Prazer

**(Cap. 13) Só Pro Meu Prazer**

**Só Pro Meu Prazer**

"**Não fala nada**

**Deixa tudo assim por mim**

**Eu não me importo**

**Se nós não somos bem assim**

**É tudo real as minhas mentiras**

**E assim não faz mal**

**E assim não me faz mal não**

**Noite e dia se completam**

**O nosso amor e ódio eterno**

**Eu te imagino, eu te conserto**

**Eu faço a cena que eu quiser**

**Eu tiro a roupa pra você**

**Minha maior ficção de amor**

**Eu te recriei, só pro meu prazer**

**Só pro meu prazer**

**Não vem agora com essas insinuações**

**Dos seus defeitos ou de algum medo normal**

**Será que você, não é nada que eu penso**

**Também se não for**

**Não me faz mal**

**Não me faz mal não**

**Noite e dia se completam**

**O nosso amor e ódio eterno**

**Eu te imagino, eu te conserto**

**Eu faço a cena que eu quiser**

**Eu tiro a roupa pra você**

**Minha maior ficção de amor**

**Eu te recriei, só pro meu prazer**

**Noite e dia se completam**

**O nosso amor e ódio eterno**

**Eu te imagino, eu te conserto**

**Eu faço a cena que eu quiser**

**Eu tiro a roupa pra você**

**Minha maior ficção de amor**

**Eu te recriei, só pro meu prazer**

**Só pro meu prazer"**

**Leoni**

Fui correndo para o quarto, fechei a porta e soltei uma gargalhada. Eu realmente tinha ficado satisfeita, aquele 10 tinha saído melhor que a encomenda. Liguei a televisão e voltei a ver as pontuações, pois apesar de não querer demonstrar isso, eu queria ver as notas de outros tributos.

Fiquei aliviada, quando vi a foto de Rama e sua nota 8, era muito boa. Havia perdido somente os pontos do pessoal do distrito 4, e eu não tinha interesse por aqueles carreiristas. Lyra obtivera um 6, era uma nota até boa para ela. Lisbeth a menina loirinha do 6, obtivera um 5. A nota de Bishop, um rapaz grande, de aspecto forte e cabelo castanho do distrito 7 me surpreendeu, era um 8. Eu mal havia reparado nele durante o treinamento. Só sabia o seu nome por que Lyra fizera questão de me mostrar e falar o nome de todos. As notas finais foram baixas, Mikael, o menininho do 9, recebeu um 4, teve tributo que recebeu até 3, e Lotus, a menina de cabelos escuros e olhos cinzentos do 12 recebera um outro 4.

Deitei na cama e respirei fundo, era isso. As cartas foram colocadas na mesa. Alguns comentaristas iniciaram um bate papo sobre as pontuações. Falaram de uma nota um pouco baixa para um carreirista, eu achei estranho, pois eu só tinha visto notas 9 e 10 no grupo deles, e essas eram notas muito boas. Algum tributo do 4 deve ter recebido uma nota pior. Depois citaram o 8 de Bishop e a pontuação de Brody. Mas o assunto predominante era a minha nota 10. Fora uma surpresa para todos. Já tinha percebido, aquilo daria pano para manga. Desliguei a TV e fui tomar banho.

Já estava pronta e deitada na cama quando Kent entrou. Ele tinha um sorriso resplandecente, se deitou ao meu lado e disse:

– Parabéns!

– Vitória! Meu strip-tease foi glorioso, ou você não acreditou nessa história?

– Humm, se você tivesse feito isso. Sua nota não seria 10, seria 12.

– Tá bom. - falei com ironia e ri, ele me beijou e depois ficou olhando para o meu rosto

– Eu te daria essa nota com certeza – sussurrou de modo sedutor, até que era uma boa cantada, ainda mais com aquele sorriso grande que ele exibia

– Você é um safado. - e era mesmo!

– Não sou, eu só daria essa nota para você – o seu olhar parecia me absorver, e eu entendi o viria a seguir

Nossos rostos se aproximaram, e nos beijamos com ardor. Depois, eu me arrepiei pela forma suave que me tocou enquanto aqueles olhos verdes percorreram o meu corpo. Ele tirou a minha camisola e quando ia tirar a minha calcinha eu o a parei. Ainda não! Fiquei em cima dele e tirei sua blusa. Ele me olhava esperando o meu próximo passo. Gostava do suspense seus pêlos estavam eriçados. Beijei o seu corpo, e seu arrepio aumentou.

Desci para sua calça, a desabotoei, coloquei minha mão por dentro da sua cueca, ele gemeu, entendia o que o aguardava. Abaixei um pouco a cueca e calça, de modo que seu membro ficasse visível. Sorri para ele e ele sorriu de volta. Seu olhar me dizia que eu deveria continuar.

Beijei sua barriga, fui descendo com a boca, e cheguei ao seu pênis. O beijava e chupava devagar, comecei pela cabecinha, e em pouco tempo, ele ficou duro. Kent tentava se controlar, mas eu escutava seus suspiros. Então o coloquei todo em minha boa, me movia com cuidado. Ele gemia, e se contorcia, e de certa forma isso me excitava. Por um momento levantei os meus olhos e notei seu olhar cheio de desejo. Isso me estimulou mais. Comecei a sugá-lo com mais vontade. Seus gemidos ficavam mais altos e depois de um tempo eu parei. Não queria que ele gozasse em minha minha boca, esperma não deveria ter um gosto bom, e preferia que ele fizesse isso dentro de outra parte do meu corpo:

– Agora é a minha vez – eu falei e ele me entendeu, deu um sorriso safado, ficou completamente nu e levou sua cabeça até a minhas partes baixas

Arrancou minha calcinha, e com sua língua e boca, ele me beijava e chupava. Eu arrepiei instantaneamente e seus movimentos me levaram a loucura. Eu gemia mais e mais. Já estava úmida o suficiente. E pedi que ele parasse. Me posicionei em cima dele. Coloquei o seu pênis dentro de mim e comecei a me mexer. Eu comandava as movimentos, mais rápido e mais devagar quando queria. Estávamos em sincronia. Gemíamos e gritávamos. Ficamos um tempo assim, e não sei se Kent percebeu que gozaria e o queria em outra posição. Nos viramos, ele ficou por cima, pude ver e sentir o seu corpo fervente se movendo com rapidez. Gritávamos, eu também fervia, e estava descontrolada. E assim, eu percebi o seu grito. Ele ficou parado por uns momentos em cima de mim e depois me abraçou, entrelaçamos os nosso corpos. Uma sensação maravilhosa tomava conta de mim, um misto de cansaço, prazer e felicidade. Aliás era assim nas vezes que me entregava a Kent.

Durante a noite ainda tivemos alguns amassos e beijos quentes e pungentes no escuro. Mas quando acordei, eu me vi sozinha. Não sei por que aquilo me entristeceu. Kent fora embora sem se despedir de mim!

Fui ao banheiro, lavei o rosto e escovei os dentes. Vesti uma roupa negra. E estava indo para a sala quando Kent apareceu com uma bandeja nas mãos. Ele estava sorridente e disse:

– Bom dia! - olhei para ele, e vi alguns alimentos na bandeja

– Você está louco? Entrando no meu quarto a essa hora? Me trazendo o café da manhã aqui? Como vai explicar a minha ausência na sala?.- ele deu uma risada

– Estou louco por que te trouxe o café da manhã? Essa é uma fala inédita para uma situação como essa – ele riu colocou a bandeja em cima da cama, me abraçou e beijou de leve o meu pescoço, queria me desarmar – Relaxa, hoje é o dia da entrevista, eu me incubi de te treinar. Todos estão ocupados com seus afazeres.

Ele se sentou na cama, e e eu me posicionei ao seu lado. Ele sorriu, me passou um pedaço de pão, e eu o segurei:

– Você ainda parece um pouco irritada. Mais algum problema? -sim, eu estava um pouco brava, mas não queria falar sobre isso

– Não, está tudo bem – ele me olhou de maneira profunda, aqueles olhos verdes pareciam vasculhar a minha alma

– Pode falar. Está irritada sim – e ainda por cima ele conseguia me ler assim

– Eu não gostei... de não te ver hoje aqui quando acordei - era isso

– Eu fui buscar o café da manhã.

– Eu sei agora, mas na hora, sei lá. Foi uma sensação ruim. Não saia sem me avisar.

– Certo, não farei mais isso. Tá vendo, foi difícil?- ele segurou a minha mão

– O que?

– Falar de algo que você sente. - ele riu, e tinha razão, para mim era difícil falar dos meus sentimentos, ainda mais quanto tudo era ainda muito novo e confuso para mim

Nós comemos de mãos dadas, e assistimos um pouco de televisão abraçados. Era algo muito bom e mais romântico do que eu tinha me acostumado. Depois começamos a nos beijar de forma profunda, partimos para amassos, quando vi estávamos nus. Então vieram arrepios, gemidos, gritos e orgasmos. Já estávamos recuperados quando Kent se levantou e se vestiu, por fim ele falou:

–Eu deveria está te treinando, né? - sai da cama e pensei em vestir uma roupa, depois apenas peguei um lençol e o enrolei em meu corpo

Kent sentou numa cadeira, e eu num sofá próximo a ele. Ele começou com perguntas triviais. Mais parecidas com a entrevista demográfica do que uma dos jogos vorazes. Depois ele fez uma mais difícil:

– Todos ficaram muito impressionados e surpresos com sua nota. O que você andou escondendo da gente ?- (ele estava fazendo o papel do entrevistador)

– Que isso, eu sou um livro aberto. Tão aberto que tirei as minhas roupas na apresentação. - eu ri e ele também

– Eu gostei dessa brincadeira, mas isso não funcionará na entrevista- ele falou já sério, mirando aqueles olhos encantadores em meu rosto

– Ok. Eu fiquei vestida, então. Fiz acrobacias, e joguei umas facas.

– Não precisa dizer o que aconteceu exatamente. Continue misteriosa nesse quesito, mantenha isso para você. Em alguns assuntos seria bom se abrir, nesse acho melhor não. Pense em uma outra resposta. Diga uma meia verdade se preciso. - não vinha nada em minha cabeça e eu fiquei muda – Vou te dar um tempo para pensar. - ele continuou

Kent se levantou e foi até o telefone. Discou um número e pediu para levarem comida ao quarto. Voltou a cadeira e me olhou com insistência:

– Então?

– Não acho que eu deva dizer o que fiz lá. Mas posso falar uma coisa, eu mostrei as minhas habilidades. E elas vão fazer a diferença na arena, eu realmente mereci essa nota. Vocês verão isso quando chegar a hora. .

Ele sorriu e continuou com algumas perguntas pessoais, nada muito difícil de responder. Então bateram a porta do quarto, era o nosso almoço. Me lembrei que só tinha um lençol em meu corpo. Eles entrariam no quarto e colocariam a comida comigo praticamente nua? Mas Kent se dirigiu a porta, a abriu um pouco, pegou a bandeja e ele mesmo a trouxe para dentro. Eu fiquei aliviada.

Nós comemos e depois voltamos para a maratona de perguntas. Aquilo já estava me cansando. E eu fiquei irritada quando ele fez a pergunta chave:

– Por que você se voluntariou?

– Ahh, a menina sorteada era uma grande amiga e não achei justo, ela tão pequena vir aos jogos.

– Isso soou falso! - ele disse com rispidez

– Eu posso fingir ser verdadeiro. - falei séria

– È mesmo? Qual o nome da sua amiguinha?

– Humm...- eu não sabia, não prestara atenção na hora – tá bom, eu não sei.

– Viu? Essa resposta não irá funcionar. Tente outra coisa.- ele disse sem muita expressão em seu rosto, se portava do modo habitual como se estivesse em público

– Kent robô voltou... Você não me domina, Kent ! Nem o seu olhar vazio mudará isso, e o que aconteceu.

– Só responda! - ele disse firme mas ainda sem muita alteração em seu rosto

– Eu me voluntariei para te matar – falei brava- Você sabe disso, era o que queria?

– E por que não me matou? Foi incompetência? Isso não ficará bonito na tela. - ele ficou irritado, seus olhos pareciam me fuzilar, se levantou, me puxou para cima, e ficou com o rosto próximo ao meu

– Bem...Você me comeu, eu gozei e resolvi adiar sua morte.- falei ríspida, ele aproximou mais ainda o seu rosto do meu, eu sentia a sua respiração

– Não seja vulgar. Eles não gostarão de uma puta, eu mesmo nunca te tratei com vulgaridade, acima de tudo você ainda é uma menina. - ele falou com raiva, e olhou para o lado, depois voltou o seu rosto com uma expressão vazia.- Pense em uma resposta que possa ser dita na frente de toda Panem e pareça verdade- ele pressionava o seu corpo contra o meu, e pela proximidade do seu rosto achei que me beijaria, mas ele voltou para cadeira e se sentou, esperava a minha resposta

Eu estava cansada daquilo. Havia me irritado, queria acabar com aquelas perguntas. Joguei o lençol que me cobria no chão. E sentei no colo dele, nua. O beijei e me esfreguei em seu corpo. Mesmo depois disso, ele ainda me olhava impassível:

– Não vai adiantar. Estou esperando uma resposta e não isso – ele disse firme, o que era preciso para ele parar com aquilo? Eu rebolei em cima dele e senti algo

– È mesmo? Seu rosto mostra uma coisa, mas seu corpo me diz outra – eu sentia um volume me pressionando por baixo, ele estava excitado

Me levantei e deitei na cama, o chamei com a mão, ele ainda tentou resistir, mas falou:

– Merda! - se ergueu e veio para cima de mim.

Eu escutei batidas na porta, chamavam o meu nome. Olhei e vi Kent nu, ele dormia com a cabeça encostada em meus seios. A gente havia cochilado. As batidas ficaram mais fortes. Então percebi o movimento na maçaneta que girava devagar. Porcaria, eles não podiam ver a gente daquela forma.


	14. Maior Abandonado

**(Cap. 14) Maior Abandonado**

**Maior Abandonado**

**Eu tô perdido**

**Sem pai nem mãe**

**Bem na porta da tua casa**

**Eu tô pedindo**

**A tua mão**

**E um pouquinho do braço**

**Migalhas dormidas do teu pão**

**Raspas e restos**

**Me interessam**

**Pequenas porções de ilusão**

**Mentiras sinceras me interessam**

**Me interessam, me interessam**

**Eu tô pedindo**

**A tua mão**

**Me leve para qualquer lado**

**Só um pouquinho**

**De proteção**

**Ao maior abandonado**

**Teu corpo com amor ou não**

**Raspas e restos me interessam**

**Me ame como a um irmão**

**Mentiras sinceras me interessam**

**Me interessam**

**Migalhas dormidas do teu pão**

**Raspas e restos**

**Me interessam**

**Pequenas poções de ilusão**

**Mentiras sinceras me interessam**

**Me interessam, me interessam**

**Estou pedindo**

**A tua mão**

**Me leve para qualquer lado**

**Só um pouquinho**

**De proteção**

**Ao maior abandonado**

**Cazuza/Frejat**

A maçaneta já havia girado completamente e eu percebi um tranco na porta, mas ela não se abriu. Estava trancada e isso me trouxe alívio, não estava preparada para ninguém descobrir sobre eu e Kent. O perigo não havia passado completamente, pois escutei Sienna falando:

– Hope, você está bem? Está aí? - depois ela falou mais baixo- Será que houve alguma coisa com ela, Lamia?

– Espero que não, mas alguém deve ter outra chave desse quarto. Vamos ver se a conseguimos -elas não podiam entrar aqui e eu falei alto

– Está tudo bem, estava dormindo, esperem um momento, vou me ajeitar e sair – isso até que era verdade, mas eu também tinha um problema, Kent estava comigo e eu não poderia explicar a presença dele em meu quarto trancado. Elas não poderiam vê-lo.

– Tá bom, esperamos aqui. Anda rápido, você já está atrasada. Tem que ficar linda para a entrevista.- falou Lamia

–Ok

Eu chacoalhei Kent e tapei sua boca para que não fizesse barulho. Ele mal abriu aqueles lindos olhos verdes e sussurrei em seu ouvido:

– Vieram me buscar . Faça alguma coisa, se esconda! Não podem perceber que você está aqui. - estava um pouco nervosa, mas ele não pareceu assustado, pelo contrário estava bem calmo, e seu rosto tinha até uma expressão zombeteira

Ele se levantou e catou as suas roupas. Enquanto isso, eu me vesti. Kent se aproximou de mim, me abraçou e disse:

– Calma, não precisa ficar assim. Será pior se perceberem que está nervosa. – ele me beijou

– Hope, está tudo bem mesmo? - perguntou Sienna, eu descolei meus lábios dos de Kent e respondi

– Está, estou saindo- depois falei baixo para ele – vá, se esconda!

Ele sorriu e foi para o banheiro, eu ainda dei uma esticada nas roupas de cama, fui para a porta e a abri:

– Vamos? - era melhor ninguém entrar lá. Sienna e Lamia me olharam e a última falou

– Vamos.-eu, Lamia e Sienna saímos e me acalmei, só esperava que Kent conseguisse sair do quarto sem ser percebido.

A minha equipe de preparação fez uma "sessão de embelezamento". Arrumaram o meu cabelo, fizeram uns cachos na frente e amarraram uma pequena parte dele, deixando a maior parte lisa e solta em minhas costas. Ainda bem que dessa vez não foi preciso nenhuma depilação e ninguém reclamou de olheiras (bem, eu tinha passado as últimas noites muito bem e não tinha olheiras dessa vez). A maquiagem foi simples e glamorosa, nada que me lembrou o andróide do dia do desfile.

Lamia chegou com um vestido e pediu que o colocasse. Estava com ele em minhas mãos, e pensei na sua cor, ela não havia me agradado. Da última vez, eu pedira a Lamia algo preto, mas ela me trouxe um vestido branco.

De qualquer forma, o vesti. E quando me olhei no espelho, percebi o quanto ele me caia bem. Até sorri. Tinha um decote em V que valorizava os meus seios e minhas formas. Em cima ele era apertado, e tinha um cinto preto na altura da cintura que era decorado com pedras que pareciam diamantes. Em baixo e era um pouco mais solto, mas mesmo assim delineava minha bunda e coxas. Era curto, tapava somente até as coxas, destacando as minhas pernas longas. Eu estava um mulherão. Enquanto me admirava no espelho, Lamia falou:

– Eu sei que você queria algo preto, mas seu mentor disse algo e eu concordei com ele.

– Meu mentor?

– Sim, Kent. Ele disse que um vestido branco cairia muito bem em você, sendo que o branco destacaria a sua pele morena e sua sensualidade.

– Não sabia que ele entendia de moda. Mas realmente ficou muito bom. - eu ri

– Eu também não sabia desse lado dele. Ele nunca havia dado opinião sobre a roupa de um tributo antes.

– Vai ver ele só queria me ver de branco, eu sempre uso roupas pretas.

– Pode ser – ela riu

Ela me trouxe uma sandália preta e eu estava pronta. Sensual, bonita e elegante como nunca estivera antes. Fui para uma sala. Os outros tributos estavam lá. Eu era uma das últimas a chegar e percebi que minha entrada causou certa comoção. Eu chamava atenção, não pelo brilho da roupa, e riqueza de adornos, e sim pela simplicidade do vestido e sua valorização dos meus atributos naturais.

Brody estava com uma espécie de farda, que parecia militar, azul e de luxo, achei que valorizava os seus olhos azuis e cabelos vermelhos, e ele parecia um verdadeiro guerreiro. Ele sorriu para mim, estava admirado. Lyra usava um vestido rosa e rodado e eu a achei linda, parecia uma boneca. Ela me cumprimentou rindo, parecia feliz. Mas não foram eles, os que me deram mais confiança. Kent se aproximou de mim, vestia um terno preto sem gravata, esbanjava sensualidade como sempre. Seu olhar era reluzente e seu sorriso tinha igual fulgor. Sua expressão parecia a de um noivo quando via a noiva entrando na igreja:

– Você está deslumbrante! - eu ri – Vai lá e arrase. Só não se esqueça de falar como se estivesse entre amigos, seja charmosa e não feroz. E tente encontrar uma resposta para aquela pergunta. - ele foi embora e enquanto ele ia saindo sua expressão mudou para a habitual, fria como a de um robô

Estavam fazendo os últimos ajustes. E logo começaram a nos chamar. Os carreiristas d já tinham ido. Eles foram confiantes, orgulhosos e até um pouco ameaçadores. Enfim tinham se saído bem. Então Caesar Flickerman me chamou. Eu mal havia me sentado e ele disse:

– Você está linda, Hope. Será que poderia levantar para vermos novamente o seu visual?

– É claro! - eu me levantei e dei uma volta completa, percebi palavras, gritos e olhares de entusiasmo na platéia

– Você é cercada de muito mistério. Será que conseguiremos desvendar alguns? – ele riu e eu também – Em primeiro lugar, como era sua vida em seu distrito?

– Era boa, não tenho o que reclamar, o pessoal do distrito 3 são bem justos e inteligentes, sabe? Sempre inventando novos aparelhos.- acho que não era exatamente isso que ele queria de mim

– Sim, há muitos gênios lá. Deve ser bom viver cercado de tanta tecnologia. Seu pai tem uma fábrica de artigos eletrônicos, não?

– Sim, ele nunca deixou faltar coisas para mim. Sempre tinha os objetos que queria. Ele vive viajando, mas não me faltavam coisas.

– Soube que tinha uma irmã, Mercy. Ele morreu nos jogos vorazes, não é?- as perguntas começavam a ficar mais pessoais

– È verdade, foi algo muito difícil, ela era a minha melhor amiga, a minha companheira, e eu tinha apenas 12 anos na época. Foi muito difícil mesmo, eu era ginasta, sabe? Diziam que era muito talentosa, mas aquilo perdeu um pouco o sentido para mim. Mercy não estava mais lá para ver as minhas apresentações. Eu larguei tudo. Me rebelei, mas isso me fortaleceu, eu me preparei, sabe? Hoje consigo agüentar as coisas com mais facilidade e a aprendi a vencer os desafios. Enfim, sou forte e posso ser bem perigosa.

– Deu para perceber por sua nota, um 10, né? O que você fez para impressionar os juízes assim?

– Prefiro não contar o que fiz lá. Mas eu mostrei as minhas habilidades. E elas vão fazer a diferença na arena, eu realmente mereci essa nota. Você verá isso quando chegar a hora.

– Gosta de manter o mistério, né? - ele riu

– È claro! Esse segredo pode me ajudar – eu também ri

– Mas sabe o que também não sabemos. Por que você se voluntariou? Acho não trará uma desvantagem se você nos contar isso. - essa era pergunta e eu tinha que bolar uma resposta, e o fiz

– Sabe, Caesar, tem relação com minha irmã, e algo que eu precisava provar para mim mesma. Quando Mercy veio aos jogos, ela não estava preparada, mas eu não, eu sou forte e treinei durante todos esses anos. A menina que foi sorteada, era somente uma garotinha e isso não era justo, ela não teria chances, gostaria que na vez de Mercy, alguém tivesse tido coragem, alguém que pudesse vencer, se voluntariasse, mas não. Minha irmã veio e morreu e eu sofri bastante. Não queria que os pais ou irmãos daquela menina sofressem como eu, apenas por que não havia ninguém corajoso para vir por ela. Em meu distrito, não há ninguém esperando por mim. Meu pai, como disse, é muito distante. Assim ninguém sofrerá como eu, e ainda poderei entender o que Mercy passou e provar que o que eu posso. Eu posso ganhar!

– Você é realmente corajosa. Mas é triste pensar que ninguém sofrerá por você. Não há mesmo alguém no distrito 3, algum parente ou algum garoto apaixonado por você?

– Acho que não. Eu me distanciei dos outros depois da morte da minha irmã. Não precisam ter pena de mim, eu sou assim, é algo que me formou, me fortaleceu, e não estou triste com isso.

– Mas talvez não seja verdade, uma garota tão bonita como você. Duvido que não tenha ninguém apaixonado por tamanha coragem e beleza- ele sorriu

– Obrigada. Quem sabe? Eu não sei tudo, né? Mas não acredito nisso.- disse firme, evitava olhar para platéia, não queria ver ninguém, principalmente Kent, nós escondíamos a nossa relação, e eu não queria revelá-la

– Se não tiver com certeza terá agora. Bem, Hope, para finalizar. Você me parece uma garota esperta, corajosa e forte. Teve uma nota impressionante nas apresentações. Mas nada disso é garantia. Há tributos muito bem preparados, então, por que deveríamos apostar em você?- não sei porque mas a resposta a essa pergunta saiu de forma bem natural

– Além das coisas que eu já falei? Bem... porque a esperança é a última que morre*. - eu ri, Caesar e toda platéia também (*Hope é esperança em inglês.)

Era aquilo o tempo havia se encerrado. Pela reação de todos, acho que eu havia saído bem. Fui bastante aplaudida. Respondera aquela pergunta com uma meia verdade, e não pareceu falsa. Acho que eu tinha conseguido. Agora a próxima etapa seria a arena. Aí sim as coisas se complicariam.

Brody foi à sua entrevista depois. Ele falou sobre sua família, suas habilidades e me pareceu bem confiante. Descobri que ele tinha além dos pais, uma irmã. Ele era o meu companheiro de distrito, mas percebi que havia conversado pouco com ele. Não sabia nada sobre sua família, por exemplo.

As outras entrevistas, com a exceção da de Lyra não me importaram muito. Preferi não saber coisas pessoais sobre os outros. Lyra falou do pai. Das suas travessuras e mostrou o que eu sabia, o quanto ela era inteligente e encantadora. E eu realmente queria que ela fosse bem.


	15. Eu Te Amo

**(Cap. 15) Eu Te Amo**

**Eu Te Amo**

**"Ah, se já perdemos a noção da hora**

**Se juntos já jogamos tudo fora**

**Me conta agora como hei de partir**

**Ah, se ao te conhecer**

**Dei pra sonhar, fiz tantos desvarios**

**Rompi com o mundo, queimei meus navios**

**Me diz pra onde é que inda posso ir**

**Se nós nas travessuras das noites eternas**

**Já confundimos tanto as nossas pernas**

**Diz com que pernas eu devo seguir**

**Se entornaste a nossa sorte pelo chão**

**Se na bagunça do teu coração**

**Meu sangue errou de veia e se perdeu**

**Como, se na desordem do armário embutido**

**Meu paletó enlaça o teu vestido**

**E o meu sapato inda pisa no teu**

**Como, se nos amamos feito dois pagãos**

**Teus seios ainda estão nas minhas mãos**

**Me explica com que cara eu vou sair**

**Não, acho que estás te fazendo de tonta**

**Te dei meus olhos pra tomares conta**

**Agora conta como hei de partir."**

**Tom Jobim/Chico Buarque**

Eu já havia conseguido me livrar das conversas pós entrevista. Precisava de paz, na verdade, não era bem paz, queria ficar a vontade, e passar essa última noite com Kent. Eu me deitei na cama ainda com o vestido da entrevista. Kent parecia ter gostado dele, então continuei vestida. Não demorou muito, e recebi a visita dele. Ele se aproximou com todo aquele chame e elogiou a minha roupa, minha beleza e mais uma vez me entreguei a ele, Ahhh! Unimos os nossos corpos novamente.

Depois, eu quis tomar banho e ele me acompanhou. Entramos na banheira, e nos deitamos lado a lado. Ele fazia carinho em meu rosto e mexia em meu cabelo. Eu olhava sua face e aqueles olhos que pareciam ficar mais bonitos, e até felizes quando ele estava comigo. Ele era tão diferente lá fora. Por quê? Me deu uma vontade de saber mais coisas sobre ele. Kent era um vitorioso, e matara a minha irmã, toda vez que me lembrava disso, ficava irritava. Mas o que mais ele tinha feito? Fiz um carinho em seu rosto, baguncei aqueles cabelos pretos e o beijei. Depois falei:

– Kent, eu estava pensando ... Você sabe tanta coisa sobre mim. Mais do que qualquer outra pessoa. Eu gostaria de saber mais sobre você também.

– Na verdade, Hope, você é uma pessoa fechada. Não sei tanto assim, você é quem mais sabe sobre você, e ainda guarda muita coisa de mim. – ele passou levemente o dedo em meu rosto

– E você não é fechado também?

– Tá bom, o que você quer saber?- ele riu

– Sua história antes dos jogos e depois. Eu sei o que aconteceu durante. Gostaria de entender todo o quadro.- fui direta

– Talvez não seja bom saber a minha história, ainda mais tão perto de entrar na arena- disse em tom brincalhão

– Pelo contrário, acho que é uma ótima oportunidade. Eu posso não ter outra chance – depois que eu disse isso, ele ficou sério e me fitou com os olhos preocupados, o tinha convencido

– Certo... Bem... eu venho de uma família que não tinha uma boa situação financeira como a sua. Na verdade, meus pais eram simples operários de um fábrica de eletrônicos, as coisas essenciais não faltavam, mas eu não tinha tudo o que queria ou em excesso. Então quando tinha 9 anos, houve um problema na minha casa, e meus pais morreram queimados, eu só continuei vivo porque naquele dia, fiquei mais na escola e cheguei tarde em casa. Pensei que ia para um orfanato, e ficaria abandonado, mas então conheci Joss Wayne, irmão do meu pai. Meu pai nunca havia falado dele, parecia que eles tinham se desentendido anos antes do meu nascimento. Mas mesmo assim, meu tio foi atrás de mim. Ele também não era dono de uma fábrica, mas tinha um emprego bom e bem remunerado. Meu tio era muito inteligente, um inventor. Ele era realmente genial .– Kent falava com admiração e eu percebi o quanto ele queria bem o tio- Eu fui morar com ele. E ele vivia com um homem que dizia que era seu amigo, Rhett. Mas sabe como são essas coisas, e o preconceito? Rhett era o seu namorado. Havia fofocas sobre eles. Eu cheguei a brigar na escola por esse motivo. Mas depois, deixei de me importar com isso. Rhett e Joss eram ótimas pessoas, e excelentes pais. Eles eram carinhosos, sempre presentes e preocupados comigo. Tio Joss me ensinou algumas coisas sobre tecnologia. Eu nunca cheguei aos pés dele, mas aprendi muito. Rhett gostava de esportes e acabou me colocando nas aulas de artes marciais e esgrima. E bem... eu mostrei certo talento nisso. Aos 18 anos, tinha uma namorada, Selina, por quem era apaixonado. Amava os meus tios, não me importava mais com as fofocas. E tinha uns poucos tinha amigos fiéis. Enfim, era um rapaz feliz. Mas fui sorteado para os jogos. Aquilo me abalou muito e á minha família. E quando voltei, estava devastado. Chorava, não conseguia dormir direito, quando dormia, acordava com pesadelos. Não tinha vontade de fazer nada, sair com os amigos, não sorria e nem divertia mais. Nada fazia sentido. Meus tios me apoiavam e me ajudavam. Mas naquele tempo, eu não acatava as ordens da Capital, não ia os compromissos, os que ia, aparecia bêbado. A maior parte do tempo só ficava trancado no quarto. Era muita morte e culpa na minha cabeça, além de revolta. Então, fui ameaçado. Disseram que teria que obedecê-los, ou sofreria as conseqüências. Não obedeci. Então pouco tempo depois, recebi um telefonema me informando que meus tios tinham sido mortos "em um acidente" por minha causa ...– a voz dele começou a fraquejar -e que se não entrasse na linha, outros morreriam, até eu mesmo estava em risco. Me afastei complemente dos amigos. Minha relação com Selina já estava ruim. Eu estava um caco, e nós não nos compreendíamos mais, então terminamos. Acho que ela já deve ter seguido a sua vida. Foi o melhor. Mas por ela, por meus amigos, e por eu mesmo, apesar dos pesares, ainda queria viver, e não queria mais mortes por minha causa, eu melhorei. Comecei a obedecer aos ultimatos da capital, virei mentor e tudo. Mas não me aproximei mais de ninguém, os relacionamentos que eu tive desde então foram todos casuais. Comecei a agir de forma fria, aprendi a me portar bem e não mostrar o que sentia.– seus olhos demonstravam dor, e eu entendi que ele também era uma vítima dos jogos vorazes

O abracei forte. Ele estava precisando de consolo, o beijei com carinho e falei:

– Entendo o que você disse antes, isso não estimula alguém que está indo para arena. Mas foi bom ter me contado. Obrigada por confiar em mim. – o beijei fundo, ele correspondeu o beijo e quando estávamos precisando de ar, afastamos os nossos lábios

Ele sorria mais tranqüilo, eu passei o dedo em cima dos seus lábios para pegar o contorno do seu sorriso e disse também rindo:

– Não sorria mais, é? O que é isso?

– Com você eu tenho motivos para sorrir. – ele me beijou forte e depois se levantou comigo nos braços, me levou para a cama e jogou seu corpo ainda molhado em cima do meu

Durante a noite, eu abri os olhos algumas vezes e percebi que Kent estava acordado, certas vezes olhando para mim e sempre agarrado ao meu corpo. E dessa forma, eu dormia de novo embalada em seus braços.

Certa hora, senti que ele beijava o meu pescoço, não sabia se era um sonho ou verdade. Abri os olhos e vi que não era imaginação, ele beijou os meus lábios, e depois foi deslizando o seu rosto, roçando a sua barba e me beijando, até que sua boca alcançou a minha orelha. A mordeu delicadamente, aquilo era delicioso, e depois sussurrou em meu ouvido:

– Tenho que ir.

– Já?- ele me beijou e depois voltou a falar

– Sim, eu queria ficar, mas tenho umas coisas importantes para fazer e você vai ter que sair mais cedo também.

Ele se levantou, acendeu a luz e começou a se vestir. Eu o observei. Pensei que provavelmente não veria aquele corpo nu novamente. Eu começava a sentir um aperto em meu peito. Mas não demonstrei isso em meu rosto. Ele andou de volta até a cama, pegou minha mão, e disse:

– Vem, me acompanha até a porta? – eu fui com ele

Nós paramos na porta, ele me olhou nos olhos, alisou a minha mão, e sorriu, depois me beijou de forma profunda, me pressionando contra parede. Ele tirou os lábios dos meus e me olhou perturbado, falou com a voz falhando:

– Volte, por favor, não desista nunca. -ele saiu, antes de eu falar qualquer coisa e eu tranquei a porta

Eu fiquei abalada com isso. Era sua despedida de mim. Lágrimas começaram a cair em meu rosto. Eu não podia chorar. Não queria parecer fraca. Então, resolvi tomar um banho, provavelmente seria a minha última chance de tomar um banho descente.

Me vesti e deitei novamente. Mas não consegui dormir, era muita coisa em minha cabeça. Kent, Mercy, a entrevista, Lyra, Brody, os outros tributos. Parecia que eu iria sufocar e minha vontade era gritar. Mas não o fiz, de qualquer forma já amanhecia e eu fui para a sala.

Todos estavam lá. Kent agia como não se importasse com nada. Brody estava abatido. Sienna tentava animar a gente. E Nero parecia um pouco sem graça. Nós comemos e Brody e eu fomos levados. Eu ainda consegui olhar com carinho para Kent e ele devolveu esse olhar. Provavelmente não o veria novamente.

Eu e Brody fomos colocados em uma nave com outros tributos. Eu fiquei calada olhando para teto, e meu silêncio só foi quebrado quando aplicaram uma injeção em mim. Eles colocavam o meu rastreador.

Chegamos e eu fui levada a uma sala, onde fiquei sozinha por um tempo. Comecei a sentir uma aflição,e ela foi substituída por susto quando vi a porta se abrindo. Era Kent, não esperava por ele, a porta se fechou atrás dele. Ele jogou um embrulho no chão e correu em minha direção, eu também corri para ele. Nos abraçamos, um abraço apertado. Depois nos beijamos, eu queria sentir os seus lábios. Fui um beijo profundo e longo. Parecia que eu estava novamente em meu quarto, eu queria sentir o seu calor, e seus braços a minha volta. Mas ele afastou o rosto do meu e disse:

– Espere um momento – sua respiração estava ofegante e seu olhar parecia perdido – eu tenho que te falar algumas coisas, posso não ter outra chance... – ele me olhou fundo nos olhos e pegou minhas mãos, as segurava com delicadeza- Ontem, você disse certas coisas na entrevista.

– Eu não fui bem na entrevista? Você não gostou?

– Você foi ótima, não é isso. È sobre as coisas que você falou. Hope, preste atenção...- ele apertou as minhas mãos- você tem que querer voltar. Volte por você, porque quer viver ainda, construir uma vida, tentar ser feliz, fazer a diferença, o que for. Mas volte, você tem que querer isso, e assim você conseguirá. Não sei se fará muita diferença para você. Mas volte por mim também. Eu ficarei te esperando. Depois de tudo o que já aconteceu comigo, não vou conseguir continuar sem você. Volte por você e por mim. Você tem que voltar ...- sua voz começou a fraquejar, seus olhos ficavam molhados, mas ele continuou- Hope, eu te amo. – ele me olhava emocionado, tentava se segurar, mas chorava

– Vou tentar! Vou voltar...- eu falei e era verdade, ia tentar, mas além disso, não sabia como reagir àquilo, mas eu não precisei pensar muito no que fazer, ele me beijou com urgência e eu somente retribui

Enquanto beijávamos, nós fomos andando para uma parede. Paramos um pouco, prestei atenção em Kent. Ele me olhava com desejo. Acho que ele tinha tirado um peso de si, depois de tudo que dissera. Eu também o queria, o empurrei para o banco que havia na sala e disse:

– Você me quer mais uma vez?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. Rapidamente, tirei minhas sandálias, calça e calcinha. Sentei em seu colo, e senti o seu pênis contra mim. Nos beijamos novamente com necessidade. Kent desabotoava sua calça, eu o ajudei com o zíper, peguei o seu membro, e o coloquei dentro de mim. Não havia tido muita preliminares, mas eu estava excitada com tudo o que acontecia, então não foi doloroso. E nós nos movemos. Eu sentia a adrenalina percorrendo o meu corpo e ele em mim. Era muito gostoso. Nós gemíamos e depois de um tempo, ele gozou. Ainda fiquei um pouco parada em cima dele, sentindo o seu calor, me recuperando, e ele disse:

– Você está bem? - ele sorria

– Estou. Foi uma loucura, não foi?

– Foi. Sabe, o que eu disse era verdade, não foi só pra gente ...

– Eu sei!- o abracei forte

– È, há outra coisa, sabe aquele pacote no chão? È a sua roupa da arena- ele apontou e eu visualizei o pacote- È melhor vesti-la.

Eu me levantei, coloquei a minha calcinha e abri o embrulho. Era uma roupa negra: uma blusa e uma calça colante com suspensórios, havia uma jaqueta impermeável também preta e um cinto cheio de buracos, onde se podia amarrar coisas. Até que tinha o meu estilo. Havia também uma bota com alguns botões que eu não sabia para que servia.

Vesti a roupa, e coloquei a bota, ela estava folgada em meus pés. Kent se aproximou de mim, apertou dois botões e os calçados se ajustaram, permanecendo bem firme nos meus pés e pernas. Eu fiquei com certa curiosidade de descobrir o que os outros botões faziam, mas me contive e sentei no banco junto a Kent.

Me abracei ao seu corpo e deixei minha cabeça cair em seu peito. Ele pegou em minha mão e a segurou firme. Nós ficamos calados. Eu podia ficar ali para sempre, era uma sensação de calma e paz, escutava os batimentos do seu coração. Mas uma voz que vinha de uma caixa de som, disse que todos os tributos deveriam entrar no tubo que levaria à arena. Kent me levou até o tubo, seu olhar estava triste, mas ele não chorava. Eu disse:

– Eu vou voltar.

– E eu estarei te esperando. - ele me deu um último abraço apertado, beijou meus lábios com força, sua língua se aventurou em minha boca e eu senti o seu gosto e ele o meu

Nos separamos, entrei no tubo, e olhei para os seus olhos maravilhosos. Em pouco tempo, fui arremessada para arena, mas ainda pude observar aqueles olhos verdes fixos em mim, tristes, um sorriso amarelo se formava em seu rosto. Era melhor assim, eu sabia que ele não estava feliz, mas aquele sorriso era só para mim, pois segundo ele, comigo ele tinha motivos para sorrir e seria bom lembrar-se dele dessa forma.


	16. Roda Viva

**(Cap. 16) Roda Viva**

**Roda Viva**

"**Tem dias que a gente se sente**

**Como quem partiu ou morreu**

**A gente estancou de repente**

**Ou foi o mundo então que cresceu...**

**A gente quer ter voz ativa**

**No nosso destino mandar**

**Mas eis que chega a roda viva**

**E carrega o destino prá lá ...**

**Roda mundo, roda gigante**

**Roda moinho, roda pião**

**O tempo rodou num instante**

**Nas voltas do meu coração...**

**A gente vai contra a corrente**

**Até não poder resistir**

**Na volta do barco é que sente**

**O quanto deixou de cumprir**

**Faz tempo que a gente cultiva**

**A mais linda roseira que há**

**Mas eis que chega a roda viva**

**E carrega a roseira prá lá...**

**Roda mundo, roda gigante**

**Roda moinho, roda pião**

**O tempo rodou num instante**

**Nas voltas do meu coração...**

**A roda da saia mulata**

**Não quer mais rodar não senhor**

**Não posso fazer serenata**

**A roda de samba acabou...**

**A gente toma a iniciativa**

**Viola na rua a cantar**

**Mas eis que chega a roda viva**

**E carrega a viola prá lá...**

**Roda mundo, roda gigante**

**Roda moinho, roda pião**

**O tempo rodou num instante**

**Nas voltas do meu coração...**

**O samba, a viola, a roseira**

**Que um dia a fogueira queimou**

**Foi tudo ilusão passageira**

**Que a brisa primeira levou...**

**No peito a saudade cativa**

**Faz força pro tempo parar**

**Mas eis que chega a roda viva**

**E carrega a saudade prá lá ...**

**Roda mundo, roda gigante**

**Roda moinho, roda pião**

**O tempo rodou num instante**

**Nas voltas do meu coração...(4x) "**

**Chico Buarque**

Já não via mais Kent, havia me despedido dele e deveria parar de pensar no que tinha acontecido e em tudo que estava fora da arena. Tinha que manter o foco e observar o que estava a minha volta.

Eu visualizava a arena e os outros tributos. Alguns pareciam nervosos, outros com medo, uns confiantes. Mas o que mais me chamou a atenção não foram as pessoas. Foi a arena, nunca tinha visto uma como aquela, ela era gigante. Era uma cidade cheia de prédios, ruas, tinha até um rio e uma ponte. Não conhecia uma cidade como essa. Tinha um visual, e uma forma de construção diferente a de qualquer outra. Era cheia de construções belíssimas, isso é verdade. Mas ela parecia completamente abandonada. A vegetação, mofo e desleixo dominavam o cenário. Alguns prédios estavam envoltos em cipós de todos os tipos, tinha janelas e paredes caindo aos pedaços. Árvores cresciam dentro de algumas construções e nas ruas, galhos saíam pelas janelas e paredes. Havia coisas abandonadas pelo caminho, hidrantes enferrujados, pedras e etc.

Essa seria a minha moradia nas próximas semanas. E eu pensei que não parecia tão ruim. Havia muito lugar para esconder, mas provavelmente teria muitas armadilhas. A cornucópia ficava a frente de um galpão grande que estava com o portão bem aberto, dentro havia uma boa quantidade suprimentos, colchonetes, mochilas, armas e outras coisas. Aquele lugar seria o meu alvo. Minha intenção era pegar algumas coisas lá, e fugir. Era arriscado, eu sabia. A maneira mais fácil de morrer seria entrar naquele galpão, lá haveria um banho de sangue. Mas estava confiando na minha rapidez e habilidades.

Não queria fazer aliados, e nem enfrentar ninguém. Se alguém entrasse em meu caminho, eu seria obrigada a isso. Mas não era essa a minha intenção. Iria procurar um lugar e ficar escondida até ... não sei ... até tudo ficar inevitável.

Os 60 segundos para ficar na plataforma estavam terminando. Eu fiquei atenta ao meu objetivo. Não poderia me distrair com nada, nem mesmo com Lyra se eu quisesse ser bem sucedida. O tempo passou. E eu corri para o galpão.

Dei alguns saltos e piruetas para ultrapassar obstáculos quando necessário, e fui a primeira a chegar. Peguei um jogo de facas e coloquei num bolso fundo da minha jaqueta, fiquei com apenas uma na mão. Agarrei uma mochila que tinha um colchonete grudado em cima, havia coisas dentro dela, mas não conferi, pequei alguns alimentos avulsos, uma garrafa de água, e fui jogando tudo dentro. Ela já estava cheia e coloquei a mochila em minhas costas.

A confusão já estava chegando perto de mim. Havia muita luta a minha volta. Alguns tributos já portavam armas, e matavam uns aos outros. Era horrível ver crianças se matando, e para mim era como se tudo estivesse em câmera lenta. Julius brigava com Nyx por um pacote quadrado. Desse jeito, o garoto "doente"i ria se dar mal , deveria ter feito como muitos outros e fugido do galpão, ele não seria páreo para os carreiristas. Rama lutava por uma mochila com Brody. E felizmente eu não vira Lyra.

Senti um soco nas minhas costas. Merda, eu havia me distraído, isso não poda ter acontecido. Caí, mas rapidamente me desviei do segundo golpe e fiquei de pé. Era Gaiman, ele me atacava, mas eu era mais rápida e desviava dos golpes dele. Seus olhos eram impiedosos. Tinham um ódio, e mostrava até prazer, parecia que ele gostava daquilo. Ele achava que me mataria e isso o deixava feliz de uma maneira sádica. Era assustador.

Eu me movia rápido e vi quando ele se abaixou. Ele vira uma machadinha e a pegava, se me atacasse com isso, seria o meu fim. Eu pulei em direção a ele e o derrubei ao chão. Ele estava indefeso, eu tinha minha faca na mão, e podia matá-lo com ela. O olhei e vi aquela perversidade, mas não consegui ir até o fim. Apenas me aproximei dele, e com a faca fiz um corte em seu rosto.

Era um aviso para não se aproximar mais de mim. Eu o deixara escapar, mas na próxima isso não iria acontecer. Saí correndo e me desviei dos obstáculos, incluindo garotos lutando a até a morte. Já estava distante e voltei a olhar para trás.

Gaiman havia se recuperado e estava em pé. Saia sangue pelo corte em seu rosto, mas mesmo assim ele continuou. Seu alvo dessa vez era outro, alguém mais fraco e mais fácil para ele. O pequeno Mikael, que estava assustado e quase sucumbindo. Então, ele finalmente jogou a machadinha no menininho e esse foi partido ao meio. Eu fiquei chocada! Eu tinha culpa naquilo. Se eu tivesse matado Gaiman. O garotinho não teria aquela morte horrível. Por que eu não o havia matado? Por quê?

Resolvi sair correndo dali, mas antes vi Brody espetando sua espada em Rama e esse caindo morto. Minha esperança de Lyra sendo protegida por ele havia acabado. Corri o mais rápido que pude. Entrei num beco e me escondi atrás de uns destroços. Precisava descansar e colocar as idéias em ordem.

Depois de um tempo, os tiros de canhão começaram, o banho de sangue havia terminado na arena. Foram 4 tiros. Até que não eram muitos. E eu sabia quem era a metade dos mortos.

Suspirei fundo e continuei no mesmo lugar. Só me virei um pouco para conseguir ver a estrada a minha frente. Não queria ser surpreendida por ninguém quando resolvesse sair de lá. Escutei barulho de passos, e vi Lyra com uma mochila nas costas em disparada, pouco depois dela, vi Vaughn em seu encalço.

O carreirista era rápido e Lyra seria alcançada em breve. Pensei se eu deveria ajudá-la ou ficar na minha inércia... Me levantei, eu precisava pelo menos ver o que iria acontecer. Vaughn havia alcançado Lyra, e atacava com a espada. Meu coração explodia em meu peito. Eu deixaria aquela menina doce ser morta na minha frente? Ainda estava com a minha faca na mão, olhei para ela e decidi o que iria fazer.


	17. Alívio Imediato

**(Cap. 17) Alívio Imediato**

**Alívio Imediato**

"**O melhor esconderijo, a maior escuridão**

**Já não servem de abrigo, já não dão proteção**

**A Líbia é bombardeada, a libido e o vírus**

**O poder, o pudor, os lábios e o batom (2x)**

**Que a chuva caia**

**Como uma luva**

**Um dilúvio**

**Um delírio**

**Que a chuva traga**

**Alívio imediato**

**Que a noite caia**

**De repente caia**

**Tão demente**

**Quanto um raio**

**Que a noite traga**

**Alívio imediato**

**Há espaço pra todos há um imenso vazio**

**Nesse espelho quebrado por alguém que partiu**

**A noite cai de alturas impossíveis**

**E quebra o silêncio e parte o coração**

**Há um muro de concreto entre nossos lábios**

**Há um muro de Berlim dentro de mim**

**Tudo se divide, todos se separam**

**(Duas Alemanhas, duas Coréias)**

**Tudo se divide, todos se separam**

**Que a chuva caia**

**Como uma luva**

**Um dilúvio**

**Um delírio**

**Que a chuva traga**

**Alívio imediato**

**Que a noite caia**

**De repente caia**

**Tão demente**

**Quanto um raio**

**Que a noite traga**

**Alívio imediato**

**(Tudo se divide, tudo se separa) 2x**

**Que a chuva caia**

**Como uma luva**

**Um dilúvio**

**Um delírio**

**Que a chuva traga**

**Alívio imediato**

**Que a noite caia**

**De repente caia**

**Tão demente**

**Quanto um raio**

**Que a noite traga**

**Alívio...**

**Alívio...**

**Alívio..."**

**Humberto Gessinger**

Lyra e Vaughn estavam a uma distância razoável de mim, mas eu conseguia vê-los perfeitamente, e confiava na minha pontaria. Mirei a faca e a joguei em Vaughn, ela acertou o seu pescoço em cheio e ele caiu.

Lyra me olhou assustada e eu corri até eles. Pude ver os olhos de Vaughn me mirando com medo, ele sabia que ia morrer, eu também sabia disso e fiquei olhando-o paralisada. Ele era a minha primeira vítima. Meu coração parecia que ia pular do meu peito, e não sabia o que pensar, como agir, só queria ficar ali até ele fechar os olhos. Estava numa espécie de transe. Ele fechou os olhos e pouco depois escutei um tiro de canhão. Mesmo assim, fiquei olhando-o parada. Saí do meu transe quando Lyra me balançou e disse o meu nome:

– Hope! Hope! Vamos você não pode ficar aqui parada! – eu a olhei atônita e dei um passo curto – ela voltou a falar – espera um momento!

Ela pegou a espada que ainda estava na mão de Vaughn e a faca que eu tinha atirado. Tirou a jaqueta dele e os tênis. Não conseguia carregar tudo e me deu os calçados:

– Para que isso? – perguntei

– Sei lá, esses tênis se ajustam aos pés, podemos usá-los se perdemos nossos calçados. Ou pode ter outra serventia, é melhor prevenir e estar preparada para tudo.

Lyra ainda teve que me empurrar dali e eu decidi levá-la para o beco onde estava antes. Lá parecia ser um lugar seguro para nos esconder por enquanto. Em pouco tempo um aero deslizador apareceu e depois vi duas garotas carreiristas passarem por lá. O companheiro delas tinha sumido, e acho que já desconfiavam que era ele quem tinha morrido. Após um tempo elas passaram novamente pela gente, voltando para os outros carreiristas.

Eu pensava no que eu havia me metido. Não queria fazer aliados. Mas não podia deixar Lyra morrer daquele jeito. Eu tinha os meios para salvá-la e o fiz, matei pela primeira vez, senti algo muito ruim, mas teria que seguir em frente. E agora? Lyra se tornaria minha aliada? Aquela garotinha esperta precisava de alguém para ajudá-la na arena. E seria bom ter uma companhia. Chegaria um momento em que não poderíamos mais seguir juntas, mas esse momento não era agora.

Lyra me olhava, ela parecia esperar que eu iniciasse uma conversa. Provavelmente queria que eu propusesse a aliança. Ela sorriu para mim, eu devolvi o sorriso e disse:

– Tá bom, garotinha. Vamos continuar juntas, ok? –toquei nos cabelos dela, ela parecia feliz

Andamos pelas ruas. A idéia seria esconder em alguma construção. Achamos um prédio com a porta destrancada e entramos. Aquele prédio era escuro e imundo, mesmo sendo dia , eu não enxergava muita coisa. A única luz que havia era a do sol que entrava por algumas frestas ou pelo vidro de janelas que estavam quase totalmente cobertos pela poeira ou quebrado e com remendos de madeira. Escutamos um barulho em volta, eu esperava algo ou alguém para nos atacar. Lyra gritou de susto. E um rato enorme passou perto de nós. Isso me trouxe um alívio. O bicho era nojento, é verdade, mas não era uma ameaça a nossa vida.

Continuamos andando pelo prédio, cada vez que entrávamos mais, o lugar fica mais escuro. Então resolvemos procurar algo em nossas mochilas, talvez tivesse alguma coisa que nos ajudasse a locomover naquele ambiente. Eu encontrei óculos de visão noturna.

Enquanto eu planejava a minha vingança, li diversas coisas sobre armas e alguns apetrechos. Aqueles óculos tinham ficado na minha cabeça. E seria útil agora, com eles conseguiríamos nos movimentar no escuro.

Coloquei os óculos e voltei a mexer na mochila. Percebi um isqueiro e um cobertor pequeno. Isso poderia ser útil, coloquei o isqueiro num bolso da calça e ajudei Lyra a vasculhar a sua mochila. Encontramos os óculos lá também. Ela os colocou e prosseguimos a caminhada.

As coisas estavam muito mais nítidas e nós resolvemos subir a escada. Um rato passou pela gente, só que dessa vez não houve sustos. No andar de cima havia um monte de portas, poderíamos montar o nosso esconderijo dentro de uma delas. Tentamos abrir uma, mas ela estava fechada. E foi assim com a segunda e a terceira. Na nossa quarta tentativa, a porta se abriu.

Nos deparamos com um quarto todo empoeirado, mas era um quarto! Havia um sofá, uma cama, um armário com uma TV antiga e outras coisas. Aquilo era bom demais para ser verdade. Lyra ficou animada, e deu um passo para dentro dele.

Não sei o que era, mas eu estava com uma sensação estranha. Era muito fácil, havia algo errado com aquele cenário. Então eu vi um líquido caindo da parede. Ele estava prestes a atingir Lyra. Meu movimento foi rápido e a puxei de volta ao corredor.

Vi o líquido atingindo o chão. Ele começou a corroer o assoalho. Aquilo era um ácido, olhei para Lyra, felizmente nenhuma gota havia caído nela. Ela olhava o chão assustada, mas se virou e me disse um pouco mais aliviada:

– Obrigada ... Obrigada por salvar a minha vida mais uma vez!

– Você é minha aliada, não?- sorri- Vamos ter que tomar mais cuidado. – falei

– Acha que devemos ir para outro prédio?

– Não sei, eu gostei daqui, devia ser um hotel, há armadilhas, mas elas devem existir em outros lugares também. A gente só precisa descobrir onde elas estão – fechei a porta do quarto e olhei em volta, e Lyra teve uma idéia

– Por que a gente não usa a bota do Vaughn?

– Como? – não havia entendido

– A gente amarra uma corda nela e a joga no quarto, se não acontecer nada, é provável que seja seguro. – realmente era uma idéia muito boa

Pegamos uma corda que tinha dentro da mochila de Lyra, amarramos bem firme na bota e continuamos tentando abrir os quartos. A maioria deles estava com as portas trancadas. Os que abriam, pareciam ter armadilhas. Em um começou a pegar fogo, e foi só puxarmos a bota de lá, tudo voltou ao normal. A bota saiu um pouco chamuscada, mas ainda dava para ser usada. Em outro, o chão se transformou num buraco e nós puxamos a bota de volta.

Eu já estava ficando desanimada. Tentei abrir uma porta um pouco menor que as outras, e tive a impressão que ela se mexeu um pouco, mas não se abriu. Lyra queria tentar outra, mas eu resolvi insistir nela. Girei a maçaneta e joguei o meu ombro com toda a minha força contra ela. Então, ela se abriu.

Jogamos a bota e nada aconteceu. Entramos, era um quartinho pequeno e estava entulhado de coisas. Parecia um depósito. Havia pouco espaço no chão, mas cabia eu e Lyra deitadas. Fechamos a porta, coloquei o meu colchonete no assoalho, comemos alguma coisa, imobilizei a porta e nos deitamos juntas. Ficamos conversando.

Fomos pegas de surpresa quando começou a sair uma luz da parede. Pensei que tínhamos sido descobertas, mas não. Escutávamos um som, uma espécie de melodia marcial, e percebi que se formavam imagens na parede. Ela havia se tornado uma espécie de telão. Vi a foto de Vaughn, que era do distrito 2. Depois a de Rama que era o companheiro de Lyra. Elora, a garota do 7, Mikael, o garotinho do 10 que Gaiman matara e por fim Isley, a garota do 11. Esses eram os mortos do primeiro dia de jogos.

Olhei para Lyra e pensei se ela estava triste com a morte de alguém, o seu companheiro de distrito, por exemplo. Ela ficou um pouco distraída, mas depois voltou ao normal, a menina era forte, e já sabia que os jogos trariam muitas mortes.

Nós comemos novamente e nos deitamos. O outro dia nos esperava. Eu ainda demorei para dormir. Pensava nas mortes do dia, em Gaiman me atacando, eu o deixando viver e depois ele matando Mikael . Eu ainda me sentia culpada. Lembrava de quando joguei a faca em Vaughn, e seu olhar de medo antes da morte. Isso era assombroso. Kent veio a minha cabeça, nos últimos dias, eu dormira com ele em uma cama confortável, essa noite seria diferente, bem diferente! Nada de beijos, gemidos e do seu calor. Nada das nossas conversas. Ele havia me contado sobre os jogos, e eu já começava a entender sobre alguns aspectos que ele falara. Não percebi quando dormi.

Ouvi um barulho alto e acordei, era um tiro de canhão. Ainda devia ser noite, virei para o lado e procurei por Lyra. Ela não estava lá. Um arrepio percorreu o meu corpo. Aquele tiro podia representar a morte dela.


	18. A Lei Da Metralhadora

**(Cap. 18) A Lei Da Metralhadora**

**A Lei Da Metralhadora**

**"A violência fecha o cerco**

**A maldade toma forma**

**O Pior dos pesadelos**

**É aquele que retorna**

**E cada vez mais fundo corta**

**Quem não tem nada a perder**

**Não espera pela paz na morte**

**E da vida faz a guerra**

**Enquanto ainda é forte**

**Esmurra sua cara feia**

**Rouba o sangue de suas veias**

**A cidade que já foi**

**Um dia acolhedora**

**Se curva, se entrega**

**À metralhadora**

**Fria, triste e sombria**

**Na aparência ainda engana**

**Ainda encanta até o dia**

**Que a rajada te alcança**

**Quem não tem nada a perder**

**Não espera pela paz na morte**

**E da vida faz a guerra**

**Enquanto ainda é forte"**

**Fê Lemos / Flávio Lemos / Loro Jones**

Levantei, coloquei os óculos e vi a porta do quartinho entreaberta. Onde Lyra estava? Saí correndo pelos corredores. Eu não devia fazer barulho, mas gritava o seu nome. Uma agonia tomava conta de mim. Eu pensava que ela já estava morta. E foi quando ouvi:

– Hope, eu estou aqui!- sua voz vinha do andar de cima, e ela não parecia em perigo

Com cuidado subi as escadas. Avistei Lyra no meio do corredor olhando uma porta. Sua atenção estava fixa naquele ponto:

– Você sumiu, achei que o tiro tivesse sido por você. - falei quando me aproximei dela, ela se voltou para mim

– Fui fazer xixi, e saí. O tiro de canhão foi para ela – Lyra apontou para o quarto

Olhei e vi uma moça com o corpo cheio de espetos metálicos. Era muito sangue no local e ela estava deformada, não a reconheci. Era algo horrível. Morrer daquela forma devia ser doloroso e aterrorizante. A garota caíra em uma armadilha e por sua morte, não se podia culpar nenhum tributo, somente os gamemakers e suas armadilhas perversas.

– Você sabe quem era ela? - perguntei a Lyra, ela era melhor em reconhecer as pessoas

– Acho que ... Kali, a moça do distrito 9... Que ela descanse em paz – Lyra fez o sinal da cruz

– Que vá em paz. - eu falei

A janela do quarto se abriu e vi um gancho entrando por ela. Ele agarrou corpo e o levou. Nós voltamos para o quartinho. Aquele prédio não parecia mais um esconderijo seguro. Alguém podia ter visto o aerodeslizador e poderia querer verificar o lugar. Pegamos nossas coisas, e resolvemos sair de lá.

Andamos pelas ruas escuras. Não vimos nenhuma pessoa, somente alguns bichos como ratos, pássaros e gatos. Estávamos tomando uma boa distância do hotel e da cornucópia.

Quando amanheceu, resolvemos comer e procurar um novo esconderijo. As portas das construções estavam todas trancadas. Tentei arrombar algumas, mas não tinha força suficiente para isso.

Em um prédio pequeno notei uma janelinha aberta, era um basculhante. Ela não estava muito longe do chão. Eu conseguiria alcançá-la. E possivelmente, dentro seria mais fácil arrumar outra entrada. Com algum esforço consegui escalar a parede. E cheguei à janela, mas ela era muito pequena, e não consegui passar por ela.

Com a respiração ofegante voltei ao chão, tinha outra idéia. Lyra era menor do que eu. A auxiliei na subida, ela quase caiu, mas chegou no ponto. Entretanto, com desapontamento, a escutei falar:

– È muito pequeno, eu também não consigo passar.

– Tenta, Lyra. Só é preciso jeito.

Ela fez mais algumas tentativas e por fim desistiu:

– Não consigo passar, Hope. Sou muito grande para o buraco.

– Então desce, vamos tentar achar outro lugar.

Continuamos andando pelas ruas, os prédios estavam fechados. O sol estava forte e me incomodava. Vimos um bosque, cansadas, resolvemos sentar em baixo de uma árvore. Foi uma sensação gostosa de frescor. Comemos e ficamos mais um tempo por lá. Eu permaneci em alerta com uma faca na mão. Qualquer ameaça,estaria pronta para me defender.

Lyra resolveu brincar um pouco pelo lugar, havia uma fonte de água (que não funcionava, é claro). Estava quebrada e suja, mas segundo ela, a lembrava de um parque perto da sua casa. Ela se aproximou da fonte e falou:

– Que saudade de lá, e do meu pai. Eu sempre ia ao parque com ele.

– Seu pai deve ser mais afetuoso que o meu. - falei

– Eu imaginei isso quando vi sua entrevista. Mas, eu estava curiosa mesmo é para saber porque você se voluntariou.

– E a minha resposta te agradou?

– Foi uma boa resposta... - ela se aproximou. me olhou sapeca, e falou baixo em meu ouvido – mas não me convenceu, eu sei que tem outra coisa por traz dessa história. - depois se levantou – Você não vai me contar o que é?- seus olhos eram tão bonitinhos

– Não, garotinha. È melhor você não saber. Deixa de ser curiosa...- eu precisava mudar o assunto, não queria falar sobre Kent e revelar certos segredos- Me conta sobre o seu pai. Me fala sobre a sua família. Você tem irmãos?

– Não, quer dizer, talvez, eu não sei... Não conheci os meus pais biológicos, sou adotada. Eu vivi num orfanato até os 5 anos, fui abandonada quando bebê. Um dia, chegou um senhor e uma senhora. A mulher tinha tido um aborto, e não podia ter mais filhos. Eles queriam adotar um bebê. Não tinha nenhum, eles acabaram se aproximando de mim. E decidiram me levar. Assim se tornaram os meus pais... Eles eram muito bons, mas minha mãe ficou doente e morreu 2 anos depois. E desde então, é só eu e meu pai. Ele gosta de me ensinar coisas do seu trabalho, ciência, de brincar e passear comigo. Eu sinto muito a falta dele.

– Eu sei como é ... se ligar a alguém assim, depender de apenas uma pessoa. Você tem que ficar bem, garotinha, para voltar para ele. - ela me olhava triste, mas não chorou, voltou para fonte e olhou para o céu

– Era assim com você e sua irmã?- eu não respondi, ouvi um barulho acima da minha cabeça

Havia alguém em cima da árvore. Podia ser uma ameaça, e fiquei em pé com a faca firme na mão:

– Quem está aí?- não havia mais barulho, mas eu consegui visualizar uma bota em cima da árvore- Eu sei que tem alguém aí, desça! - mesmo assim não houve movimentos, quem quer que estivesse em cima, tentava passar desapercebido

Tomei distância, dei um salto e me agarrei no galho onde vira a bota. Me balancei e em pouco tempo, vi uma menina loirinha caindo. Era Lisbeth do distrito 6. Ela estava assustada, mas parecia não ter se machucado. Olhei para ela de forma dura e disse:

– Não farei mal a você agora, mas fica longe da gente.

Peguei as nossas coisas e me voltei para Lyra:

– Vamos embora, Lyra!

Lyra veio até a mim e vi que Lisbeth andava para dentro do bosque:

– Ela é só uma garotinha. Não precisava ser tão brava.- falou Lyra

– Eu sei. Mas é bom para ela ficar mais esperta.

– Hope, o que vai ser dela sozinha? - eu já imaginava onde Lyra queria chegar com aquilo- Por que ela não fica com a gente?

– Lyra, eu não queria aliados. Você já é suficiente, a arena não é lugar para piedade. Isso pode nos trazer problemas.- ela não pareceu ficar aborrecida comigo, em vez disso continuou

– Ela é menor do que eu, acho que ela passa por aquela janelinha!- eu a olhei um pouco desconcertada, a garotinha era boa na lábia, ela nem me esperou responder e gritou para Lisbeth – Lisbeth, espera! Quer ser nossa aliada?

E assim ganhei mais uma garotinha como aliada. Voltamos ao prédio da janela. Ajudamos Lisbeth a subir. E Lyra tinha razão, a menina conseguiu entrar. Em pouco tempo, nós notamos a porta ser aberta. Libeth estava com uma chave na mão e sorria. Até que menina era eficiente.

Aquele era um prédio pequeno. Na verdade era uma casa de 2 andares. Havia bastante móveis dentro e tudo estava muito sujo, mas parecia ser um ótimo lugar para ficar. Verificamos cada cômodo com a bota e não parecia ter armadilhas. Decidimos ficar em um quarto que tinha uma cama de casal. A cama cabia nó cômodo era espaçoso.

Resolvemos comer. Lisbeth demostrava voracidade. Devia ser a primeira refeição dela na arena. Aquilo me deu um aperto no coração. A garotinha estava faminta. E eu acabei deixando-a comer demais. Olhei na mochila, a nossa comida estava acabando. Isso era grave, a gente teria que arrumar outra forma de se alimentar. Olhei para as duas e disse:

– A comida vai ser um problema. Só tem mais um pouquinho. A gente vai ter que arrumar mais.

Elas me olharam apreensivas. A solução mais fácil para mim era voltar a cornucópia e roubar comida dos carreiristas, mas seria muito arriscado. Antes que qualquer uma delas dissesse algo. Ouvimos uma música e a parede começou a brilhar. A imagem de Kali apareceu. Lyra tinha razão, ela havia morrido, e fora a única nesse segundo dia.

Fui até a cozinha da casa para ver se encontrava alguma coisa, mas não tinha nada além de uns grãos bem podres. Resolvi esperar o dia amanhecer e bolar uma estratégia. Era melhor não ficar apreensiva por enquanto.

Eu, Lyra e Lisbeth dormimos na cama de casal. Ainda tive dificuldade para adormecer. Além das mortes do primeiro dia havia a imagem de Kali deformada e cheia de sangue na minha mente. Também pensava em Lyra e na história que ela me contou sobre o seu pai. Se Lyra não voltasse, ele ficaria como eu depois da morte de Mercy? E se eu não voltasse, Kent realmente ficaria abalado? Foram muitos devaneios até eu adormecer.

Acordei cedo, levantei e chamei as meninas. Nós comemos o restante da nossa comida. Não era muito e não deu para encher a barriga, mas dava para enganar a fome. Tínhamos que conseguir água também, mas isso era mais fácil, então juntamos nossas coisas e nos preparamos para sair. Antes que eu trancasse a porta um para-quedas caiu em mim. O abri, notei um pacote pequeno e um bilhete que dizia:

" Não passe fome. Faça uma caçada! Te espero com saudades!

Do seu Kent"

Sorri, a mensagem me animara. Kent me mandara um presente, ele estava olhando por mim. Eu devia rasgar aquele papel, mas não sei porqueo guardei em minha mochila. Não havia entendido isso de caçar! Caçar o que? Abri o embrulho e vi uma ratoeira. Ele estava falando sério? Caçar ratos. Uma náusea tomou o meu estômago. Era muito nojento!

Depois pensei melhor, naquela situação o que podia fazer ? E um rato também tem carne. As meninas estavam apreensivas. Mas eu voltei para casa e armei a ratoeira. Procurei na mochila e consegui algumas migalhas de comida para colocar em cima dela

Saí e nós fomos ao rio. Enquanto enchíamos as garrafas de água, notei um som e fiquei em posição de alerta. Coloquei as meninas atrás de mim, e segurei minha faca. Vi um rapaz se aproximando. Ele tinha os cabelos castanhos escuros, pele clara e olhos azuis. Era Bishop, o tributo do distrito 7, o que havia recebido um 8 nas apresentações. Ele segurava um pedaço de madeira com pregos na mão. Meus batimentos aceleram, era uma grande ameaça.


	19. Quanto vale a vida?

**(Cap. 19) Quanto vale a vida? **

**Quanto vale a vida? **

"**Quanto vale a vida de qualquer um de nós? **  
**Quanto vale a vida em qualquer situação? **  
**Quanto valia a vida perdida sem razão? **  
**num beco sem saída? **  
**Quanto vale a vida? **  
**São segredos que a gente não conta **  
**são contas que a gente não faz **  
**Quem souber **  
**quanto vale **  
**fale em alto e bom som **

**Quantas vidas valem o tesouro nacional? **  
**Quantas vidas cabem na foto do jornal? **  
**Às sete da manhã quanto vale a vida **  
**Depois da meia noite antes de abrir o sinal **  
**São segredos que a gente não conta **  
**e faz de conta que não quer nem saber **  
**Quem souber fale agora ou cale-se pra sempre **

**Quanto vale a vida acima de qualquer suspeita? **  
**Quanto vale a vida debaixo dos viadutos? **  
**Quanto vale a vida perto do fim do mês ? **  
**Quanto vale a vida longe de quem nos faz viver? **

**São segredos que a gente não conta **  
**São contas que a gente não faz **  
**Coisas que o dinheiro não compra **  
**Perguntas que a gente não faz **  
**Quanto vale a vida? **

**Nas garras da águia **  
**nas asas da pomba **  
**Em poucas palavras **  
**no silêncio total **  
**No olho do furacão **  
**na ilha da fantasia **  
**Quanto vale a vida? **  
**Quanto vale a vida na última cena? **  
**quando todo mundo pode ser herói? **  
**Quanto vale a vida quanto vale a pena? **  
**Quanto vale? quanto dói? **  
**Coisas que o dinheiro não compra **  
**Perguntas que a gente não faz **  
**Quanto vale a vida? **

**O que você me pede eu não posso fazer. **  
**Assim você me perde e eu perco você **  
**O que você não pode eu não vou te pedir. **  
**O que você não quer eu não quero insistir ... eu não quero insistir. **  
**Toda vez que toca o telefone eu penso que é você. **  
**Toda noite de insônia eu penso em te escrever pra **  
**dizer que o teu silêncio me agride e não me agrada ser um **  
**calendário do ano passado pra dizer que teu crime me cansa **  
**e não compensa entrar na dança depois que a música parou **  
**depois que a música parou depois que a música parou"**

_**Humberto Gessinger**_

Eu me posicionei e preparava para enfrentar Bishop. Se ele ficasse próximo a mim, a minha faca já estava apontada para o seu coração. Mas ele ficou distante, e nos encaramos. Seu rosto tinha determinação e o meu também. Mas não nos aproximávamos. Então resolvi quebrar aquele jogo silencioso e falei firme:

– O que você quer?

– Nada só pretendo sair vivo daqui... Você é Hope, a garota do distrito 3, não é?

– Sou. Tá com medo?- falei ameaçadora

– Não é isso. Quero entender o que estou vendo. O que você faz com essas meninas?

– Elas estão comigo.

– Você se aliou a essas garotinhas? - eu não gostei do tom de deboche dele

– Sim, elas são melhores que os carreiristas. Não tentarão me matar enquanto durmo. E você está sozinho?

– Estou. - ele relaxou um pouco – é difícil saber em quem confiar nesse jogo.

– Pode ir embora, eu não irei atacar. Só não nos ataque e você sairá ileso. Pode confiar em mim.

– Ok – ele estava dando meia volta, mas depois olhou novamente para gente- Espera um pouco. Eu poderia me juntar a vocês? Gostaria de ter aliados. Pelo menos assim poderia descansar.

Bishop era um rapaz alto e forte, considerando isso, era o que podia chamar de um bom aliado. Eu não queria aliados, mas já tinha duas. Podia ser algo arriscado, já que ele era mais intimidador do que minhas companheiras, mas para mim, não fazia mais diferença.

– Vou conversar com as meninas. Espera um momento. - virei para Lyra- Então o que acha, garotinha?

– Eu concordo, ele é grande e pode nos ajudar.

– Você parece querer se aliar a todos. Nem sei porque te perguntei. Por você, os 24 tributos se uniam e ficavam andando de mãos dadas na arena. - Lyra riu- E você, Lisbeth?- ela me olhou com cuidado

– Não sei, ele é grande, será que a gente pode confiar nele? - até que a menininha era sensata, eu também pensei nisso, mas resolvi ter um pouco de fé, pelo menos naquele momento, seria vantajoso para ele ter aliados

– A gente vigia ele direitinho, menininha – eu pisquei para Lisbeth e voltei a olhar para Bishop- Bem, Bishop você foi aceito. Agora o que você tem para nós nessa mochila? - eu já tinha reparado no mochila que ele carregava nas costas, ela estava bem cheia

Bishop sorriu, abriu a mochila e jogou as coisas no chão. Havia algumas frutas e até raízes. Ele contou que havia encontrado um local com uma horta e uma espécie de pomar. Ela sabia identificar o que era comestível. Aquilo parecia muito gostoso. Eu, Lisbeth e Lyra comemos algumas coisas e Bishop guardou o resto em sua mochila.

Depois fomos até a horta que ele havia encontrado e pegamos mais algumas frutas e raízes. Éramos um grupo grande e precisávamos de bastante comida.

No caminho até a casa, nos deparamos com um carro abandonado. Ele era bem antigo, e eu nunca tinha visto um como aquele. Lisbeth ficou animadíssima:

– Um carro! Que maravilha. - ela abriu o capô dele, olhou dentro

– Sim, um carro. O que tem bom nisso? Ele é tão velho que não deve andar há séculos. - eu falei

– Talvez eu possa consertá-lo – os olhos de Lisbeth brilhavam

– Você sabe consertar algo assim? - perguntou Lyra admirada

– Nunca mexi com algo tão velho. Mas eu poderia tentar. - falou Lisbeth – acho que eu devo ter aprendido a mexer com motores, antes mesmo andar- ela riu

– Um carro aqui seria incrível – falou Bishop, ele olhou para cima, era como se ele visualizasse o futuro

– Seria, mas a gente pode deixar isso para depois, não? Essas mochilas estão pesadas, e quero deixar os alimentos num lugar seguro. - eu tinha que quebrar aquilo, eles estavam sonhando muito longe, era melhor deixar aquele carro assim e pensar nisso depois

Continuamos o nosso caminho, e em certo momento, vi um pássaro bem na minha frente. Ele era grande e me lembrou um pombo. Aquela carne deveria ser gostosa e não pensei duas vezes, lancei a faca que estava em minha mão. Aquele bicho estava dando mole, era uma oportunidade única. E o acertei em cheio. Havia conseguido carne para aquele dia. Lyra ficou com um pouco de dó do bichinho, mas todos no geral ficaram felizes. Aquilo nos ajudaria a sobreviver.

Ao chegarmos na casa, eu coloquei a chave na fechadura e a girei, estava preparada para entrar quando escutamos um som, viramos e vimos um garoto na esquina. Ele não estava muito perto, mas eu reconheci aqueles cabelos bronze. Era Asriel, o garoto do distrito 4. Meu Deus! Um carreirista nos vira. O rapaz saiu correndo e Bishop foi atrás dele. Eu deixei o pássaro e a mochila no chão, peguei mais uma faca dentro do meu casaco e também corri.

Asriel estava bem a frente, mas eu joguei a faca e ela passou raspando nele, errei de propósito, aquilo era só um aviso. Ele ainda continuou correndo e gritei:

– Carreirista, se você correr mais, a outra faca irá atingir um ponto mortal!

Asriel parou, Bishop o alcançou e o segurou pela gola da jaqueta. Ele usava o pedaço de madeira para ameaçá-lo. Eu olhei para os olhos do garoto e ele estava com medo, apesar de ter um pouco de altivez em seu olhar. Fiquei dando voltas nele e falei:

– Hummm. O que temos aqui? Ia avisar os companheiros sobre o nosso esconderijo?

– Que companheiros? Eu não tenho companheiros. - Lyra e Lisbeth tinham se aproximado da gente

– È mesmo! Companheiro é uma palavra muito bonita para vocês carreiristas, vocês tem cúmplices.

– Eu não sou carreirista. Sou do distrito 4, mas não estou fazendo parte do grupo deles.

– È mesmo? Vou fingir que acredito. Por que você não esta com eles? Eram bem amiguinhos durante o treinamento. - o seu olhar mudou, ele parecia um pouco triste

– Eles não me quiseram. - ele estava envergonhado, e parecia sincero, mas eu não confiava em carreiristas

– E porque você correu?

– Tá brincando? Um grandalhão segurando um pedaço de madeira e uma garota com facas, você não correria? - ele tinha razão, mas não era tão simples

– Hope, eu realmente não o vi no grupo dos carreiristas quando os jogos iniciaram. - falou Lyra

– Você acredita muito fácil nas coisas, garotinha.

– E a nota dele nas apresentações foi um pouco baixa. Foi menor que a minha. - falou Bishop de certa forma orgulhoso

– Então você é o carreirista que tirou a nota baixa – me lembrei do bate-papo que vi na TV, ele abaixou a cabeça – Mas o que a gente faz agora? O deixamos ir embora?- falei

– Ele sabe aonde a gente está, e sabe que estamos juntos. Isso pode ser perigoso, ele pode contar a alguém – falou Lisbeth

– Vamos fazer o que então? - perguntei, Lyra me olhava indecisa, Lisbeth desviou o olhar, por fim, Bishop falou de forma seca

– A gente deveria matá-lo. - aquilo era cruel, os jogos eram cruéis, mas Bishop tinha razão, entretanto, eu não conseguiria fazer isso, ele era um carreirista, mas também era só um garoto

– Eu não vou matá-lo assim. Não posso sem uma ameaça. Alguém consegue? - olhei para as garotas, elas desviaram o olhar, me voltei para Bishop e ele fez um sinal de não com a cabeça, eu também não conseguiria ver ninguém assassinando o garoto na minha frente

– Então vamos mantê-lo como refém. - eu disse encerrando a discussão

Bishop foi empurrando Asriel até a casa, e nós o amarramos na mesa da cozinha, ele não conseguiria se soltar facilmente.

Verifiquei a ratoeira e percebi que havia capturado 2 ratos. Considerando o pássaro, era carne mais do que suficiente para todos. Fizemos uma fogueira e assamos os ratos e o pássaro. Enquanto comíamos, percebi os olhares de Asriel para a gente. Ele estava abatido, e notei por seus olhos que estava faminto. Eu não conseguia comer assim, ainda mais que o sabor não ajudava. Peguei um pouco da carne e da raiz, fui até ele. O desamarrei e fiquei ao seu lado:

– Coma. Depois te amarro novamente.

Ele atacou a comida com fúria. Devia fazer muito tempo que não comia. E eu devia parar com aquilo. Estava ficando muito boazinha, como meteria medo assim? Depois de comer, ele me agradeceu, eu o amarrei novamente e voltei a minha refeição.

Nesse dia, não houve nenhum tiro de canhão. Então ao anoitecer, não teve parede brilhando ou música. Nos arrumamos para dormir no mesmo quarto do dia anterior. Eu, Lyra e Lisbeth ficamos com a cama de casal. Bishop colocou um colchão que achamos na casa no chão. E Asriel ficou amarrado ao pé da cama sem nada embaixo. Antes de dormimos, comemos um pouco. Eu dei um pouco de água e uma fruta para o carreirista comer. Parecia a coisa decente a se fazer.

Eu estava na cama, e o via embaixo no chão duro. Não sei porque mas estava incomoda. Levantei, peguei o meu colchonete , o coloquei no chão. E deitei Asriel em cima. O cobri com uma coberta e voltei para a cama. Mantive Lyra e Lisbeth bem próximas a mim, eu não podia confiar totalmente nos meninos. Ainda mais num carreirista refém e não queria que acontecesse algum ruim com elas durante a noite.


	20. Gostoso Demais

**(Cap. 20) Gostoso Demais**

**Gostoso Demais**

**"Tô com saudade de tu, meu desejo**

**Tô com saudade do beijo e do mel**

**Do teu olhar carinhoso**

**Do teu abraço gostoso**

**De passear no teu céu**

**É tão difícil ficar sem você**

**O teu amor é gostoso demais**

**Teu cheiro me dá prazer**

**Quando estou com você**

**Estou nos braços da paz**

**Pensamento viaja**

**E vai buscar meu bem-querer**

**Não posso ser feliz, assim**

**Tem dó de mim**

**O que é que eu posso fazer"**

**Nando Cordel / Dominguinhos**

Ainda era cedo quando nos reunimos para comer. Como até Asriel recebia uma porção de comida, mais uma vez, as nossa reservas tinham diminuído. Essa coisa de ser refém era muito boa para garoto, já que ele comia, sem fazer nada em troca.

Enquanto comíamos discutimos o que faríamos para arrumar alimentos, especificamente mais carne. Já que ainda tínhamos alguns vegetais e não seria difícil conseguir mais no bosque que Bishop tinha descoberto:

– Eu vou armar a ratoeira novamente, sei que rato não é muito gostoso, mas se tivermos sorte, conseguiremos alguma carne daí.- disse

– Mesmo assim será pouco – falou Bishop

– A gente podia tentar pegar mais um pássaro – disse Lisbeth – o de ontem até não foi ruim.

– Eu acho perigoso ficar dando mole nas ruas, correndo atrás de pássaros, olhando para cima em vez de para baixo, se algum outro tributo nos ver, podemos nos tornar alvos.

– Sem contar que não é garantia de conseguirmos algum bicho assim – falou Lyra

– Eu poderia pescar, carne de peixe é bem melhor do que de rato.- era a voz de alguém que não esperava, e fiquei até um pouco ofendida do carreirista participar da nossa conversa

– Você tá querendo é fugir, carreirista. Se soubesse pescar, a gente não teria te encontrado morrendo de fome. - falei seca

– Eu ainda estava preparando os meus instrumentos, há muito peixe no rio, mas eu não tinha nenhuma rede, planejava fazer uma com fios elétricos, mas vocês me capturaram.- respondeu ele ofendido

– Pode ser algo interessante. O que você precisa para fazer uma rede? - perguntou Lyra

– Um pouco de pano e fios elétricos seriam suficiente, nada muito difícil de encontrar nessa casa. - respondeu Asriel

Nos olhamos, era uma boa idéia. Pelo menos dessa forma, o garoto poderia contribuir na comida Fizemos uma maratona para conseguir o que ele havia pedido e quando ele achou que já tínhamos coisas suficientes, o soltamos e ele começou a tecer uma rede. Eu armei a ratoeira, e decidi sair com Lyra e Lisbeth para pegar vegetais. Enquanto isso, Bishop ficou vigiando Asriel. Ao voltarmos, a rede já estava pronta.

Lisbeth e Lyra quiseram ir até o carro que havíamos visto no dia anterior. Eu e Bishop escoltamos Asriel até o rio. Andamos um pouco na margem até que ele ficou satisfeito com um lugar. Ele jogou a rede algumas vezes, mas não pegava nada, eu já estava começando a achar que aquele carreirista rejeitado tinha nos enganado. Mas então, a rede voltou com um peixe. O colocamos na mochila, e Asriel continuou o seu trabalho.

Em uma outra tentativa, ele conseguiu pegar mais 3 peixes. O garoto sorria, eu e Bishop ficamos animados também. Talvez isso nos deixou desprevenidos. Asriel largou os peixes no chão e jogou mais uma vez a sua rede, íamos pegar os peixes. Mas olhei um pouco para trás e notei um rapaz bem próximo da gente.

Era Colton do distrito 12. Ele tinha várias pedras em suas mãos. E diferente das outras vezes que encontramos alguém, seu olhar era muito ameaçador. Ele estava disposto a nos matar. Mas antes que eu jogasse a minha faca, ele lançou uma pedra em meu ombro e com o impacto larguei a faca. Estava desarmada.

O rapaz continuou jogando pedras e tentávamos nos defender. Bishop pegou seu pedaço de madeira e com fúria atacou o garoto. A madeira e os pregos o machucaram para valer, atingiu os braços, pernas e rosto. Com essa luta, eu vi o estado animalesco do ser humano.

O garoto já estava caído, e reduzido a um monte de carne e sangue, nem parecia mais humano. E ouvimos um tiro de canhão. Por um momento, fiquei com medo de Bishop. Ele olhou para o que tinha feito desconcertado e depois para gente com culpa. Se tornara um animal selvagem por momentos, e agora voltara a realidade.

Mas nós tínhamos que agir rápido, guardamos os peixes na mochila, recolhemos as nossas coisas e saímos correndo de lá. Na excitação do momento até esquecemos de prender Asriel, mas garoto correu conosco.

Vi um aerodeslizador passando em direção ao rio, e enquanto movíamos ouvi outro tiro de canhão. Essa morte não era obra nossa. Algo me dizia que era dos carreiristas. Estávamos muito cansados quando chegamos a casa. E nos deparamos com Lyra e Lisbeth na porta. Elas estavam bem assustadas, tinham pensado que os tiros de canhão representavam as nossas mortes. Entramos e ficamos parados até nossa respiração abrandar.

Quanto já estava tranqüila, notei que havia capturado mais um rato e novamente preparamos para cozinhar os bichos e raízes. Bishop estava um pouco catatônico, devia ser o choque de um assassinato tão violento. Fora algo bem feio de se ver mesmo, mas em sua defesa, ele estava nos protegendo.

Tentei melhorar um pouco a situação e conversar. Ele falou de coisas pessoais, sobre seu pai maluco, e que trabalhava bastante como lenhador para sustentar a família. Ele era a principal fonte de renda da casa. Que além dele e do pai, abrigava a mãe e uma irmã mais nova. E eu pensei, mais um que tinha bons motivos para voltar. Ele ficou um pouco melhor e nós fomos comer.

Enquanto comíamos, reparei em Asriel. Ele não estava amarrado, havia conseguido os peixes, e era como se fizesse parte do nosso grupo agora. Era muita mudança em tão pouco tempo. Ele colaborava com a gente e parecia que não queria fugir. Mas será que podia confiar nele? Eu olhava aquele garoto, ele não me passava aquele ódio que eu tinha dos carreiristas, talvez pelo fato dele ser menor e não parecer tão perigoso. Mas eu não podia me levar por estava comendo em um canto e me sentei ao seu lado:

– Então, carreirista, me conta o que realmente aconteceu com você e o seu grupo.-falei e todos começaram a prestar atenção na gente, acho que eles também estavam curiosos

– Bem, se você parar de me chamar de carreirista, eu conto.

– Ok, então me conta, Asriel.- um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seus lábios

– Por meu nome é melhor- o seu rosto mudou um pouco, mostrando uma certa tristeza- Eu tenho 15 anos, e pode notar pelo meu físico, que eu sou menor e mais fraco que os outros carreiristas, não? Também sou o mais novo deles, fui sorteado, e não voluntário para os jogos. Tive treinamentos no meu distrito, mas não era o melhor candidato, e não estava pronto. Entretanto ninguém se voluntariou esse ano e tive que vir. Por isso, não quero que me chamem de carreirista. Na verdade, eu queria entrar para o grupo deles, e durante o treinamento até fiquei próximo. Mas eles não me achavam bom o bastante. E depois que tirei um 7 nas apresentações, minha companheira de distrito, Lune, disse que quando os jogos iniciassem, eu não faria parte do grupo e que era melhor ficar longe, já que eles não pegariam leve comigo, e tentariam me matar.

– Legal essa sua companheira, hein? - falei com ironia

– Pelo menos ela te avisou. Você poderia tentar se juntar a eles e ser morto achando que fazia parte do grupo- falou Lyra

– Como se isso servisse de consolo.- disse Asriel abatido e encerando a conversa

Ao anoitecer, as paredes "brilharam", a imagem de Scarlett do distrito 10 apareceu, seguida de Colton. Essas eram as mortes do dia. Já eram 8 mortos, sendo que ainda restavam 16 tributos na arena. Até que havia bastante gente viva, teve jogos que mais tinham morrido só no primeiro dia.

Comemos um pouco e nos preparamos para dormir. Dessa vez, colocamos 2 colchões no chão, um para Bishop e outro para Asriel. Esse último chegou próximo a mim com cordas na mão. Eu fiquei com vontade de rir. Parecia que ele gostava de ser amarrado. Mas contive a minha vontade, ele deitou no colchão e eu o amarrei. Talvez ainda não devesse confiar no garoto.

As coisas que tinham acontecido dentro e fora da arena ainda perturbavam o meu sono. Não era justo o que faziam conosco. Por causa de uma rebelião que tinha acontecido antes de nós nascermos, tínhamos que lutar por nossas vidas e mostrar as nossas características mais vis, nos tornar assassinos. Não eramos senhores do nosso destino, não tínhamos liberdade. E ainda víramos uma atração bizarra para todos. Será que não existia pessoas sensatas para perceberem isso e tentar mudar as coisas? Eu odiava o governo, aquele show perverso, e todos que assistiam e gostavam daquilo. Eles também eram culpados por todas essas mortes. E pela morte de Mercy.

Fui distraída daqueles pensamentos por Asriel, que se mexia no colchão. Será que estava sendo perversa com ele também? Ele era do distrito 4, mas era um tributo como nós. E dormir amarrado não devia ser confortável. Me levantei, o desamarrei, e falei:

– Você pode ficar assim de agora em diante. Mas não fuja ou traia a minha confiança. A partir de agora você é nosso aliado. Os carreiristas não te quiseram, mas a gente sim. Não me desaponte!

Eu realmente esperava não me arrepender disso. O nosso pescador parecia contente, parou de se remexer na cama e eu finalmente consegui dormir.

Eu estava no quarto daquela casa da arena, mas estava sozinha. De repente, vejo a porta se mexer e Kent entrando por ela. Ele pulou na cama e me beijou com pressa. Aquilo era estranho, o que ele fazia na arena? Todos nos veriam. Mas eu deixei me levar. Ele beijava o meu colo, tirou minha jaqueta e blusas. Beijava o meu corpo. Eu me arrepiava e gemia. Pedia mais. Ele tirou as minhas calças e minha calcinha. E colocou sua cabeça entre as minhas pernas. Aquilo era muito bom. Eu gemia, sentia sua língua em minha vagina. Me entregava ao prazer...

Me senti sendo chacoalhada. Aquilo era estranho. Escutei a voz de Lyra. Abri os olhos, Kent não estava mais lá, e eu estava vestida.

– Desculpe, tive um pesadelo. - falei para Lyra

– Não me parecia um pesadelo. Não eram sons de medo- ela riu – Só te acordei por que as câmeras iriam perceber e você poderia acordar os outros.

– O que você sabe sobre isso? Era um pesadelo e pronto! - falei com raiva – Vou ao banheiro.

Me levantei, peguei os óculos e fui ao banheiro. Estava irritada. Sonhara com Kent. O que era aquilo? Será que sentia falta dele? E ainda por cima Lyra percebera. Como eu gostaria que tivesse água corrente naquela casa. Eu precisava de algo para me esfriar. Aquele sonho aumentara a minha temperatura.

Mal saí do banheiro, esbarrei em Lyra. Isso realmente me assustou. A garotinha parecia um fantasma no meio do caminho. Antes que eu falasse qualquer coisa, ela disse sussurrando, provavelmente para não ser ouvida por toda Panem:

– Quem é Kent?


	21. O Tempo Não Para

**(Cap. 21) O Tempo Não Para**

_**O Tempo Não Para**_

_**"Disparo contra o sol**_

_**Sou forte, sou por acaso**_

_**Minha metralhadora cheia de mágoas**_

_**Eu sou um cara**_

_**Cansado de correr**_

_**Na direção contrária**_

_**Sem pódio de chegada ou beijo de namorada**_

_**Eu sou mais um cara**_

_**Mas se você achar**_

_**Que eu tô derrotado**_

_**Saiba que ainda estão rolando os dados**_

_**Porque o tempo, o tempo não para**_

_**Dias sim, dias não**_

_**Eu vou sobrevivendo sem um arranhão**_

_**Da caridade de quem me detesta**_

_**A tua piscina tá cheia de ratos**_

_**Tuas ideias não correspondem aos fatos**_

_**O tempo não para**_

_**Eu vejo o futuro repetir o passado**_

_**Eu vejo um museu de grandes novidades**_

_**O tempo não para**_

_**Não para, não, não para**_

_**Eu não tenho data pra comemorar**_

_**Às vezes os meus dias são de par em par**_

_**Procurando agulha num palheiro**_

_**Nas noites de frio é melhor nem nascer**_

_**Nas de calor, se escolhe: é matar ou morrer**_

_**E assim nos tornamos brasileiros**_

_**Te chamam de ladrão, de bicha, maconheiro**_

_**Transformam o país inteiro num puteiro**_

_**Pois assim se ganha mais dinheiro**_

_**A tua piscina tá cheia de ratos**_

_**Tuas ideias não correspondem aos fatos**_

_**O tempo não para**_

_**Eu vejo o futuro repetir o passado**_

_**Eu vejo um museu de grandes novidades**_

_**O tempo não para**_

_**Não para, não, não para**_

_**Dias sim, dias não**_

_**Eu vou sobrevivendo sem um arranhão**_

_**Da caridade de quem me detesta**_

_**A tua piscina tá cheia de ratos**_

_**Tuas ideias não correspondem aos fatos**_

_**O tempo não para**_

_**Eu vejo o futuro repetir o passado**_

_**Eu vejo um museu de grandes novidades**_

_**O tempo não para**_

_**Não para, não, não para"**_

_**Cazuza/Arnaldo Brandão**_

– Kent? Onde você ouviu esse nome? - eu estava irritada, mas falei baixo apenas para Lyra ouvir

– Você disse enquanto dormia. Quem é ele? - ela continuou insistindo

– Não é ninguém.

– Não foi isso que pareceu... -Lyra ficou pensativa – Espera um pouco, um dos seus mentores, tem esse nome, não é? Kent ... Wayne. È esse o nome dele!

– Sim, Kent é meu mentor. Tá satisfeita?

– Não. Você tem algo a mais com ele? Ele é seu namorado?

– Isso é coisa que se pergunte? Por que eu teria algo com ele?- me esforçava para não aumentar o tom, não queria ser escutada pelas câmeras, mas meu rosto podia demonstrar o que eu sentia, e era raiva, mas Lyra não se abalava

– Bem, porque você gemia e suspirava enquanto falava o nome dele.

– E o que você sabe sobre isso? Está muita assanhada para sua idade, não? Assuntos de gemidos e suspiros não deveriam ser de conhecimento de uma garota de 13 anos! E só por que eu sonho com ele, quer dizer que temos um relacionamento?

– Não é certeza, mas me pareceu suspeito.

– Lyra... Eu tenho controle absoluto dos meus sonhos, é? Se eu tivesse dito o nome do presidente, quer dizer que ela era o meu amante? Tenha paciência! Vou dormir- falei andando para o quarto e ainda ouvi o comentário de Lyra

– Mas não foi o nome do presidente que você falou. - ela riu e andou atrás de mim

Parecia que Lyra não ia continuar com o assunto. Eu sabia que ela ainda estava desconfiada, mas não queria falar sobre isso. Não era falta de confiança, o problema era que eu não me sentia confortável em falar sobre Kent. Ainda era muito complicado para mim, e eu não entendia tudo, meus sentimentos e minhas ações. Só de pensar nisso, eu ficava desconfortável. Não, eu não podia falar com Lyra.

Voltei a cama e fingi dormir. Mas eu não conseguia. O sonho e aquela conversa me incomodavam. Cheguei a entrar num estado de torpor, aquele que antecede o sono, mas não consegui dormir profundamente. Também quando estava nesse estado inerte. Ouvi um tiro de canhão. Levantei assustada. E olhei em volta.

Todos estavam bem, e acordavam. Entretanto, o tiro de canhão nos incomodara. Era mais uma morte na arena. Restavam 15, considerando que no grupo dos carreiristas tinham 5, e no nosso também, havia apenas mais 5 que representava uma concorrência entre nós e os carreiristas. A menos que esse tiro representasse a morte de um profissional, o que eu não acreditava. A situação começava a ficar complicada. Eu realmente tinha medo de um contexto em que ficasse somente a gente e os carreiristas. Nós seríamos obrigados a enfrentá-los e o que seria da gente? E depois? Eu não gostava de pensar naquilo. Mas sabia de uma algo, deveria estar preparada para o confronto.

Já que todos estavam acordados, resolvi abordar o assunto. A gente tinha que se preparar. Expus as minhas idéias, e foi uma confusão enorme. Todos queriam falar ao mesmo tempo. Então eles acabaram se contendo e eu pude escutar Bishop:

– Precisamos de mais armas.

– Sim, é verdade. E quem tem armas aqui?

– Os carreiristas. – falou Lyra- Você não está pensando...- ela me olhava e eu sorri com um quê diabólico

– Você quer roubar as armas dos carreiristas? – perguntou Lisbeth- eu movi minha cabeça em sinal de sim

– Isso é loucura! – falou Asriel – Eles vão nos esfolar.

– Por ser uma loucura é que pode dar certo. – falei

– È verdade, eles não vão esperar por isso. – falou Bishop

– Não vão mesmo – completou Lyra com seu ar sapeca, mas os outros não estavam convencidos, e eu resolvi continuar

– Que arma você quer, Bishop?

– Eu era lenhador, então me viro bem com um machado.

– Um machado... E você, Asriel?

– Eu? Vocês vão pegar uma arma para mim? – falou o garoto surpreso

– Você faz parte do grupo, não? Como alguém que cresceu no distrito 4 você deve ter uma arma que é a sua especialidade, qual era?

– Uma zarabatana.

– O que? O que é isso? – perguntou Lyra curiosa

– È uma espécie de cano, onde se coloca agulhas, espinhos, dados ou algo do tipo. A pessoa sopra e acerta o adversário. Ela era usada por índios – respondi, é, eu entendia sobre armas, e Asriel ficou admirado com a resposta

– Sim, é isso.

– È uma arma estranha. – falou Lisbeth

– Os carreiristas também achavam isso, mas pode ser fatal – respondeu Asriel de forma orgulhosa

– Você não deve ser muito bom, já que sua nota, não foi tão boa – falou Bishop provocando

– Também não foi um desastre, né? Na verdade, eu fiquei nervoso e tremi na minha apresentação. Mas sou muito bom. – Asriel falou firme

– É o que veremos – eu disse- E você, garotinha? – me virei para Lyra

– Minha arma é minha mente- ela respondeu astuta, eu ri

– E a menininha? – encarei Lisbeth

– A mesma coisa, minha arma é minha mente e ahhh... meu corpo, meus braços, minhas pernas.- ela falou firme

– Tá bom, a gente arruma algo para vocês. Vou pegar mais facas e ensinar as duas a não se cortar com elas – eu ri- Então estamos combinados? – Machado, zarabatana e facas!

Nós comemos. Lisbeth, Asriel e Bishop ficaram incumbidos de arrumar mais suprimentos. Eu e Lyra iríamos bolar um plano. Na verdade, acho que alguns deles até estranharam o fato de eu escolher Lyra para me ajudar na estratégia. È que não sabiam o quanto nossa mente se completava, e que juntas que chegaríamos à melhor estratégia.

Lyra e eu fomos até um lugar aonde podíamos avistar a Cornucópia e o galpão que estavam os carreiristas. O víamos de longe. Os 5 estavam lá. Eles escutaram um barulho e todos saíram do galpão. Encontraram Lotus do distrito 12. Eu sabia o que ia acontecer. A garota já era.

Gaiman usou sua machadinha e atingiu a cabeça de Lotus. Ouvimos um tiro de canhão. Lyra queria se mexer, tentar alguma coisa, mas não adiantava. Já havia acabado. Ficamos escondidas. Presenciamos aquele assassinato, mas tínhamos entendido como as coisas funcionavam. A gente não podia perder tempo, os acontecimentos estavam contra nós. Só restavam mais 14 tributos na arena.

Enquanto voltávamos a casa. Fizemos o nosso plano, agiríamos pela noite. Quando chegamos, passamos os passos com todos. Eles também seriam usados na estratégia. Pouco antes de sairmos, um pára-quedas apareceu ao meu lado. Eu nem sabia de onde tinha vindo, mas era para mim. O abri, vi um bilhete e não pude conter o meu sorriso, lá estava escrito:

"Para tornar seu corpo mais belo (se possível) e seus movimentos ainda mais ágeis. Te espero com muita saudade,

Do seu Kent."

Havia também um pacote e quando o abri, vi uma roupa maleável preta, era propícia para acrobacias, só que tinha vários bolsos. Havia uns que ficavam na parte da frente, que era ideal para colocar facas. Além disso, notei também uma espécie de sapatilha de um tecido reforçado.

Vesti tudo e coloquei minhas facas nos bolsos da frente. Me sentia uma espiã. Aquela roupa não deveria ter saído barato, Kent realmente estava lutando por mim. Novamente guardei o seu bilhete em minha mochila, eu não conseguia rasgá-lo.

Já havia anoitecido quando chegamos próximo a Cornucópia. As imagens dos mortos do dia apareceram. Primeiro Gen, o companheiro de distrito de Lisbeth. Até olhei para menina para ver se ela ficou triste, mas o seu companheiro não devia ser muito amigo dela. E depois apareceu Lotus.

Esse era o sinal para agirmos. Eu e Lisbeth havíamos ficado juntas, nós éramos as mais rápidas. Bishop ficara sozinho, um pouco atrás da gente, ele era o maior e o mais forte e com seu pedaço de madeira, poderia nos auxiliar caso tivéssemos problemas enquanto pegávamos as armas. Mais longe estavam Lyra e Asriel, eles seriam a isca e deveriam chamar a atenção dos carreiristas. E dessa forma, escutamos vozes:

– Vocês estão aí? Vem nos pegar.- gritou Asriel

– É, vem!- gritou Lyra

Todos os carreiristas correram em direção as vozes. Eu tinha medo que os dois fossem alcançados, mas não teria como roubar as armas sem risco. Eu havia deixado uma faca com Lyra e a espada de Vaughn com Asriel, e com isso esperava que eles fossem capazes de defender se o pior acontecesse.

Agora era a minha vez e de Lisbeth. Ela deveria conseguir as facas, eu o machado e zarabatana. Nos movemos bem rápido. Vi o machado e o peguei. Agora restava a zarabatana. Eu estava carregando aquele machado pesado e havia me tornado mais lenta. E mesmo com os óculos de visão noturna, eu não conseguia ver a arma de Asriel. Eu começava a ficar apreensiva. Deixei o machado no chão e me ajoelhei para procurar melhor. Olhava para todos os lados.

Vi a zarabatana longe e separada das outras armas. Saltei até ela, a peguei, voltei e segurei o machado. Parecia que alguns carreiristas já voltavam, então corri de lá com Lisbeth. Ela também já tinha conseguido as facas. Encontramos com Bishop e dei o machado a ele. Foi bom me aliviar daquele peso. E ele ficou satisfeito com a arma.

Corremos até a casa. Ao chegarmos a porta, não vi Asriel ou Lyra. Já era para eles terem voltado. Entramos na casa, e nada deles. O tempo passava e meu medo aumentava. Será que havia acontecido algo com eles? Eu não ouvira tiros de canhão, então eles ainda estavam vivos. Mas o meu receio não passava.

Fui para fora da casa e meus companheiros me acompanharam. Estávamos ansiosos. Depois de um tempo, notei um barulho e consegui vê-los correndo em nossa direção. Quando eles estavam próximos a nós, houve uma explosão de felicidade. Tínhamos conseguido. Enganamos os carreiristas e estamos a salvo. Nos abraçamos, pulamos, comemoramos e até gritamos um pouco. E de repente uma "chuva" de pára-quedas começou a cair em cima da gente. Era a nossa recompensa pela ação bem sucedida do dia.


	22. Além da Máscara

**(Cap. 22) Além da Máscara**

_**Além da Máscara**_

"_**Agora que a terra é redonda**_

_**E o centro do universo é outro lugar**_

_**É hora de rever os planos**_

_**O mundo não é plano, não pára de girar**_

_**Agora que o tempo é relativo**_

_**Não há tempo perdido, não há tempo a perder**_

_**Num piscar de olhos tudo se transforma**_

_**Tá vendo? Já passou, mas ao mesmo tempo**_

_**Fica o sentimento de um mundo sempre igual**_

_**Igual ao que já era de onde menos se espera**_

_**Dali mesmo é que não vem**_

_**Agora que tudo está exposto**_

_**A máscara e o rosto trocam de lugar**_

_**Tô fora se esse é o caminho**_

_**Se a vida é um filme, eu não conheço diretor**_

_**Tô fora, sigo o meu caminho**_

_**Às vezes tô sozinho, quase sempre tô em paz**_

_**Num piscar de olhos tudo se transforma**_

_**Tá vendo? Já passou, mas ao mesmo tempo**_

_**Esse mundo em movimento parece não mudar**_

_**É igual ao que já era de onde menos se espera**_

_**Dali mesmo é que não vem**_

_**Visão de raio-x, o x dessa questão**_

_**É ver além da máscara além do que é sabido**_

_**Além do que é sentido, ver além da máscara"**_

_**Humberto Gessinger**_

Eram 3 pára-quedas, destinado a Bishop, Lisbeth e Lyra. Somente eu e Asriel não ganhamos um. Mas eu já tinha recebido nesse dia, então só o carreirista não tinha ganhado presentes ainda.

Entramos na casa, e os 3 começaram a abrir os seus embrulhos. Notei que o rosto de Lyra e Asriel tinham arranhões, e esse último ainda estava com a mão cortada, mas não parecia grave. Falei com a garotinha, que me contou que eles tiveram de fugir de uma carreirista. Em certa etapa, chegaram a ficar cara a cara com ela. Mas Asriel usou a espada, conseguiu atordoá-la e os dois fugiram. De certa forma, ele tinha salvado a vida de Lyra. E eu fiquei agradecida por isso.

O avistava em um canto. A sala era iluminada por velas, então não conseguia enxergar muito. Mas ele estava triste, e tentava disfarçar isso. Lyra ficou feliz com o seu presente, ela recebera um pão grande, uma rosca doce, segundo ela a sua preferida. Lisbeth ganhara uns fios e fusíveis que ela pretendia usar no carro. E Bishop um cinto, com buracos próprios para colocar o machado. Já Asriel nada. E eu pensei no que ele deveria estar sentido e no que poderia ter acontecido. Aquilo não era justo. Falei com Lyra. E pensamos numa forma de animá-lo. Me sentei ao lado do nosso pescador e puxei conversa:

– Um grande dia para gente, não?

– Sim- ele me deu um sorriso amarelo

– A glória também é sua, sabia?

–É verdade.

– Eu entendo, todos receberam presentes, menos você. Mas essa vitória é tão sua quanto nossa- ele riu – você atraiu os carreiristas, lutou contra um deles e salvou Lyra. Obrigada, sem você isso não teria dado certo.

– Eu só fiz a minha parte- ele falou mais animado

– E foi bem. - eu continuei firme- Entenda uma coisa, é diferente para você. Você é um carreirista. Seus mentores podem não ter visto a nossa ação com bons olhos, e não te mandaram nada. Mas isso não quer dizer que você não é bem visto. Aposto que assim como a gente, muitos patrocinadores querem te mandar coisas, seus mentores é que não tentaram, pois eles escolheram Lune. Isso aconteceu com minha irmã. E acho que é o que está acontecendo com você. Mas o nosso sucesso é seu sucesso também... Com a gente é diferente, nós somos de distritos não carreiristas, somos um desafio ao grupo deles, e os nossos mentores gostam disso. Isso é motivo de orgulho para muitos e nossos distritos. Além do mais, só eu tenho o companheiro de distrito vivo, então dos outros 3, nenhum mentor precisou escolher.

– E os seus mentores escolheram você?

– Não é bem assim. Eu tenho dois mentores, acho que isso está balanceado, um luta por mim, o outro não. Mas pelos menos tenho algum deles do meu lado, você não parece ter isso – é claro eu tinha uma vantagem que não podia nem queria falar ... Kent

– Entendi. - ele riu

– Anime-se garoto. Você também pode ganhar um presente.

– Posso? - ele parecia confuso

– Lyra? - ela estava com uma faca na mão e fez um x na parede, e eu continuei – Mas antes tem que fazer algo, mostrar o que realmente consegue fazer com a zarabatana. Aqui! Só para a gente! Sem a pressão dos Gamemakers. Não trema, mostre que você consegue acertar aquele X.- dei a arma para ele e seus olhos brilharam

Ele se posicionou em frente à parede. Todos prestavam atenção nele. Então ele soprou sua arma e acertou o alvo em cheio. Nós gritamos e o parabenizamos. Lyra se aproximou de Asriel. partiu o seu pão e lhe deu um pedaço:

– O seu prêmio, Asriel – ela sorriu e ele lhe devolveu o sorriso

Ele pegou o pão e parecia satisfeito. Fui até ele e disse:

– Acho que isso é pouco, não? Você merece mais. - aproximei o seu rosto do meu e o beijei na bochecha

Ele ficou um pouco vermelho, mas estava sorrindo, acho que tinha gostado. Todos começaram a assobiar e gritar. Fora um momento bem alegre.

Estava amanhecendo e eu acordei. Olhei em volta e vi Lisbeth em minha cama, os meninos dormiam em colchões no chão, mas não via Lyra. Fui andando pela casa e a avistei em um corredor. Ela estava com uma mochila. Achei que era a dela, mas a olhei bem, e percebi que era a minha. Segurava meus bilhetes na mão e os lia. Corri até ela, e bruscamente, arranquei a mochila e os bilhetes. Eu estava furiosa, e a garota se assustou bastante:

– Você não tinha esse direito, Lyra. Isso é meu! Minha privacidade e você a invadiu!- virei as costas e andei, deixando-a no corredor

– Desculpa, Hope... Eu ... – ela ainda tentou falar, mas eu não dei atenção

Aquilo não tinha desculpa, eu havia confiado nela, de todos era a que eu mais confiava e ela traíra a minha confiança, bisbilhotara as minhas coisas, e por quê? Por causa de uma curiosidade boba. Eu estava possessa, voltei ao quarto. Guardei os bilhetes de Kent e me sentei num canto.

Ela entrou e me olhou triste. Eu a olhei brava e virei o rosto. Não queria conversas com ela. Ficamos em silêncio até o pessoal começar a acordar. Todos comeram e depois fomos as nossas tarefas triviais de arrumar suprimentos.

Durante esse tempo, eu ignorava Lyra completamente. E toda vez que ela me olhava arrependida, eu desviava o olhar. Sabia que ela era somente uma menina, mas mesmo assim, sentia raiva pela forma que tinha agido.

Asriel ia pescar, eu e Bishop o acompanhávamos. Não era mais uma escolta, era uma proteção, pois andar sozinho na arena se provara bem perigoso. As meninas haviam ficado no carro, iam usar o presente de Lisbeth nele. Eu pensava sobre elas. As duas eram pequenas. Tinham facas, mas não sabiam usá-las bem. Elas estavam desprotegidas e isso me incomodava. Não era por que eu brigara com Lyra, que queria algum mal acontecesse a ela.

Resolvi voltar pela segurança delas. Fui ao carro e as duas trabalhavam nele. Lisbeth estava bem animada. Trocavam fios e fusíveis. Lyra a ajudava e eu também acabei dando uma mão. Não entendia muito daquilo, mas tinha um conhecimento básico em tecnologia, então não era uma inútil completamente.

O trabalho no carro estava ficando promissor. Mas eu e Lyra ainda não nos comunicávamos e ela me olhava com culpa. A situação estava ruim, ainda sentia raiva, mas a gente precisava resolver as coisas. Não poderia perder tempo com rusgas na arena.

Me sentei em um passeio, e chamei Lyra, ela ficou surpresa, mas se sentou ao meu lado, eu falei baixo com ela, praticamente sussurrando em seu ouvido:

– Então, Lyra. Foi muito feio. Era algo particular, por que você fez aquilo?

– Desculpa, é que eu estava curiosa sobre você e seu mentor. E... – sua voz fraquejava

– Eu imaginava, mais isso não é desculpa ... Então conseguiu matar a sua curiosidade? Descobriu o que queria?

– Mais ou menos. Eu só queria saber mais, mas não queria que você ficasse brava, eu pensei que você não ia descobrir.

– Mas descobri, né? E isso me magoou, era algo meu, que eu não queria compartilhar, e gostaria que você respeitasse. Nunca mais faça isso. Tá bom?

– Tá. Prometo. – a tensão havia diminuído, mas ainda continuava entre a gente

– O que achou dos bilhetes de Kent? – perguntei rindo para quebrar o clima

– Do seu Kent? Intensos! – Lyra riu

– São mesmos. Ahh... Lyra é complicado. Ele ...

– Não precisa ser complicado. Ele é seu namorado?

– Ainda não definimos o que acontece entre a gente, mas pode se dizer que ele é meu amante.- ela arregalou os olhos e ficou vermelha – Você estava toda assanhada, fazendo suposições e querendo saber, agora agüente o que estou dizendo. – eu ri

– Por que é complicado, Hope?

– Kent é o motivo de ter me voluntariado, ele matou a minha irmã nos jogos vorazes e eu queria matá-lo. Mas... sei lá, eu não consegui, acabei me envolvendo com ele. Ele é sedutor... encantador, por assim dizer. – Lyra estava com olhos arregalados e até eu fiquei surpresa em conseguir contar aquilo, mas ela se acalmou e continuou

– Você gosta dele?

– Isso é ainda muito novo para mim. Não sei o que dizer, sinto a falta dele, dos seus olhos, do seu corpo, das sensações que compartilhamos, das nossas conversas... Penso bastante nele, seus bilhetes me animam... Sonho com ele... Mas não consigo perdoá-lo, ele matou a pessoa que eu mais amava. È difícil. Já ele... bem ... antes de eu vir para cá, ele disse que me amava.

– E você não disse nada para ele?

– È, mas as palavras dele me fizeram bem, ele disse que esperaria por mim e que me amava.

– É complicado mesmo. Mas é tão bonito! – ela riu

Uma sensação boa tomava conta de mim ao compartilhar o meu segredo, minhas dúvidas e sanar a curiosidade de Lyra. Era como se um peso fosse tirado de meu corpo, mas ela não podia achar que sempre teria vantagem com o que fez:

– Eu te contei tudo, mas preste atenção, não faça nada parecido novamente. Da próxima não terá perdão, garotinha.

Me levantei e fui ajudar Lisbeth, Lyra fez o mesmo e depois de um tempo, notei um vulto aparecendo no início do rua. Era um garoto, peguei duas facas e as segurei firme.

–-

_**EXTRA- REFERÊNCIAS DA HISTÒRIA**_

_Olá, hoje estou bem animada E resolvi explicar algumas coisas sobre essa história. São inspirações e referências, espero que gostem:_

_Começando da principal, Hope Vega, o seu sobrenome é o mesmo que de um herói, Zorro (Diego de La Vega), o justiceiro mascarado de capa e espada, alguém reparou? E o nome do seu sensual mentor, Kent Wayne é uma referência aos dois maiores heróis da DC (Batman e Superman, respectivamente, Bruce Wayne e Clark Kent), ahh, quando Kent fala do seu passado, ele diz que sua namorada se chamava Selina, bem, esse é o nome da mulher-gato. Ainda sobre ele, grande parte da sua personalidade e seu modo de agir, foi inspirada no personagem Michael da série La Femme Nikita (a série dos anos 90 tá? E não o seu remake Nikita, eu sou apaixonada por LFN). Aquela parte em que Kent pressiona Hope na parede no primeiro dia de treinamento, e ela diz que não fará o que ele quer, e que não o ama e ele volta a pergunta, você não me ama? Bem, gostaram disso? Pois é, isso foi quase que completamente tirada de uma cena da série. Aliás, quem gosta do Kent, do seu jeito, eu realmente recomendo assistir La Femme Nikita, pois o Michael da série, é o cara também ( não ligue muito para o cabelo do personagem, coisa que não era tão fã, mas resto é realmente bem similar). Ahh, ainda, o meu episódio preferido dessa série, chama-se Mercy, da mesma forma que a irmã de Hope, e certas partes da personalidade Hope, me lembram a de Nikita também._

_Continuando no mesmo distrito, temos Nero, esse é o nome de um imperador que botou fogo em Roma, além de ser o nome de um programa que grava CDs e DVDs. Brody West também tem um nome que faz menção a dois personagens. Um é o Sargento Nicholas Brody, da série Homeland, que é uma série maravilhosa. Além disso, disso Brody é ruivo e tem olhos azuis como o de Homeland. West é sobrenome do herói Flash, Wally West, que também é ruivo. _

_Lyra é a personagem do livro a bússola de ouro, que é uma garotinha esperta nesse livro. E Asriel também é um personagem dessa história, não é um garoto, mas eu gosto do nome e do personagem Lisbeth e Mikael são os principais da trilogia Millennium ( são originalmente livros, mas tem filmes também), as características deles são diferentes, mas os dois nomes remetem a essa história, que é muito boa, cheia de mistério, violência e intriga. Bishop é o sobrenome de personagens queridos da série Fringe, que é outra paixão minha, Walter e Peter Bishop, pai e filho. Bishop tem os cabelos escuros e olhos azuis como Peter, e um pai louco também, hahaha, será o Walter? Há uma garota que ainda não foi mencionada que se chamará Astrid, e é uma homenagem a Astrid de Fringe._

_O nome Vaughn (tributo do distrito 2) é uma citação ao personagem Michael Vaughn da série Alias, que era um espião, parceiro e o interesse romântico da protagonista da série ( essa é outra série muito interessante). Nikita, também do distrito 2, é mais uma homenagem a La Femme Nikita. Gen, do distrito 6, é uma homenagem a um personagem do mangá Gen (a história se passa na segunda guerra quando lançam a bomba de Hiroshima). O nome Isley da garota do distrito 11, é uma referência a Pamela Isley, a Hera Venenosa do Batman. Scarlett (garota do distrito 10) e Rhett (namorado do tio de Kent) são nome de personagens da obra, E o vento levou ( filme e livro), pode ser antigo, mas eu adoro o filme e os personagens. Para mim, Scarlett O'Hara é a melhor e mais forte personagem feminina do cinema. Joss (o tio de Kent) tem esse nome por causa do personagem Palmer Joss do livro/filme Contato, que eu gosto bastante e é uma ficção científica, bem apurada em relação a ciência._

_Bem, só mais uma coisa. Sabe aquele hotel com quartos cheios de armadilhas? Pois é, eu tirei a idéia do filme "O cubo", onde pessoas são deixadas em um lugar cheio de salas ( o cubo) com armadilhas , tem que sobreviver a elas e encontrar uma saída, é um filme que eu gosto._


	23. Maioridade

**(Cap. 23) Maioridade**

_**Maioridade**_

_**"Agora eu sei quanto eu cresci**_

_**Já acredito no meu caminho**_

_**Se até agora eu tô vivo**_

_**É que deve ser verdade**_

_**Vejo a cidade da minha janela**_

_**Debruçado nos meus erros**_

_**Extravagantes e comuns**_

_**Me guio sem razão**_

_**À casa de um homem**_

_**Ao coração de uma mulher**_

_**Mas meu coração não é ficção**_

_**Agora eu sei, nem contramão**_

_**Agora eu sei**_

_**Que eu cresci**_

_**Junto com os meus pecados**_

_**E aprendi como eles são engraçados**_

_**Eu já vivi de tudo um pouco**_

_**Mas tô esperando um truque novo**_

_**Que me largue caindo**_

_**Do alto de um abismo**_

_**O tempo vai dizer**_

_**Se o que espero me interessa**_

_**Se eu levo a vida**_

_**Ou se é ela que me leva"**_

_**Cazuza / Guto Goffi / Frejat / Denise Barros**_

O vulto foi ficando mais próximo, era um menino magro, pálido, de cabelos e olhos marrons, eu já o reconhecia. Era Julius do distrito 10, ele mancava bastante e não parecia uma ameaça. Eu me aproximei dele com as facas, não achava que corria perigo, seu aspecto era bem ruim, mas isso podia ser um truque.

O garoto se assustou, mas não conseguiu correr, ele caiu ao chão. Ele estava extremamente pálido e magro. Esses dias na arena deveriam ter sido duros para ele. Além das roupas, ele carregara somente uma caixinha, a mesma pela qual o vira lutando no primeiro dia. Chamei as meninas e Lyra trouxe água e um pouco de comida para ele. Lisbeth só observava. Ele parecia menos assustado, aceitou a água, comeu um pouco e disse:

– Obrigado.

– Sem problemas. O que houve para você estar assim?-eu perguntei

– São os dias duros na arena – ele deu um sorriso meio sem graça- Pode ficar tranqüila, só vou descansar um pouco e ir embora

– Como se você fosse conseguir isso. - eu ri – Deixa de desconfiança, se nós quisemos matá-lo, já teríamos feito isso.

– É verdade – falou Lisbeth

– O que é essa mancha na sua perna? – quando Lyra falou, percebi a mancha na perna, a garotinha realmente era observadora e curiosa, isso eu já sabia

– É uma seqüela do primeiro dia.

– Você lutou com os carreiristas e saiu ferido. Devia ter fugido, em vez de tentar conseguir algo lá. – eu disse

– Não, não podia. Eu precisava disso – ele mostrou a caixinha – minha vida depende disso! Mas agora não deve fazer muita diferença, eu não devo viver muito mais. Meu ferimento está infeccionado, não tenho muito tempo de vida. - era triste vê-lo falando daquela forma, e eu não gostava de ver alguém desanimado assim.

– Você não devia ficar falando isso. Talvez um milagre aconteça – disse Lyra sorrindo – Por que essa caixinha é tão importante, Julius?

– Eu não devia falar, mas ... do que vai adiantar agora? Não tenho mais chances mesmo. Eu sou diabético e preciso do medicamento que está dentro. Sem ele, eu já estaria morto.

Isso me assustou um pouco, o garoto era doente e mesmo assim, ele foi sorteado e obrigado a vir aos jogos. Os Gamemakers poderiam ter feito alguma coisa, o curado usando sua avançada tecnologia médica, por exemplo. Isso daria uma chance a ele. Mas não fizeram nada, o mandaram dependente de insulina, era uma morte praticamente certa. Mas o menino resistira, e ainda vivia, isso era admirável. Eu odiava os Gamemakers e esses jogos, e ver aquele garoto ainda vivo, lutando contra as possibilidades, me fez querer ajudá-lo, nem que fosse para contrariar os donos dos jogos.

Eu, Lyra e Lisbeth o amparamos até a casa. Lavamos o seu ferimento, passamos um remédio e o enfaixamos. Realmente o machucado estava muito feio, ele não conseguiria sobreviver por muito mais tempo. Mas eu esperava que com a nossa ajuda, isso mudasse.

Os meninos chegaram com água e peixes. Eles olharam para Julius contrariados, mas não falaram nada. Nós comemos e ficamos num silêncio constrangedor até que Asriel e Bishop me chamaram para conversar. Fomos para uma sala longe e eles começaram, Asriel foi o primeiro a falar:

– Não foi uma boa idéia ter trazido esse garoto para cá. Ele não parece bem.

– Foi por isso que eu o trouxe. Se ele ficasse sozinho, morreria em breve. Ele está doente.

– E você foi caridosa! - falou Bishop

– Hope, estamos em jogo de vida ou morte. Qual a vantagem que ele trará? Ele está muito doente, só atrapalhará, seria melhor tê-lo deixado seguir o seu curso – falou Asriel e aquilo me irritou

– È, quando te encontramos esfomeado na rua devíamos tê-lo deixado seguir o seu curso também? Devíamos tê-lo matado? Nem sempre a atitude mais cruel, é a melhor, carreirista - falei firme, ele parecia aborrecido

– Asriel não estava doente, Hope. Concordo com ele. - disse Bishop

– Vocês querem que o mande embora? - os dois consentiram com a cabeça– È melhor quem estiver incomodado ir. Eu não vou mandá-lo embora. Não seria humano! Mas a porta está aberta a vocês...

Eu saí de lá e voltei para onde estava o resto do pessoal. Não falamos mais sobre o assunto, mas eu notei que nenhum deles estava satisfeito, principalmente Asriel. Entretanto eu não ia ser contrariada, estava decidida. Julius iria ficar, nem que fosse por birra.

Ao anoitecer, nós comemos e nenhuma imagem foi mostrada na parede, era um dia sem vítimas. Nos arrumamos para dormir e eu coloquei Julius em cima do meu colchonete. Novamente deixei as meninas bem próximas a mim na cama de casal.

Eu estava um pouco tensa, a conversa com Lyra me aliviara um pouco, mas a com os rapazes me trouxe uma sensação ruim. Será que eu tinha feito certo? Deveria ter trazido Julius para a casa? Eu não conseguiria deixá-lo para trás, isso não era humano. E não era a nossa situação, a arena e esses jogos que me fariam agir com crueldade. Eu já havia matado, mas não sem provocação. O garoto não merecia isso, era um lutador e precisava de ajuda. Os jogos não poderiam mudar isso em mim. E ainda queria afrontar os Gamemakers que jogavam com as nossas vidas. Ajudar Julius, ainda mais nessa etapa do jogo, não devia aparecer interessante para eles.

Lembrei de Kent, das nossas conversas e de como os jogos mudavam as pessoas. Eu já havia mudado um pouco, tinha matado e visto muitos morrer. Isso estava gravado em minha mente, eu nunca esqueceria, e me atormentava bastante. Mas eu também fizera aliados, coisa que não queria. Lyra, então, já era mais do isso, talvez fosse uma amiga. E me doeu pensar que em breve seríamos separadas. Aliás, todos do grupo deveríamos tomar os nossos rumos em pouco tempo. Era melhor não pensar nisso, era melhor dormir. E me esforcei para isso.

Escutei um barulho alto, e acordei sobressaltada. Era um tiro de canhão. Ainda estava escuro. Coloquei os meus óculos e olhei em volta. Todos acordavam, menos Julius. Me aproximei dele e percebi. Ele estava morto. Merda, será que a doença o levara?

Tínhamos que agir rápido, o garoto não poderia ser encontrado na casa, ou teríamos que procurar outro esconderijo. Pedi que os rapazes me ajudassem e juntos levamos o corpo para rua, corremos o máximo que podemos. Percebi um aerodeslizador e decidimos deixá-lo lá. Não estava muito longe da casa, mas já era suficiente para que não sermos descobertos. Eu pude ver o gancho se aproximando de Julius e ele sendo levado. Me sentia mal, triste para falar a verdade. Alguém com tanta garra tinha ido embora, os Gamemakers estavam ganhando. Mas também notei algo diferente, o curativo na perna de Julius estava frouxo, e sangrava. Não era assim que estava antes.

Uma desconfiança tomou conta de mim. Será que alguém o havia ferido e adiantado a sua morte? Olhei para os dois rapazes, meus aliados, não deveria ter sido nenhuma das meninas, eu confiava nelas e elas me apoiaram em relação a Julius. Os dois começaram a correr de volta a casa. Fui atrás. Quem seria? Qual dos dois? Lembrei de Asriel, que queria tanto que o menino fosse embora. Devia ser ele. Por que eu fora abrigar, acolher e até ser gentil com aquele carreirista? Eu não tinha certeza, e não tinha provas,entretanto algo me dizia que só podia ser ele, e o garoto podia esperar. Eu iria vigiá-lo com mais cuidado agora. E encontraria a hora certa para enfrentá-lo.


	24. Somos Quem Podemos Ser

**(Cap. 24) Somos Quem Podemos Ser**

**Somos Quem Podemos Ser**

"**Um dia me disseram**

**Que as nuvens não eram de algodão**

**Um dia me disseram**

**Que os ventos às vezes erram a direção**

**E tudo ficou tão claro**

**Um intervalo na escuridão**

**Uma estrela de brilho raro**

**Um disparo para um coração**

**A vida imita o vídeo**

**Garotos inventam um novo inglês**

**Vivendo num país sedento**

**Um momento de embriaguez**

**Nós**

**Somos quem podemos ser**

**Sonhos que podemos ter**

**Um dia me disseram**

**Quem eram os donos da situação**

**Sem querer eles me deram**

**As chaves que abrem essa prisão**

**E tudo ficou tão claro**

**O que era raro ficou comum**

**Como um dia depois do outro**

**Como um dia, um dia comum**

**A vida imita o vídeo**

**Garotos inventam um novo inglês**

**Vivendo num país sedento**

**Um momento de embriaguez**

**Nós**

**Somos quem podemos ser**

**Sonhos que podemos ter**

**Um dia me disseram**

**Que as nuvens não eram de algodão**

**Um dia me disseram**

**Que os ventos às vezes erram a direção**

**Quem ocupa o trono tem culpa**

**Quem oculta o crime também**

**Quem duvida da vida tem culpa**

**Quem evita a dúvida também tem**

**Somos quem podemos ser**

**Sonhos que podemos ter"**

**Humberto Gessinger**

Ao chegarmos a casa, os rapazes voltaram a dormir. Eu não consegui, pensava no que tinha acontecido. Aquela idéia não saia da minha cabeça. Asriel matara Julius. Aonde tínhamos chegado? Por que ele havia feito algo tão cruel? Eu podia confrontá-lo e expulsá-lo. Assim me sentiria mais segura, entretanto me faltavam provas e ele ainda podia ser útil. Achei melhor usar a situação ao meu favor. Agora não havia volta, o jogo estava crítico, eu ficaria apenas de olho no carreirista, por enquanto. Pois ainda existiam outras coisas que me preocupavam.

Haviam apenas 13 tributos na arena, 3 fora do grupo dos carreiristas e do nosso, e em breve a situação ficaria realmente insustentável. Teríamos que fazer alguma coisa contra os carreiristas, algo que os desestabilizassem, sem isso não seríamos capazes de enfrentá-los. Não tínhamos tempo a perder. Eu realmente estava com pressa, queria tudo o mais rápido possível, não iria agüentar mais tempo na companhia de gente que não confiava. Mas eu não sabia o que fazer.

Lembrei de Lisbeth e do carro. Aquilo poderia ajudar. Um carro poderia ser uma poderosa arma na arena. Já estava amanhecendo e resolvi acordar a menina. Ela me olhou com sono, mas não estava mal humorada:

– Menininha, como andam os preparativos no carro?

– Logo estará finalizado. Mas tem um problema

– Qual?

– Vou precisar de mais coisas.

– Uma bateria e combustível.

– São coisas difíceis – eu já estava descartando o carro

– São, mas não impossíveis, acredito que a encontraremos no armazém dos carreiristas. – ela disse quase com excitação

– Você entende que se tentarmos atacá-los novamente será mais difícil que a primeira vez? Eles não seriam burros ao ponto de cair na mesma armadilha do mesmo jeito.

– Mesmo assim não é impossível. A gente pode tentar.

O dia amanheceu e quando todos acordaram, fomos comer. Eu e Libeth falamos sobre o novo ataque aos carreiristas. Nem todos ficaram animados, mas eles acabaram sendo convencidos. Ainda mais que enquanto comíamos, ouvimos um tiro de canhão. E com mais essa morte, restavam apenas 12 na arena. Os rapazes foram arrumar mais alimentos, eu, Lyra e Lisbeth ao carro para ver o que realmente seria necessário para colocá-lo em funcionamento.

A menina estava certa, realmente seriam preciso a bateria e o combustível. Nós modificamos um pouco o primeiro plano de ataque aos carreiristas e estávamos preparados. Enquanto anoitecia posicionamos em nossos lugares. Eu não confiava em Asriel , então preferi que Lyra fosse acompanhada de Bishop e os dois ficaram mais longe, fazendo o papel de isca. Asriel tomou a posição de Bishop e com sua zarabatana, ficou atrás de nós e deveria nos socorrer caso ocorresse algum problema. Dado as suas últimas ações, eu não tinha confiança que ele nos ajudaria, mas confiava nas minhas habilidades. Da primeira vez, Bishop não precisou nos socorrer. Assim achava que haveria uma chance de ocorrer o mesmo. Por fim, eu e Lisbeth, mais uma vez, deveríamos pegar as coisas.

As imagens dos mortos do dia apareceram. Primeiro vi Astrid, a moça negra do distrito 8, seguida da de Julius. Dessa vez, esse não era o sinal para começarmos a agir, deveríamos esperar alguns minutos para isso.

Depois de um tempo, escutamos um barulho alto, como se algo tivesse sido destruído nas redondezas. Era esse o sinal. Os carreiristas foram correndo em direção ao som. Mas eu notei que um havia ficado no armazém. Aquilo me assustou, nós teríamos que enfrentá-lo. Ou melhor, eu deveria fazer isso. Com duas facas na mão, me aproximei do armazém e reconheci Brody. Meu Deus, de todos eles, por que justamente Brody ficou para guardar as coisas? Ele notou a minha presença e ficou em alerta. Já estava próxima o suficiente dele e disse:

– Só quero pegar umas coisas, Brody. Me deixe fazer isso e eu irei embora.

– Eu não posso deixar. Você sabe, Hope. Não posso. – seu olhar não era muito ameaçador, mas ele ficou parado, e apontou sua espada para mim, me chamava para a luta

Eu não acreditava no que acontecia, tinha que enfrentá-lo. Se não fizesse isso, ele acabaria comigo, não imaginava que seria uma ameaça assim. Mas não pensei muito, lancei uma faca de onde estava. Ele caiu ao chão... Aquilo era muito difícil ... Chamei Lisbeth e Asriel, eles deveriam pegar o combustível e a bateria. Eu não teria cabeça para aquilo.

Uma aflição enorme tomava conta de mim. Lembrei de Mercy, e Kent a matando, era a mesma coisa comigo e Brody. Eu atingira o meu companheiro de distrito. Corri até ele. Ele sangrava muito na barriga, sua mão tentava conter o sangramento, ainda estava vivo, mas sua morte não ia demorar. Eu não consegui agüentar , chorava, olhei para ele e disse:

– Por quê? Por que você não deixou que eu pegasse as coisas?

– Eu não podia. Você sabe. Estamos na arena e não no apartamento da capital, não somos mais camaradas.- ele falou com dificuldade

– Mas, Brody... Me desculpe, eu não queria ...

– Hope, eu sei. Aconteceu, era eu ou você. Sabe de uma coisa? Você tinha razão, eu deveria ter tido medo de você, e ter ficado afastado. Eu teria sobrevivido mais se não te encontrasse. Mas eu sobrevivi o máximo que pude. Não foi isso que me disse? - sim era isso, e aquela situação só podia ser ironia do destino- Você fez as coisas do seu jeito. Mostrou o que realmente podia. Agora tem que ganhar, e eu sei que consegue – ele soltou um gemido, eu não entendia aquilo, o matara e ele ainda torcia para mim, isso só fez a minhas lágrimas aumentarem , não agüentava mais e pretendia me afastar, mas ele continuou- Não vá agora. Não quero morrer sozinho – não podia negar aquele pedido, me sentei ao chão, segurei a sua mão e alisei o seu cabelo, ficaria ali com ele até seus olhos se fecharem.

Asriel me chamou, já tínhamos conseguido o que queríamos, mas eu continuei ali. Só saí quando escutei um tiro de canhão que representava a morte de Brody. Seus olhos ainda estavam abertos, mas ele não respirava. Os fechei e me levantei. Asriel ainda me esperava e eu saí correndo. Libeth, já estava na frente. Eu e ele a seguimos em disparada.

Quando chegamos a casa, encontramos Lyra e Bishop. E todos comemoravam, menos eu. Não tinha motivos para isso. Acabara de assassinar Brody, e isso me devastara. Eu era como Kent, matara o meu companheiro de equipe. Não conseguia perdoá-lo por matar Mercy, mas já o entendia, na arena tínhamos que fazer coisas absurdas, acabar até mesmo com quem não queríamos. Fazíamos tudo para conseguir o que precisávamos e sobreviver. Pensar nisso não me trazia felicidade. Mas não era somente eu ou Kent os culpados pelos assassinatos que cometemos. Aquele governo opressor, aqueles jogos cruéis, e todos que assistiam também podiam ser responsabilizados. Todos! Cruéis, insensíveis, e que pensavam que nunca seriam atingidos ou não agiam quando eram.

Já havíamos entrado na casa, e a conversa estava animada. Eu não participava dela, fiquei parada em um canto. E pensava no que tinha feito, me lamentava. Lembrei dos carreiristas, o único deles por quem eu tinha alguma consideração, havia morrido. Não podia ficar choramingando. E decidi.

Me levantei, reparei que Asriel me olhava com atenção, talvez até com pena. Aquele garoto não devia me olhar assim, eu não era uma coitadinha, um motivo de dó. Tinha um objetivo em mente, minha fúria seria direcionada a quem merecia, e ele provavelmente seria um que a enfrentaria. Assim falei decidida para todos ouvirem:

– Agora é guerra. Amanhã os carreiristas não sabem o que irão enfrentar!


	25. 220 Volts

**(Cap. 25) 220 Volts**

**220 Volts**

"**Mãos no volante**

**200 metros atrás**

**Pés no espelho**

**200 cigarros depois**

**Dedos na parede**

**Tubarões na minha rede**

**Gasolina mata a sede**

**220 volts**

**Freios sem controle**

**Milhões de cilindradas na mão**

**Fogo no asfalto**

**Queimando borracha e metal**

**Dedos na parede**

**Tubarões na minha rede**

**Gasolina mata a sede**

**220 volts**

**110**

**130 megahertz**

**Meia pista**

**Decibéis**

**Megabytes**

**220 volts**

**Dedos na parede**

**Tubarões na minha rede**

**Gasolina mata a sede**

**220 volts**

**220 volts"**

**Dinho Ouro Preto/ Alvin L**

No dia seguinte fomos ao lugar onde estava o carro. Até os meninos nos acompanharam, eles não sabiam concertar o veículo, mas queriam observar, além de terem carregado a bateria e o combustível. Eu, Libeth e Lyra fazíamos nosso trabalho e de vez em quando eles nos perguntavam alguma coisa. Asriel falou algo que nem reparei o que era, e fui rude com ele, era difícil fingir que eu estava tranqüila com o carreirista, e essa não tinha sido a primeira vez que eu agira de forma bruta com ele desde a morte de Julius:

– Nos deixe trabalhar! – falei alto e acho que aquilo assustou todos, que ficaram em silêncio por instantes, mas depois Lyra falou

– Desculpe, Asriel e Bishop, talvez fosse melhor vocês arrumarem mais comida. O silencio pode nos ajudar a terminar mais rápido. – ela queria aliviar a situação

– Tá bom – falou Bishop, ele virou as costas e estava seguindo o seu rumo, mas Asriel continuava parado

– Acho melhor você irem mesmo – falei firme olhando para ele

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – os olhos de Asriel estavam fixos em mim

– Muitas coisas. Você poderia ser mais específico? – respondi sem me abater

– Claro! Você está estranha, vem me tratando mal nos últimos tempos. O que foi? Fiz alguma coisa errada?– ele disse tentando parecer inocente, e sim, ele tinha feito algo, mas a hora de afrontá-lo, ainda não havia chegado

– Não estou sabendo disso. Você fez algo? – eu disse com certo deboche, ele agia como se não soubesse nada, fingido!

– Eu não ... –ele balbuciou mas foi interrompido por Lyra

– Eu to achando que ele quer mais um beijinho, Hope...– ela riu e os outros também, somente eu e Asriel não ríamos – Mas tome cuidado, Asriel, o namorado dela pode não gostar. – aquilo me tirou do sério, aquela garotinha estava começando a falar coisas que não devia!

– Lyra!- eu falei brava e me virando para ela

– Namorado? Eu não sabia que você tinha um namorado! –falou Bishop

– Não tenho, isso é coisa da cabeça da garotinha! –estava me acalmando- Vão logo antes que o dia chegue ao fim – Asriel ainda olhava para mim, Bishop se aproximou dele e colocou a mão no seu ombro

– Vamos. – e os dois caminharam para o rio

Quando eu já não os avistava, puxei Lyra. Lisbeth ainda olhou para gente. Mas depois voltou ao trabalho, estava concentrada no que fazia, e mexer no carro parecia ser a melhor tarefa do mundo para ela. Eu e Lyra sentamos no passeio e eu falei brava:

– Que merda foi essa? Meu namorado?

– Foi só uma maneira que eu encontrei para desviar o assunto, aquela discussão estava indo longe demais. – ela me falou calma

– Você não queria briga? Era isso?

– É...- ela ficou um pouco pensativa e depois voltou a falar – Mas Asriel tinha razão, você está agindo de forma estranha com ele. O que foi ? È alguma coisa relacionada a morte de Brody?

– Não, não tem relação com isso. Foi difícil o que aconteceu ontem, eu me sinto muito culpada, não queria matá-lo, mas na arena é assim e eu tenho que olhar para frente.Não quero pensar e falar sobre isso.

– Mas, então qual é o problema com Asriel?

– Nenhum... –ela me olhou de forma instigante, e eu entendi aquele olhar, não ia convencê-la facilmente – Ok, tem um problema sim Eu estou desconfiada. Acho que ele matou Julius.

– O que? Você viu alguma coisa? – ela perguntou assustada

– Não o vi matando Julius, mas quando o corpo dele foi levado, percebi que a faixa em sua perna estava frouxa e havia uma boa quantidade de sangue. Para mim, foi ele. Ele não queria que Julius ficasse e por isso o matou.

– Mas você não tem certeza, né? Pode ser que a faixa tenha se afrouxado enquanto vocês o carregavam para a rua.

– Ele já estava morto quando o carregamos, Lyra. E mortos não sangram assim.

– Pode ter sido apenas uma impressão sua – a garotinha acreditava demais nas coisas, todos deviam ser bons para ela

– Eu enxergo muito bem.

– Pode ter sido outra pessoa – ela ainda tentava resistir

– Pode. Então quem foi? Eu? Você? Libeth? Bishop? Não para mim foi ele! È melhor não especular mais, garotinha. Vamos trabalhar. Eu irei confrontá-lo depois.

Nós voltamos ao carro caladas e fomos ajudar Libeth. Em pouco tempo, algo realmente melhorou o nosso ânimo, mais do que isso, meu coração parecia pular do peito quando escutamos o ronco do motor e percebemos que o carro tinha andado um pouco. Nós havíamos conseguido, agora só precisávamos colocar o nosso plano em ação.

Dessa vez a estratégia era diferente, iríamos esperar o fim da tarde, mas a escuridão completa não seria tão necessária. O ataque aconteceria antes do anúncio dos mortos do dia, isso iria surpreendê-los. Aquele seria um confronto direto, então esperávamos vítimas do lado deles. E não haveria iscas. Era algo muito mais arriscado. Um confronto de vida ou morte!

Eu queria que Libeth e Lyra desempenhassem papéis mais seguros. Mas eu não sabia dirigir o carro direito. Lisbeth é que entendia daquilo, e ela não conseguia fazê-lo sozinha, já que mal alcançava os pedais. Assim nós duas iríamos no carro, era a tarefa mais arriscada. Os meninos ficariam em volta do armazém caso houvesse alguma luta e eles precisássemos de ajuda, o que era bem provável, e Lyra proporcionaria uma fuga para gente, caso fosse necessário. Ela estava mais longe de tudo e isso me agradou, provavelmente ficaria a salvo.

Eu usava a roupa que Kent me enviara. Coloquei várias facas nos bolsos da frente, elas poderiam ser necessárias. E meu isqueiro ficou num bolso na parte de baixo. Estava segurando o volante e Lisbeth ao meu lado deveria me auxiliar. Os rapazes já tinham se posicionado perto do armazém. Lyra estava na sua posição também, o sol tinha se posto e já estava relativamente escuro.

Era o momento certo, coloquei o pé no acelerador e Libeth me falava o que fazer, eu só obedecia suas instruções. O carro se movia com velocidade. Quando avistei o galpão, pisei mais fundo ainda no acelerador. O automóvel saiu em disparada e pude notar que alguns carreiristas corriam enquanto eu entrava com ele no armazém. Passei por cima de tudo que estava na minha frente. As coisas se despedaçavam, o veículo era uma boa arma de destruição.

Percebi que uma carreirista não conseguiu fugir. Era Nikita do Distrito 2, eu fui em direção a ela, a atropelei e a pressionei contra uma parede. Ele ficou caída em cima do capô do carro, não ouvi nenhum tiro de canhão, então ela ainda devia estar viva, mas não deveria estar bem. Era mais uma vítima minha, mas eu não podia me importar com aquilo. Tinha que continuar.

O impacto na parede e em Nikita tinha sido forte. Eu estava bem, olhei para o lado, e vi Lisbeth,ela se mexia e não parecia machucada. Aquilo era bom. Olhei em volta e percebi que boa parte das coisas dos carreiristas estavam destruídas, mas eu deveria fazer uma devastação maior.

Tentei sair do carro e percebi que flechas passavam próximas a mim, por sorte não me atingiram. Mas olhei para trás e algo me desconcertou, A flecha acertara Lisbeth e estava cravada em seu olho direito. Ela não se mexia, e um pouco de sangue escorria em seu rosto. Eu sabia, ela havia morrido. O tiro de canhão que eu escutei depois só me confirmou isso. Queria gritar, mas não podia, não naquela hora.

As flechas ainda eram jogadas contra mim e eu saí do carro. A adrenalina me movia. Vi Nyx companheira de distrito de Gaiman, se preparam para jogar mais uma contra mim, daquela eu não teria escapatória,ela seria certeira e me mataria. O barulho que era grande no lugar pareceu desaparecer, era como se eu estivesse surda. A olhava nos seus olhos e via ela puxando a flecha no arco.

De repente, Nyx caiu no chão, vi Asriel atrás dela. Ele estava com sua zarabatana na boca. Olhei para Nyx e vi uma agulha em seu pescoço. Escutei mais um tiro de canhão. Ela havia morrido e Asriel, aquele carreirista traidor salvara a minha vida. Ele parecia assustado. Eu saí correndo e ele veio atrás.

Minha audição tinha voltado. Antes de deixar o armazém notei o rastro de combustível até o carro. Peguei meu isqueiro, o acendi e o joguei no rastro. Gritei para todos correrem. Eu, Asriel e Bishop saímos em disparada. Notei que Gaiman nos seguia. Então ouvimos uma explosão, que nos jogou no chão.

O barulho fora alto e eu senti novamente o som do ambiente sumindo. Dessa vez, eu deveria ter ficado surda de verdade. Via uma chama tomar conta do armazém. Gaiman também estava caído, mas ele se levantava. Juntei toda a minha força, tentava me equilibrar, e consegui ficar de pé. Voltei a correr. Meus aliados me seguiam, e eu notara que Gaiman anda tentava nos pegar.

Passamos por uma rua estreita e ouve mais uma explosão. Ela obstruíra o caminho entre nós e Gaiman. Devia ter sido Lyra, que nos proporcionara uma fuga segura usando o resto do combustível, fios e outros materiais que ela dispunha.

Aquilo tinha sido uma confusão. Uma derrota e uma vitória ao mesmo tempo. Ao chegarmos na casa, avistei a garotinha. Ela viu nós 3 e procurava por Libeth. De repente, as imagens dos tributos mortos começaram a aparecer. Iniciou por Nyx, seguida por Nikita, Brody e Lisbeth. Quatro mortos nas últimas 24 horas. Restavam 8 tributos. Um de nós havia morrido, mas ainda éramos 4, enquanto sobravam apenas 2 do lado dos carreiristas. Até que isso poderia ser considerado uma vitória, estávamos em vantagem. E ainda tínhamos destruído o abrigo e suprimentos deles.

Mas olhei todos em volta, e não havia comemoração e alegria como nas nossas ações anteriores contra os carreiristas. Lyra chorava, Asriel parecia desolado, Bishop, perdido. E uma tristeza assolava o meu coração. Era uma vitória amarga. Tudo porque a menininha de cabelos dourados que falava pouco, e entendia de carros como ninguém, não tinha voltado.


	26. Perfeição

**(Cap. 26) Perfeição**

**Perfeição**

**Vamos celebrar**

**A estupidez humana**

**A estupidez de todas as nações**

**O meu país e sua corja**

**De assassinos**

**Covardes, estupradores**

**E ladrões...**

**Vamos celebrar**

**A estupidez do povo**

**Nossa polícia e televisão**

**Vamos celebrar nosso governo**

**E nosso estado que não é nação...**

**Celebrar a juventude sem escolas**

**As crianças mortas**

**Celebrar nossa desunião...**

**Vamos celebrar Eros e Thanatos**

**Persephone e Hades**

**Vamos celebrar nossa tristeza**

**Vamos celebrar nossa vaidade...**

**Vamos comemorar como idiotas**

**A cada fevereiro e feriado**

**Todos os mortos nas estradas**

**Os mortos por falta**

**De hospitais...**

**Vamos celebrar nossa justiça**

**A ganância e a difamação**

**Vamos celebrar os preconceitos**

**O voto dos analfabetos**

**Comemorar a água podre**

**E todos os impostos**

**Queimadas, mentiras**

**E seqüestros...**

**Nosso castelo**

**De cartas marcadas**

**O trabalho escravo**

**Nosso pequeno universo**

**Toda a hipocrisia**

**E toda a afetação**

**Todo roubo e toda indiferença**

**Vamos celebrar epidemias**

**É a festa da torcida campeã...**

**Vamos celebrar a fome**

**Não ter a quem ouvir**

**Não se ter a quem amar**

**Vamos alimentar o que é maldade**

**Vamos machucar o coração...**

**Vamos celebrar nossa bandeira**

**Nosso passado**

**De absurdos gloriosos**

**Tudo que é gratuito e feio**

**Tudo o que é normal**

**Vamos cantar juntos**

**O hino nacional**

**A lágrima é verdadeira**

**Vamos celebrar nossa saudade**

**Comemorar a nossa solidão...**

**Vamos festejar a inveja**

**A intolerância**

**A incompreensão**

**Vamos festejar a violência**

**E esquecer a nossa gente**

**Que trabalhou honestamente**

**A vida inteira**

**E agora não tem mais**

**Direito a nada...**

**Vamos celebrar a aberração**

**De toda a nossa falta**

**De bom senso**

**Nosso descaso por educação**

**Vamos celebrar o horror**

**De tudo isto**

**Com festa, velório e caixão**

**Tá tudo morto e enterrado agora**

**Já que também podemos celebrar**

**A estupidez de quem cantou**

**Essa canção...**

**Venha!**

**Meu coração está com pressa**

**Quando a esperança está dispersa**

**Só a verdade me liberta**

**Chega de maldade e ilusão**

**Venha!**

**O amor tem sempre a porta aberta**

**E vem chegando a primavera**

**Nosso futuro recomeça**

**Venha!**

**Que o que vem é Perfeição!...**

**Renato Russo**

Dormir nessa noite foi difícil para mim. Estávamos em vantagem agora, mas não consegui celebrar isso. Talvez fosse a noite mais difícil desde que eu entrara na arena. A morte de Libeth tinha reacendido na minha mente todas as mortes que eu vira na arena. Os assassinatos que eu havia cometido, os que eu deixara acontecer e os que eu vira simplesmente. Mikael, Vaughn , Brody, meu companheiro de distrito que eu matara, como era difícil confrontar essa realidade, e Libeth, a menina loirinha, que usando suas habilidades em carros foi o principal trunfo na nossa última ação contra os carreirista e morreu nela. Triste destino, e injustiça. Ela não deveria ter vindo aos jogos, aliás esses jogos não deveriam existir, e ainda, crianças como ela não deveriam ser sorteadas, pois por mais espertas que fossem, não deveriam ver tanta crueldade de perto e não teriam a mesma força física dos outros para lutar. Mas estávamos ali em show que era apreciado por toda Panem.

Era um momento crucial na arena. Restavam somente 8, nessa fase faziam especiais sobre os tributos, mostravam seus entes queridos, sua trajetória. Eu me perguntava que entes queridos eles iriam mostrar no meu caso. Meu querido papai que nem fora se despedir de mim? Bem, acho que ele aproveitaria essa oportunidade de propaganda gratuita. Mas eles não teriam muita alternativa, das pessoas que realmente se aproximaram de mim, uma tinha morrido, minha irmã Mercy, outra estava na arena comigo, Lyra. E claro, eu não gostava de admitir, havia meu mentor, mas eles não sabiam dessa minha aproximação com Kent e mesmo que soubessem, duvido que a revelassem. Não seria bonito um mentor sendo amante de uma tributa. Eram apenas essas pessoas que me conheciam ou conheceram, só elas podiam dizer coisas sobre mim. Então o meu especial, não apresentaria entes queridos ou só mostraria gente que fingia ter informações e não se importavam comigo realmente.

Era difícil admitir, mas eu sentia falta de Kent, lembrava do seu sorriso e olhos verdes contagiantes. E imaginava o que ele pensava sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Ele não me enviara nada desde a primeira ação contra os carreiristas. Na verdade, não tinha precisado de muita coisa desde então. Mas gostaria de saber o que ele achava sobre eu ter matado Brody, ele sabia sobre a culpa que eu sentia? Sabia que eu já vira as coisas de forma diferente? Que o entendia, mas não perdoava por Mercy? Como gostaria que estivesse comigo, pois com seu jeito peculiar, ele colocaria as minhas idéias em ordem e me ajudaria a seguir o caminho certo.

Havia muitos problemas a serem resolvidos. Eu via em minha mente tudo que tinha acontecido no último ataque. E acima de tudo, ainda não entendia Asriel. Num momento decisivo ele me salvara. Ele entrou no meio da luta e matou uma carreirista para me ajudar. Estava fazendo a sua função, é verdade, mas eu não esperava isso dele. Não depois do assassinato covarde de Julius. Ele sabia que eu estava desconfiada, e deve ter feito isso para retirar as minhas suspeitas. Mas não as havia retirado. Estávamos em um momento crucial, metade das pessoas que restavam faziam parte do nosso grupo, e eu não podia continuar com alguém que não confiava. Era muito perigoso, era a hora de confrontá-lo. Já era tempo de desfazermos aquela aliança mesmo. Mas ele salvara a minha vida, e eu não podia ser tão cruel como havia pensado antes.

Quando o dia amanheceu, ninguém estava muito animado, ou parecia ter descasado bem. Mas tínhamos que seguir, comemos e depois fomos arrumar mais suprimentos. Todos foram ao rio. Asriel pescava, nós observamos e fazíamos sua guarda. Lyra e Bishop saíram para arrumar mais suprimentos vegetais, e vi a oportunidade perfeita para enfrentar o garoto. Os dois mal tinham sumido de vista quando comecei:

– Asriel você me perguntou se alguma coisa tinha acontecido ontem. Eu falei que não, mas menti. Algo aconteceu, e acho que essa é a hora de conversarmos. – ele me olhou de forma curiosa estava interessado no assunto e eu continuei – Julius foi assassinado! – ele parecia surpreso

– Como? Ele estava doente e morreu disso!

– Não, a faixa em sua perna estava diferente e ele sangrava. Tenho certeza disso. Alguém o matou! – falei firme

– E você acha que foi eu? – ele perguntou com certa raiva

– Sim, acho. – fui direta

– E por que acha isso? – ele falava como se estivesse sendo injustiçado, mas eu não caí nisso

– Você não queria que ele ficasse com a gente.

– Eu não era o único!

– Está acusando Bishop? Jogando sua culpa em outro?

– Não, não faria isso, já que não tenho provas, várias coisas podem ter acontecido. Mas de uma coisa eu sei, não matei Julius. A primeira pessoa que matei foi para te salvar. Só matei Nyx, somente ela. – ele parecia sincero, a sua fala era quase uma súplica

– Você está me cobrando algum tipo de dívida? Sim, você me salvou. Mas eu não posso ficar mais ao lado de alguém que não confio, não quando faltam tão poucos na arena.

– Não é uma cobrança, estou te falando a verdade. Você só acha que eu o matei porque sou do distrito 4, sou um carreirista, não é? Não há outra motivação para me acusar assim e ter tanta certeza da minha culpa. Mas vou te dizer algo, sou confiável, desde quando fizemos a nossa aliança, pode ter certeza que me tornei seu aliado e que não seria uma ameaça a ninguém do grupo, mesmo quem eu não quisesse nele. Você acima de todos pode confiar em mim. Eu estou aqui para ajudar, e não para matar de forma covarde! – ele estava fazendo o jogo de carreirista coitadinho novamente, mas eu não cairia

– Asriel, eu não posso confiar em você. Simplesmente não posso. Você salvou a minha vida, é verdade, mas isso não quer dizer que não tenha matado Julius. Bem ... eu posso fazer uma coisa. Vá embora, não farei nada com você. Apenas pegue suas coisas e vá. Te deixando ir, eu estarei pelo menos reconhecendo que devo a minha vida você- ele parecia desiludido, e seus olhos estavam molhados, mas ele não chorou

– Sim, eu irei – estava com raiva, pegou sua rede e zarabatana – Você pode ficar com os peixes, eu consigo outros- ele saiu e eu virei as minhas costas, apesar de tudo, ainda fiquei triste ao vê-lo indo

Esperei um tempo, catei os peixes e o resto das coisas. Sem Asriel não fazia muito sentido ficar ali, além do mais eu não estava bem, a conversa com o garoto me deixara pior do que eu imaginava e eu estava começando a pensar coisas que não devia.

Comecei a andar em direção ao pomar, queria me reunir com Lyra e Bishop. Contar os últimos acontecimentos, não sabia qual seria a reação dos dois em relação à saída de Asriel. Com sua pesca, ele ainda seria útil ao grupo. Mas eu havia feito o que sentia que precisava fazer, não agüentava mais fingir. Mas em certa parte do caminho escutei um grito e pelo tom infantil, eu sabia, só podia de Lyra. A garotinha estava em perigo e eu comecei a correr.


	27. Malandragem

**(Cap. 27) Malandragem**

**Malandragem**

**"Quem sabe eu ainda**

**Sou uma garotinha**

**Esperando o ônibus**

**Da escola, sozinha...**

**Cansada com minhas**

**Meias três quartos**

**Rezando baixo**

**Pelos cantos**

**Por ser uma menina má...**

**Quem sabe o príncipe**

**Virou um chato**

**Que vive dando**

**No meu saco**

**Quem sabe a vida**

**É não sonhar...**

**Eu só peço a Deus**

**Um pouco de malandragem**

**Pois sou criança**

**E não conheço a verdade**

**Eu sou poeta**

**E não aprendi a amar**

**Eu sou poeta**

**E não aprendi a amar...**

**Bobeira**

**É não viver a realidade**

**E eu ainda tenho**

**Uma tarde inteira**

**Eu ando nas ruas**

**Eu troco um cheque**

**Mudo uma planta de lugar**

**Dirijo meu carro**

**Tomo o meu pileque**

**E ainda tenho tempo**

**Prá cantar...**

**Eu só peço a Deus**

**Um pouco de malandragem**

**Pois sou criança**

**E não conheço a verdade**

**Eu sou poeta**

**E não aprendi a amar**

**Eu sou poeta**

**E não aprendi a amar...**

**Eu ando nas ruas**

**Eu troco um cheque**

**Mudo uma planta de lugar**

**Dirijo meu carro**

**Tomo o meu pileque**

**E ainda tenho tempo**

**Prá cantar...**

**Eu só peço a Deus**

**Um pouco de malandragem**

**Pois sou criança**

**E não conheço a verdade**

**Eu sou poeta**

**E não aprendi a amar**

**Eu sou poeta**

**E não aprendi a amar...**

**Quem sabe eu ainda sou**

**Uma garotinha!"**

**Cazuza / Frejat**

Eu corri em direção aos gritos e me deparei com uma cena que não esperava. Bishop atacava Lyra, ele segurava o machado e estava prestes a usá-lo contra a garotinha. Minha surpresa foi tanta que eu joguei a única faca que estava em minha mão (as outras estavam na mochila) e ela passou rente a braço dele, servindo apenas para cortar a sua jaqueta e fazer um corte leve em seu braço. Ele parou o seu ataque e olhou para mim. Eu estava desarmada, mas tentei parecer segura:

– O que você está fazendo, Bishop? – ele não me respondeu, apenas olhou irritado, Lyra gritou para mim

– Hope, foi ele! Foi Bishop que matou Julius!- ele olhou duro para ela e disse

– Cala a boca, menina!

– Por que, Bishop? Por que você o matou? – eu perguntei tentando chamar a atenção dele, ele virou novamente para mim e disse de maneira fria

– Ele estava doente. Só ia nos atrapalhar e atrasar. Fiz para continuarmos em ação. Aquele garoto poderia representar a nossa derrota – isso me chocou

– Isso é muito cruel. Por quê? Ele só precisava de ajuda!

– Não devemos montar instituições de caridade aqui! Faço o possível para sobreviver!

– E agora, você vai matar Lyra, é?

– Sim, essa menina é muito curiosa, além disso, acho que ela não terá muita utilidade nessa fase.

– E você acha que irei deixar? – tentei parecer valente

– Você não pode fazer muita coisa. E essa menina não serve para nada, já destruímos a base dos carreiristas, agora só é preciso enfrentar o que resta deles. Fique comigo, vamos enfrentá-los. Mas antes vou acabar com ela, vai ser melhor assim, não será doloroso, eu prometo. – eu não podia acreditar no que ouvia, em que Bishop tinha se transformado?

– E depois que matarmos os carreiristas? O que você fará? Me matará? Como posso continuar com um psicopata como você? – ele não me respondeu- Você terá me matar também, Bishop! Não deixarei Lyra morrer.

– Se é assim que você prefere? – ele saiu do lado de Lyra e veio em minha direção segurando o machado com olhar alucinado

Olhei para a garotinha, e pedi que ela corresse. Mas ela ficou parada observando tudo. Bishop era um adversário perigoso e estava armado. Talvez não tivesse muita chance, mas tentaria me esquivar dele. Eu estava preparada para me mexer, quando ouvi um grito seu e em seguida vi seu machado cair ao chão. Ele puxou o braço e vi uma agulha nele. Atrás dele estava Asriel. E o garoto se preparava para usar sua zarabatana novamente. Bishop correu e Asriel e se aproximou da gente:

– Vocês estão bem? –ele estava preocupado

– Sim, estou. – eu não havia me ferido

Lyra demorou um pouco para se levantar, e eu reparei que ela estava machucada. Tinha alguns arranhões nos braços e rosto, e havia um corte relativamente profundo na perna. Nós a auxiliamos a ficar em pé:

– Estou viva. Mas Bishop fugiu. – ela disse

– Depois a gente pega ele, garotinha. – eu tentava acalmá-la

– Ele é mais perigoso do que você pensa- ela disse

– Eu sei. Eu vi.

Não tínhamos tempo a perder. Pegamos as coisas espalhadas pelo chão. E carregamos Lyra até a casa. Felizmente Bishop não tinha tentado ir lá. Andamos pela casa, pegamos as coisas que poderiam ser útil para gente. Não poderíamos ficar lá. Era muito arriscado, pois Bishop sabia a sua localização. Escondi o machado dele na casa mesmo, ele não seria útil para gente, e não achava que Bishop fosse capaz de encontrá-lo. E trancamos tudo antes de ir.

Saímos, e com cuidado para não sermos vistos, fomos ao hotel que eu Lyra havíamos dormido no primeiro dia. Antes de entrarmos , um pára-quedas veio em nossa direção e parou próximo a ela. Era um presente para a garotinha. Ela o pegou e nós andamos até o quartinho que não tinha armadilhas.

Nós colocamos o colchonete no chão e Lyra se deitou nele. Ela abriu o presente, era um remédio para os seus machucados. Nós o passamos em seus arranhões, e no machucado da perna, além de enfaixarmos esse último. Lyra permaneceu deitada, enquanto eu e Asriel ajeitávamos as coisas no quartinho para que nós 3 coubéssemos deitados. Ela mexia nos botões da sua bota. E falou:

– Olha que legal! – nos viramos para ela e perguntei

– O que?

– Isso! - ela apertou um botão e a sola mudou, apareceu uma espécie de pinos feitos de uma substância que me parecia aderente

– Isso ajuda a escalar. – falou Asriel impressionado

– Escalar o que nesse lugar? – perguntei

– O que acha de prédios?– falou Lyra como se tivesse sido iluminada

A conversa continuou mais um pouco. Asriel e Lyra falavam em como eles podiam escalar os prédios e invadi-los. Eles estavam tão animados que eu preferi não estragar a conversa dos dois, ao meu ver ainda faltava alguns elementos importantes para fazer esse tipo de coisa, como corda e ganchos.

Tudo já estava ajeitado e eu me sentei com Lyra. Asriel ficou próximo a gente e nós comemos. Ainda havia certo clima com ele. Na verdade, me sentia desconfortável por tê-lo acusado daquela forma. Eu tinha que pedir desculpas, e isso era muito difícil para mim. Teria que admitir que estava errada e que agi mal, e fazer isso não era um hábito meu.

Escutamos um tiro de canhão. Estava quase anoitecendo e em breve saberíamos quem havia morrido. Eu desejava que fosse um carreirista ou Bishop. Talvez tivesse uma maior preferência por esse último. Realmente estava com raiva dele, ele matara Julius, e tentara matar Lyra e eu. Era um verdadeiro traidor, e não havia desconfiado disso. Queria vê-lo na minha frente para cravejá-lo com facas. Era algo perverso de se pensar. Mas ele merecia.

As paredes se iluminaram e a imagem de Seth, o rapaz negro do distrito 11 foi mostrada. Era ele a vítima do dia, uma pena, meus desejos não haviam sido atendidos. Restavam só mais 7 na arena. Os jogos não demorariam muito para acabar. E os próximos acontecimentos já me amedrontavam. Quem seria o próximo? Até quando eu e meus aliados ficaríamos vivos? Era melhor não pensar naquilo. Lyra dormia e eu resolvi falar com Asriel, já havia passado da hora de fazer isso:

– Asriel, me desculpe. Eu não devia ter te acusado. E ... ter te mandado embora. Eu realmente sinto muito. – estava escuro, mas eu notei o seu olhar, era um pouco duro, mas ele o amenizou e disse

– Agora você sabe que eu não tive culpa, não é?

– Sim, eu confio em você.

– Pode confiar, eu sou assim, dei minha palavra nessa aliança e não volto atrás. Estou aqui para ajudar e não para fazer mal – ele riu

– Sim, eu sei, você tem honra – eu devolvi o sorriso - Pode confiar em mim também, não farei mal a ninguém daqui

– Eu sei, você é dura na queda, mas tem coração. É uma ótima líder ... trata a gente bem e nos anima, isso se não estiver desconfiada de alguma coisa– Líder? Pela primeira vez pensei nisso, sim, eu era a líder daquele grupo

– Obrigada, Asriel. È bom saber disso. Aliás, gostaria de saber mais uma coisa. Como você chegou lá para nos ajudar? Tudo aconteceu tão rápido – ele fez uma cara misteriosa e depois respondeu

– Eu não fui embora, Hope. Te seguia. Você estava tão certa da morte de Julius, e como não tinha sido eu, pensei em Bishop. Ele estava estranho nos últimos tempos. Na última ação, ele não fez nada. Ficou parado esperando o máximo de gente morrer. Achei que em pouco tempo ele se revelaria.

– Obrigada. Realmente obrigada. Mais uma vez salvou as nossas vidas. – eu me aproximei dele e o beijei no rosto, ele sorriu um pouco vermelho e voltei para o meu lugar

– Só fiz a minha função.

– E muito bem feita. – nós rimos, era bom, o clima estava melhor

No dia seguinte fomos ao rio, ficamos em uma parte diferente a que estávamos acostumados. Bishop sabia do lugar antigo e não queríamos receber um ataque surpresa. Lyra se movia com dificuldade, então a deixamos um pouco afastada da margem, deitada em meu colchonete.

Fui com Asriel e o ajudava a pescar. Estávamos com sorte e já tínhamos conseguido alguns peixes quando ouvimos um tiro de canhão. Meus batimentos aceleraram, eu fiquei desesperada. Algo me dizia que era a garotinha. Fui correndo para o lugar onde ela estava e vi um poça de sangue com Lyra em cima dela. Havia um ferimento grande em seu abdômen e ela estava morta, e essa morte não deveria ter sido rápida e indolor. Não consegui me conter, gritava e chorava. Sentia uma dor imensa, era como se Mercy tivesse morrido novamente.


	28. Flor da Pele

**(Cap. 28) Flor da Pele**

**Flor da Pele**

**"****Ando tão à flor da pele**

**Qualquer beijo de novela**

**Me faz chorar**

**Ando tão à flor da pele**

**Que teu olhar "flor na janela"**

**Me faz morrer**

**Ando tão à flor da pele**

**Meu desejo se confunde**

**Com a vontade de não ser**

**Ando tão à flor da pele**

**Que a minha pele**

**Tem o fogo**

**Do juízo final...(2x)**

**Barco sem porto**

**Sem rumo, sem vela**

**Cavalo sem sela**

**Bicho solto**

**Um cão sem dono**

**Um menino, um bandido**

**Às vezes me preservo**

**Noutras, suicido!**

**Ando tão à flor da pele**

**Qualquer beijo de novela**

**Me faz chorar**

**Ando tão à flor da pele**

**Que teu olhar "flor na janela"**

**Me faz morrer**

**Ando tão à flor da pele**

**Meu desejo se confunde**

**Com a vontade de nem ser**

**Ando tão à flor da pele**

**Que a minha pele**

**Tem o fogo**

**Do juízo final...(2x)**

**Barco sem porto**

**Sem rumo, sem vela**

**Cavalo sem sela**

**Bicho solto**

**Um cão sem dono**

**Um menino, um bandido**

**Às vezes me preservo**

**Noutras, suicido!**

**Oh, sim!**

**Eu estou tão cansado**

**Mas não prá dizer**

**Que não acredito**

**Mais em você**

**Eu não preciso**

**De muito dinheiro**

**Graças a Deus!**

**Mas vou tomar**

**Aquele velho navio**

**Aquele velho navio!**

**Barco sem porto**

**Sem rumo, sem vela**

**Cavalo sem sela**

**Bicho solto**

**Um cão sem dono**

**Um menino, um bandido**

**Às vezes me preservo**

**Noutras, suicido!"**

**Zeca Baleiro**

Lyra estava morta. E ainda movida por emoções fortes, olhei em volta procurando o seu assassino. Eu queria vingá-la. Iria destroçar aquele animal. Só que ele não estava por perto. Mas ao longe vi duas pessoas fugindo. Eram os carreiristas, eles a haviam matado. Olhei o ferimento dela e percebi que uma arma de ponta fina como uma lança não provocaria aquele tipo de destruição. Como Lune usava essa arma não podia ser ela, só restava Gaiman com sua machadinha. Ele matara Lyra, e mais uma vez lembrei que eu podia tê-lo matado no primeiro dia e impedido a morte da garotinha. Estava decidida, ele não ficaria vivo por muito mais tempo. Me levantei com minhas facas nas mãos, e ia sair correndo atrás dos carreiristas. Eles iriam pagar o que tinham feito. Mas senti braços me segurando. Eu tentava me soltar e Asriel disse:

– Hope, não adianta. Você não está em condições de fazer nada.

– Eu vou matá-lo, Asriel. Vou matar Gaiman. Me solta!

– Esse é o seu plano? Enfrentar Gaiman e Lune desse jeito, sem pensar direito e sozinha? Só vai conseguir morrer assim.

– Eu posso, eu consigo matá-lo !- não conseguia me conter e voltei a chorar, Asriel me abraçou, me consolando

– Eu sei, mas não agora. Assim você não conseguirá- sua voz tinha um tom de choro, ele também estava triste pela morte de Lyra, mas não tanto quanto eu, pois estava devastada

Me desvinculei de Asriel e fui até Lyra. Me agachei e a toquei . Minha roupa ficou suja de sangue. Mas não me importei com isso. Um aerodeslizador apareceu pronto para levá-la. Eu beijei o seu rosto e me despedi da minha amiga. Um gancho se aproximou dela e a levou até a nave.

Voltei a chorar. Era só isso que queria fazer. Eu falhara com Lyra, a garotinha machucada e indefesa não deveria ter ficado sozinha. Fora um erro gravíssimo, também era minha culpa, e não haveria como corrigi-lo. Ela ficou com uma faca, mas não era capaz de se defender, não de brutamontes como os carreiristas. Eles levaram o colchonete, parte da nossa comida e sua arma. Agiram como abrutes e roubaram tudo o que ela tinha. Talvez seja por isso que ela foi atacada, já que os carreiristas deveriam estar com falta de tudo.

Escutei os passos de Asriel e o vi andando em direção ao rio. Me levantei e fui com ele. Não adiantava ficar mais tempo ali. Aquela poça de sangue só me fazia pensar em quanto Lyra havia sofrido. Ao chegarmos à margem, ele juntou nossas coisas e se preparava para ir embora. Mas eu não queria fazer isso ainda. Olhava aquela imensidão de água, sentia um vento suave em meu rosto.

Joguei minha mochila e jaqueta no chão, tirei as minhas botas e pulei no rio. A água estava gelada, mas eu precisava daquilo. Frio para tentar voltar a realidade. Asriel também deixou as suas coisas no chão e entrou na água. Nós nadamos em silencio por um tempo e ao sairmos decidimos voltar para o nosso esconderijo. Não tínhamos ânimo para fazer muita coisa.

Ao chegarmos ao quartinho, nossas roupas já estavam praticamente secas. Asriel assou os peixes que ele tinha pescado e os comemos com algumas raízes. Depois dos últimos acontecimentos, não havia restado muita comida, só tínhamos mais algumas frutas e um pouquinho de raiz. Mas não havia ânimo para procurar mais coisas. Estava triste demais para isso. Eu só queria ficar encolhida em meu canto. Quem sabe no dia seguinte?

O dia foi passando e eu ainda não tinha vontade de fazer nada. Asriel se levantou e resolveu andar pelo hotel. Eu alertei para não entrar nos quartos por causa das armadilhas. Depois de pouco tempo, ele voltou. Estava triste e um pouco inquieto, e eu não estava sendo uma companhia muito animada. Ele resolveu mexer nos entulhos do quartinho. Estava fazendo uma confusão, mas pelo menos isso o distraía. Depois de um tempo, ele veio até a mim satisfeito. Havia uma caixa em sua mão:

– Olha o que eu encontrei? -olhei para a caixa sem muita vontade e vi algumas cordas, cintos, elásticos, argolas e ganchos usados para escalar

– Você quer escalar com isso? – perguntei

– Por que não? – falou Asriel

– Não quero estragar as coisas, mas não vejo muita utilidade em escalar agora– ele entristeceu, a situação estava horrível e eu não devia desanimá-lo assim – Quem sabe no futuro isso possa ser útil, outra hora conversamos sobre esse assunto. – falei encerrando a conversa

Já havia anoitecido e as paredes se iluminaram. A imagem de Lyra foi mostrada. E era muito difícil vê-l a como uma das vítimas do dia. Eu não consegui me conter e comecei a soluçar. A morte dela ainda doía bastante. Mas precisava me recuperar.

Asriel e eu comemos o resto dos alimentos, mas aquilo era pouco. Eu ainda sentia fome, e com o passar do tempo, ela só aumentava. Beleza, além dos assassinatos que cometi e vi e da morte de Lyra, ainda havia mais isso, minha barriga roncando, me impedindo de dormir.

Eu passei um tempo assim, atormentada pelos meus pensamento e por meu estômago, comecei a caminhar no corredor e vi um pára-quedas se aproximando de mim. Só podia ser um presente de Kent, pensei em seus olhos e sorriso, e por um momento isso aliviou os meus pensamentos sombrios. Peguei o pára-quedas e voltei ao quartinho, coloquei os óculos de visão noturna, e as coisas ficaram mais visíveis. Li o bilhete de Kent:

"A situação está difícil. Mas lembre são os Jogos Vorazes e as coisas são assim. Você está viva e tem que continuar. Use a sua vontade de viver. Continuo te esperando agora e sempre.

Do seu Kent."

Aquele bilhete melhorou meu ânimo. Ele estava certo, eu tinha que viver e reagir. Não queria morrer. Lyra provavelmente não ia querer que eu morresse também. Até mesmo Brody, queria que eu continuasse e vencesse os jogos. Abri o presente e me deparei com uma refeição completa. Carne de boi assada, batatas, milho. Tinha até suco e uma sobremesa de chocolate. Acordei Asriel, ele era meu aliado e eu não podia comer aquilo sozinha.

Nós comemos bastante e ainda sobrou um pouco para o dia seguinte. Mas de qualquer forma, teríamos que arrumar mais comida. Além disso, eu estava pensando em certos problemas e resolvi conversar com ele:

– Asriel... – ele fixou seu olhar em mim e eu continuei – Só restam 6 tributos na arena. Estamos num ponto importante, sei que nós fizemos uma aliança, mas essa fase é muito perigosa. Aliados podem se tornar inimigos a qualquer momento e eu não gostaria que isso acontecesse conosco. Assim, se você quiser se separar fique a vontade, pegue o que achar necessário, talvez seja melhor dessa forma – ele me olhou surpreso

– Hope, eu já te disse. Dei a minha palavra e ela vale até o fim, eu sei que é perigoso, mas eu prefiro ficar com você. – ele disse firme

– Ok, eu também ...– falei aliviada, não queria ficar sozinha naquele momento e continuei- Você sabe que as coisas ficarão cada vez mais complicadas. Nós continuaremos juntos, e não devemos virar contra o outro.

– Claro! – ele me respondeu com empolgação

No dia seguinte, nós saímos do hotel e conseguimos os alimentos que precisávamos. Asriel pescou e mesmo com certo temor nós fomos ao pomar e pegamos alguns vegetais. Era uma boa quantidade de alimento e não deveria acabar logo.

Eu ainda estava triste, mas também sentia ansiedade. E essa só aumentou quando escutamos um tiro de canhão a tarde. Era mais uma morte. Sobravam só 5. A situação estava ficando insustentável. Em breve esses jogos chegariam ao fim.

Depois que anoiteceu, nós vimos a imagem de Lion do distrito 8. Com essa morte, sobravam apenas eu, Asriel, Gaiman, Lune e claro, Bishop. Eu me arrepiei. Eles eram perigosos. Eu odiava alguns deles e queria matá-los. Só Asriel era o meu amigo, só por ele que eu sentia compaixão e companheirismo. Sentimentos contrários me invadiam. Em breve poderia estar morta, mas pelo menos ficaria livre daquilo em pouco tempo. Não precisaria mais me esconder em prédios, dormir em lugares desconfortáveis e apertados, não precisaria mais matar, enfim ficaria livre daquela arena.

Talvez eu até conseguisse voltar, e montar uma nova vida, seria difícil, mas era possível. Não queria morrer, viver com todas essas lembranças e raiva seria duro. Mas talvez eu conseguisse continuar. Kent havia conseguido, eu era forte e poderia tentar. Não queria mais ficar naquele lugar, queria que tudo acabasse logo. E nesse clima, escutei o anúncio dos Gamemakers.


	29. Esse Cara

**(Cap. 29) Esse Cara**

**Notas do capítulo**  
Esse é um capítulo extra. Uma volta no tempo. Quando Kent envia o primeiro presente para Hope. Ele mostra a visão de Kent e é narrado sobre o ponto de vista dele.

Esse capítulo é dedicado a Luiza Mellark, victorgsantos, Julia Zanini, Priscylla Oliveira, Ana L e Gabriela Odair, que comentaram no capítulo Malandragem, fazendo-o recordista de comentários dessa história, e como eu havia prometido um capítulo extra caso houvesse 6 comentários , aqui vai. Sem vocês eu realmente não o teria escrito!

_**Esse Cara**_

_**"Ah! Que esse cara tem me consumido**_

_**A mim e a tudo que eu quis**_

_**Com seus olhinhos infantis**_

_**Como os olhos de um bandido**_

_**Ele está na minha vida porque quer**_

_**Eu estou pra o que der e vier**_

_**Ele chega ao anoitecer**_

_**Quando vem a madrugada ele some**_

_**Ele é quem quer**_

_**Ele é o homem**_

_**Eu sou apenas uma mulher"**_

_**Caetano Veloso**_

_**Narração de Kent Wayne**_

Faziam 2 dias que Hope havia ido para a arena. Dois dias que não a tocava nem falava com ela, e eu sentia a sua falta. E ainda havia a preocupação por ela estar naquele lugar perigoso, correndo riscos enormes. Estava observando-a em quase todos os momentos. Meus olhos só desgrudavam da TV quando precisava comer ou fazer outras necessidades, fora isso, eu a acompanhava, até quando ela dormia, humm ...ela ficava tão bonita quando descansava. Eu percebia que alguns estranharam essa minha atenção especial, mas esse não era o momento para me fazer de durão. Eu estava ali por ela, faria tudo para ela sair viva de lá.

Ela conseguira ir muito bem nos momentos iniciais. Pegara armas e uma mochila. Depois matara um carreirista para proteger sua amiga. Ficou abalada na hora, mas já havia se recuperado.

Falavam mal das suas alianças, afinal, ela estava com duas garotinhas, as menores da arena. Se eu pudesse falar com ela, conversaria sobre isso. Diria que era necessário se reunir com tributos fortes, e não controlar uma creche. Mas no fundo isso me fazia admirá-la ainda mais. Aquela garota maluca se uniu a quem não a ameaçava, quem precisava de proteção, e poderia sair algo interessante daí. Não parecia vantajoso num jogo de vida ou morte, mas era especial, mostrava que ela era diferente.

Entretanto, agora ela precisava de comida, ainda com aquelas meninas. O alimento que conseguira no primeiro dia, já estava acabando. Ela tinha que arrumar uma forma de conseguir mais. Se alimentar bem era crucial nos Jogos. Eu podia ajudá-la nesse sentido. Havia muitos ratos naquele lugar, não seria apetitoso, mas Hope era corajosa e não descartaria essa possibilidade. Estava na hora de mandar um presente para ela.

Mas antes precisava arrumar um financiador. Presentes eram muito caros, e uma boa quantidade de dinheiro seria necessária. Normalmente era Nero quem entrava em contato com os financiadores, era ele que contactava os potenciais patrocinadores. Ele tinha mais contatos, já agia há mais tempo como mentor. Mas as vezes, era necessário que eu fizesse isso também. E sabia por onde começar. Então, tirei os olhos da televisão para buscar apoio à Hope.

Procurei Titus Opportunity, um importante banqueiro da capital. Ele era riquíssimo e poderia patrocinar ou indicar um patrocinador para Hope. Na verdade, caso ele não fizesse nada disso, eu estava disposto a tudo, penhorar e vender meus bens, pegar um empréstimo desvantajoso. Faria qualquer coisa para sair de lá com o dinheiro que precisava.

Ele me recebeu, bonachão, com um sorriso nos lábios. Não era a primeira vez que o visitara durante os Jogos Vorazes, mas nunca estivera tão desesperado por dinheiro:

– Você não me parece bem, Kent.

– São os jogos, é como se estivesse sendo sugado.

– Estou vendo. Mas nunca te vi assim antes, você está precisando de descanso.

– Vai ser difícil conseguir isso agora.

– Mas então o que você procura? Dinheiro? Como sempre !- ele deu uma risada, era um ótimo negociador partindo logo ao ponto que interessava

– Sim. - disse impassível - Um patrocínio para Hope Vega.

– Humm... A garota... - ele colocou a mão no queixo e deu um suspiro – ela é belíssima, não? E diferente! Só não devia se aliar a meninas tão pequenas, mas ela tem potencial – ele falava de Hope com tanto fervor que eu deveria dar um soco nele, mas não estava lá para brigar, eu precisava do dinheiro

– Então? Você consegue dinheiro para ela? - continuei impassível tentando encerrar seus devaneios

– Você está com sorte – ele me disse animado – Tenho verbas para Hope Vega. Um cliente meu liberou dinheiro para ela.

– Um cliente? - eu queria saber quem era aquele patrocinador misterioso

– Sim. Palmer Vega, ele é um empresário rico do seu distrito, dono de diversas fábricas, e é um ótimo cliente.

– Quem? - eu sabia quem ele era, reconheci o nome, mas queria saber mais

– O pai dela dela, Kent! Mas quem não faria isso por uma filha? Ainda mais que só resta ela, sendo que a irmã morreu nos jogos. Homem azarado, não? As duas filhas passando pela arena- aquilo me surpreendeu, Hope não falava bem do pai, ela não era próxima dele, percebi que as coisas eram mais estranhas do que pensava, no fundo ele deveria nutrir algum tipo de amor pela filha

– Ahh, é claro – fingia desinteresse

– Então, quanto você precisa?- eu escrevi num papel o valor necessário, ele colocou a mão no queixo e voltou a falar – È possível, vou pedir a minha assistente para trazer.

Havia sido mais fácil do que eu pensava. O dinheiro estava comigo, agora só precisava enviar o presente. Com a ratoeira nas mãos, decidi escrever um bilhete, fiquei um tempo pensando e por fim saiu:

" Não passe fome. Faça uma caçada! Te espero com saudades!

Do seu Kent"

Entreguei o bilhete e a ratoeira para serem inspecionado. Derby Axxiom, era a responsável por verificar essas coisas. Ela era uma mulher discreta, e deveria apenas ver se eu estava mandando o que informava no meu pedido e se o bilhete não daria uma informação sigilosa ou uma vantagem desleal a Hope. Ela me olhou de forma estranha. A mensagem tinha certo tom sentimental. Mas eu queria dizer aquilo, e achava que talvez animasse Hope. Não me importava com Derby sabendo sobre a gente. Ela deveria manter o conteúdo que via em segredo, e eu nunca tinha ouvido falar que ela vazara alguma informação pessoal, pelo menos nenhuma fofoca havia acontecido sobre algum bilhete estranho, e deveria ter tido muitos. Ela carimbou o meu pedido com "Aprovado" Eu pisquei para ela, tentei parecer agradecido e falei:

– Obrigado.

– Boa sorte.- ela sorriu

Embrulhei tudo, paguei a taxa para enviar no pará-quedas e despachei o conteúdo. Não foi barato, mas por Hope valeria a pena mesmo se custasse 100 vezes mais e saísse do meu bolso. Pela manhã, ela deveria receber o presente. Voltei para a televisão, observava Hope que dormia. Ela estava tão longe de mim, e tão bela!


	30. Cálice

**(Cap. 30) Cálice**

_**Cálice**_

"_**Pai! Afasta de mim esse cálice**_

_**Pai! Afasta de mim esse cálice**_

_**Pai! Afasta de mim esse cálice**_

_**De vinho tinto de sangue**_

_**Pai! Afasta de mim esse cálice**_

_**Pai! Afasta de mim esse cálice**_

_**Pai! Afasta de mim esse cálice**_

_**De vinho tinto de sangue**_

_**Como beber dessa bebida amarga**_

_**Tragar a dor e engolir a labuta?**_

_**Mesmo calada a boca resta o peito**_

_**Silêncio na cidade não se escuta**_

_**De que me vale ser filho da santa?**_

_**Melhor seria ser filho da outra**_

_**Outra realidade menos morta**_

_**Tanta mentira, tanta força bruta**_

_**Pai! Afasta de mim esse cálice**_

_**Pai! Afasta de mim esse cálice**_

_**Pai! Afasta de mim esse cálice**_

_**De vinho tinto de sangue**_

_**Como é difícil acordar calado**_

_**Se na calada da noite eu me dano**_

_**Quero lançar um grito desumano**_

_**Que é uma maneira de ser escutado**_

_**Esse silêncio todo me atordoa**_

_**Atordoado eu permaneço atento**_

_**Na arquibancada, prá a qualquer momento**_

_**Ver emergir o monstro da lagoa**_

_**Pai! Afasta de mim esse cálice**_

_**Pai! Afasta de mim esse cálice**_

_**Pai! Afasta de mim esse cálice**_

_**De vinho tinto de sangue**_

_**De muito gorda a porca já não anda (Cálice!)**_

_**De muito usada a faca já não corta**_

_**Como é difícil, Pai, abrir a porta (Cálice!)**_

_**Essa palavra presa na garganta**_

_**Esse pileque homérico no mundo**_

_**De que adianta ter boa vontade?**_

_**Mesmo calado o peito resta a cuca**_

_**Dos bêbados do centro da cidade**_

_**Pai! Afasta de mim esse cálice**_

_**Pai! Afasta de mim esse cálice**_

_**Pai! Afasta de mim esse cálice**_

_**De vinho tinto de sangue**_

_**Talvez o mundo não seja pequeno (Cale-se!)**_

_**Nem seja a vida um fato consumado (Cale-se!)**_

_**Quero inventar o meu próprio pecado (Cale-se!)**_

_**Quero morrer do meu próprio veneno (Pai! Cale-se!)**_

_**Quero perder de vez tua cabeça! (Cale-se!)**_

_**Minha cabeça perder teu juízo. (Cale-se!)**_

_**Quero cheirar fumaça de óleo diesel (Cale-se!)**_

_**Me embriagar até que alguém me esqueça (Cale-se!)"**_

_**Chico Buarque/Gilberto Gil**_

Era a primeira vez que nos comunicavam algo e eu sabia o que aquilo representava. Era o ponto de partida para o fim dos jogos, após esse pronunciamento, as horas para o final estariam contadas:

"Caros tributos, amanhã as 3:30 da tarde haverá um alarme sonoro. Vocês terão meia hora para chegar ao terraço do edifício Cube que fica na esquina da avenida 5 com a rua Chaos. Quem não estiver no terraço as 4 da tarde, terá seu dispositivo de rastreamento detonado e morrerá instantaneamente. Não há como fugir. E não se preocupe em localizar o lugar, um mapa será mostrado ao fim desse anúncio e a partir de amanhã o prédio será muito bem sinalizado"

Um mapa apareceu e indicou o lugar. Mas eu não precisava daquilo para localizá-lo. Nós já estávamos no edifício Cube. O hotel das armadilhas era ele. Aquele anúncio foi mais direto do que eu pensava. Eles realmente queriam reunir todos num lugar reduzido e aberto para a luta. Queriam um banho de sangue final e desse só deveria sobrar uma pessoa.

Eu odiava todos eles, estavam brincando com as nossas vidas como se fôssemos coisas. Queria gritar e dizer que não iria! Que eles não me controlavam. Mas isso não era verdade, eu estava a mercê das suas vontades, s e não fosse morreria, e não me entregaria assim tão fácil para eles. A revolta estava em meu peito, mas não podia fazer nada naquele momento.

Tudo estava perto do fim agora, e em menos de 24 horas eu estaria morta ou voltaria para Capital para aproveitar a glória hipócrita como a assassina vitoriosa dos jogos vorazes. Estava com medo e ansiosa. Queria que as coisas acontecessem de outra forma, mas pelo menos em breve estaria longe dali.

Asriel se mantinha calado. Ele também devia estar pensando sobre o fim iminente dos jogos. O momento crucial estava chegando, e eu confiava naquele garoto, não acreditava que ele se viraria contra mim mesmo no fim. Diferente de muitos, ele mostrou que tinha caráter. Mas veio uma dúvida, e se sobrasse só eu e ele. Como iríamos nos portar? Era melhor não pensar nisso, em breve eu saberia, e preferia continuar confiando, já tinha sido injusta com ele antes.

Uma idéia surgiu em minha mente, podíamos ter uma vantagem nesse ataque. Virei para ele e perguntei:

– Cadê aquela caixa com equipamentos para escalar?

– Está aqui. – ele a apontou um pouco surpreso- Em que você está pensando?

– Aguarde e verá- eu sorria

Nós pegamos os óculos de visão noturna, e com a caixa subimos até o terraço. Chegamos cansados, eram muitos degraus até lá. Aquele prédio era realmente alto. Olhei o cenário em volta e entendi por que eles escolheram o lugar para uma luta final. Aquele era um dos prédios mais altos, estava em um local elevado e era perto da cornucópia. Era possível ver grande parte da arena, com seus edifícios, ruas, a ponte, e o rio. E o terraço ainda era bem espaço. Seria uma vista belíssima durante o dia, ou se a cidade fosse iluminada, e deveríamos nos matar naquela paisagem, um banho de sangue em meio à beleza! Daria um belo espetáculo! Que hipocrisia poética!

Procurei um lado do prédio que fosse mais escondido. Havia um que era vizinho de outro edifício. Com a ajuda de Asriel fixei duas argolas na beirada, colocamos ganchos com cordas nela. Com isso nós poderíamos subir e surpreender quem estivesse lá. Esse era o plano. Esperar nossos adversários subirem ao terraço e aparecermos por outro caminho. Teríamos uma vantagem assim.

A estratégia estava preparada, agora só restava esperar. Voltamos ao quartinho e nos deitamos. O próximo dia era decisivo e seria bom descansar. Mas eu estava ansiosa demais. Pensava em tudo que acontecera na arena e na minha vida antes dela. Me lembrei até do tempo em que Mercy ainda vivia. A voz dela, o seu sorriso, o quanto ela torcia por mim nas minhas apresentações de ginástica, as nossas confidências. Lembrei da sensação de girar no ar enquanto a platéia aplaudia. Era um tempo bom, sem muitas dúvidas e angústias, e eu era feliz.

Lembrei da sua morte e do tempo negro que veio depois. Minha busca por vingança. Eu me preparando para matar Kent. Até quando o confrontei, e não consegui matá-lo. De certa forma, com Kent, nos dias em que fiquei na Capital, eu voltara a viver. Era tudo muito confuso, mas eu fora feliz de novo, experimentei sentimentos positivos além dos negativos. E depois veio a arena, mais mortes para me assombrar, mais culpa e arrependimentos, mas teve a minha aproximação com Lyra, e até com Asriel. E mesmo ela morrendo, ainda restavam os nossos momentos bons e nossa cumplicidade. Havia aquele grupo que nós havíamos formado, e contra todas as expectativas vencera batalhas contra os carreiristas. Fora um desafio ao poder deles, até mesmo ao poder em geral e a opressão simbolizada nos Jogos Vorazes. Se eu conseguisse sair viva da arena, será que eu conseguiria seguir a minha vida? Teria momentos bons novamente? Seria feliz em algumas situações? Podia ser que sim, ou não. Mas eu estava disposta a tentar.

Acordei relativamente tarde no outro dia, mas isso não era um problema, tínhamos comida suficiente, então só precisava esperar a hora do confronto decisivo. Asriel já estava acordado, ele mexia em um dos cintos que encontrou na caixa. Eu resolvi falar com ele:

– Bom dia!

– Bom dia!- ele sorria

– Se preparando? – eu não sabia por onde começar a conversa

– Sim, muita coisa nos aguarda hoje. O prédio está todo iluminado. Reparou?- realmente a lâmpada do quartinho estava acesa, olhei para fora e percebi que o edifício estava todo iluminado, com diversas luzes acesas nas paredes do lado de fora, então foi isso que disseram quando falaram que ia ser fácil localizá-lo

– É tem razão. Está parecendo um outdoor luminoso– eu peguei algo para comer e depois voltei a falar- A gente ainda tem algum tempo até ... você sabe. Me fala um pouco sobre você, sua família.

Ele abriu um sorriso e começou. Falou dos pais e dos irmãos, ele tinha um mais velho e outro mais novo. Contou que ele e o mais velho viviam brigando, ele era só 2 anos mais velho que Asriel. O mais novo era bem menor, então era o xodó da casa. Contou de algumas travessuras que tinha feito, como tinha aprendido a pescar, e a usar a zarabatana. Seu pai era um pouco bravo, mas muito íntegro e sua mãe compreensiva e acolhedora. E percebi que ele sentia muita falta deles e os admirava. Também tinha saudade dos irmãos, até mesmo do mais velho, não duvidava que ele também sentisse falta das brigas. Falou da escola, de alguns amigos e até de garotas. Ele parecia ter uma boa vida.

Era muito bom escutar a história de Asriel, desviava a minha atenção e diminuía a minha ansiedade. Além do que gostei de saber mais sobre ele. E eu acabei entrando no clima e falando de mim também. Contei da época em que Mercy ainda era viva, compartilhei as minhas travessuras e os momentos felizes. Era algo tranqüilizador.

Nossa atenção foi desviada quando escutamos barulhos na escada, ainda era cedo, mas alguém já estava indo ao terraço, escutamos algumas vozes, e eu percebi que se tratava dos carreiristas. Eles queriam ser os primeiros a chegar e se preparavam para destroçar quem aparecesse depois.

Asriel e eu comemos, e esperamos para executar o nosso plano. Eu comecei a pensar nas mortes e violência da arena. Aquilo só me deixava mais tensa, então resolvi pensar em algo que me acalmaria. Lembrei de Kent, seus olhos, seu sorriso, seus bilhetes, seu jeito frio e como ele mudava quando estávamos juntos. Aquilo me acalmou até que escutei um som forte e agudo. Era o alarme de 3:30, o sinal para colocarmos o nosso plano em ação.

Nós ativamos o botão de nossas botas, saímos pela janela do quartinho, andamos no parapeito até ficarmos na direção da corda que havíamos colocado na noite anterior. Quando a alcançamos, agradeci mentalmente a Lyra por ter descoberto a função daquele botão, a garotinha havia nos ajudado, mesmo não estando mais entre a gente.

Amarramos a corda em nossos cintos. Verifiquei se as minhas facas estavam firmes na roupa e subimos com cuidado. Depois de algum tempo e esforço, chegamos ao fim da parede, agora só era necessário agarrar o parapeito e pular no terraço.

Mas ainda não era o momento, tínhamos que recuperar o fôlego e esperar a chegada de Bishop. Pelo silêncio, quebrado apenas por comentários breves entre Gaiman e Lune, ele ainda não estava lá.

O tempo passava e nada de Bishop. Aquilo era estranho. Eu começava a ficar agoniada. Não faltava muito para as 4 horas, e nós não poderíamos ficar muito mais tempo lá, ou correríamos o risco de morrer pendurados naquelas cordas devido à explosão de nossos dispositivos. Eu não agüentava mais, e fiz o sinal para iniciarmos o ataque. Teríamos que usar outra estratégia com Bishop, se ele aparecesse. Pulamos no terraço e vimos Gaiman e Lune. Agora era vida ou morte.


	31. Por Enquanto

(Cap. 31) Por Enquanto

**Por Enquanto**

**"Mudaram as estações, nada mudou**

**Mas eu sei que alguma coisa aconteceu**

**Tá tudo assim tão diferente**

**Se lembra quando a gente chegou um dia a acreditar**

**Que tudo era pra sempre**

**Sem saber, que o pra sempre, sempre acaba**

**Mas nada vai conseguir mudar o que ficou**

**Quando penso em alguém só penso em você**

**E aí, então, estamos bem**

**Mesmo com tantos motivos**

**Pra deixar tudo como está**

**Nem desistir, nem tentar agora tanto faz**

**Estamos indo de volta pra casa**

**Mesmo com tantos motivos**

**Pra deixar tudo como está**

**Nem desistir, nem tentar agora tanto faz**

**Estamos indo de volta pra casa"**

**Renato Russo**

Olhava Gaiman e Lune de costas:

– Deixa ele comigo! – falei com Asriel me referindo a Gaiman, isso não pareceu ser um problema para ele que visualizou Lune, e seu olhar não parecia carregar sentimentos positivos

O fato de ela ter-lhe informado, sem nenhuma mostra de solidariedade, que ele não fazia mais parte do grupo dos carreiristas deve ter deixado certo rancor. A camaradagem entre companheiros de distrito havia sumido, em seu lugar surgiu uma grande rivalidade. E ainda havia o fato que ele não tinha recebido presentes dos seus mentores, sendo que atenção devia ter sido direcionada a ela, que provavelmente ganhara alguns pára-quedas.

Gaiman e Lune se viraram surpreendidos. Ele segurava sua machadinha, e antes que ele pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, lancei uma faca em seu braço e sua arma caiu ao chão. Poderia ter terminado a luta ali mesmo tentando acertar um lugar mortal. Mas achava que isso era muito bom para ele. Ele não merecia morrer tão rápido.

Com o susto, ele correu desarmado em minha direção. Tentava me atingir com socos, chutes e pontapés. Foi aí que percebi que ele estava abatido. Provavelmente depois que destruímos o armazém, ele passou por algumas necessidades. Ele se movia de forma mais lenta do que eu me lembrava. E desviar dos seus golpes não era difícil.

Eu usava minha outra faca para cortá-lo em pontos do seu corpo. A cada corte escutava um grito seu. Estava achando aquilo muito fácil, e isso foi um erro. Pois acabei abrindo a minha guarda e recebi um soco forte em meu seio. Senti uma dor excruciante. Em seguida, ele chutou a minha perna, eu caí e a faca escorregou da minha mão. Ele me olhava com raiva, estava alucinado, pegou a faca e com um sorriso cruel disse:

– Agora você me paga... por tudo!

– Isso é o que vamos ver – tentei parecer firme

Ele veio em minha direção. Me pressionava contra o chão e eu não conseguia sair de lá enquanto ele tentava me esfaquear. Ainda sentia muita dor, mas estava me recuperando, e consegui segurar o seu braço. Mas ele era muito forte e eu não conseguiria fazer isso por muito tempo. Olhei a faca que lancei contra ele, ela ainda estava cravada em seu braço. A arranquei e Gaiman gritou de dor.

Com ela em mãos, esfaqueei suas costas, ele soltou outro grito e afrouxou o cerco contra mim. Eu consegui me esquivar e levantar, ele ainda continuou caído com as costas viradas para cima. Dei um pontapé na sua cabeça e ele virou as costas para o chão, me olhava assustado. Já estava na hora, arremessei a faca contra seu coração e ele parou de se mexer. Pensei na nossa luta, aquilo tinha sido muito selvagem, de onde viera aquele meu modo de agir? Aquilo sempre esteve em mim? Bem... Pelo menos já havia acabado.

Olhei em volta procurando por Asriel, talvez ele precisasse de ajuda. O vi longe de mim, lutando com Lune. Os dois estavam caídos no chão, ele procurava alguma coisa, e não estava com sua zarabatana. Lune parecia bem machucada, percebi algumas agulhas em seu corpo. O garoto alcançou a lança de Lune no chão, e a cravou nela. Ela parou de mexer, e ouvimos dois tiros de canhão, representavam a morte dela e de Gaiman.

Corri até ele e o amparei. Ele me olhava confuso, e depois sua expressão melhorou. Havíamos conseguido. Tínhamos ganhado dos carreiristas. Restava só a gente na arena. Não, me lembrei. Não era só eu e ele, ainda havia Bishop. Onde ele estava?

Eu mal havia pensado nisso quando o vi correndo em nossa direção. Segurava um pedaço de madeira grande. E sem tempo de reagirmos, ele a pressionou contra gente e nos empurrou do prédio. Eu e Asriel caímos, e começamos a gritar, mas de repente a nossa queda parou. Nós ainda estávamos amarrados às cordas que usamos para escalar.

Bishop percebeu isso e sem hesitação, usava uma faca para cortar nossas cordas. A de Asriel foi primeiro e eu o segurei pela mão. Ele tentava falar algo, mas eu não prestei atenção. O meu foco estava em Bishop cortando a minha corda.

Depois de momentos, estávamos caindo novamente. Pensei que era o fim. Não era justo! Depois da nossa luta com os carreiristas, Bishop usava uma manobra traiçoeira e nos matara. E assim se tornaria o vitorioso desse ano, meu ex-aliado, o traidor do nosso grupo seria o sobrevivente daqueles Jogos Vorazes.

Eu gritei contra essa injustiça, e acabei me aproximando do edifício. Estava rente ao parapeito e tentei me agarrar nele, ainda caí mais alguns andares até que me agarrei a uma espécie de gárgula. As facas que estavam na minha jaqueta continuaram a queda e quase machucaram Asriel.

Eu estava com alguns arranhões no braço e no rosto, mas estava firme. Foi então que uma dor enorme se apossou do meu ombro. Deveria ter quebrado um osso ou contundido algum tendão no impacto. Doía muito e eu olhei para baixo ... para Asriel, eu ainda o segurava com a minha outra mão. Mas não ia suportar por muito tempo, ele deve ter percebido alguma coisa em minha expressão e disse:

– Calma, ainda estamos aqui – sua mão começava a escorregar da minha, e ele me olhou em tom de despedida – Não tem problema, Hope. Você deve continuar, você merece vencer e não ele. Você vai conseguir, tem que conseguir!

– Asriel... – falei e vi seus olhos já rendidos ao destino que o aguardava, comecei a chorar

Em pouco tempo, sua mão já não segurava mais a minha e ele voltou a cair olhando para cima, para mim, não me contive gritava e chorava:

– Asriel ! Asriel!

Momentos depois, escutei um tiro de canhão. Ele havia morrido. Não tinha tempo para lamentar. Com a minha outra mão agora livre, agarrei a gárgula, consegui subir no parapeito e entrar no prédio através de uma janela que dava para um corredor. Sentia muita dor física e emocional, mas tinha que continuar. Agora só restava eu e Bishop, e depois do que ele tinha feito, eu não queria que ele ganhasse. Preferia que fosse qualquer outro, até mesmo Gaiman. Ele acabara de matar o meu último aliado. Eu tinha que continuar por mim, por Asriel e pelos outros. Bishop seria um vencedor bem traiçoeiro, ele não merecia nem mesmo aquele glória hipócrita.

Estava bem machuca e desarmada. Bishop estava bem melhor do que eu, mas estava viva, então ainda tinha chance. Sentei um pouco para ver se a dor passava, mas ela só aumentava. Não sei da onde consegui tirar forças, mas me levantei e desci as escadas. Bishop deveria ter me visto entrando no prédio e não me podia encontrar assim.

Eu descia as escadas quando me deparei com um andar que eu e Lyra tínhamos verificado as armadilhas. Forcei a minha mente para lembrar quais eram os perigos de cada quarto. Fiz um plano e resolvi ficar ali.

Eu escutava Bishop descendo pela escada, andei até o corredor, parei em frente a uma porta e a abri. Torcia para que a minha memória estivesse certa, pois caso contrário, eu morreria. Quando ele passou pelo andar que eu estava, fiz questão que me visse. E o olhei de forma desafiadora como se ainda estivesse bem.

Ele correu até mim. Eu joguei a corda de escalar na luminária do quarto, ela estava firme. Com um puxão entrei no quarto sem pisar no chão, ficando sustentada pela corda.

Bishop entrou correndo e o chão se abriu formando um buraco. No fundo dele havia espetos metálicos. Ele caiu em cima deles, gritou de dor ao ser atingido por todas aquelas pontas finas, devia ter sido muito doloroso mesmo, mas logo ficou em silêncio e parou de mexer. Ele estava deformado, cravado nos espetos como um pedaço de carne e havia muito sangue. Era horrível! Ouvi um tiro de canhão. Ele estava morto.

A parte do piso que estava abaixo de mim voltou a ser uma estrutura sólida. Já deveria ser seguro. Me desamarrei e desci até o chão. Meu ombro doía muito, e sentia dor em outros pontos do corpo também, estava cansada e muito abalada. E não podia acreditar, só tinha restado eu, havia ganhado e voltaria para ... Não conseguia mais, e fechei os olhos...


	32. Só Tinha De Ser Com Você

(Cap. 32) Só Tinha De Ser Com Você

**Notas do capítulo**  
Capítulo extra! Uma volta ao tempo, com uma visão de Kent sobre alguns acontecimentos da arena como a morte de Julius e de Brody. Narrado sobre o ponto de vista dele!  
Esse capítulo é dedicado a Mar Maribell, que recomendaram a história nos últimos dias e também a Priscylla Oliveira e Julia Zanini que a recomendaram há algum tempo.

**Só Tinha De Ser Com Você**

**"É, só eu sei **  
**Quanto amor eu guardei **  
**Sem saber que era só prá você**

**É, só tinha de ser com você **  
**Havia de ser prá você **  
**Senão era mais uma dor **  
**Senão não seria o amor **  
**Aquele que a gente não vê **  
**O amor que chegou para dar **  
**O que ninguém deu pra você**

**É, você que é feita de azul **  
**Me deixa morar nesse azul **  
**Me deixa encontrar minha paz **  
**Você que é bonita demais **  
**Se ao menos pudesse saber**

**Que eu sempre fui só de você **  
**Você sempre foi só de mim**

**Que eu sempre fui só de você **  
**Você sempre foi só de mim"**

**Antonio Carlos Jobim / Aloysio de Oliveira**

**Narração de Kent Wayne**

Ser espectador e mentor desses Jogos Vorazes tem sido uma tarefa difícil. Tudo por causa dela, tudo por causa de Hope que está na arena. Ahhh, pensando bem, é bom que ela ainda esteja lá. Não sei o que faria se ela não voltasse viva de lá. O que seria de mim, se eu voltaria a me fechar e agir como antes. Mas algo que me diz que eu não conseguiria, eu não conseguiria continuar com mais essa perda, assim é como se eu estivesse na arena, lutando novamente. As vezes, gostaria de estar lá com ela, protegendo-a dos perigos. Depois admito que isso é uma bobagem, se eu estivesse lá, nós dois não sobreviveríamos, somente um de nós poderia voltar.

Nunca estive tão dominado por um jogo assim depois que me tornei mentor. Eu sempre agi de forma indiferente com os outros. Fingia que não me afetava quando via os meus tributos morrerem. Apesar disso não ser inteiramente verdade, pois foi difícil não me comover com as mortes de crianças que eu mandava para arena. Mas essa era uma armadura que coloquei em mim. Mostrava a Capital que eles não podiam me atingir novamente. E consegui isso até Hope entrar lá.

Com esse jogo não consegui me manter indiferente. Há dias não durmo e não como direito. Praticamente apenas observo e mando presentes a ela. E notaram essa mudança. Acredito que ninguém tem certeza do que acontece entre eu e Hope. Não nos viram juntos. Não sabem se é remorso por eu ter matado a irmã dela. Ou se cultivo algum sentimento especial por minha tributa. Então eles comentam, essa minha intensidade na forma de agir como mentor. Mas não me incomodo com as fofocas..

Eu vou continuar observando-a. Aliás, Hope e seu grupo tem sido bastante comentado em toda Panem. Formado por ela, duas garotinhas, e dois rapazes, sendo que um é um carreirista rejeitado. Eles fizeram mais do que todos pensavam, desafiaram os favoritos e tiveram sucesso, ninguém imaginava que um grupo tão heterogêneo conseguiria algo assim. Foi um feito incrível, e sei que Hope é quem os mantém unidos, e isso me deixou bem orgulhoso. Ela mostrou que tributos subestimados são mais úteis do que se possa pensar, e que os ditos mais fortes, nem sempre são assim.

Tudo trouxe bastante prestígio a eles. Já fizeram várias torcidas organizadas. Há pessoas que gritam por eles enquanto os assistem, seguram cartazes com suas fotos. Há vendas de camisas, bonecos e outros objetos com membros do grupo. Eles são um sucesso. E isso representou uma vantagem em relação ao patrocínio. O pai de Hope a financiou desde o início, mas agora outros já me procuraram oferecendo dinheiro, querem de qualquer forma, terem a sua imagem vinculada a ela, que é talvez o tributo mais popular deles. Essa fama não me importa tanto, estou mais interessado no efeito disso, o dinheiro que irá ajudá-la a sobreviver na arena.

As vezes, Nero me olha, eu sei o que ele está pensando, em como Hope conseguiu isso. Ele não gosta dela por causa do seu jeito rebelde e talvez não conseguiu avaliá-la direito. Mas eu sabia desde o início do seu potencial e que mesmo fazendo as coisas ao seu modo, ela iria brilhar. Mas ele não entendeu essa forma oculta da sua personalidade, essa coragem, essa capacidade de vencer obstáculos. Agora ela é um sucesso, todos querem patrociná-la, enquanto ele tem que se revirar para conseguir dinheiro para Brody.

Entretanto, nem tudo corre bem no grupo de Hope. Bishop, o rapaz do distrito 7, mostrou uma face oculta e traiçoeira. De forma torpe, matou um garoto que Hope acolhera. Foi algo terrível, enquanto todos dormiam, ele tapou a boca do rapaz, e com seu machado reabriu o corte da perna dele, até que ele parasse de mexer. Tentou limpar os seus rastros e fingiu que nada acontecera. Mas acho que Hope desconfia de algo. Eu gostaria de mandar um bilhete contando tudo, que Bishop não é confiável, mas eu sei que esse tipo de coisa não passaria na inspeção, então o máximo que posso fazer é ficar do lado de fora, torcendo para que ela descubra, enquanto isso fico com meu coração na mão, desejando que pelo menos, ele não faça nada com ela.

A observo com mais agonia desde que isso aconteceu. Tenho muito medo. E nessas horas me sinto um traste, um nada, já que não posso fazer nada concreto por ela. Apenas desejar coisas, ter fé, estou me tornando medíocre e indefeso.

Eles estão planejando mais uma ação contra os carreiristas. Mas as coisas não devem ser tão fácil como da primeira vez, os carreiristas sabem o que fizeram, eles notaram que foram distraídos e que as armas foram roubadas. De qualquer forma, eu acredito em Hope, ela fará o possível para conseguir o que quer. Um plano maior e mais ousado depende disso.

Havia chegado a hora do ataque, e Hope se deparou com Brody. Eu sabia o que significava aquilo. Ele não era um rapaz ruim, mas ela tinha que agir. Anos atrás, eu também agira contra Mercy, e Hope se vira agora na mesma situação! Eu sabia o quanto aquilo deveria ser doloroso para ela, fora para mim, e ela prosseguiu o ataque, atingiu seu companheiro de equipe. O destino era atroz, logo ela que construíra sua vida em cima de uma vingança, matara o seu companheiro de distrito como eu. Eram coisas dos jogos, mas ela se abateu. Ficou com o rapaz até o fim. O que será que aquilo faria com ela?

Só queria que ela continuasse bem, não podia se abater ou desistir, tinha que prosseguir com a mesma garra. Talvez entendesse melhor as coisas na arena, isso era uma reviravolta nos acontecimentos e talvez pensasse melhor sobre o que eu tinha feito com a irmã dela, mas eu não estava dando a mínima para isso. Não queria que ela sofresse, preferia que algo assim não acontecesse e que e ela continuasse bem.

Eu podia mandar alguma coisa para ela, com um bilhete! Palavras que a animassem! A colocasse no rumo novamente. Talvez ela precisasse de um ombro amigo, uma mensagem de compreensão. Ela havia feito a coisa certa, isso acontecia na arena. Estava prestes a sair para lhe enviar uma para-quedas, o presente não era importante e sim o bilhete para entender e continuar, quando ela se levantou e disse:

– Agora é guerra. Amanhã os carreiristas não sabem o que irão enfrentar!

Sim, era isso! Eu queria isso! Não precisava mandar mais nada . Ela mesma conseguira, esse era o rumo certo. Guerra contra os carreiristas. Ela estava linda, decidida e desafiadora. Era a Hope que eu queria e que amava. Era essa a sua força, seu poder que Nero não conseguia entender. Mas eu entendia.


	33. Quando Eu Te Encontrar

(Cap. 33) Quando Eu Te Encontrar

**Quando Eu Te Encontrar**

**"Eu já sei o que meus olhos vão querer**

**Quando eu te encontrar**

**Impedidos de te ver**

**Vão querer chorar**

**Um riso incontido**

**Perdido em algum lugar**

**Felicidade que transborda**

**Parece não querer parar**

**Não quer parar**

**Não vai parar**

**Eu já sei o que meus lábios vão querer**

**Quando eu te encontrar**

**Molhados de prazer**

**Vão querer beijar**

**E o que na vida não se cansa**

**De se apresentar**

**Por ser lugar comum**

**Deixamos de extravasar, de demonstrar**

**Nunca me disseram o que devo fazer**

**Quando a saudade acorda**

**A beleza que faz sofrer**

**Nunca me disseram como devo proceder**

**Chorar, beijar, te abraçar, é isso que quero fazer**

**É isso que quero dizer**

**Eu já sei o que meus braços vão querer**

**Quando eu te encontrar**

**Na forma de um "C"**

**Vão te abraçar**

**Um abraço apertado**

**Pra você não escapar**

**Se você foge me faz crer**

**Que o mundo pode acabar, vai acabar"**

**Alvaro / Bruno / Miguel / Sheik / Coelho / Beni**

Abri os olhos devagar. Uma luz me cegou, e fechei os olhos novamente. Tentei mais uma vez, tinha que me acostumar à luz e aos pouco fui conseguindo. Comecei a enxergar o ambiente a minha volta. Estava em uma cama, tentei mexer os meus braços, e percebi que eles estavam presos.

As paredes e o teto eram brancos, assim como os lençóis da minha cama e a camisola que estava vestindo. Onde estava? Será que tinha morrido, e aquele lugar era o outro mundo? Eu nunca havia acreditado em algo além da vida... Virei o meu pescoço devagar. E o vi, ele se levantou apressado e veio em minha direção.

Pela primeira vez o vi com roupas claras. Sua blusa e calças eram brancas. Seu cabelo e sua barba estavam maiores, ele parecia cansado, e bem mais velho. Mas os seus olhos verdes- esmeraldas estavam reluzentes, e inconfundíveis. Era Kent, eu o conheceria em qualquer lugar. Não estava morta, estava bem viva e de volta a Capital. Aquele lugar devia ser uma espécie de enfermaria. Uma curiosidade tomou conta de mim, será que havia passado muito tempo? Há quanto tempo eu estava lá? Kent desamarrou os meus braços e segurou minha mão. Ele sorriu e disse:

– Calma – sua outra mão foi até o meu rosto e ele a mexeu delicadamente – Não faça movimentos bruscos – sua voz, o seu carinho e seus olhos incrustados nos meus, tiveram um efeito calmante em mim, eu parei de mexer um pouco e falei

– Onde estou?

– Aqui é onde os vitoriosos vêem depois dos jogos. É nesse lugar que é feita a recuperação, é aonde os estragos da arena são consertados – eu me remexi e percebi que não sentia mais a dor em meu ombro e corpo, e estava um pouco grogue

– O que eles fizeram comigo? – perguntei assustada

– Nada muito drástico, Hope. Eu não deixei remodelarem seu corpo, nada de plásticas desnecessárias para te tornarem mais sadia. Eles apenas curaram os seus ferimentos. Seu ombro estava muito machucado, e eles a operaram. E as cicatrizes de alguns ferimentos foram retiradas, nada mais do que isso. – aquilo me tranqüilizou, um pouco

– E há quanto tempo estou aqui?

– Quatro dias. Até que foi pouco, eu fiquei cerca de uma semana aqui, antes de acordar, e depois tive que ficar mais alguns dias para me recuperar completamente. Como você se sente? – ele sorria

– Uma merda!- eu ri

– Vai melhorar! Você vai ficar bem...– ele sorriu e depois ficou sério – Pelo menos fisicamente!

– É, e o que aconteceu com outros? Com Asriel? Com Bishop? Os carreiristas? – lembrava dos meus últimos momentos na arena

– Você ganhou Hope! Daí você já pode imaginar o que aconteceu com eles, não?

– E os corpos deles? – eu não cheguei a ver Asriel morto, mas me lembrava de Bishop estraçalhado e dos carreiristas finalizados

– Já foram entregues ás famílias. E já devem ter sido enterrados. Não se importe com isso agora. Você voltou. Se foque em ficar melhor para sair daqui! Não sabe como eu fiquei orgulhoso de você! – ele sorriu

– Isso não serve de consolo. Não gostei da maioria das coisas que fiz, eu matei um monte de gente, vi outros morrerem ... Isso me assombra, é muito difícil, é minha culpa! Kent, eu matei Brody, um garoto do meu distrito! Como posso sentir orgulho disso?

– Eu te entendo, isso aconteceu comigo também. Mas você fez o que precisava fazer. Confie em mim, te observei durante todo esse tempo. Você foi magnífica, eu sei que não serve de consolo, mas eu estou orgulhoso, conseguiu sobreviver a sua maneira.

– Não serve de consolo mesmo. – eu queria acabar com essa conversa, não gostava da idéia de ter entrado na arena, me submetido às vontades dos Gamemakers e ter feito um show para eles- Não quero falar sobre isso agora!

– Tá bom, então descanse!

– Ok, mas antes disso. O que aconteceu com você? – falei passando a mão no rosto dele

– Como? – ele parecia confuso

– Esse cabelo, essa barba, essas olheiras, até a roupa. Esse não é o Kent que eu conheço – eu ri

– Não gostou? –ele riu de volta

– Você parece mais velho, e bem eu gostava mais do antigo visual – ele riu e respondeu calmamente

– Só é permitido ficar com roupas claras aqui, é um Hospital, e o resto, bem ... eu te disse, não? A observei em todos os momentos, não tinha muito tempo para fazer outras coisas. –ele também deveria ter sofrido enquanto eu estava na arena

– Então a culpa é minha, é? – eu sorri para ele

– Sim, toda sua. –ele riu- Agora, volte a dormir!

– Eu não ganho nada para fazer isso?

Ele me deu um olhar safado. E aproximou o seu rosto do meu. Eu sentia sua respiração quente. Como ansiava por aquilo, como eu queria sentir os seus lábios nos meus. Mas ele desviou o rosto e me beijou na bochecha. Fora um gesto carinhoso, mas não era exatamente o que eu queria!

– Só isso? – falei me passando por contrariada

– Por enquanto, Hope – ele olhou em volta e continuou – Há muita gente por aqui!

Ele riu, apertou a minha mão e voltou a fazer carinho no meu rosto. E dessa forma, dormi novamente me sentindo mais segura.

Fui acordada com o barulho a minha volta. Algumas pessoas olhavam os aparelhos e faziam anotações. Eles começaram a me perguntar coisas e me pedir para realizar procedimentos simples. Eram médicos e eu cooperei com eles. Não queria ficar mais naquele lugar branco e monótono.

Eles pareciam satisfeitos e eu percebi que teria alta. Me entregaram uma calça, uma blusa, sandália e me indicaram o banheiro. Eu fui até ele, lavei o meu rosto, tirei aquela camisola horrível de hospital e vesti a roupa que me deram.

Voltei ao quarto e estava ansiosa para sair dali. Mas tinha que esperar alguém para me levar. Depois de alguns minutos, que pareceram uma eternidade, Sienna apareceu, ela sorria e me abraçou. Não tinha nada contra ela, mas eu esperava que outra pessoa viesse me buscar. E eu devo ter parecido um pouco decepcionada, já que ela ficou falando que eu estava abatida.

Eu voltei ao apartamento do distrito 3. Cumprimentei todos, até mesmo Nero. Mas não vi Kent? Onde ele estava? Será que descobriram sobre a gente e ele fora afastado de mim? Isso me afligiu, eu não queria ficar longe dele, pelo menos não naquele momento, muita coisa me assombrava e eu precisava dele para colocar as minhas idéias no lugar.

Resolvi ir ao meu quarto, e fui até incentivada a fazer isso por Sienna. Segundo ela, eu precisava descansar. Eu não entendia essa obsessão por descanso, eu havia dormido nos últimos 4 dias, então para mim, descansar era a última coisa que precisava. Queria era um pouco de privacidade para chorar.

Mal havia fechado a porta do quarto e vi Kent. Ele estava lá, havia cortado o cabelo e feito a barba, e sua roupa era a habitual. Ainda estava com muitas olheiras, mas ele parecia mais próximo do Kent que conhecia.

Ele correu até a mim e me abraçou apertado. Aquilo era gostoso, e eu precisava daquilo, então me agarrei ao seu corpo. Sentia o seu calor se propagando para mim, afundei minha cabeça em seu peito, e uma sensação de segurança tomava conta do meu ser. Ficamos assim durante um tempo até que ele afrouxou os seus braços, segurou o meu queixo, aproximou os nosso rostos e me disse olhando em meus olhos:

– Você voltou... – ele soltou um suspiro e me beijou de forma calma

Eu sentia os seus lábios sobre os meus, seu calor, seu hálito gostoso, sua respiração. Ele começou apenas roçando os lábios delicadamente como se me desse um selinho. Mas depois ele os apertou com mais força. E devagar ele foi aprofundando, sentia sua língua na minha, o seu sabor se misturando ao meu. Nossos rostos se mexiam devagar, mas com vontade. Como eu desejava aquilo! Era como se Kent quisesse beijar a minha alma com calma. Estávamos juntos novamente. Eu me sentia como se estivesse flutuando no ar. Eu era só dele. Ele só meu. O mundo era só nosso.

Depois de um tempo nos afastamos. Meu coração estava apressado e minha respiração ofegante quando falei:

– Eu disse que voltaria, não?

– Sim, você disse – seus olhos brilhavam e sua boca ostentava um lindo sorriso, ele parecia feliz – você não sabe como fiquei aliviado quando você chegou.

– É? Gostaria que você me mostrasse esse alívio– belisquei a sua bunda e ele deu uma gargalhada

– Ok! – ele me pegou em seus braços e me carregou até a cama.

Com cuidado ele se posicionou em cima de mim, devia estar com medo de me machucar,mas depois me beijou com vontade e urgência. Eu já estava praticamente sem ar quando interrompemos o beijo:

– Já estava achando que não me desejava mais.- falei debochando

– Te quero mais do nunca – seu olhar era sério e cheio de luxúria

Ele tirou minha blusa e calça, e ia me beijar novamente. Eu o impedi, queria sentir mais da sua pele e o ajudei a tirar a roupa. Quando estava apenas de cueca, o puxei para mim. Sua boca começou em meus lábios e foi deslizando para o meu pescoço, e nuca. Comecei a sentir um arrepio na parte de cima da minha coluna que se propagava para o corpo todo. Gemia alto, e percebi que ele ria satisfeito. Ele gostava de me deixar em brasas.

Ele continuou, desceu pelo meu colo, o beijava devagar. Alcançou o meu sutiã, e o invadiu com as mãos. Os seus dedos acariciavam os meus mamilos. Aquilo me excitava, mas eu queria mais contato. Pedi que o acariciasse com a boca. Tirei o sutiã, e ele começou a passar a língua no meu mamilo, e depois a sugar o meu seio. Um arrepio se propagava pelo meu corpo, meus mamilos estavam rígidos, eu gemia e pedia por mais. Então ele começou a mordiscá-los. Eu senti um pouco de dor, gritei e tentei me afastar. Ele me olhou preocupado:

– O que foi? T e machuquei?

– Não, meu seio está um pouco dolorido, foram as pancadas que levei. Só vai um pouco mais devagar.

Ele me olhou e começou a me beijar abaixo dos seios. Falei exigente:

– Não ! Continua de onde parou!

Ele riu, me olhou, e beijou a minha boca. Através da cueca, eu senti o seu volume aumentar, ele estava excitado. Ele voltou a beijar meu seio. Eu coloquei a mão dentro da sua cueca e acariciei o seu membro. Ele gemia e eu continuei. Kent lambia o meu mamilo e não consegui me conter, também gemi em resposta.

Eu fui perdendo o controle do meu corpo enquanto ele sugava o meu seio. Espasmos tomavam conta de mim e estava difícil mexer a minha mão, então a tirei da cueca dele. Com a boca Kent foi descendo e alcançou meu umbigo. Sua língua fazia movimento circulares nele, e isso me levou as alturas. Meus espasmos e o descontrole aumentaram. Meus gemidos se tornaram praticamente gritos, e tudo ficou ainda mais intenso quando ele colocou um dedo em minha vagina e começou a mexê-lo dentro de mim.

Aquilo estava sendo demais para mim. Eu já estava descontrolada, mas ele ainda queria me provocar. Tirou a boca do meu umbigo e a colocou entre minhas pernas, atingiu a minha vagina e meu clitóris. Começou mexendo devagar e continuou assim. Sua língua brincava em mim, eu me movia no seu ritmo, e sentia calores, arrepios, espasmos subindo em todo o meu corpo. Eu estava descontrolada e não ia agüentar por muito tempo. Meus gritos já estavam muito altos. Então ele tirou a cabeça das minhas pernas, tirou a sua cueca, subiu o seu corpo e me penetrou.

Ele se movia em cima de mim, me penetrando e recuando devagar e aquela sensação de descontrole voltou. Eu gemia, e gritava. Ele também. Movíamos-nos em sincronia. Nossos movimentos foram se tornando mais rápidos, os gemidos mais altos, nossos corpos mais quentes, até que ele soltou um grito rouco, gozou em mim, ficou parado por alguns momentos.

Ele se moveu e me abraçou por trás. Eu não gostava de admitir, mas havia sentido falta daquilo, como era maravilhoso ficar com ele, senti-lo dentro de mim. A sensação era indescritível e eu ficava de certa forma feliz.

– Realmente você ainda me queria... –falei brincando

– E como, Hope e como... Nunca mais quero você longe de mim! – notei certo sofrimento em seu tom de voz, isso me deu um aperto no coração, e depois ele sussurrou em meu ouvido – Me beija! – eu obedeci.

Senti seu pênis duro novamente contra mim. È, ele realmente ainda me queria!


	34. Preconceito

**(Cap. 34) Preconceito**

**Preconceito**

**"Por que você me olha com esses olhos de loucura?**

**Por que você diz meu nome?**

**Por que você me procura?**

**Se as nossas vidas juntas vão ter sempre um triste fim**

**Se existe um preconceito muito forte separando você de mim**

**Pra que este beijo agora?**

**Por que meu amor este abraço?**

**Um dia você vai embora sem sofrer os tormentos que eu passo**

**De que vale sonhar um minuto se a verdade da vida é ruim?**

**Se existe um preconceito muito forte separando você de mim"**

**Fernando Lobo/Antonio Maria**

Os dias seguintes foram para o meu "descanso". Havia me recuperado mais cedo do que eles pensavam, e meus compromissos oficiais só começariam dentro de alguns dias. Aquilo realmente me agradou. Eu não queria compromissos oficias, passar por entrevistas e programas especiais, ser aclamada pelo público, quando eu era nada mais que uma assassina. Não queria posar como heroína quando eu era uma vilã, e mais do que tudo, não queria dar audiência aquele show perverso, agradar aos gamemakers que eram os principais culpados pela assassina que eu havia me tornado.

Mas eu não tinha outra opção, Kent me alertou sobre isso, tinha que cooperar. Mas sabia que quando chegasse a hora, seria muito difícil ver e falar sobre a arena e todas àquelas mortes e acontecimentos.

Mas aquele momento ainda não havia chegado. E eu preferia não pensar no futuro, no que eu faria quando chegasse a hora, e depois quando voltasse ao meu distrito. Só queria vivenciar aqueles dias que antecederiam as minhas decisões que guiariam a minha vida dali para frente.

Gastei aqueles dias preciosos, praticamente só com Kent. As vezes, eu saia do quarto para ver os outros, comer em poucas ocasiões, era somente para manter as aparências. Nessas raras vezes, Sienna e Lamia me tratavam bem, me parabenizavam, demonstravam preocupação pelo meu bem estar. Já Nero me olhava um pouco contrariado. Não sei se era pelo fato dele não gostar de mim, ou porque estava com o orgulho ferido por ter apostado no tributo errado, ou até mesmo porque eu matara seu candidato preferido. E quanto a isso ele não precisava se incomodar, eu já me sentia muito culpada por ter matado Brody.

Assim grande parte do tempo eu ficava no quarto com Kent. Fazíamos amor, desfrutávamos de carinho, dormíamos, conversávamos, nos consolávamos, nos acalmávamos quando tínhamos pesadelos, comíamos algumas refeições lá mesmo, e como eu estava aproveitando aquela fartura de comida novamente, só quem havia passado pela arena podia avaliar como era bom poder comer tanto.

Certo dia, eu estava deitada no peito de Kent e ele fazia carinho em meu rosto e cabelo. Isso me tranqüilizava e eu estava prestes a pegar no sono, quando escutei batidas na porta. Me levantei sobressaltada, Kent riu da minha reação e disse:

– Calma. Ninguém vai te fazer mal aqui!

– Eu estava quase dormindo – falei mal humorada, e ouvi novas batidas na porta – Que imbecil está fazendo isso?

– Acho melhor você atender! – Kent ria

– Já estou indo- gritei, estava nua, então coloquei um roupão e fui atender

Abri uma fresta na porta, coloquei a cabeça para fora e avistei Nero. O que aquele cara estava fazendo ali?

– Oi – falei tentando não parecer irritada

– Oi. – ele me respondeu seco

– Quer alguma coisa, Nero?

– Você viu o Kent? – ele foi direto, desconfiava da gente

– E por que eu o veria? – mostrei certa irritação

– Sei lá, ele pode ter aparecido aí para te dar um oi . – merda ele sabia!

– Olha, Nero, se você acha...- eu fiquei perplexa quando Kent apareceu atrás de mim, ele estava vestindo apenas a calça e disse

– Está me procurando?

– Claro. – Nero disse um pouco desconfortável – Gostaria de falar com você em particular- ele olhou para mim

– Com licença, Hope. – Kent me beijou, deu uns passos para fora e encostou a porta, eu fiquei impressionada com a espontaneidade que ele agia

Resolvi colocar o ouvido na porta para escutar a conversa, algo me dizia que falariam sobre mim:

– Você está maluco, o que está fazendo com essa garota? –Nero falou um pouco alterado, eu estava certa!

– Não, eu nunca estive mais consciente.

– Kent, ela é incontrolável, não lhe fará bem. O que está acontecendo com você, garoto?

– Não é óbvio? – Kent riu- Eu estou bem, nunca me senti tão bem desde ... Você sabe!

– E acha que durará até quando? Kent você matou a irmã dela, isso é apenas um jogo para ela.

– Pode ser, mas não acho que seja só isso. De qualquer forma, vou aproveitar o quanto posso.

– Não quero que você saia ferido, Kent. Não quero te ver destruído como anos atrás.

– Nero, é um pouco tarde, eu já não consigo me afastar dela.

– Tá bom, só espero que estar enganado ... pelo seu bem.

Nero queria proteger Kent. E aquela conversa trouxe um aperto em meu coração. Kent estava entregue a mim. Eu não estava jogando com ele, não havia planejado aquilo, mas Nero tinha razão em um ponto. Ele havia matado Mercy, eu entendia o porquê. Mas não conseguia perdoá-lo por matar a pessoa que eu mais amava na minha vida.

Kent voltou ao quarto e agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido. Me beijou e me levou de volta a cama. Depois do que acontecera, não queria mais dormir. Eu queria sentir suas mãos e seus beijos, ouvir seus gemidos, o queria dentro de mim e ele realizou os meus desejos.

Eu e Kent tínhamos acabado de fazer amor, nossos corpos estavam saciados, ele me puxou para perto, e ficamos frente a frente. Eu gostava daquilo, mas pensamentos começaram a me perturbar. Faltava pouco para o primeiro programa de "celebração" da minha vitória. Sabia o que era esperado de mim, e que tinha uma legião de fãs. E estava disposta a fingir, atender as vontades dos Gamemakers mais uma vez. Mas não estava satisfeita em fazer isso. Queria mesmo fugir daquilo.

– O que foi? Algo te perturba, não? – ele me perguntou, conseguia me decifrar facilmente

– È só que amanhã, terei que participar mais uma vez do show dos Gamemakers.

– Você brilhará, tenho certeza – ele sorria enquanto mexia em meu cabelo

– Não é isso, é que não queria participar, queria ficar aqui. Será que nunca ficarei livre dos Gamemakers e dos Jogos Vorazes?

– Sinto te dizer isso, mas não. Você ainda terá que fazer o que eles querem.

– As vezes, penso que os mortos estão melhores, eles estão livres, não precisam mais obedecer essas regras cruéis e sofrer. Eu devia ter morrido lá, ou quem sabe agora, talvez fosse melhor.

– Não fale assim! – Kent estava sério – Você não sabe que eu não consiguiria viver sem você?

Aquilo era verdade. Eu sabia que ele planejava uma vida comigo. Uma dor tomava conta do meu coração toda vez que ele falava nisso, em parte me agradava e me dava esperanças, mas eu tinha muito medo de feri-lo, já que ainda não havia decidido o que fazer a seguir.

Ele me beijou de forma profunda, e eu me entreguei aos seus carinhos. Se pudesse ficar ali no quarto com ele para sempre, a vida seria perfeita, e nenhum problema do lado de fora poderia nos perturbar. Mas a minha vida não era assim.

O dia tão temido havia chegado. Eu teria que ver um compacto dos Jogos Vorazes na frente do público. Pensar que eu veria todas as mortes na minha frente me deixava enojada, mas eu tinha que fazer aquilo. A platéia estava animada. Pessoas gritavam o meu nome e seguravam cartazes com minhas fotos. Eu devia ser um das pessoas mais populares de Panem naquele momento.

Sentei em uma cadeira no palco e passaram as imagens, começando pelo banho de sangue. Mostraram minha aliança com Lyra, a formação do grupo. Algumas mortes fora disso eram mostradas (todas as 23 mortes deveriam aparecer no compacto), mas o foco era o nosso grupo, nossas ações.

Rever Lyra, Lisbeth , Asriel, Julius, Brody, Bishop era difícil E eu não consegui conter o choro em certas partes. Pela primeira vez, vi o ataque de Bishop contra Julius, havia sido muito cruel, ele cobrira a boca do garoto e abriu o seu machucado sem dó. O que tinha na cabeça dele? O que a arena fizera com ele? Também vira a morte de Lyra. Ela estava deitada tranquilamente quando os carreiristas chegaram por trás, taparam a sua boca e Gaiman a atingiu com o machado. Ela ainda ficou sangrando por alguns minutos até morrer.

Eu realmente não queria ver aquilo. Chorava muito e eu não era de chorar na frente dos outros, normalmente me escondia nessas ocasiões, mas naquele programa isso não era possível. A luta final foi mostrada, era complicado ver cenas que eu presenciara, como a minha selvageria contra Gaiman. E depois ver Asriel em queda e como ele ficou quando atingiu o chão. Era chocante. Eu chorava bastante e quase vomitei quando vi o seu estado.

No fim, mesmo estando desmaiada. Tocaram as trombetas da vitória, uma pessoa com o rosto coberto apareceu e me levou até um aerodeslizador. Ainda bem que não tinha condições de subir as escadas da nave, isso seria glorioso para os Gamemakers. Mas em vez disso, eu estava lá destruída, machucada e desacordada, isso era realmente algo muito mais verdadeiro, e eu agradeci. Mostrava o efeito daqueles jogos em mim, eu não me sentia gloriosa, me sentia destruída.

Durante a noite tive o consolo, o corpo e o carinho de Kent. Eu chorei bastante, mas ele me abraçava e procurava me acalmar. Foi difícil dormir nessa noite, ver tudo aquilo havia reavivado as minhas memórias, além de trazer novas informações que eu gostaria de não ter. E ainda fui acordada por pesadelos terríveis. Pelo menos Kent estava comigo, e em seus braços eu voltava a dormir.

O dia seguinte também foi duro. Mais uma vez tive que participar de outro programa. Era a entrevista do vitorioso. Caesar me inundou de perguntas pessoais. E eu tive que falar das mortes, dos meus amigos e inimigos tributos e os momentos na arena. Chorei bastante, pelo menos parecia agradar ao público que ficava comovido. Isso já seria muito difícil, mas Caesar ainda queria falar sobre minha solidão e Mercy.

Enquanto falava da morte dela, ele disse algo que me deixou sobressaltada. Falou sobre Kent, e se era difícil conviver com ele, já que ele matara a minha irmã. Será que eles sabiam do meu envolvimento com Kent? E achavam estranho? Isso serviu para me assombrar novamente. Me fez lembrar que em breve teria que tomar uma decisão. Eu queria dar uma resposta cretina a Caesar, com algum tom sexual, falar do desempenho dele na cama. Mas me segurei. Disse que o entendia, afinal eu também tinha matado o meu companheiro de distrito. Falamos um pouco sobre Brody e depois as coisas voltaram para o meu futuro. Isso também me assustava, eu não fazia a mínima idéia de que rumo seguir. Mas em breve seria inevitável e mais uma vez lembrei de Kent. No fim acabei falando uma mentira, algo florido e acho que agradou a platéia.

No dia seguinte eu ainda tinha que fazer algumas aparições públicas. Ir em festas e homenagens. Mas não era nada complicado, e pelo menos tudo já estava chegando ao fim. E durante a noite, eu ainda conseguiria ficar com Kent.

Fui a diversas festas, aonde meus fãs mais importantes se aproximaram, tiraram fotos e conversaram comigo. Houve muita comida e bebida, eu não estava com clima de comemoração. Mas já que era obrigada a isso, resolvi aproveitar tudo, e até consegui me divertir em certos momentos. Dancei com Kent numa delas, e percebi que essa tinha sido a primeira vez que nós dois fizemos isso.

Já era noite quando fomos em comitiva até o trem, estava na hora de deixarmos a capital. Antes que Kent fosse atrás de mim, eu fui até o vagão dele. O beijei com vontade, e nós ficamos juntos novamente como se fosse a nossa primeira e única vez.

Eu havia tomado a minha decisão. Quem eu queria enganar, essa decisão já estava formada na minha cabeça há algum tempo, aquela seria a nossa despedida! Não podia continuar com ele. Por mais que eu não quisesse admitir, gostava dele, mas ele era o assassino da minha irmã. Como nós poderíamos viver juntos? E conviver com esse passado? Como eu poderia montar uma vida com o assassino de Mercy? Por mais que eu gostasse dele, ele nunca poderia apagar o que tinha feito. Era muito doloroso fazer isso, meu coração doía tanto que parecia que eu teria um infarto, mas tinha que fazê-lo.

Kent estava dormindo em meus braços quando chegamos ao distrito 3. Ele acordou e pedi que ele dormisse. Ainda era madrugada, e nós deveríamos esperar o amanhecer para desembarcamos e sermos recebidos com a festa da vitória. Eu me levantei, me vesti e escrevi um bilhete:

"Kent, o que aconteceu entre a gente foi maravilhoso. Eu nunca esquecerei. Mas não posso viver com o homem que matou minha irmã. Entendo que eram coisas dos jogos. Mas nada pode apagar o que você fez. Não tenho ressentimentos por você, mas não posso continuar com isso. Por favor, não me procure mais,

Hope"

Era isso! Eu não consegui falar as coisas cara-a-cara, em relação a Kent sempre fora uma covarde. E eu realmente tinha medo que ele me fizesse mudar de idéia. Saí com cuidado para não acordá-lo.

Mal havia fechado a porta e não me contive, chorei alto. Era muito doloroso, muito mais que eu havia pensado. Minha vontade era me jogar debaixo daquele trem. Mas pelo menos já estava feito.

Fui para o banheiro e continuei chorando. Começou a amanhecer, e eu tinha que parar com aquilo. Não poderia aparecer no distrito com a cara toda inchada e vermelha. Consegui parar, e lavei o meu rosto. Ainda estava um pouco vermelho quando saí, mas aquilo poderia passar apenas por sono.

Deixei o trem e uma multidão me esperava, eles me aplaudiam. Nero e Sienna me acompanhavam. E eu fui exaltada por todos, fingia gostar daquilo. Olhei para trás e vi Kent saindo do trem. Ele segurava o meu bilhete e parecia perturbado. Mas eu não iria ceder. Virei minhas costas para ele e continuei andando. Escutei um grito:

– Isso não vai ficar assim!- parecia vir dele

Olhei para trás novamente, e seu olhar havia mudado. Ele tinha aquela expressão indiferente que eu tanto já havia visto. Ele estava quase me desafiando, sim, era ele que tinha falado aquilo. Mas a multidão me aguardava, voltei a olhar e andar para frente, entrando cada vez mais naquela festa de recepção. Aquilo era muita hipocrisia.


	35. Você Não Me Ensinou a Te Esquecer

**(Cap. 35) Você Não Me Ensinou a Te Esquecer**

**Você Não Me Ensinou a Te Esquecer**

**"Não vejo mais você faz tanto tempo**

**Que vontade que eu sinto**

**De olhar em seus olhos, ganhar seus abraços**

**É verdade, eu não minto**

**E nesse desespero em que me vejo**

**Já cheguei a tal ponto**

**De me trocar diversas vezes por você**

**Só pra ver se te encontro**

**Você bem que podia perdoar**

**E só mais uma vez me aceitar**

**Prometo agora vou fazer por onde nunca mais perdê-la**

**Agora, que faço eu da vida sem você?**

**Você não me ensinou a te esquecer**

**Você só me ensinou a te querer**

**E te querendo eu vou tentando te encontrar**

**Vou me perdendo**

**Buscando em outros braços seus abraços**

**Perdido no vazio de outros passos**

**Do abismo em que você se retirou**

**E me atirou e me deixou aqui sozinho**

**Agora, que faço eu da vida sem você?**

**Você não me ensinou a te esquecer**

**Você só me ensinou a te querer**

**e te querendo eu vou tentando me encontrar**

**E nesse desespero em que me vejo**

**já cheguei a tal ponto**

**de me trocar diversas vezes por você**

**só pra ver se te encontro**

**Você bem que podia perdoar**

**E só mais uma vez me aceitar**

**Prometo agora vou fazer por onde nunca mais perdê-la**

**Agora, que faço eu da vida sem você?**

**Você não me ensinou a te esquecer**

**Você só me ensinou a te querer**

**E te querendo eu vou tentando te encontrar**

**Vou me perdendo**

**Buscando em outros braços seus abraços**

**Perdido no vazio de outros passos**

**Do abismo em que você se retirou**

**E me atirou e me deixou aqui sozinho**

**Agora, que faço eu da vida sem você?**

**Você não me ensinou a te esquecer**

**Você só me ensinou a te querer**

**e te querendo eu vou tentando te encontrar**

**Vou me perdendo**

**Buscando em outros braços seus abraços**

**Perdido no vazio de outros passos**

**Do abismo em que você se retirou**

**E me atirou e me deixou aqui sozinho**

**Agora, que faço eu da vida sem você?**

**Você não me ensinou a te esquecer**

**Você só me ensinou a te querer**

**E te querendo eu vou tentando me encontrar"**

**Fernando Mendes / José Wilson / Lucas**

Depois da festa de recepção, eu consegui um pouco de sossego. Voltei à casa do meu pai, até que a minha na Vila dos Vitoriosos fosse arrumada. Isso foi bom, pois lá eu me escondo em meu quarto e encaro minha culpa. Choro muito, mas como consolo ninguém me observa.

Logo após os jogos, os gamemakers dão um tempo aos vitoriosos para se acostumarem e resolverem a vida. Estou usando esse tempo para me esconder, pois em poucos meses terei que voltar ao esquema de aparições públicas e visitar todos os distritos, até lá eu posso fazer o que quero.

Os meus dias tem sido praticamente comer muito, dormir em excesso e chorar bastante. São muitos pensamentos e pesadelos para me assombrar, além da falta que sinto de Kent, mais evidenciada a noite por certos desejos carnais. Quero sua boca, sua pele, suas mãos e claro o seu ... Eu tenho que parar de pensar nisso, senão não vou conseguir.

Mais uma vez, olho pela janela do meu quarto e o vejo na rua. Kent é insistente, tenho que admitir. Desde que voltei ao distrito 3, ele vem a minha casa toda noite e fica até o amanhecer a minha espera. Pelo menos durante a noite, ele não fica tão evidente, e não atrai tanta fofoca ou fãs. Bem... eu não me importo com fofocas mesmo. Me importo mais com ele, sei que ele está sofrendo, e isso realmente me aflige. Não sei como tenho agüentado, e não atendo aos seus apelos correndo até ele. Até quando ele virá? Até quando conseguirei ficar apenas olhando-o pela janela?

Ao mesmo tempo que eu quero que ele pare de agir assim, não quero que pare. Se ele parar tenho a impressão que resistirei a ele e manterei a minha decisão, mas todos os dias eu olho pela janela e ao vê-lo, me sinto bem, pois ele ainda esta lutando por mim, ainda me quer. Isso tem sido mais difícil do eu pensava, estou mais sensível do que imaginava.

Já está virando quase um rotina, todos os dias ao anoitecer, Kent aparece. Bate a campainha e Zala o atende. Ela sabe o dizer. Eu não vou falar com ele, ele deve ir embora. A porta é fechada depois disso, mas ele continua lá. Me esperando na rua, e só parte ao amanhecer. Ele é teimoso, mas eu também sou. Qual dos dois será mais teimoso? Zala até tentou falar comigo sobre isso:

– Hope, o que aconteceu? Por que esse rapaz vem aqui toda noite?

– Isso é complicado, Zala. Acho que nós dois somos teimosos demais,só isso!

– Ele fez alguma coisa com você?

– Matar Mercy é o suficiente?

– Acredito que sim. Mas eu acho que tem mais coisa, senão ele não seria tão ... insistente. Ele te magoou ou te machucou de outra forma?

– Não, Zala – ela não sabia das coisas, eu é que o a havia magoado – Não liga para isso. Ele vai parar de vir.

– Talvez.. Hope se você falasse com ele. Resolvessem os seus assuntos!

– Não! – eu não queria enfrentá-lo cara a cara, tinha medo de fraquejar- Não se preocupe, ele vai parar.

– Tá bom. Eu só não queria vê-la sofrendo por ele.

– Eu não sofro por ele, Zala – falei firme, pelo menos não era só por ele – Vi e fiz muitas coisas na arena, choro por isso!- estava um pouco brava

– Eu sei, Hope. Me desculpe. Só queria ajudar. – eu me aproximei de Zala e a abracei

– Eu sei, você é que me desculpe. Passei por muitas coisas, e você não tem culpa de nada.

Ela me olhou surpresa, acho que não tinha sido muito carinhosa com ela nos últimos tempos. E sorriu, entendeu que eu havia mudado. Voltei ao meu quarto para chorar. E acabei dormindo, acordei durante a noite e o vi pela janela. Ele ainda não havia desistido. E continuou vindo nos outros dias.

Acordei assustada e suando frio. Era mais um pesadelo. Ouvia um barulho estranho, me levantei, acendi a luz do quarto e percebi que estava chovendo forte. Olhei pela janela e vi Kent na rua debaixo da chuva. Ele estava bem molhado, mas não se movia. O observei por mais um tempo, torcendo para que fosse embora. Ele tinha que ir, chovia e fazia frio! Se ele permanecesse lá, ficaria doente. Mas ele não se mexia! Estava preocupada, não podia deixá-lo ali. Desci as escadas correndo e abri a porta:

– Entra, Kent! – gritei para ele me escutar debaixo da chuva, ele me olhou surpreso e correu até mim

– Eu quero falar com você- ele falou firme enquanto molhava o piso da casa

– Eu sei! Suba comigo! Alguém pode nos escutar aqui, e não quero acordar ninguém!

Nós entramos em meu quarto, logo após eu fechar a porta, Kent começou:

– Então você não fica comigo, pois matei a sua irmã? É essa a sua vingança? Ela foi perfeita! Está realmente acabando comigo! – ele falava com cinismo

– Não, Kent. Não é uma vingança. È só.. – eu comecei a gaguejar, sentia que iria chorar

– È só o que? – ele falou bravo, eu o via completamente molhado, respingando muita água no chão

– Você quer morrer? – gritei

– Você vai me matar? – ele perguntou surpreso

– Não... eu não, você é quem vai fazer isso. Ou acha que passar noites frias e chuvosas na rua não te deixará doente?

– Talvez, seria melhor assim. Não quero continuar do jeito que eu era antes, não vou continuar sem ... você! – ele falou triste e intenso

– Tem um banheiro ali – eu apontei a porta do banheiro da minha suíte – se seque. Não vou conversar com você assim!

– Você me espera aqui? Não fugirá agora?

– Não, eu prometo – falei firme

Ele entrou no banheiro e em pouco tempo saiu com uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Eu vi seus ombros, braços, tórax e abdômen. Droga, aquela não tinha sido uma boa idéia. Vê-lo daquela forma, me deixou cheia de desejo, mas pelo menos era melhor do que ele ficar doente. Ele me olhava com os olhos verdes tristes. Isso me abalou mais ainda. Eu queria abraçá-lo, acolhe-lo e esquentá-lo com meu corpo. Mas tentava me fazer de forte.

– Então, me deixou lá com aquele bilhete, nem falou comigo- ele estava bravo

– Kent, não podemos ficar juntos. Você não entende? – eu falei quase chorando

– Não! Porque não?

– Você matou minha irmã!

– Eu sei. Não posso me defender disso. Mas eu te amo, te desejo e quero ficar com você. E você?- ele declarou quase gritando

– Kent, não vai funcionar! – eu já chorava, ele se aproximou de mim, limpou as minhas lágrimas

– A gente faz funcionar, Hope! – ele falou calmo, com o rosto próximo ao meu

– Eu estou destruída, não vai ...

– Eu também, a gente se reconstrói ... juntos – ele parecia tornar as coisas tão fáceis, eu não resisti e o beijei

Joguei a sua toalha no chão, vi que ele não usava nada por baixo, e o guiei até minha cama. Ele me jogou nela e me beijou. Eu senti sua ereção, mas ele parou e mirou aqueles belos olhos em meu rosto:

– Então, você não fugirá mais de mim?

– Não!- falei firme

– Vai ficar comigo?

– Vou!

Eu queria ficar com ele e ficaria. Merda, não conseguia negar nada àqueles olhos verdes. Ele tirou minha blusa com urgência e voltou a me beijar com vontade. Como era bom estar em seus braços novamente.


	36. Me Deixas Louca

**(Cap. 36) Me Deixas Louca**

**Notas do capítulo**  
Primeiro capítulo extra dos 3 prometidos depois do final.

_**Me Deixas Louca**_

"_**Quando caminho pela rua lado a lado com você**_

_**Me deixas louca**_

_**E quando escuto o som alegre do teu riso**_

_**Que me dá tanta alegria**_

_**Me deixas louca**_

_**Me deixas louca quando vejo mais um dia**_

_**Pouco a pouco entardecer**_

_**E chega a hora de ir pro quarto escutar**_

_**As coisas lindas que começas a dizer**_

_**Me deixas louca**_

_**Quando me pedes por favor que nossa lâmpada se apague**_

_**Me deixas louca**_

_**Quando transmites o calor de tuas mãos**_

_**Pro meu corpo que te espera**_

_**Me deixas louca**_

_**E quando sinto que teus braços se cruzaram em minhas costas**_

_**Desaparecem as palavras**_

_**Outros sons enchem o espaço**_

_**Você me abraça, a noite passa**_

_**E me deixas louca"**_

_**Composição: Armando Manzanero / Versão: Paulo Coelho**_

Kent beijava os meus seios. Eu gemia, estava toda arrepiada ansiando por mais e ele foi descendo. Tirou a minha calça e calcinha, me deixando completamente nua, já estava excitada e o queria muito. Ele colocou a mão entre as minhas pernas e acariciou delicadamente as minhas coxas. Um calafrio subiu pelo meu corpo e eu gritei de tesão.

Ele me olhou com desejo e continuou. Pensei que colocaria a cabeça entre minhas coxas, mas ele me virou, me posicionando de lado. Com um braço em minha cintura, ele me mantinha junto dele, eu sentia a sua pele contra mim, o seu calor, e seu pênis excitado entre as minhas pernas.

Eu suspirei, e ele soltou um gemido em meu ouvido. Depois começou a beijar a minha orelha, atingiu o pescoço e finalmente a nuca onde ele ficou por mais tempo. Ele sabia que eu gostava de carinhos naquela região. De leve, ele passava os lábios, e o rosto, eu sentia os fios da sua barba por fazer roçando em minha nuca. Ele estava me levando à loucura, estava toda arrepiada e gemia cada vez mais alto.

Então ele afastou o seu peitoral das minhas costas, e começou a passar os dedos em minha coluna. Os passava bem de leve quase como se não estivesse tocando a minha pele, mas fazia movimentos amplos, começando da nuca e chegando quase nas minhas nádegas. Primeiro eu comecei a sentir cócegas, que logo se transformaram em comichões, e depois arrepios que pareciam percorrer a minha coluna e propagar por todo o meu corpo.

Os arrepios ficaram mais intensos, pareciam quase choques, era como se o dedo de Kent depositasse eletricidade em meu corpo. Era maravilhoso. Meus gemidos ficaram tão altos que poderiam ser confundidos com gritos. Eu estava ficando fraca, cada vez mais entregue a ele, as vezes me contorcia e espasmos fortes e constantes me dominavam. Era muito prazer para mim.

Então ele desfez o laço de seu braço que me agarrava na cintura e enquanto a outra mão me tocava na coluna, ele colocou os dedos da primeira em minha vagina, e começou a mexê-los dentro de mim. Fazia movimentos calmos, e mais sensações começaram a percorrer o meu corpo. Algumas iniciando na coluna e outras nas minhas partes baixas. Eram estímulos demais para mim, eu gritava, já não conseguia me controlar. Parecia que Kent não queria me deixar só louca, ele queria me matar. Mas seria uma morte maravilhosa, com o corpo fervendo, o coração explodindo de tão rápido que batia, e a respiração vertiginosa. Morreria de prazer.

Eu já não conseguia mais me dominar, quando ele parou de mexer as mãos, pressionou seu corpo contra o meu, agarrou meu quadril inclinando-o e me penetrou fundo na vagina. Ele gemia em meu ouvido, enquanto se movia dentro de mim. Começou devagar o que postergou a minha sensação de prazer.

Nós gemíamos alto, enquanto ele se afundava e recuava em mim. Ficamos nos movimentando um tempo, a velocidade foi aumentando, os gemidos ficaram mais altos e freqüentes. Então ele parou e disse com a respiração entrecortada:

– Não quero gozar agora!

– Por quê? – perguntei surpresa e ainda em chamas

– Quero gozar enquanto vejo o seu rosto! – eu não pensei duas vezes, me deitei de costas na cama e abri as minhas pernas

– Vem.

Ele me deu um sorriso sensual e travesso, e se colocou dentro de mim. Começamos a nos mover novamente, enquanto seus maravilhosos olhos verdes estavam fixos nos meus olhos. Eu gostava de vê-los tão perto dos meus. Kent me penetrava e recuava. Fechei minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura e nossos movimentos se tornaram menos amplos, mas mais rápidos. Nossos gemidos foram ficando cada vez mais altos, então soltamos um grito e ele despencou saciado em cima de mim (eu também estava saciada), enquanto me inundava com seu sêmen.

Ficamos parados assim por alguns momentos até que Kent moveu, deitou-se de costas na cama e eu descansei minha cabeça em seu peito. Ele ainda estava quente, e molhado de suor. Aliás, eu também estava. Passei a mão em seu peito, subi até o rosto, peguei em seu cabelo, que também estava úmido:

– Você está tão molhado que parece que saiu da chuva nesse instante... Só não está frio.

– Se eu soubesse que para você mudar de idéia, seria necessário eu tomar uma chuva na porta da sua casa, já teria providenciado uma, nem que fosse através de aerodeslizadores jogando baldes d' água em cima de mim – ele riu

– Kent? – falei irritada, levantei a minha cabeça e olhei nos seus olhos

– Que foi? Eu sofri muito, Hope!- ele disse direto e sem tom de brincadeira

– Me desculpa, não era a minha intenção. Mas se serve de consolo, eu também sofri - isso era verdade e gostei de admitir, dei um selinho em sua boca e voltei a deitar em seu peito

Ele começou fazer um cafuné em mim e disse:

– Mas isso é passado, né?

– É , vamos dormir agora. O amanhã nos aguarda!- apaguei a luz do quarto, puxei a coberta para cima da gente e me aconcheguei mais em seu corpo, queria dormir sentindo-o bem junto a mim

– Vamos! – eu estava com um pé no degrau da escada e segurando a mão de Kent, quase o puxando para descer comigo

– Vai ser estranho eu aparecer para tomar café da manhã depois de dormirmos juntos– eu ri, era bom vê-lo desconfortável para variar, nas situações constrangedoras, ele normalmente agia com a maior tranqüilidade

– Você prefere fugir pela minha janela em plena luz do dia? Aí sim seria motivo de uma bela fofoca! –eu falei

– Seu pai não vai gostar de me ver saindo do seu quarto, Hope!

– Meu pai? Como sempre ele não está. E se estivesse, duvido que fosse se importar, mesmo se eu aparecesse com um homem diferente a cada dia!

– Não fala assim, é o seu pai! E você pode estar sendo injusta – ele falou de forma tão firme que eu achei um pouco estranho

– Duvido. Você sabe alguma coisa que eu não sei?

– Bem... sei. Seu pai te patrocinou desde o início nos Jogos Vorazes!

– Você está falando sério? – eu achei aquilo realmente surpreendente

– Sim, Hope, mesmo quando você não tinha tantos fãs, ele deu dinheiro para te mandar presentes. Ele não deve ser tão ruim como você pensa.

– Talvez. Bem... isso é estranho!- eu pensei por um momento e voltei a falar- tá bom, ele não queria que eu morresse, mas isso não diz muita coisa e não conserta a falta de interesse que ele teve por mim durante a minha vida -falei firme

– Será que não pode amenizar?– falou Kent, isso me confundia e resolvi acabar com o assunto por enquanto

– Vamos parar com o papo furado! Isso tá me deixando nervosa. Vamos descer! Provavelmente você só terá que encarar Zala.

– Isso também não me atrai, Hope. Ela praticamente te criou e nos últimos dias, bateu a porta na minha cara várias vezes. Não acho que vai gostar de eu ter passado a noite com você.

– Tá como medo de uma senhora, é?- falei brincando

– Não é isso!

– Então vamos deixar de lenga-lenga, uma hora ela terá que saber.

– Preferia que fosse numa ocasião diferente.

– Vamos! – falei impaciente, eu puxei sua mão e dessa vez ele desceu as escadas comigo

Ao chegarmos à sala, vi Zala de costas, a sua frente, estava a mesa do café da manhã cheia de coisas deliciosas. Minha boca até salivou quando avistei aquilo. Eu estava com muita fome e iria me esbanjar. Zala notou a nossa chegada e começou a falar enquanto se virava para gente:

– Hope, que bom ... – ela arregalou os olhos, realmente ficou surpresa, é claro que eu não esperava outra reação dela ao me ver vindo do quarto de mãos dadas com Kent Wayne, o cara que eu recusei tanto a receber e que matara a minha irmã

– Bom dia – falei tentando demonstrar naturalidade

– Bom dia – Kent falou um pouco desconfortável

Eu me sentei numa cadeira que estava em volta a mesa, e ele se sentou ao meu lado. Só assim Zala conseguiu retribuir a nossa saudação e perguntou se queríamos comer ou beber alguma coisa. Ela ainda agia de forma estranha e Kent ainda estava um pouco tenso. Mas ele passou a agir com espontaneidade em pouco tempo. E se mostrou bem encantador. Ele era muito bom nisso!

Fora uma situação constrangedora, mas até que era engraçado. A verdade é que eu deveria passar por várias situações parecidas com ele. E resolvi me portar do jeito que Kent normalmente fazia, agir como se o fato de estarmos juntos fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.


	37. Melhor

**(Cap. 37) Melhor**

**Notas do capítulo**  
Segundo capítulo extra depois do final prometido devido a comentários e participação de leitores.

**Melhor**

**"Eu tenho medo do mundo**

**Eu tenho medo do que pode**

**Acontecer**

**Eu tô cansado de tudo**

**De tanto lutar e nunca vencer**

**A raiva que eu sinto**

**Vem das coisas que nós**

**Sabemos de cor**

**Quando eu vejo seu rosto**

**Eu quero ser melhor**

**Eu quero ser melhor**

**Pense no seu futuro**

**Essa conversa sempre**

**Me dá sono**

**Eu sou o rei da derrota**

**E me sinto pequeno**

**Aqui no meu trono**

**A dor do fracasso**

**Podia ser muito maior**

**Se eu não tivesse você**

**Pra me fazer**

**Melhor**

**A raiva que eu sinto**

**Vem das coisas que nós**

**Sabemos de cor**

**Quando eu vejo seu rosto**

**Eu quero ser melhor**

**Eu quero ser melhor"**

**Alvin L. / Dinho Ouro Preto**

Eu estava morando na casa de Kent há algumas semanas. Minha casa na vila dos vitoriosos já estava quase pronta, e em breve eu poderia mobilhá-la. Mas a verdade é que eu não pretendia fazer isso tão cedo. Não fazia muito sentido, já que eu e Kent estávamos juntos. Como vitoriosa, a casa era a minha, mas não pensava em me mudar para lá, pelo menos por enquanto ela ficaria vazia, e talvez eu pudesse usá-la de outra forma mais para frente.

A casa de Kent me agradava bastante, tinha um estilo de decoração bonito e prático. E seus funcionários eram bem discretos, Kent os pagava muito bem para se portarem assim. Eu sabia que algumas pessoas já tinham conhecimento da nossa situação. Falavam sobre o fato de estarmos morando juntos, mas até que o falatório era pouco, e não tinha se tornado uma fofoca geral. Isso era um alívio, eu não pretendia mais esconder o que acontecia, mas não gostava da idéia de ter a minha vida pessoal sendo comentada por todo o distrito 3 e quem sabe por toda Panem.

Eu era até menos solicitada e incomodada na casa de Kent do que na do meu pai. E gostava de aproveitar essa privacidade que não deveria durar muito. Mas por enquanto podia ficar com Kent sem muito alvoroço. Nós passávamos muito tempo juntos, dormíamos, comíamos, conversávamos, assistíamos televisão, líamos, até brincávamos e jogávamos e claro fazíamos muito amor.

Eu ainda chorava, e era assombrada por pensamentos e pesadelos, mas era mais fácil passar por eles com Kent ao meu lado. E bem, ele ainda carregava as suas culpas, e de vez enquanto, também tinha os seus momentos de insônia e sonhos ruins e eu o ajudava. As vezes, Kent tinha que sair para resolver algum problema, ou comparecer em compromissos oficiais como vencedor dos Jogos Vorazes, eu ainda estava livre disso, mas em breve também teria que fazer esse tipo de coisa, e pensar que ainda era um joguete nas mãos da Capital e que em breve teria que cumprir as suas vontades, me dava muito ódio, mas era melhor não preocupar com isso agora.

Eu acordei, ainda era cedo, e não estava me sentido bem. Olhei para Kent e ele dormia. Isso era bom, não gostava de ver as pessoas preocupadas comigo por causa de alguma doença, não gostava daquele olhar de pena, e aquela preocupação exagerada, de ahh, você tem que descansar, ahhh, como está se sentindo,ahhh, vamos chamar o médico! E na maioria das vezes, não era nada! Não queria que Kent se preocupasse. Mas já havia algum tempo que eu estava tendo mal estares constantes, ele havia percebido, mas recusei qualquer atendimento médico, queria ficar na minha, não era nada sério, e só me incomodava em uma pequena parcela do dia.

Corri até o banheiro da suíte, e vomitei. Não era muito agradável, mas pelo menos me sentiria melhor depois disso. Fiquei lá mais alguns momentos, e decidi me levantar, meu estômago já estava melhor. Fui até a pia e comecei a escovar os dentes, aquilo iria tirar aquele sabor ruim da minha boca, e ainda, esconderia um pouco os vestígios do que havia acontecido.

Eu escovava os dentes quando senti uma tontura. Me agarrei a pia e consegui conter um pouco a queda, mas não totalmente,no caminho até o chão acabei derrubando coisas e fazendo bastante barulho. Eu já estava no chão e ainda consegui ver Kent entrando correndo no banheiro antes de ficar desacordada.

Acordei em cima da nossa cama, com um lençol cobrindo o meu corpo nu, vi Kent me olhando preocupado e outro homem de cabelos grisalhos que eu não conhecia, e estava mais tranqüilo:

– Calma, ela acordou está vendo?- falou o homem

A tensão no rosto de Kent diminuiu um pouco e ele vinha até a mim, mas o homem disse em tom de ordem:

– Agora nos deixe sozinhos, eu preciso examiná-la. Depois você poderá ficar com ela quanto tempo quiser!

Kent parecia contrariado, mas saiu e fechou a porta, o homem virou para mim e falou:

– Hope, eu sou o doutor Pasteur.

– Kent não devia ter te chamado. Eu estou bem- falei me sentido recuperada

– Ele estava preocupado, você desmaiou no banheiro, teve sorte que não se machucou na queda!

– Agora, estou bem. Pode ir.

– Eu não vou antes de te examinar. Você não gosta de médicos, né?

– Não é nada particular, só não gosto de símbolos de autoridade em geral.

– Eu não sou uma autoridade, eu cuido de pessoas doentes. Não vou sair sem tentar descobrir o que você tem.

– Tá bom, pode me examinar então.- falei contrariada

Ele olhou minha cabeça, pediu para examinar o resto corpo, e afastou o lençol que me cobria, me olhou por completo e tocou em algumas partes. Aquilo era incômodo, mas pelo menos ele parecia ser um médico cuidadoso com seus pacientes. Depois começou a fazer algumas perguntas: sobre o que estava sentido, há quanto tempo acontecia, mas uma delas realmente me assustou:

– Quando veio a sua última menstruação? – eu fiquei calada durante um momento pela surpresa, mas depois disse

– Você não esta pensando que? Não pode ser!

– Não pode? Você está com vários sintomas, pela minha experiência, está grávida. Então quando foi a sua última menstruação?- aquilo era uma bomba para mim, mas ele tinha razão, eu estava com muitos sintomas de gravidez, e minha última regra tinha acontecido antes de me voluntariar para os jogos

– Antes dos jogos... mas eu tenho evitado–não era totalmente verdade, já que eu só começara a tomar o remédio depois que eu e Kent fomos morar juntos

– Bem antes de culpar o método anticoncepcional, você tem usado de acordo com as instruções? E desde quando usa?

– Comecei há algumas semanas.

– Considerando que desde antes dos jogos vorazes, você ...

– Eu sei.

– Acredito que começou um pouco tarde. E tem que parar imediatamente viu? Pode fazer mal a criança.

Eu não podia acreditar. Isso não devia ter acontecido, não tinha planejado e sequer tinha conversado com Kent sobre filhos. Eu era muito nova para ser mãe, estava tão perdida e confusa...

Pasteur pegou alguns aparelhos e começou a fazer medições. Viver num distrito que fabrica tecnologia tinha suas vantagens, aquelas máquinas faziam exames e davam o resultado na hora. Ele confirmou a gravidez e até o tempo de gestação. Eu estava com um pouco mais de 14 semanas, assim deveria ter engravidado antes de entrar na arena.

Segundo ele estava tudo bem comigo e com meu bebê, mas fiquei com muito medo e não era só pelo temor de ser mãe. Mas também porque meu filho tinha passado por tudo aquilo comigo. Tinha passado por fome, por quedas e até mesmo ingerido as drogas que os médicos da capital aplicaram quanto me recuperava da arena. Apesar do médico ter dito que tudo estava normal, tinha medo que de alguma forma, o tivesse prejudicado e que ele nascesse com problemas. Eu não iria me perdoar se isso acontecesse.

Tinha sido irresponsável demais. Não pensava que eu iria voltar dos jogos, e que teria uma vida depois. Então agira de forma inconseqüente com Kent, quase como me despedindo do mundo, sem pensar nas eventuais conseqüências. Se meu filho tivesse algum problema, a culpa seria minha, mais uma, e não saberia como suportá-la.

Eu iria me cuidar dali para frente. Pedi pro médico escrever com detalhes tudo que precisava fazer, de comidas, hábitos e medicamentos, pois não conseguia prestar a atenção devida no que ele dizia. Eram muitas angústias para eu conseguir prestar atenção.

Eu ainda continuava perdida em meus pensamentos depois que ele saiu, e nem notei a entrada de Kent. Quando dei por mim, ele estava na minha frente, segurando as minhas mãos e preocupado comigo, me fazia perguntas:

– O que aconteceu? Hope? Está me ouvindo? O que o médico disse?- o abracei apertado e ele me acolheu em seus braços, mas depois desfez o nosso enlace e me olhou apavorado, devia estar achando que estava prestes a morrer – O que foi? È muito grave? Você está muito doente?

– Não... eu estou bem. – um alívio apareceu em seu olhar, e resolvi contar tudo, podia não ser a melhor hora, mas não mentiria para ele- Estou grávida, Kent!

Ele ficou completamente assustado, e mudo por momentos, mas depois falou:

– Mas você não estava tomando remédio? – não eram essas as palavras que eu queria, já me sentia bem confusa e não esperava isso dele que sempre sabia me consolar

– Agora a culpa é só minha? Você nunca se preocupou com isso. E se divertiu muito na hora de fazer o filho. Agora vem me culpar?

– Não, Hope, só quero entender! – ele estava abalado

– Eu estou tomando remédio, mas comecei depois de vir para cá. Enquanto estávamos na Capital não usava nada. Estou com mais de 3 meses, Kent. Eu fiquei grávida antes de entrar na arena!

– Isso é loucura! Não podia ter acontecido, Hope... Merda, nós não...

– Se você está pensando qualquer coisa sobre não ter essa criança. Vou te dizer algo, eu já matei e vi muitas crianças morrerem na arena! Não vou matar a minha. Ela já está aqui e se você não a quiser, não é problema, eu quero!

– Hope, eu não disse isso, é que há mais coisas que você deve pensar. – eu estava com muita raiva, e de certa forma até decepcionada com ele

– Não quero saber, Kent! Você não tinha que ir naquela inauguração hoje? Já deve estar atrasado!

– Eu estou, mas eu não posso ir agora, não com a gente desse jeito!

– Vai, é melhor! Você precisa pensar e eu também. – ele ainda me olhou com dúvida e eu gritei – Vai! Eu não quero você perto de mim!

Ele mal havia saído, eu me joguei na cama, e comecei a chorar. E fiquei assim durante um bom tempo. Depois enxuguei as lágrimas, me levantei, peguei uma mala e comecei a juntar minhas coisas.

Afinal, a minha casa na vila dos Vitoriosos não ficaria desocupada. Eu estava decidida a voltar para a casa do meu pai, e logo que a minha fosse liberada, ela receberia meus móveis e eu iria viver lá. Não ficaria sozinha durante muito tempo, em breve meu filho nasceria. Kent não queria ser pai, e eu não ia obrigá-lo a isso. Meu filho não ia precisar dele, ele teria a mim! Eu ainda arrumava minha mala quando escutei uma voz:

– Você disse que não fugiria mais de mim.

– Eu não estou fugindo, Kent. Estou voltando para casa do meu pai e depois vou morar na minha. Você saberia onde me encontrar!

– Você briga, e vai embora assim. È isso?

– Agora é diferente, não é somente eu – o olhei séria e continuei arrumando minhas coisas

Ele se aproximou de mim, jogou um pacote na cama, sentou-se ao meu lado e me abraçou pela cintura. Eu me mexi, queria me desprender dele, mas ele me segurava firme:

– Me solta, Kent. Não adianta! Eu vou embora!

– Você acha que eu vou deixá-la ir embora com nosso filho?

Eu parei. Era a primeira vez que ele dizia isso, nosso filho! NOSSO, e aquilo me atingiu de tal forma. Era verdade, era nosso filho! Ele aproximou o seu rosto do meu e me beijou na testa com carinho. Depois mirou aqueles olhos verdes arrependidos em meu rosto e disse:

– Eu sou um imbecil. Me desculpa, Hope!- minha expressão deve ter mudado um pouco e ele continuou- quando você disse que estava grávida, só pensei em coisas ruins. Que eles iriam usar o bebê contra mim, que iriam ameaçá-lo e feri-lo, que me pediriam as piores coisas e eu seria obrigado a fazê-las. Pois não iria suportar que nada de mal acontecesse ao nosso filho. Imaginei ele sendo sorteado para os Jogos Vorazes. Enfim só pensei nos aspectos ruins. Em coisas que eu não conseguiria suportar, em mais sofrimento e culpa.

– Kent, eu sei que não será fácil... – ele me interrompeu

– Mas não são só coisas ruins né? Esqueci de pensar no nosso filho. Naquele pedacinho de gente que vai ser parecida com nós dois. Na primeira vez em que o pegarei no colo, ou que ele sorrir, ou andar ou falar. E naquele monte de outras coisas, como vai ser bom ver isso, Hope. Como ficarei feliz ao criá-lo, ao vê-lo crescendo, ao contar histórias, ensinar coisas, como vai ser bom amá-lo, minha vida terá muito mais sentido. Por favor , não vai embora! – ele chorava ao dizer as últimas palavras – eu não consigo viver sem você, e nem sem nosso filho ou filha agora! Me perdoa e fica comigo!

Depois de escutar tudo aquilo, eu não tive mais dúvidas. Colei os meus lábios aos dele, eu o havia perdoado, não tinha como não fazer isso.

– È claro, Kent. Eu vou ficar! – ele me olhou mais animado, pegou o embrulho que havia jogado na cama e colocou nas minhas mãos

– Pra mim? – ele fez que sim com a cabeça, eu o abri, era um par de sapatinhos de tricô vermelho bem pequenos

– Na verdade é para ele – Kent beijou a minha barriga, eu sorri, era o primeiro presente para o nosso bebê

– Por que vermelho? – perguntei curiosa

– Eu entrei numa loja, e uma senhora idosa que fez esses sapatinhos me atendeu. Ela disse que quando um bebê sai pela primeira vez na rua, seja menino ou menina, deveria usar sapatinhos vermelhos, pois isso traz boa sorte, e eu acho que nosso bebê precisará de muito sorte, não?

– É claro – eu ri, aquilo era muito bonito e o abracei

Nós deitamos na cama e começamos a conversar. Falamos em qual quarto o bebê ficaria, sobre as coisas que compraríamos, conversamos até sobre os nossos nomes preferidos e que podíamos colocar nele. Mas quanto a isso, Kent ainda não sabia. Eu já havia decidido os nomes do nosso filho, um de menina e outro de menino. Meu filho teria um dos nomes das duas pessoas que eu mais tinha amado até então. Caso fosse menina, se chamaria Mercy, igual a sua tia e caso fosse menino teria o nome do pai, Kent.


	38. O Filho Que Eu Quero Ter

**(Cap. 38) O Filho Que Eu Quero Ter**

**Notas do capítulo**  
Esse é o terceiro e último capítulo extra que eu estava devendo. Acabei me empolgando e escrevendo mais do que o costume. Espero que gostem desse último capítulo, e não é porque é o final, que não precisam comentar viu? Os seus comentários me deixam muito feliz, e eu espero que comentem, digam o que acharam do capítulo e da história, nem que sejam por consideração a mim como autora, viu? Então comentem isso me deixa muito feliz!

_**O Filho Que Eu Quero Ter**_

"_**É comum a gente sonhar, eu sei, quando vem o entardecer**_

_**Pois eu também dei de sonhar um sonho lindo de morrer**_

_**Vejo um berço e nele eu me debruçar com o pranto a me correr**_

_**E assim chorando acalentar o filho que eu quero ter**_

_**Dorme, meu pequenininho, dorme que a noite já vem**_

_**Teu pai está muito sozinho de tanto amor que ele tem**_

_**De repente eu vejo se transformar num menino igual à mim**_

_**Que vem correndo me beijar quando eu chegar lá de onde eu vim**_

_**Um menino sempre a me perguntar um porque que não tem fim**_

_**Um filho a quem só queira bem e a quem só diga que sim**_

_**Dorme menino levado, dorme que a vida já vem**_

_**Teu pai está muito cansado de tanta dor que ele tem**_

_**Quando a vida enfim me quiser levar pelo tanto que me deu**_

_**Sentir-lhe a barba me roçar no derradeiro beijo seu**_

_**E ao sentir também sua mão vedar meu olhar dos olhos seus**_

_**Ouvir-lhe a voz a me embalar num acalanto de adeus**_

_**Dorme meu pai sem cuidado, dorme que ao entardecer**_

_**Teu filho sonha acordado, com o filho que ele quer Ter."**_

_**Toquinho/ Vinicius de Moraes**_

Eu penso em quanto minha vida mudou nos últimos tempos. Há menos de um ano, eu ainda acordava todos os dias com um único objetivo, matar Kent Wayne. Não pensava em um futuro, não pensava em ter uma vida, e realmente não imaginava e nunca achava que seria mãe. Era como se minha vida acabasse no momento em que eu mataria Kent. Eu ainda teria os Jogos Vorazes para enfrentar, mas nunca pensei muito sobre isso, e realmente não achava que sobreviveria a eles.

Mas eu não consegui matar Kent. Tentei , mas não consegui. E foi a partir da minha tentativa fracassada que minha vida mudou completamente. Ele me beijou, o nosso primeiro beijo, o meu primeiro beijo! Eu venci os Jogos Vorazes, e cerca de 9 meses depois eu estou prestes a ser mãe do filho dele.

Antes de eu entrar no hospital uma equipe de filmagem já estava presente na porta. È o preço da fama de ser uma Vitoriosa. E eu nem devo reclamar disso, já que posso sofrer retaliações dos gamemakers e fiz um acordo com eles. Eles poderiam filmar, fazer perguntas, fazer um show com o nascimento do meu bebê, desde que ele ficasse seguro comigo e Kent, e que nós vivemos a nossa vida.

Não queria fazer do nascimento do meu filho um espetáculo, mas essa foi a melhor opção para mantê-lo seguro. Assim nós responderemos quantas perguntas quiserem, posaremos para quantas fotos e filmes foram necessários, enfim nos portaremos para câmera como uma família perfeita, feliz com a chegada do nosso bebê e toda Panem verá isso. Dois vitoriosos felizes construindo a sua vida em felicidade plena.

Mas isso realmente não me agrada. Ainda bem que o médico não deixou a equipe de filmagem entrar na sala de parto. Além da equipe do Hospital, somente a entrada de Kent foi permitida e nada de câmeras. Eles ficarão do lado de fora, e pegarão as novidades em primeira mão, mas pelo menos, não haverá um vídeo nojento de eu dando a luz.

Lembro dos acontecimentos que culminaram nessa exposição na mídia. Minha viagem aos outros distritos, como Vitoriosa, eu tinha que fazer isso cerca de 6 meses depois dos jogos. Tinha que visitar todos os distritos e a capital, colher a "glória" da vitória, participar de celebrações e claro conhecer os familiares dos meus amigos e inimigos mortos, até mesmo os de quem eu havia matado.

Eu já estava com uma barriga grande, e por isso que toda Panem descobriu minha gravidez. Algumas pessoas em meu distrito já sabiam, mas como não era obrigada a participar de compromissos, e quase não saia de casa, consegui um pouco de privacidade no início. Meu médico fazia visitas particulares e isso acabou não se tornando de conhecimento geral.

A viagem aconteceu durante o inverno, e eu estava abarrotada de agasalhos quando fui da Vila dos Vitoriosos em caravana até a estação de trem. Devem ter percebido que eu estava um pouco "maior", mas minha gravidez não foi revelada ali.

Eu estava no distrito 1, e encarei os pais e irmãos de Gaiman (que eu havia matado) e os pais e irmãos de Nyx ( que Asriel havia matado para me salvar), era doloroso olhá-los, e cumprimentá-los , me sentia culpada e não era desejada naquele lugar. Um clima de hostilidade contagiava o ar. Eu sentia um calor e estava um pouco sufocada. Retirei parte dos meus agasalhos e foi aí que perceberam que eu não estava "gorda", eu estava grávida! Como estava sendo transmitido para toda Panem, foi aí que o país soube também.

A multidão ficou parada e calada depois da revelação. Eu resolvi falar ao microfone, disse que estava feliz de compartilhar aquele momento com eles, que em breve seria mãe, e que imaginava a dor para o distrito em perder os seus filhos, mas que eles deveriam se orgulhar deles, já que ambos tanto Nyx quanto Gaiman tinham sido adversários fortes. Nem sei como consegui ser tão hipócrita, ainda teve mais algumas cerimônias, e fiquei feliz quando saí de lá. Mas a visita ao distrito seguinte não seria menos difícil, já que eu havia matado os dois tributos do distrito 2.

No caminho ao trem e em algumas cerimônias, jornalistas fizeram diversas perguntas sobre minha gravidez. Entraram em vários assuntos banais ou não, mas algo que eles realmente queriam ouvir não foi perguntado. Quem era o pai. Eu era solteira, e meu relacionamento com Kent não era de conhecimento geral. Eles deviam especular isso, e provavelmente já deveriam ter uma idéia, mas não tinham confirmação de nada.

Começamos um trabalho nesse sentido ainda no trem quando íamos para o distrito 2. Nós estávamos todos na mesa, comendo. Eu já havia sido parabenizada por Lamia. Nero, como meu vizinho, já sabia da minha gravidez e que eu vivia com Kent. Ele ainda não gostava de mim, mas me tolerava, acredito que devido a Kent. Havia até conhecido o filho de 5 anos, a esposa e a filha recém-nascida dele, era engraçado pensar, que nós teríamos filhos quase da mesma idade. Sienna conversava comigo animada:

– Hope, você vai ser uma excelente mãe.

– Obrigada, Sienna. Assim eu espero ... pelo meu filho.

– Ahh, eu tenho certeza! Lembro de você na arena com aquelas crianças. Você foi uma mãezona para elas -ouvi-la falar daquele jeito realmente me agradou, pois eu tinha muitas dúvidas da minha capacidade como mãe

– È bom ouvir isso, Sienna. Obrigada!

– Já pensou em nomes?

– Preferi não saber o sexo, então vai ser Mercy se for menina e Kent se for menino- eu percebi o olhar de Lamia, ela escutava tudo e entendeu o motivo do meu filho ter aquele nome caso fosse um garoto

– Ai que lindo!- falou Sienna animada – O nome da sua irmã? È uma bela homenagem. E Kent também, ele foi um ótimo mentor. Tão preocupado com você- ela falava como se Kent não estivesse lá, eu ri, ele também, e se não me engano até mesmo Lamia, já que Sienna ainda não tinha entendido

– Com certeza, Kent foi um mentor maravilhoso- falei ainda rindo- Me desculpe, mas eu quero descansar um pouco, amanhã muita coisa me aguarda.

– È claro, vai sim. Você precisa se cuidar por causa do bebê. – eu me levantei, vi que todos ainda continuavam sentados e disse

– Você vem, Kent?- falei com muita naturalidade, ele me olhou surpreso, isso não fora combinado, mas depois sua expressão voltou ao normal

– È claro- ele se levantou pegou na minha mão e nós saímos, eu ainda consegui ver a cara de Sienna surpresa, e não consegui conter o riso

Encarar o pessoal no distrito 2 foi realmente muito difícil. Eu era uma espécie de inimiga para eles, alguém que desafiara os carreiristas. Ver os pais e os irmãos menores de Vaughn , a minha primeira vítima era doloroso, o via morrendo em minha cabeça. Com os pais de Nikita foi a mesma coisa, eu a havia atropelado, e ela morrera de uma forma horrível, e já que não vira nenhum irmão dela no palco, devia ter tirado a única filha deles.

Pensei no bebê que carregava, e imaginei algo assim acontecendo com ele. Não suportaria. Aquele era um distrito carreirista e eu sabia que os Jogos Vorazes eram vistos de outra forma, era algo glorioso. Mas mesmo assim, vi que eles sofriam a morte dos filhos (ou do irmão), qualquer pai que amasse o filho sofreria com a sua morte, devia ser uma dor horrível sobreviver a um filho, isso não era natural. Talvez eles tivessem o alento de que o filho morreu buscando a glória, mas duvido que retirasse aquele sofrimento.

Eu realmente fiquei abalada,e não teria conseguido ficar em pé se Kent não estivesse lá para me amparar. Nós resolvemos entrar de mãos dadas no palco e ficar próximos durante todas as cerimônias. Era uma forma de assumir o que tínhamos. E tirar o mistério de quem seria o pai do meu filho.

È, eu havia assistido a televisão depois que aparecera grávida, e houve alguns comentários maldosos. Alguns programas sensacionalistas chegaram a comentar que eu era promíscua e que não sabia quem era o pai do meu filho. Outros diziam que o pai do bebê me abandonara. Aquilo deveria calar a boca de todos.

Depois de passar por todas as cerimônias programadas, eu e Kent fomos informados que deveríamos esperar na prefeitura do distrito. Fomos guiados até uma sala e vimos um dos responsáveis pelos jogos na nossa frente. Ele tinha o cabelo bem vermelho pintado ao estilo da Capital e possuía um sorriso perverso no rosto.

Ele nos deu parabéns. Falou que nosso romance já estava sendo muito comentado. O pessoal na Capital, já torcia pela gente e que isso de mentor e pupila parecia muito romântico a todos, ainda mais que eu havia ganhado os jogos e éramos dois vitoriosos felizes e prestes a ter um filho, era um perfeito romance com final feliz.

Aquilo estava me dando um nó na garganta. E quando ele falou que nosso casamento deveria ser feito na Capital, eu não agüentei. Fiquei de pé e disse que eu e Kent não nos casaríamos. Na verdade, eu e ele havíamos conversado sobre isso. Estávamos bem daquela forma, e preferimos não mudar as coisas, não era necessário um papel para nos unir. Uma autoridade para atestar que poderíamos viver juntos. Eu já era dele e ele meu. Nossa palavra era o bastante.

Percebi a preocupação no rosto de Kent. Eu não deveria contrariar o gamemaker. Ele tentou amenizar e pediu que deixasse essa decisão para a gente. Ele estava com medo de sofrer alguma ação como aquela que matou seus tios, mas eu não podia deixar as coisas assim, as ações deles teriam reações. E tentei negociar. Disse que eu, ele e nosso filho seríamos expostos na mídia do jeito que eles quisessem e o faríamos de cara boa, desde que deixassem algumas decisões como a do casamento para gente, e que nosso filho ficasse em segurança. A idéia de expor minha vida na mídia não me agradava, mas era melhor do que imaginar o meu filho sendo machucado por eles. O trato foi feito e antes de sairmos, ele informou que faríamos uma entrevista imediatamente e disse algo que inicialmente fiquei sem entender:

– Garota, você nem sabe, mas se livrou de uma. Se não fosse essa gravidez...

Eu ia perguntar o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, mas Kent me puxou para fora. E nós fomos para entrevista. Falamos sobre o início fantasioso do romance, como nos envolvemos depois que voltara da arena, como tentei resistir devido ao fato que ele matara minha irmã, mas que ele fora romântico e comedido, eu me apaixonei, e acabei me entregando a ele, assim tive que mentir sobre o meu tempo de gestação, coitado do meu filho deveria nascer pelo menos um mês e meio prematuro.

Só depois que Kent e eu chegamos ao trem é que descobri que o meu provável destino como vitoriosa seria me tornar uma puta se não engravidasse. Eu fiquei enojada, até isso os Vitoriosos eram obrigados a fazer? Não bastava viver com toda aquela culpa, ver sua privacidade acabar, obedecer ordens, se tornarem mentores e mandarem crianças para morte. Alguns ainda tinham que se prostituir pela Capital?

O resto da viagem ainda foi recheado de sentimentos contraditórios para mim. Eu percebi que o meu relacionamento com Kent tinha realmente atraído muito atenção, pediam para pousarmos para fotos, faziam perguntas, éramos reverenciados e aplaudidos em alguns lugares. Eu não gostava dessa fama toda, mas tinha feito aquele acordo, então sempre fazia o que me pediam e era gentil. E a atitude da população nos outros distritos era melhor, em alguns eles pareciam realmente felizes em me receber. Eu era uma garota que desafiara os carreiristas, fizera um grupo diferente e inusitado e conseguira vencer, para muitos era um desafio ao poder, e representava que qualquer tributo, mesmo sem muita expectativa por ele poderia ser um vitorioso.

Ao mesmo tempo, conheci os familiares de todos os tributos mortos. Fiz questão de abraçar os pais de Asriel e dizer-lhes em particular que eles deveriam se orgulhar pelo garoto leal, íntegro e corajoso que ele era. Eu não consegui me controlar ao conhecer o pai de Lyra. Ele estava realmente muito triste, e ao abraçá-lo, nós caímos no choro. Ele sentia muita falta da garotinha, e eu também, ela era realmente iluminada e fora uma verdadeira amiga para mim. Eu ainda discursei no distrito 6 sobre Libeth, falei olhando para os pais e os 3 irmãos dela, sobre o quanto a menina era inteligente, e que sem ela eu não teria derrotado os carreiristas, e que realmente a admirava e sentia muito por não ter conseguido protegê-la.

Encarar a mãe e a irmã de Bishop foi uma das coisas mais duras que fiz, ele tivera uma morte horrível, e eu era culpada por ela. Mas em relação a ele, eu estava me defendendo, então realmente não consegui dizer nada muito bonito. Ele tinha sido meu aliado, mas traíra o grupo, sabia que ele só queria voltar para casa, e provavelmente a arena mexera com a cabeça dele, mas não conseguia perdoá-lo pelas coisas que fez. Ele tentara matar eu e Lyra e matara Julius e Asriel de forma muito covarde. Eu sabia que elas sofriam, mas estava feliz de ter conseguido voltar no lugar dele. Ainda conheci o pai e o irmão de Julius e disse aos dois que sentia muito por ele. O pai dele me abraçou, agradeceu por eu ter tentando cuidar dele, e me desejou felicidades com a minha família.

Houve algumas recepções, festas, almoços e cafés com pessoas importantes nos distritos. Eu participei de tudo, mas usei a desculpa de que estava cansada por causa da gravidez e felizmente consegui sair mais cedo de algumas.

As coisas na Capital foram menos tensas, já que eu não tive que conhecer nenhum familiar de tributos mortos. Foram várias festas, uma atrás da outra. Kent e eu realmente fomos venerados lá. As pessoas gritavam os nossos nomes, pediam para autografar fotos e papeis, seguravam cartazes conosco. Tivemos que responder várias perguntas, às vezes, as mesmas várias vezes e claro repetir um monte de mentira "colorida".

Um alívio e ao mesmo tempo um temor tomou conta de mim quando deixamos Capital, a próxima parada seria o distrito 3, e as semanas da minha viagem da vitória chegariam ao fim. Eu estava cansada daquilo tudo e voltaria para casa. Mas ainda havia as cerimônias no meu distrito e mais uma vez tive que enfrentar a família de um tributo morto. Eu tinha evitado me encontrar com os parentes Brody, eu o havia matado e não queria encará-los. Sabia aonde eles moravam, mas fugia desse encontro há muito tempo. E não pude fazer mais isso.

O pai e a mãe dele apertaram a minha mão e até me parabenizaram pelo meu filho. A irmã dele me olhou contrariada, isso só me fez lembrar do que aconteceu 6 anos antes, quando eu olhava com ódio para Kent. A entendia e sequer me arrisquei a pedir o seu perdão. Só gostaria que aquela menina seguisse com a vida e não vivesse pelo ódio como eu, e realmente esperava que ela algum dia entendesse, os Jogos Vorazes eram bem mais complicados do que ela imaginava.

Ainda tive de participar de algumas celebrações em meu distrito, fui reverenciada por muitos, mas enfim havia conseguido voltar para casa.

Nas semanas que se seguiram, apareci bastante na televisão. Mostravam Kent e eu como um casal modelo, filmaram o quarto do bebê, as suas roupas, seus brinquedos e etc. Evidenciaram os presentes que pessoas importantes mandaram para gente. Eu era cada vez mais exposta na mídia, e não reclamava.

Mas realmente não via graça naqueles programas, afinal o que interessava a um trabalhador de um distrito pobre que presentes eu havia ganhado? E como seria o quarto do meu bebê? O que interessava a ele, os luxos que minha família teria? Quando seus filhos, às vezes, até morriam de fome, mesmo ele trabalhando muito. Mas de qualquer forma eu aparecia na TV e me portava como se fosse a pessoa mais feliz do mundo (sem pesadelos, culpa, perdas, medo, invasão de privacidade ou opressão da Capital) e que o que eu mostrava eram as coisas mais importantes da Terra.

Até que o dia que eu realmente ansiava, o dia em que veria o meu filho pela primeira vez chegou. Comecei a sentir contrações e fui levada ao Hospital. Kent conseguia não demonstrar seu nervosismo, mas eu sabia que ele não estava tranqüilo. Ele era muito bom em esconder seus sentimentos, mas às vezes, eu olhava no fundo dos seus belos olhos verdes e conseguia entender o que ele realmente sentia.

Depois de algumas dores (que poderiam ser maiores, se eles não aplicassem uma injeçãozinha milagrosa), e bastante esforço, eu finalmente vi meu filho. Kent que esteve perto de mim em todos os momentos, não conseguia mais esconder sua emoção. Ele nos olhava admirado e ao mesmo tempo assustado. Eu entendia o que ele sentia, eu também sentia isso.

Nosso filho chorava com plenos pulmões. Ele era perfeito! O pequeno Kent Wayne tinha cabelos negros como o pai, os olhos de uma cor ainda indefinida, mas que seriam claros ao meu ver. Ele era realmente parecido com o pai de quem herdara o nome. E pesava 3 quilos e 800 gramas. Bem grande para um falso prematuro.

Quando o segurei no colo pela primeira vez, um sentimento tomou conta de mim. Eu estava muito feliz, mas cheia de medo. Eu tinha que proteger aquele bebê de qualquer maneira, ele não seria prejudicado por ter pais vitoriosos tão malucos e reféns da capital. Eu não ia deixar nada nem ninguém machucá-lo, nem que para isso tivesse que cometer diversas loucuras.

Kent me olhava com nosso filho no colo. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam, mas ele não tentava pegá-lo. Ele tocou no meu cabelo e disse me acariciando:

– Ele está bem. Você está bem. E nós estamos juntos – ele parecia não acreditar no dizia

– Você está feliz?- perguntei

– Estou, como nunca estive antes. – ele me beijou e continuou – Obrigado por trazer a vida de volta para mim!

– Obrigada, Kent. Você é que trouxe motivos para eu viver e lutar- ele me beijou novamente, meu coração estava disparado, eu devia estar acabada depois do esforço do parto, mas Kent me olhava, ou melhor, nos olhava como se fôssemos as pessoas mais belas do mundo- Você não quer segurá-lo?

– Tenho medo de machucá-lo.

– Eu sei que não fará isso, de todos você é em quem mais confio.

Ele pegou o nosso filho com bastante cuidado e sorriu para ele. Era maravilhoso vê-los juntos:

– Ele é lindo- Kent falou

– Sim, é a sua cara- eu disse

– Será? Ainda não dá para ver muita coisa.

– Não, eu sei! Ele é muito parecido com você.

– Se será parecido comigo ou com você, não importa. O que importa é que ele é perfeito – ele o levantou um pouco e falou com o rosto bem próximo do nosso filho – Kent, você vai precisar de muita sorte nessa vida, mas saiba que eu sou pai e te amo muito.

Olhando aquela cena, não pude me conter. E chorei, as lágrimas eram de felicidade, eu me sentia realmente feliz como há muito tempo não acontecia, não tinha um sentimento tão puro (sem pitadas de sofrimento) e bom desde que Mercy morrera. Em pouco tempo teríamos que mostrar o nosso bebê aos jornalistas, falar sobre ele, expor toda a nossa família ao máximo, mas aqueles instantes eram só nossos. O pequeno Kent realmente precisaria de muita sorte, mas ele seria muito amado por seus pais e faríamos de tudo para protegê-lo e fazer dele um homem bom e feliz.

**Notas finais do capítulo**  
Então o que acharam? Valeu à pena acompanhar a história? Acabou, mas dá para imaginar muita coisa ainda, né? Gostariam de saber mais? Eu realmente vou sentir muita saudade de escrevê-la, hahaha, mas um dia tinha que chegar ao fim não? De qualquer forma, muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam.


	39. Capítulo extra para leitores fiéis

**(Cap. 39) Capítulo extra para leitores fiéis **

**Notas do capítulo**  
Escrevi mais um capítulo extra, mas só alguns poderão ler, quem se interessar saiba o que será necessário para ler o capítulo.

Olá,

Há alguns dias eu publiquei o dito último capítulo dessa história. Eu estava bem feliz com a quantidade de comentários, e realmente esperava uma boa quantidade de comentários nele também, com os leitores dizendo o que acharam dele e da história.

Houve comentários da Julia Zanini, Maribell e Rixa X. Eu realmente agradeço a elas, vocês são ótimas. Realmente mostraram consideração por mim, e colocaram o que acharam sem esperar um capítulo em troca.

Mas eu esperava mais comentários (minha meta nem foi atingida!), sei que tenho mais leitores do que isso, e fiquei um pouco decepcionada, com aquela vontade de não escrever mais aqui. Sei que alguns já entraram no site e provavelmente leram esse último capítulo, mas não comentaram, Vocês não são obrigados a comentar é claro, assim como não sou obrigada a escrever, e não recebo nada para isso, mas os comentários e a participação de vocês, sempre foram para mim uma espécie de pagamento e me deixava bem feliz. Eu só esperava mais de alguns comentaristas habituais. E fiquei triste com isso.

È claro que tem gente que ainda não entrou, e talvez por isso não tenha comentado, e essas palavras não são para vocês, viu? Esse sentimento de frustração não é por sua causa.

Então eu escrevi mais um capítulozinho, acontece depois do último. Quem quiser ler, comente no capítulo anterior, o filho que eu quero ter. Digam o acharam do capítulo em que estão comentando, o que acharam da historia, digam qualquer coisa. Para essas pessoas eu mandarei uma mensagem privada com informações para ler o capítulo. Já mandei as mensagens para quem comentou no capítulo anterior. Se alguém mais tiver interesse, só é necessário comentar lá também e nesse capítulo atual. Entenderam comentem no capítulo 38, o filho que eu quero ter e no 39 Capítulo extra para leitores fiéis.

Att,

Cíntia


End file.
